A Hero Isn't Always Praised
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Heroes aren't always the "guy who gets the girl", it could be the old guy you hit with rocks, the mother who cut off her arm to save her child, or the shy girl you call weird. I am Harry,called Kara, so listen well, because this is my story to tell...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story; however I sometimes find that Minato is sexier than his son

Summary: "Jinchuuriki" meaning the "power of human sacrifice", are those individuals possessing tailed demons within their bodies. The demons themselves are known by the number of tails their body possesses, and each has different characteristics. The bijuu are creatures of great power and destruction, and all the ninja nations coveted that power and sought to make it their own as weapons. The hope of Jinchuuriki creation is for the human and the tailed beast to resonate together, thereby granting the human some measure of their immense power. The life of a Jinchuuriki has always been a difficult one. Harry Potter, only seventeen years old, had to die in order to kill Voldermort, and in his death, awakened the Horcrux, the sleeping Sachibi; the 8 tailed dragon. Its power killed Voldermort, but at the same time, ostracized him from almost all of his friends who considered him a freak and the next Dark Lord. Before they could kill him, Harry fled the wizarding world; taking what little possessions he could, accidentally Apparating into the Shinobi Continent, he was captured by Iwa and its Kage. Now, in the Third Great Shinobi War, he is used as a means as an end against Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, but can Minato teach Harry, a fallen hero, disgraced and broken as he is, that it doesn't mean he needs a crowd to love him, it only takes one person, and only one?

Pairings: Minato/Kushina(til the Kyuubi strikes). (Eventual) Harry/Minato.

Chapter One-Orders to Kill: The great five shinobi countries are currently in turmoil, skirmishes around villages took place around the borders of each country. The prolonged war has taken away the countries military power. Many were killed in the battle and taken to Konohagakure, this would later be called, "The Third Great Shinobi War".

(Iwagkure)

"Kara Watarigarasu(Empty Raven), come to me, boy." The Tsuchikage ordered briskly. The sliding door, hidden behind a painting of dancing geisha girls, opened to reveal an effeminate young boy sitting with his feet under his legs in the traditional manner, his head down so his eyes couldn't be seen, he wore plain civilian clothes, his long, silky, raven hair was pinned back and pulled up in a bun, held together with a senbon needle, he held his hands neatly in his lap, his nails were sharp, and nearly resembled claws, on both of his wrists were chakra suppressing cuffs. "Raise your head, look at me."

"..." The boy made no indication that he'd heard, but he obeyed, lifting his head, revealing slitted, beautiful, but empty, green eyes.

"I've got information that those Konoha bastards are going to be entering Kusagakure to attempt and push us back, I expect they would succeed under normal circumstances, but I want you to be there. I'm trusting you to make sure they do not succeed. You do this for me, and I'll let you go, and you can have all the possessions you had when you first...arrived here."

The boy's eyes showed wary hope, but he nodded his agreement. "If I encounter the Konoha shinobi, Master Tsuchikage?"

"Do what you're best at, and make it good. I want this bloodbath to be a message to any and all those who dare oppose me again."

The hope that had been gathering in the boy since his master had told him he would reward him if he did well on this mission disappeared in smoke, he suppressed his feelings and emotions, then simply nodded. "Am I to be assissted by anyone?"

"Not that I'm doubting your skills or your servitude to me, I'm sending along a few inconsequental shinobi along...just in case."

Kara was no fool, he knew he was being spied on by these "inconsequental shinobi" so, in case he developed a conscious, he would be promptly failed and kept in servitude even longer under his master. "I understand, Master. I will not fail."

'I hope not, for your sake...'

(Kusagakure)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the "pet of Tsuchikage" come to slum it with lil ole me? I'm greatly honored and all that junk, but actually DO something that'll benefit us and don't just stand there and look pretty for the hell of it, ok, slut?" The blonde irritation he was currently working with, whose name he didn't even bother trying to remember, sneered at Kara who was brushing his hair, naturally curly and untameable, with a little of the special oil, a reward his master had given him, to make it lay flat and shine in the glare of the sun. "Hey! Are you listening, you little queer?" The blonde idiot tried to grab his shoulder, but Kara was faster, he pulled a kunai out at the exact moment he'd thrown two shuriken, embedding them in the fool's uniform, and the tree held him in place. "What the hell? Let me out of this right now!" Kara ignored him, coming close to his face, making him blush. "G-Get away..."

"If you are interested in me sexually, I think it would be wise to simply ask to date me instead of demeaning me, it does not make you look 'cool' as no one is around but you and I at the moment, and it is not 'sexy' as you repulse and infuriate me with your schoolyard tatics. Please grow up, the enemy has arrived. When I signal you, be prepared to attack." Kara told the man calmly and simply, freeing him from the tree, ignoring him to open the sack he had attached to his leg beneath his kimono he'd acquired off the body of a dead teen girl(A/N:Ew, I know, can't believe I wrote that), inside was a powder he used that made him sniff and sneeze, and his eyes water as if he were crying. Crying, defenseless girls appealed to men who liked them young and naieve, pedophiles, and likely Konoha shinobi who seemed to think they were "righteous". 'One way to find out...' Kara took a deep whiff of the powder, and the effects were instantaneous as he began to sniff and sneeze, his eyes watered, he hid the powder and ran from his hiding place, sobbing in fake distress all the while.

"What's a girl doing out here? Hey, are you lost?" Warmth surrounded Kara and for a moment, it alarmed him til he realized he was simply being hugged. How long had it been since he was freely hugged or touched...?

**Focus on the mission, do not allow the Uchiha hatchling to distract you, you want your things back, don't you?** A deep, dark, menacing voice growled in Kara's head, bringing him back to earth. "M-My *sob* my brothers and sisters were k-ki-killed by Iwans because our parents were housing wounded Konoha shinobi, I managed to get away, but my family...! *Sob* I'm scared, please, I'm scared, please, protect me, I'm sc...scared *sob*" 'Being a girl is such tiring business.'

"Don't worry, Konoha shinobi are good guys, we'll protect you and find you a decent ho...me, oi, Kakashi, what are you doing?"

Instincts and paranoia he could be attacked at any moment, forced Kara to dodge just in the nick of time as the chirping of birds reached his ears, he swiped the faux tears from his eyes, and slid away from the silver haired, gray-blue eyed teen who had a bolt of blue lightning in his hand and was charging him with impressive speed. 'Shit, I have to slow him down, or I'll get really hurt.' Kara thought as he pulled a few kunai and shuriken from underneath his kimono and threw them with accuracy at the boy's legs and arms; it wouldn't severely hurt him, but it would put him down til Kara could get safely away, however, his attacks were deflected. 'Shit!' His heart pounded as he realized that a spiky blonde haired man with serious blue eyes and handsome face, wearing a jounin vest, had several shuriken, he'd blocked him, but it didn't matter because that man was none other than... **Atleast now we know this was a suicide mission from the start, your Master sent you to get rid of the human, but his strength in jutsu and shinobi arts far surpasses our own, we have to run.** 'But my things!' **Likely destroyed...a long time ago, he was probably just stringing you along, Kara, you have to--BEHIND YOU! **Honed instinct forced Kara to grab the teen's arm, breathed deeply, and redirected the lightning to hit the tree away from him, at the same time lashing out with his foot, forcing the blonde away from him, tossing the child into his arms and disappeared in a loud crack. **He's marked you.** Kara didn't need the voice in his head to tell him that, he already knew, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt cold steel on his throat. 'This is gonna fucking hurt.' Kara waited for the pain, but darkness only greeted him. 'Was it a mercy kill? How nice of him...'

(A short time later)

Crackle-crackle. Kara blinked, his vision blurry, then blinked again. He was near a fire, holy shit, did they intend to burn him to death? Kara began to struggle, trying to wiggle away from the fire, his panicking made it hard to breathe.

"Calm down, stop hyperventilating, please. We're not going to burn you or anything, you're already scarred enough." A kind, female voice, young, reached Kara's ears and calmed his heart, he stopped struggling and looked up to see a short brown haired, tan girl, with blue eyes and purple stripes on her face. "Um, can you tell me who did this to you? I managed to heal most of the really bad scars and a few of the old ones, but someone deliberately hurt you, right?"

"...You're so naive to the horrors of this world I almost want to cry for you, but I ran out of tears long, long ago." Kara murmured, wondering at the sheer naivety of some shinobi.

"Rin! What are you doing? Don't communicate with the enemy." The boy who'd try to kill him by lightning barked at the girl who jumped and lowered her head, mumbling an apology. Kara narrowed his eyes on the boy, getting pissed off. "What's with that look, you're our captive, a bargaining chip, a nobody."

**What are you doing, don't show emotions and feelings, they just become weapons to be used against you.** Kara flinched minutely as memories were forced into his head, he recalled every painful moment, every hateful word, every whispered threat, and the _rapes_. 'Stop, please stop, I understand.' The memories stopped, going back into the mental box he'd tucked them into a long time ago. "Since I'm a nobody, what do you want with me?" Kara asked coldly.

"At the moment, no one knows you've been captured, or at least, I'm going along with that assumption, and these kids are green behind the ears. Despite you being our enemy, as the enemy, you would know exactly how to beat your allies, correct? Well, if you want to see another day, I think it'd be wise if you obeyed us...for awhile at least." The Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, as listed in the Bingo books, was even more intimidating in real life.

'What makes people think I actually want to live?' "...Fine, whatever. I'll help these brats."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Did you like it? Please review 2-3 times, advice and constructive critique welcome. As for Harry's alias 'Kara' it is said Kara(as in karaoke, literally), Watari(L's butler or helper, whatever in Death Note), Gara(like Gaara), and Su(Sue), put'em altogether to the best of your ability, I did people. This is my first attempt at Naruto/HP crossover. Is it good, bad, interesting? Review and let me know! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I find Obito amusing as an Uchiha as he isn't as serious or angsty as Itachi or Sasuke, it works for him

Chapter Two—Live in the Present and Accept the Future: (After Minato gave them that speech about teamwork, that night) "Is keeping me bound necessary even while I'm about to go to sleep? Or are you just showing off the fact you're a Seal Master?" Kara asked lightly, watching the moon, he didn't really mind the chakra repressor cuffs, reinforced with several of Minato's seals, as it was the same as when the Tsuchikage had him in his presence before a mission, he understood it was a precaution, Minato didn't trust him and rightfully so.

"You already know I don't trust you." Minato stated simply; though his lips twitched in amusement. 'I'm starting to like him and I barely know him.' "What is it, Obito? Spying isn't a healthy habit."

"S-Sensei…" Obito climbed onto the rock, sitting next to Minato, though he was curiously eyeing Kara at the corner of his eye. "I understand…the importance of teamwork, but Kakashi's always making me out to a lazy idiot…Ah, no. Although I'm called 'elite' and I was born into the Uchiha Clan, I'm just a loser. I acknowledge Kakashi's amazing, but…"

"Hmm, well, Kakashi is the son of Hatake Sakumo, known as "Konoha's White Fang"; his father was respected on the same level as the Legendary Sannin, because he spent his childhood with a genius, he must look upon others and find them unsatisfactory." Minato explained to Obito, well aware that Kara was listening too.

"The White Fang, I've heard of him, he's a hero who died to protect the village. Kakashi's never spoke a word about him." Obito commented in awe. A frown marred Kara's face, but he didn't speak.

"Everyone in the village and, of course, Kakashi respected him, that is, until the incident happened." Minato murmured, looking at the ground.

"The incident?" Obito echoed, confused.

"I'm probably not supposed to talk about this freely, but since you're on Kakashi's team, I want you to know…" Minato trailed off.

"What happened?" Obito asked, determined to find out and not be cowed by it.

"Sakumo was disgraced and he committed suicide. Five years ago, he was on a top secret mission and was forced to make a choice. The mission or his comrades' lives? Of course, he couldn't go back on village rules so he couldn't abandon a mission, but he did to save his comrades' lives. The Fire Country suffered a great loss and everyone in the village, as well as his comrades' blamed him, he was disgraced even though he saved his comrades. After that, Sakumo's mind and body became weak, then he took his own life, after that, Kakashi never spoke about his father again, and began to insist on following rules and regulations. Obito, please understand, even if just a little, don't bear grudges against him."

Kara was gripping his knuckles tightly, his eyes dark and lost in his own memories, that by the time Minato had finished speaking and was eyeing him, he barely managed to relax and put up his mask of indifference again.

(That morning) "Alright, let's head off." Minato instructed, Kara popped the muscle out of his neck, fixing his hair so it was pinned up in a bun and held together with a senbon needle. "Alright, from now on, we split into two groups. Everyone do your best. It was by luck we managed to find and defeat the enemy and take one captive, for now, it'll be team battles, take care."

"Let's get going, Commander." Obito said, trying not to look at the others when they looked at him in surprise. Kara was impassive, not that he cared.

(When the others encountered stronger foes)

'Shit, I could seriously get in trouble, if Master Tsuchikage finds out about this, I could lose everything. Mom's wedding ring, the photo album with their wedding pictures, and most important of all, I could lose Hermione's book she gave me. Can I really accept that? Its all I have to remind me that everything is real, and I'm sane.' "! Shit." 'I have...no common sense. Always saving the life of an innocent first, throwing away everything that is important to me.' Kara moved instinctively, shoving the girl, Rin, aside, meeting the one who intended to snatch her, head on, his hands curved into claws, his teeth pulled back in an aggressive snarl of challenge.

"Well, well, well, Tsuchikage will be interested to know that his pet has finally broken his leash. Are these brats so important you would give up your worldly possessions for them?" The Iwan shinobi with spiky black hair licked his lips, lust in his eyes as Kara faltered only for a moment. "They aren't worth it, give us the girl and come with us, if you behave, we won't mention a peep to Tsuchikage, and you can be freed, isn't that what you want?"

'Freedom.' The word came unbidden to Kara's mind, and along with it a taste of what his life would be like if he could just let go and not have to answer to anyone. **You know there is no such thing as freedom without strings attached, someone or something will always want you, always lust after you, you'll never be truly free, Kara.** The voice quickly shut out the hope threatning to overwhelm him, oh, how desperately he wanted to be free. **Never let your guard down so recklessly.** Kara's hesitation cost him the girl who was stolen right from behind him.

"Damn it...!" Obito cursed and attempted to go after them, but Kara held him back. "What are you doing, let go of me, you traitor."

"Right now, little boy, they are playing a game with me. A game I learned well in this past year. They don't care about you or the idiot child with you or the girl. They want me." Kara said coldly, his eyes narrowed and dangerous. He hated to be called a traitor, even if it were the case, the name just brought back too many memories he was trying to suppress.

"Game? What type of game?" Kakashi questioned, a calculating gleam in his eyes.

"Its a sexual game. The tatic I used on you guys earlier is a tatic that usually saves my life, based on the way I look, men are attracted to me, gay or not. They want to possess my body, to dominate me. Shinobi, especially sadistic ones like the ones you just witnessed, complicates everything. They might want it hard and rough, make me bleed or something." Kara answered honestly, as he undid his hair, stepping onto dry land.

"Y-You mean..." Obito swallowed the bile in his throat. "_Rape_?"

Kara stopped what he was doing momentarily, a sad smile stretched across his face. "I told you, you kids are too naive to the horrors of this world. Don't make that face, I'm aware of my situation, get the girl and go."

"You're going to stay with those disgusting pigs?" Kakashi demanded, disgust in his tone.

"The blade on your back...its important to you, is it not?" Kakashi tensed but didn't answer, not that Kara needed him to. "Well, there is something precious the Tsuchikage has of mine, and I want it back...even if I have to whore myself out to get it." Kara used a kunai to create a slit on the side of his kimono, showing off his hairless, sensual legs. "I will distract my 'comrades', get the girl and run. Don't look back."

"Why are you doing this? Is this some type of trap?" Kakashi asked, feeling hopeless and confused.

"...I believe the White Fang, your father, is a true hero. I admire...people who stick to their beliefs, even if they're wrong. For you, Kakashi-kun...I think that you needn't focus on rules and regulations so much...and aspire to show people what a shinobi truly is." He disappeared in a loud crack.

(With the people who took Rin)

"So you came after all, I knew you would." The spiky haired man grinned, eyeing Kara's frame appreciatively. "You ditch the kids for a real man?"

"Let's skip the foreplay and get to the nitty-gritty, huh, handsome?" Kara smiled sensually, shoving him on the ground, spreading his legs over the man's thighs, grinding their erections together. The man beneath him moaned wantonly. "Mm?"

"Hell yes."

As the bastard was quick to remove his clothes, Kara kept his attention solely on him, ignoring Rin who was watching with wide, shocked eyes. 'I have to time this just right. Drag it out.' (A/N: Sorry, I talk about rape but I can't stomach writing it)

(After Obito and Kakashi released Rin from the jutsu and they got buried in the rocks)

"You were right in his hands, you dumbasses!" Kara cursed before the man released his jutsu. 'Shit, if upholding my values makes me lose my precious items, then...' **Are you certain?** '...Yes. Lend me your strength, Sachibi.' **So be it, as long as you understand the risks.** Harry felt his teeth lengthening, his pupils grew more and more narrow until they almost looked like cat-like slits, he crouched to the ground, his very bones retracted and shifted, and as the chakra swirling inside him and then burst outward in a rush of power, he felt the human side of him receed and the animalistic side of him rise to the surface, earning a terrified stare from the prey in front of him, his baser instincts demanded he kill, so with a mighty roar that shook the earth in its ferocity, he leapt upon the inferior being, his jutsu bouncing harmlessly off his skin that was covered in soft blue chakra, and tore a chunk of his throat out, ignoring his dying scream, he roared again to the heavens, enjoying the rush the kill brought him, and was about to go for another chunk of the weakling's body, a voice in his head, powerful, ancient, resonated in his mind. **Leave the kill, Kara, remember your humanity, your honor, and your mission.** Human, he was human? **Yes, my vessel, you are human, and you have morals, try to remember who you are, everything you stand for, and why you called upon my strength just now.** Yes, yes, he was human, he had a name, he was Harry Potter, wasn't he? No, Harry died a year ago, he went by 'Kara Watarigarasu', a tool used to kill his Master's enemies, but he had a new Master now, someone who he feared and respected more than his old one. **That's it, Kara, remember just a little more.** And his Master would be angry if his pupils, mere hatchlings, died under his protection. **Close enough, they are buried underneath the rocks, you can save them, you do have a hero complex, always rushing to do the right thing and save people...** 'I understand your irritation, quit teasing me.' **I suggest hurrying, the Uchiha will die soon, his life force is depleting.** Kara nodded to himself as he concentrated, calling to his magic, his chakra and changes in his body receded, but buried deep inside him, a raging force scarcely evened out with the chakra his death and revival had awakened. "Accio, boulders." The boulders levitated in the air as Harry raised his hands, using wandless magic to move the boulders, revealing a grotesque site. "Obito-san!"

"Kara-san...?" Rin asked, her voice shocked, no doubt to his appearence and the miracle that had just happened in front of her very eyes. "What are you doing, do you have training in medical ninjutsu?"

"Yes, but its not the ninjutsu you are used to, it can only be used by a few, select group of people." Kara put his hands on Obito's wounds, smiling in apology when the young boy flinched. His hands glowed with white healing energy. "I trust what happens is revealed to no one upon your oath as Konoha shinobi..."

"You have our oaths." Kakashi solemnly swore for them all, newfound respect in his eyes for the strange man they'd taken captive, but was helping them.

"I cannot restore your eye, Obito-san, but I can save your life, you will continue down your path as a shinobi scarred, and possibly ridiculed, however, what does it matter when you have lived when many have not?" Kara spoke gently to Obito, distracting him from the pain as his magic healed his horrendous wounds.

"M...My eye, the Sharingan, Rin, I want you to transplant it into Kakashi's left eye socket." Obito murmured, trying not to show his pain.

"What?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"I...I didn't give you a gift, remember? This, atleast...won't be a burden. The people believe you're a great jounin and so do I, please accept it. So, from now on, I'll be your eye and see in the future."

"Kakashi, come here quickly so we can get this started." Rin ordered briskly as she wiped her tears away.

(A short while later)

"There, done, as I promised. Get yourselves out of Iwa, find your Sensei and don't come back. Reinforcements will be arriving, and they won't show kindness, even though you're children." Kara ordered briskly, removing his hands from Obito's mostly healed body, he would always carry the signs of trauma in his eyes after being crushed under boulders, and a jagged scar ran through his left socket, the tissue healed over by Kara's magic, hidden beneath his headband. 'Of course they'd arrive as soon as I say it...' Kara thought bitterly as more Iwan shinobi appeared, he crouched, bearing his teeth in a snarl.

"For your failure to eliminate the threats you now aid, Lord Tsuchikage has ordered we kill you, yet for your alliegance to him up until this point, he rewards you by allowing you to die with the possessions you love so much." The leader of the reinforcements said in monotone, he held a box Kara recognized, it was worn and covered in cut marks, they'd tried to open it, but had no luck.

"Then come, join me in Hell, I'll kill you all!" Kara spat, leaping into the fray, screaming his defiance the entire time. As he tore through enemy after enemy, it was in blind rage, so he barely felt it as a kunai pierced his neck. 'Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, George...goodbye.' He was greeted with darkness, Sachibi's roar of outrage drowned out to a whisper. 'Have I died, can I now rest in peace?'

(That night)

"...Ra-san." 'Who is that?' "Kara-san, please open your eyes, the worst is over." **Get up, Kara, you worry the girl hatchling unnecessarily.** 'Of course, I should've known you would not let me die, Sachibi.' **You have not experienced life without a Master, is it not your wish to live freely?** 'You said there was no life with limitless freedom.' **Then prove me wrong and create a life where it as you've dreamed.** Kara opened his eyes slowly, shocked to see the healer child had tears in her eyes.

"I...I'm so relieved you're alive, Kara-san. You were in such a killing frenzy, you didn't notice how many times you were hit. Can you sit up?" Rin asked.

"...You're such a naive child, have I told you that?" Kara sighed, he hesitated, then ruffled her hair awkwardly, the action nearly alien to him as he never voluntarily touched people anymore. "Even if I died, you don't know me, so you shouldn't be crying."

"That's true, but what you did for me is more than enough for me to be grateful to you and like you." Rin smiled softly, wiping her tears away. "You're a kind person underneath that aloof stare." She giggled at his shocked stare. "Sensei, he's awake."

"Hmm, well, you're alive." Minato stated, smiling at Kara who blinked in suprise and suspicion. "Calm down, calm down, I have no reason to hurt you."

"Why?" Kara asked in a clipped tone, still wary.

Minato's brow furrowed and he looked serious. "You looked after my team even though we were the enemy, Rin told me what you did for her. What you did for all of them when you could've run away. Why?"

Kara flinched at the tone, and defensively moved back, making Minato's expression falter. "Y...You gave me an order. My...ex-Master drilled it into me that I was to obey my superiors, and if I didn't they had permission to, to...hurt me. Although you are, were an enemy, you are still physically stronger than me and know more jutsu. My superiors when I was still loyal to my Master often took turns riding me til dawn if I did not comply with their every whim, a fact he overlooked many times. I-I didn't..."

"I am not your Master, and I wouldn't...hurt you...that way. I have a girlfriend back home, I'm a faithful man." Minato said softly, keeping his hands in sight, saddened that such a delicate boy had to endure being raped by sexually sick freaks. "I have something that belongs to you, I think." He reached into a sack near Kara, ignoring his flinch at his closeness, and revealed the worn box making Kara's eyes widen and tears gathered. "This is what you fought for, right, your things?"

"Ye-Yes..." Kara whispered, reaching out cautiously to take it, watching Minato carefully in case he changed his mind, when he saw he wasn't, he hurriedly snatched it and hugged it to his chest protectively, Minato only smiled tolerantly. Kara called a mixture of chakra and magic in the form of a key and stuck it in the key hole, twisting it til it opened. "Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou...." Kara sobbed, unable to stop, he was glad none of the things inside had been damaged.

"Its alright, its alright, what you've suffered...I can't even imagine, and I won't try. If anyone should thank you, it should be me, so thank you, thank you very much, and its okay now, you've done enough." Minato said gently. The small, heartfelt confession made Kara cry even harder.

No one had ever told him it was 'ok' and 'its enough' since he'd arrived on the Shinobi Continent, they always pushed him harder and ruthlessly...

Meanwhile...

"Hermione! In the entire year Harry's gone missing, I was finally able to get a vision of him since he's used magic. I know where he is." A flowing white blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty in a flimsy white gown rushed into the library where a bushy brown haired, chocolate brown eyed, pretty woman was reading a large book. 'Typical.'

"You've Seen him? Where, Luna?" Hermione asked briskly, already prepared to drop everything and hit the deck running if it meant finding and protecting Harry.

Luna smiled thinly, her eyes becoming hard. "Somewhere unplottable in Japan, I know how to get there, and Hermione, Harry's gotten even worse, you should alert the boys."

"Right." Hermione nodded. 'Hold on, Harry, we're coming to save you.'

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope this ch. has cleared up some questions about Harry, why he does what he does. His attitude about dying will be explained next chapter, though I won't be updating til next week, I think, since I have exams, 2 a day, and then I have a reasearch paper due on Monday, I plan to update Seasons of Scattered Dreams, so if you like this, check that out. Pls tell me what you think, review 2-3 times and tell me if its good, bad, or interesting. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, however, there's something about Kushina that I like as a female kunoichi, it's a shame she's dead, really

Chapter Three—The Hero Whose Name Was Cursed: "Kara-san, Kara-san, get up, I can almost see the gates of Konoha, are you listening to me, I asked you to get up!" Obito yelled excitedly in Kara's ear. Kara, after years of living in a dormitory of noisy boys, had all but mastered the art of sleeping through even a bomb going off in the room, so even through a teenage boy's excited yells and annoying nature, Kara wasn't budging for anyone or anything.

"_G…Ginny_…" Kara whispered in his sleep, his expression tortured, he clenched his hands in his sleeping bag.

'I'm pretty sure that was a name, or a personal memory, but he's speaking in a different language, could he possibly be foreign?' Obito thought as he leaned in a little closer to hear more of what Kara was saying, unknowing that he'd accidentally brushed against the sleeping, elder teen. "Eeeeee!" he squealed when Kara threw a kunai at him and in quick succession, before he even saw him move, had a senbon pressed to his jugular. "Kara…san…"

Kara's eyes cleared. "Oh, Obito-san, I'm sorry. War time instincts and all that, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done, ha...ha..." Obito chuckled awkwardly. With a practiced flick of his wrist, Kara secured his hair with the senbon and smiled sweetly at Obito.

"Well, then, if there's no hard feelings between us, I think your Sensei is coming this way to wake me up, perhaps everyone is up before me? Oh well, I was only summoned when necessary, any other time I wasn't needed I didn't do much except sleep alot, so its okay, I think." Kara mumbled mostly to himself.

"We're at the borders, if Obito didn't already tell you, we're going to report to Sandaime-jiji." Minato said as he pushed a tree branch out of the way, standing casually against the tree trunk, looking relaxed and at ease, confident, with himself. He reminded Kara painfully of himself when he wasn't as fucked up. "You don't have to follow us, you can go your own way, do what you want."

**He is giving us a way out.** "Its been too long since I've been on my own, and I've been locked up for a year, I don't recognize the area, I don't know where I'm going." Kara admitted, though it was also an excuse. He didn't want to leave the dysfunctional team, they were his safety net. Minato must have recognized what he didn't say and his eyes warmed with kindness and sympathy, it left a warm feeling in his gut, and made him almost want to cry, but he held back, he'd already cried once, he wouldn't cry for the rest of the year, that was his solemn vow.

"Alright, well, you can come along with us, I'll report to Jiji, explain the situation, hopefully get you reinstated as a shinobi." Minato said aloud thoughtfully. Kara didn't think it wise to mention he hadn't been given the "priviledge" of being a shinobi or given a rank, he was simply a mindless tool.

'But there is a way I can redeem myself if the Sandaime judges me as worthy.' Kara tried to think positively as he nodded his agreement to Minato's words, allowing Obito to grab his hand, jumping up and down excitedly, with only a slight flinch. "We should get going, then, right?"

"Yes, we should. Obito, let go of him before you tear his arm off." Minato scolded Obito who blushed in embarrassment but obeyed nonetheless.

"You'll REALLY love Konoha, its the best place to live, Kara-san, honest. Though my sister, Mikoto-nee-san, is marrying Fagaku, the Head of my clan, she's really nice, and I think you two will get along, you just have to meet her some day." Obito said with puppy eyes.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kara chuckled. Minato was silently surprised at Kara's resilience when Obito talked nonstop it seemed, and was able to keep up and humor him without sounding offensive. "Shall we go? My reserves are replenished."

"Yes, let's go. Though I have a wager." Kara's eyes lit up at the thought of having a challenge. "If you can beat Kakashi, myself, Rin, and Obito to the gates, I'll buy you some of the best ramen in all of the Fire Country." Minato wagered.

"Beat you to the gates, huh? Well, I'll just have to..." Kara trailed off and with a wicked laugh, already took a running head start toward the gates.

"Hey! Hey, that's cheating!" Obito protested, shocked and amused. "Now, Sensei, can we run now?"

"Let him get a little further up, he's enjoying it, and he should, he's lived a tough life recently, he deserves a little amusement. Besides, we'll catch up." Minato smirked.

"What are you guys plotting now, and why did Kara-san run past us now taunting us immaturely?" Kakashi asked, confused. Rin was beside him, also confused.

"He's playing. Although he's older than you guys, I can tell he's had a hard life, likely with his childhood stripped from him. Just play along." Minato waved his worry away. "The goal is to get to the gates, but as a shinobi, its our duty to see underneath the underneath, right?"

His students all smirked in varying states of amusement, and looked toward Kara who was half way to the gates, then with his nod, they took off.

(With Kara)

'I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm soooo gonna win and get free ramen!' Although Kara didn't really care about the race, or the food, he liked how kind Minato was being to him, even if it was possibly a trap. He liked the blonde, he could possibly be a good friend. 'Though I have to be careful. Friends could always become enemies.'

"You should stop brooding and focus on the race, Kara-san, or you're gonna lose~" Obito teased, in the trees. "! Argh, bird, bird, bird!" And smacked right into a tree, crashing into a bird nest where the mother bird began to peck at him.

"P-Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dumby, you should pay attention to what's in front of you." Kara chastised him. "!Eh?" Kakashi leapt over his shoulder, jogging lazily to match his stride easily. "Y-You're making fun of me 'cos I'm short and feminine, aren't you?"

"Maa, who am I to judge, but if you keep talking, you're gonna lose." Kakashi said casually, his voice had an undercurrent of respect and amusement there.

"Tch, brat." Kara smiled deviously, putting Kakashi on guard instantly. "I see a wild bear over there, protect me, Kakashi-san!"

"Where?" Kakashi demanded, stopping to grab his kunai.

"Nowhere, that's where, don't be so gullible." Kara said mockingly as he passed the embarrassed genius up. "I'm gonna win."

"Its not over til you touch the gates, Kara-san, and I'm not so easily fooled as the boys." Rin warned him, amused by his antics.

Kara suddenly stumbled, holding his ankle. "I can't go on."

"What happened?" Rin asked, already prepared to summon her healing chakra.

"My ankle...I sprained it. You must...finish the race, Rin-san." Kara whimpered, tears in his eyes. Rin was instantly at his side, though as soon as she touched him, he vanished in a poof of smoke, becoming a log. 'Kawamiri, I didn't know it could be used that way...!' Kara passed her up, singing his victory song all the while. "Ooooooh, its ON! Get him, Sensei!"

"Sure thing, Rin." Minato chuckled, neck and neck with Kara who was panting from the extertion. "Winded already, Kara-kun?"

"Shut up, I'm gonna...gonna win!" Kara promised with a determind light in his eyes, he put on an extra burst of speed. Minato was mildly surprised, but figured he was running on reserves, so he put on an extra burst of speed also, just slightly, so he was in front of Kara, smiling in mock innocence. Kara growled, but then smiled as if he had a secret. 'What is he up to...?' Kara put on another burst of speed so he was face to face with Minato who blinked and reared back, trying to get away, and in his haste...tripped on his own feet. 'Shit...' Gracefully, Kara leapt over his stunned, fallen form, and lightly touched the gates of Konoha. "I win, as I speculated."

"That was...fun. Are you okay, Sensei?" Kakashi asked, as soon as he caught up. The others lagged behind, in varying states of sulking.

"Humiliated, ridiculously embarrassed, but yeah, I'm good." Minato said as he dusted himself off, ignoring the people at the gate who were watching him with wide, shocked eyes. "Very sneaky, Kara-kun. We'll have to have a rematch one day." he grinned.

"Uh-huh, but for now, you owe me the 'best ramen in all of the Fire Country', after we report to your Hokage, right?" Kara smiled, not a forced one, it was kind and genuine, as well as slightly, just slightly, worried.

"That we do, but don't worry, I'm on your side, and no doubt these brats are too." Minato assured him gently, purposely ignoring their good natured whining. "Open the gates, we're reporting to Sandaime."

"Y-Yes, Yellow Flash, sir! Open the gates!"

The gates opened to reveal one of the most industrialized nations in all five shinobi continents. Kara stared, wide eyed, at its beauty. Team Minato chuckled at his expression, making him blush.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, your possible future home, Kara-kun." Minato smiled warmly. "Guys, we'll catch up later, go home, get some rest, you deserve it. Kara and I are going to see Sandaime-jiji."

(Hokage's Tower)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a calm, orderly man, often looked up to and admired as the 'Grandfather' of Konohagakure. He had witnessed more things than others did in his long, fufilling life. He had trained the three Sannin, one of those Sannin trained his own team, and his protege had grown to be the "Yellow Flash of Konoha", but in his long life, he'd never expected...

"_Minato, I can walk on my own, although I appreciate your solid allegiance to me, I'm a big boy_." He heard someone mutter angrily, just outside his door as he was signing documents. It was a language he heard only one of his very dear friends ever speak.

"If you're going to scold me, at least let it be in a language I understand." Minato said jokingly as he entered the room with only a small knock in warning, pulling someone inside with him. Whether woman, or was it a man? Whichever he or she was, they weren't very happy with Minato at the moment.

"Don't be such an ass, then, there, happy? Its in a language you understand." The girl, or boy, sneered. "_Dumbass_."

"Oh, there it is again, how charming of you." Minato said sarcastically, already guessing what he'd said even with the language barrier, but when he saw Sarutobi watching their interaction with amusement he immediately straightened up. "Sarutobi-jiji, this is Watarigarasu Kara, a former jinchuuriki working for the Tsuchikage in the war..." Sarutobi stiffened and the hidden shinobi stationed around his office tensed as well. "Maa, maa, easy, jiji, I'd never bring someone who'd potentially hurt you, in here. I thought I'd get what Kara did and who he used to work for out of the way as quickly as possible, and point out the fact he helped us defeat Iwa, instead of hindering us, which he could've done easily, he certainly has the power."

Sarutobi fastened his gaze on the revealed male, trying to assess for himself if he was an actual threat. The boy snorted and looked away, sighing softly. "_All these shinobi are so suspicious, although I know its warranted, I don't like being stared at so pointedly_."

"_My apologies then, young one_." Sarutobi smiled when the boy's jewel like eyes widened in surprise. "_How do you do? I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime of Konoha, pleasure to meet you. I am assuming 'Kara' is not your real name, but an alias, correct?_"

"_Y-Yes, Sandaime-sama, its not my real name, but if I may be so bold...how do you know my language when those I have encountered do not recognize it_?" Kara asked hesitantly. Sarutobi smiled, silently telling him to calm down.

"_I was once good friends with a strange, but kind man named Albus Dumbledore, and in the short time I knew him, he helped teach me his language_." The boy, Kara's eyes widened, filled slightly with tears, but then he closed them and took a deep breath, shaking his head. Sarutobi felt his heart sink. "_I take it you knew him and he is dead_." It was a statement, not a question.

"_Y-Yes, I'm, I'm sorry, Sandaime-sama, Dumbledore...Dumbledore gave his life defending the students, and shielding me. H-He was like a grandfather to me and, and, Kami, I'm sorry_." Kara whispered, his voice filled with mental anguish.

"_Why do you apologize to me? Albus-san told me before I saw him last that there was something, he could not surrender to someone irrevocably evil. He could not stand aside and let this person destroy everything dear to him, among that list, was a young Harry Potter, with messy black hair, and beautiful, jewel like eyes." _Sarutobi spoke kindly, softly, his heart breaking for the man in front of him who seemed to be unable to let go of his guilt.

"_They took that name from me, told me I had no right to use it anymore, and after a year, I agree with their assessment. Harry Potter died on the battlefield in the war against Voldermort, Dumbleore and my natural enemy_." Kara said slightly bitterly.

"_Perhaps the truth is best spoken from the beginning_. Minato, leave us."

"But Jiji!" Minato whined, hating to be left out of the loop.

"Please respect Kara-san's privacy, what he is about to tell me is very emotional and painful for him. Allow him to discuss this where no one but he and I can hear." Sarutobi said sternly. Minato's eyes became serious, he eyed Kara who seemed unwilling to meet his eyes, sighed, and then agreed.

"Alright, jiji, Kara, I'll be waiting for you, ok?" Kara nodded once, jerkily. "See ya." Minato vanished in swirling leaves.

"_Please continue, and stop if it becomes too painful_." Sarutobi said gently, not liking the hollow look in Kara's eyes.

"_It all started when I was 11, when I recieved my first letter_..."

(An hour and a half later)

"..._It was only Voldermort and myself on the battefield soon enough, as I had told my comrades to stand back, and Voldermort was fully confident he could kill me. I didn't think of myself, there was no right that I should, I allowed him to strike and kill me, confident my 'love' would protect them from being killed as well, and they would gain the power to kill him. But something far worse had awakened inside me, something I haven't learned to master completely._" Kara whispered.

"_Your...host, the Sachibi_?" Kara gripped his hands tightly and nodded, keeping his eyes lowered. "_Do you wish to tell me what happened next_?"

"_All I remember clearly was a deep, angry voice yelling at me to get up, that I was no weakling, that I was stronger than that. I got up, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Voldermort lying on the ground, an expression of horror on his face. He...he was dead, and I didn't understand how. When I inquired about what happened, a...a rock hit me in the side of the head. I heard some of the people who'd joined me to stop Voldermort yelling that I was a 'monster', a 'freak'. I was bleeding, and I was scared, so I tried to reach my girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, but she kicked me and ran away screaming. My best friend, Ronald Weasley, he was screaming wild accusations, telling anyone who'd listen that they should kill me. I thought they were, had not Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Fred and George Weasley, pushed them back, telling them they should be thanking me, if it weren't for me, Voldermort would still be alive, and we'd all be dead, that I was, I was human, too. All around me, the people I had tried to save, with my own life, were threatening to kill me, my true friends were being threatened, and I was scared. I was scared, and there was so much noise. I ran to my dorm room and grabbed a few necessities, barricading myself in. I was scared, and...And I remember screaming, passing out. When I woke up, I was shackled to the wall of an obvious torture room or something, my things were gone, my friends were nowere to be seen, and I was alone, being called a 'jinchuuriki' and 'pet'. I was beaten and raped until I didn't have the strength to fight anymore, and without the magic that had pretty much been suppressed with Sachibi's arrival, I was helpless. I had to obey their commands if I wanted my things and to be free, I killed and destroyed whatever he told me to, because I wanted freedom. People who had girlfriends, wives, and families, I can never make it up to them, I am a monster, a freak..._" Kara whispered, covering his face with shaking hands, unable to look in Sarutobi's kind eyes, so much like Minato, both of them seeing him through rose colored glasses. 'Why is everyone being nice to me, I'm a muderer, a freakish killer!'

"_Kara... Kara... Harry..." Kara lowered his hands at Sarutobi's stern tone, trying not to cry. "You are not a freak, or a monster, despite what others may tell you, please, trust me, you are human, and with these human hands, I want you to continue living...and in exchange for living, I want you to make it up to all those you killed by becoming one of my fellow shinobi, or medic, even a civilian if you wish. I just want you to live, and everyday, I want you to slowly get better, I want you to heal, and when you are ready, you can visit the KIA stone memorial...and apologize properly there_."

The tears flowed unwillingly, but Kara didn't feel shamed to be crying. It had to be ok if Sandaime, Hokage of this village, said so, right? "I want to be a medic. I want to give hope back to those which I took hope from."

"Good, that's a good answer." Sarutobi said kindly, wiping a tear from Kara's face. When Minato stepped in later, if he saw Sarutobi hugging Kara who was silently crying, he didn't comment, but when Kara smiled afterward and looked so determined to become a medic, he could only think, 'Jiji did it again'...

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm SO, SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was seriously busy all week and am still busy with SOSD. I hope this ch is acceptable, and most of your reviews were spot on about the story, how I wanted to write it. Thank you for being patient and reviewing so much for 2 ch's. Next ch, I'll be introducing the Ino-Shika-Cho original team, which are my favorites, don't worry, they'll take a liking to Harry. In italics are when Harry's speaking in English to himself or to Sarutobi. Also, Luna and the others aren't going to appear just yet that'd be too easy, but they'll get there eventually. Was this good, bad, or interesting? Please review 2-3 times, and tell me. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, however, I can sometimes see my Mom as Yoshino because she can be overbearing and controlling to a degree, but I love her all the same :)

Chapter Four-The Journey to Healing is But a Single Step: (Konoha Hopital, a month later) Sarutobi had been kind enough to provide him with a temporary home and stock his refridgerator with food, but Kara didn't know if he could ever thank the Sandaime properly, or repay him, but, as the old man had kindly pointed out, he could start by working on the war patients in the hospital, and Kara was happy to help but...

"Watarigarasu! You incompetent moron, try it again!" The woman currently yelling at him had a violet rhombus on her forehead, a chakra gathering point known as the Yin Seal with fair skin and brown eyes. Except for her bangs, which were parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, her long, blonde hair was tied into two ponytails using bands in the same colour as the seal on her forehead. Her name was Senju Tsunade, also known as _Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime(_Konoha's Slug Princess), and was quickly gaining the reputation as _Densetsu no Kamo, _or the Legendary Sucker, for her atrocious gambling habits. "If you can't do medical ninjutsu in a non-violent enviroment and call it to your will, stop wasting my time."

"I can call it to my will, Sensei, but I have two different chakra...types in my body. One chakra type only causes harm to an enemy, the other is severely weaker than the other chakra type and can heal others from the very deepest abyss of Death's door, however, using it severely depletes that chakra's reserves and takes significantly longer to replenish than the other, which is why..." Kara trailed off at Tsunade's raised hand commnanding him to silence. "Sensei?"

"I can understand your desire to heal, really, I do, but under the circumstances, I just can't allow it to happen, not when I'm in charge of this hospital, I'm sorry." Tsunade apologized.

"Oh, I see..." Harry murmured, disappointed.

"However, I won't completely remove you from the medical field, what I want you to do is much more complicated than simply healing someone. I want you to mix remedies for the patients with diseases, create antidotes for the gravely poisioned, pills that give a shinobi a surplus of energy without putting too much of a strain on their body, etc, etc. If you have the guts and skills to take this on, come see me...after thinking about it for atleast a day." Tsunade said as she turned away from the teen who was eager to help. "Are you slow? You're dismissed."

"Yes, Tsunade Sensei, have a good day." Kara bowed before he left the room.

'He'll definitely accept, and he'll be quite a force to be a reckoned with, I can already see it.' Tsunade allowed a brief smile to touch her lips. "What a brat."

(In the streets of Konoha)

Kara was weighing two loads of potatoes to judge which one he should buy when he felt someone knock into him from behind, hard, nearly making him topple over, and the vendor yelled angrily at him. "Sorry, sorry." Kara apologized sheepishly, turning to glare down at Obito who, in turn, tried to run away, but Kara grabbed him by his collar, giving him a noogie. "You little brat, don't you have any tact? It would've been easier if you simply called my name if you wanted my attention!"

"Can't...breathe...Kara..." Obito wheezed, Kara kicked him on the butt, making him bowl over, he heard female laughter, he looked up to see...

"_Ginny_?" Harry whispered, hardly believing his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he was both relieved, but also sad, it wasn't Ginny, now that he took a closer look at her, her hair was significantly darker than Ginny's hair, she was pale skinned and didn't have any freckles, but her smile, her smile...It was so beautiful, it nearly made him cry.

"Um, excuse me? I didn't understand what you were saying before." The woman, not Ginny, asked, a confused frown on her face.

"Its...nothing. I'm Watarigarasu Kara, you can just call me Kara. May I ask if and why you were with this dumby?" Kara grinned, nudging Obito with his shoe, making the Uchiha punch him, Kara snickered. "Surely you aren't his _girlfriend_?

The beauty, not Ginny, laughed again and it was musical, making Kara smile for real. "No, Obito and I aren't together, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's girlfriend, soon to be wife."

For some reason, Kara felt a pang of something in his heart, he refused to acknowledge it. **You already knew that Minato-hatchling had a mate, it was a foolish crush from the beginning.** 'I know that, this is probably Stockholm Syndrome, or something, definitely not a crush, leave it alone.' "Well, I'll have to congratulate that blonde haired monkey, where is he, by the way? Should you even be on your feet, you look pregnant." Kara commented with a smile.

"He and the Sandaime have been in the Hokage Tower for awhile, I hope he's not in trouble." When Kara saw her worried frown, he couldn't summon the enegy to be angry at her for having such an attractive and powerful man, she was just too...pure. He was the dirty one and didn't deserve to be in her presence or pine after her future husband. "In answer to your question, I'm eight months along. I wanted to meet you, Minato speaks about you alot." Kushina smiled, rubbing her large stomach.

"Only good things, I hope? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kara forced a chuckle, teasing her.

"Yes, only good things are what I've heard so far. He says he doesn't know you that well, but you'll be good friends. We're having a boy, we've decided to name him 'Naruto', Uzumaki Naruto."

"Isn't that fishpaste?" Kara asked, startled.

"No, I prefer it to mean 'maelstrom'." Kushina stated firmly.

"Sounds very cool. He'll be a happy little boy with parents like you and Minato. Listen, Kushina-chan, I have to go, but, I'd like it if we became friends."

"Yes, I would like it as well." Instead of accepting his hand in a handshake, Kushina pulled him in for an awkward hug, mindful of her belly, and in his ear, she whispered. "The love you have for Minato will remain our secret." Kara tensed, and she pulled away. "You're a beautiful young man, you should smile more sincerely."

The next day, Kara agreed to become the "go to" guy for mixing remedies and tonics, creating improved solider pills, and antidotes to poisons and usually incureable illnesses, gaining him the rep as _Kanshisha no Jinsei_, or Guardian of Life, someone who didn't like letting others die when he could have done something to prevent it. When Tsunade heard about it, she snorted and rolled her eyes, but also begrudgingly agreed. However, with his new title and position, Kara had little time for anything else, so he didn't know that Minato had been elected as the Yondaime, or Fifth Hokage, despite being invited, his excuse was, 'I forgot' and 'Maybe next time, eh?' when Rin had hesitantly brought up the fact that Minato was a little upset. When Rin had become a medic, he'd been able to make an appearence, and when Obito became jounin, Harry made sure he was there, taking him to a shop, getting him a whole new wardrobe and a new weapon's holster. When Kakashi was being screened and given the option of joining the Anbu Black Ops, Kara sat him down for a long chat about responsibility. However, whenever Minato tried to get him to join him for ramen, or a dinner with he and Kushina, much to the blonde Hokage's frustration, Kara always bailed out at the last second, saying he had other responsibilities to take care of. Now, he'd had enough, it was time to confront him.

(Ichiraku's Ramen, a month later)

"Have you and Obito gotten together yet? If not, you should stop stringing the poor boy along." Minato could hear Kara scolding Rin, and could vaguely make out their forms as he stomped down the street, ignoring the civilians who were running away from him, he could feel a scowl forming on his face. He hated scowling, it was something those uptight Hyuugas and Uchihas did on a regular basis.

"*Giggle* Wow, Kara-kun, you're really out of the loop, Obito isn't chasing after me anymore, he and Kakahi are, uh, *giggle*..."

"WHA-? But, uh, th-they hate each other, don't they?"

"_OPEN THE GATE, AHHHHHH, PLEASE, SOMEONE, PLEASE OPEN THE GATE! ITS COMING! I HAVE TO WARN YOU, YOU HAVE TO EVACUATE. SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, YOU HAVE TO EVACUATE_!" A woman's screaming, in a foreign language, sounding like Kara's, begged and sobbed.

'What the-?' Minato turned toward the noise of the disturbance to see a white blonde haired, beautiful woman, with wild eyes, dirt smudged, was surrounded by a few shinobi, grabbing at their uniforms. Kara exitted Ichiraku's, trembling, shock and joy in his eyes, but also fear and a deep sadness.

"Let her go, she's a friend, a friend of mine. Let her go." Kara ordered, running to where the commotion was happening, and Minato followed. "Let go of her, I'm sorry for the problem she's stirred up, she's a little crazy, but overall harmless, I'll take her off your hands."

"But she's been screaming like a banshee, scaring the civilians and unwary travelling folk." One of the shinobi protested.

"Let her go, if she's a friend of Kara's, she's welcome here." Minato spoke up firmly.

"Y-Yes, Yondaime-sama, forgive us."

"In my office, bring the girl, now." Minato ordered Kara, Kara nodded stiffly, Minato vanished in swirling leaves.

(Hokage's Tower)

"What is going on? I allowed this...psycho woman in my village, but I have no proof she's not dangerous. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick you and her out." Minato grilled Kara the moment he appeared in his office.

"Because you need to listen to what she has to say. This is my adopted younger sister, Watarigarasu Kimiko, and she will be the key to protect your unborn son...and your village." Kara said with utmost seriousness. Minato felt dread pool in his heart.

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi, in standard Anbu attire, with a wolf mask on, appeared silently, kneeling at his side. "Bring the Clan Heads to my office, immediately. Find Tsunade and Jiraiyah, I don't care what you do, bring them here immediately!" Kakashi nodded once and vanished silently out of his window, Minato turned frightened eyes on Kara who flinched slightly. "What is it? What is threatening my village and son?"

"_Luna, you must tell me what it is you Saw_." Luna shook her head in despair. "_Even if you don't tell me, a man will come in here and peel through your memories anyway, he will see what you Saw, so you might as well tell me_."

"_I...I Saw the Nine Tailed Fox, blood, lots of people died, and the child who looks like the man you love...scorned, pelted with rocks, shoved away, hated, cursed. This man, if his plan to stop the Fox comes to pass, you will lose him to the Shinigami, you will leave...and this village will fall to corruption and deception, just like our world_." Luna whispered.

Kara swallowed hard, turning to Minato, he was about to explain when the door was thrown open rudely.

"Brat, you've got alot of nerve summoning me with such little warning. I was finally winning a bet." Tsunade snapped as she entered the room, followed by Jiraiyah and the Clan Heads of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. "What? What is it? What's with the serious expressions?"

"Minato, this is going to take a tremendous leap of faith on your part, but what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth." Kara said seriously, ignoring the others in the room.

"What...is happening...?" Minato asked, gathering his courage.

"Kimiko is gifted with the Sight, she's able to See into the future, and what she's Seen isn't something you can easily defeat, its the Kyuubi...its coming here. You have to evacuate-" Fagaku's snort made Kara grind his teeth, he glared at the pompous Uchiha. "Problem, Fagaku-san, or do you need to excuse yourself?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me, I just think this 'Kimiko' is delusional, and so are you for believing such utter nonsense, the Kyuubi hasn't been seen in hundreds, if not thousands, of years." Fagaku said coldly. "And if it were on its way, it would already be here. I think you're doing this to gain favor with Yondaime-sama and create panic in the village."

"Do you listen to the garbage you spew sometimes, Fagaku-san? We don't have time for your higher than thou attitude, we need to get the fuck out of here and evacuate the village!" Kara almost shouted in anger and fear.

"The Kyuubi is being held back and distracted by our 3 elder brothers, Uchiha-sama, but it will not be deterred for long. If Minato-san does not evacuate the village, many under his protection will die, as will he when he attempts to seal the Kyuubi." Luna said calmly.

"_What about Hermione_?" Kara asked Luna who pinched the bridge of her nose like she had a headache. "_Are you alright_?"

"_Yes, I'm fine, Harry. The Uchiha has high hopes to make his Clan more powerful by bethroing either his son or his nephew to me. An Uchiha with the Sight would be an unbeatable opponent he thinks, dumbass_." Kara bit his cheek to stop his laughter. "_Hermione is going through book after book, searching for a way to seal the Kyuubi without having it sealed into a human being, but she will be unsuccessful. It must be sealed in the child, Naruto, but your magic, what's left of it..._" Luna trailed off, looking at the ground.

Kara closed his eyes briefly in a moment of loss. "I understand. I'll be okay, Kimiko..."

"What did she say?" Fagaku demanded just before a great roar shook the building. "What was that?"

Inoichi pulled up the blinds, showing the Kyuubi, all nine tails swirling behind it, decimating the land, and on a clear path toward Konoha. "That is your proof, the girl wasn't lying."

"This is gonna be one troublesome fight. What should be done, Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked, respect gleaming in his eyes as he inspected the Watarigarasu siblings.

Minato looked straight at Kara as he spoke. "Evacuate the village, do it quickly, try not to make anyone panic. Kimiko-chan and Kara stay with me, I have a feeling they'll be right there in the thick of things regardless of what I tell them."

"Yondaime-sama..." "Sensei...?"

"What are you all standing around for? Judging by how far away it is, we only have three days at least to get everyone out safely, so goddamn it, MOVE!" Minato ordered brusequely.

"Minato, I hope you know what you're doing." Jiraiyah said with a frown. "Take care of him." he told Kara gruffly.

"Try not to do anything foolish, and come back safely, okay, brat?" Tsunade asked with a watery smile. Kara smiled back weakly.

"It'll be okay, Sensei, you just get to safety." Kara said gently. Tsunade gave him an unreadable look and left the room.

"...This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Minato asked in a soft voice, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Yes. It'll make the Third Great Shinobi War look like a cake walk." Kara answered him truthfully. Minato closed his eyes, shoulders slumped in defeat. "But I will be there, beside you, every step of the way."

* * *

Wow, I didn't intend to add the Kyuubi in this part, but I didn't want to unnecessarily drag it out, either. Harry will face a difficult choice next chapter-the loss of his magic, something he's always had even though he wasn't always aware of it. Bring the tissues, because there'll be a heap of sorrow next ch. Yes, he will have an animangus form, too, but I'll try to keep it from being too cliche, like a snake or something, that'd be lame and unoriginal. Was it good, bad, or interesting? Tell me what you think 2-3 times in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story; however, I firmly believe Minato should've been in more scenes in the manga

Chapter Five—Victory Is Always Bittersweet: (In the underground tunnels of the village, Oct.8th) "Haa, haa, Tsunade-sama, where is Minato? I can't do this without Minato here, I need my fiancée here, please, Tsunade-sama…!" Kushina pleaded; sweat covering her face and neck as both Jiraiyah and a few other shinobi carried her carefully into the tunnels.

"You can do this, Kushina, you're strong, remember? Minato needs you to be strong. He's protecting the village; he'd never leave your side otherwise." Tsunade soothingly told the red haired young kunoichi, using a wet cloth to wipe the sweat from her face.

"Protecting it from what—AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina's back arched off the bed, sobs helplessly escaped her lips. Tsunade gently restrained her; glowing green chakra coated her hands as she moved it over the red head's stomach.

"The contraptions are few and far apart, but the baby is agitated…"The chakra flickered out and Tsunade raised somber, serious eyes to Kushina's violet ones. "You're in for a rough time the next 2 days, Kushina, and lots of pain. You may not survive this…"

"It doesn't matter so long as Naruto can see the world in my place. He will continue the legacy of the Whirlpool Country in my place." Kushina said through gritted teeth, though very serious. Tsunade nodded, agreeing with her decision and the unspoken plea that Minato be told nothing of her imminent death.

(Meanwhile)

"Now, what do we do? It's getting closer to the village, Kara, Kimiko-chan." Minato muttered, worried, and downright agitated, eager to get back to Kushina. 'I can't miss the birth of my only son, I just can't.'

"Now, you get on my back, Minato." Kara said as he stripped, his nakedness making Minato blush and turn away. "What are you doing?"

"P-Put some clothes on! Are you some sort of exhibitionist, this is hardly appropriate."

Kara rolled his eyes as he kneeled on the ground calling to his magic. "Don't be such a prude, Minato, we're both guys, we both have the same…_equipment_." He imagined his panther animangus form and allowed the change to happen. /Get on my back/

Minato looked at him in dazed awe, lightly running his fingers down his silky black fur, involuntarily causing Kara to tremble in repressed desire. "Sorry!" Minato apologized quickly.

/Never mind that, we don't have a lot of time to be embarrassed. Climb on/ Kara, the panther, raised his head to the sky, gesturing to the unusually white colored falcon in the air that was circling above them. /Luna will be our eyes and tell us where the Kyuubi is headed so you can cause some minimal damage to it and slow its progress, I'll meet up with my other sister and see what she found in her hunt to seal the Kyuubi/

"Okay, sounds like a good plan." Minato admitted, a little uneased to hear Kara's voice in his head, but shoved it aside when he realized how powerful he truly was.

/I would suggest holding on tightly, because we're going to be going at high speeds/ Kara warned gruffly before he took off, surprising and nearly throwing Minato off before he got a grip on that silky, beautiful fur.

After Minato got over the fact that they were moving at an alarming speed, rivaling his Flying Thunder God Technique, he found that he enjoyed having the wind rustling through his hair, caressing his face, it almost felt like home…

/Up ahead, 2 o'clock, you got a tail coming at ya/ Kara slid to a stop, slashing with his claws, knocking it back a few feet, ducking under another wayward tail. /I hope you can handle it, because I won't be able to do that for long/

"I will." Minato promised grimly as he pulled out his special kunai.

"Right here, right here, Kara, be careful of the pentagram!" A bushy brown haired, beautiful woman, though slightly bookish, waved frantically. Kara slid to a stop, letting Minato climb off of him, and then became human again, catching the shorts she threw at him, nonchalantly pulling them on. "We don't have much time, I'm Watarigarasu Kaede, Kara's elder sister, and I'm going to be helping you stop the Kyuubi—temporarily anyway, for two days at most."

"Two days? Kaede, are you certain that's wise? You're the brainiest of the group, you couldn't find a way to, I don't know, send it back to Hell?" Kara demanded, confused.

"No, that would require the death of a human sacrifice, and I don't want that. Enough chit chat, I've constructed a weapon that a shinobi or kunoichi of your skill would be able to use effectively, though I made it a bit bigger…and slightly heavier." Hermione pulled out a bundle, revealing the contents to be 3 times the size of a normal kunai, there were nine in total, quickly, Minato put together what she wanted him to do.

"You want me to pin its tails down." Minato stated.

"Yes, I theorized that the strength of the Fox is in its tails, so, if you were to pin its tails down, that power would impressively be reduced by two fold, though not completely, and when the tails are pinned down, the pentagram would illuminate and become shackles, effectively holding it in this spot."

"There's a 'but', I hear a 'but' in there, Kaede." Kara said shrewdly.

"Yes, there is a 'but'. But, in order to maintain and make sure the Fox stays bound, the pentagram requires the user to be close at all times. So, I have to stay here." Hermione admitted heavily, avoiding Kara's eyes.

"Kaede, are you crazy? Its mouth is still open, it can, I don't know, spit fire at you, or, BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!" Kara shouted, frightened.

"I have to do this Kara, this is what Kimiko Saw me doing, and she would never intentionally throw me into harm's way, especially if I couldn't be healed." Hermione said, running her fingers through her hair agitatedly, making it frizzier.

"As much as I like the whole sibling arguing routine you've got going on, the Kyuubi is coming our way. I would suggest giving it a wide girth; it has a bear, an ape, and a tiger attached to its fur, biting it, I think its getting more angry, friends of yours, I'm assuming?" Kara had the grace to look sheepish. "Well, let's hope Lady Luck is on our side."

Kara touched his elbow hesitantly, fighting down a blush when Minato looked at him inquisitively. "Luck will have nothing to do with it. You've got an eye that puts the Sharingan to shame."

Minato smiled. "Thanks, after all this is over, you and I have to definitely get some ramen, no more avoiding me, promise?"

"Promise." Kara agreed. Minato vanished in a flicker. "_Don't even say it, Hermione, I know, I'm an idiot_."

"_I'm sorry, but it needs to be said, you're an idiot who always falls for the wrong person, first Cho who never let go of Cedric, then Ginny who only wanted fame, now Minato who's married and has a son on the way_." Hermione said piteously.

"_I know, and idiotic or not, I will strive to always protect him, and his son_." A tear fell down his cheek.

"_Such a fool, such a stupid, stupid fool…but you're a stupid fool who's my little brother_." Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around him, silently offering him comfort. Together, they watched Minato desperately fight, fight to protect his village and the inhabitants, fight to protect his family…fighting to protect them.

(October 9th)

As Minato threw the last kunai at the final tail after being smacked with it in his side, cracking several of his ribs, a violet light suddenly erupted from the rhombus style pentagram Kaede had drawn on the ground, becoming chains that restricted and forcibly halted the movement of the enraged Kyuubi.

"Okay, now that its being restricted, you should hurry and create the seal you want to put on the sacrifice, then bring it here immediately so we can begin the ceremony, I don't want to be any closer to it than I have to for any long period of time." Hermione said as she sat cross legged, in clear view of the monster, and softly began to chant in her mind.

"Right, I'll be back as soon as possible." Minato wheezed, out of breath, though he took off running.

Luna landed softly in a crouch, her eyes sad. "He will need you and you will need him, you'll need each other when this is all over."

"...His son will be the sacrifice, won't he?" Kara asked, back to them.

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" That answer in itself already answered Kara's question.

"No, its okay, I suppose I can bear with not knowing the outcome of this battle." Kara smiled, pretending he was fine.

"You will succeed, even if you get hurt in the process." Luna said before she took to the sky as a falcon once more.

(October 10th)

"_Now, you have to do this now, Harry, hurry_!" Hermione ordered shrilly as she watched Minato on top of Gambunta, his hands moving in handseals.

"_Already on it_." Kara transformed into his panther form, leaping up the trees, and then across them at a speed that almost made him look like a blur. "STOP!" Kara shouted, paling as he caught sight of the Shinigami who towered over in Gambunta, and made the Kyuubi seemed like a tempermental child in comparison.

"**_Who dares to interrupt me while I make a deal with this mortal_**?"

Kara swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. "I...do, Shinigami-sama."

"Are you insane?" Minato hissed through gritted teeth, wary of angering the God of Death.

The Shinigami turned its cold eyes on Kara who had the deceny to look down at Gambunta's head, sensing and understanding that he was beneath the god who'd graced their presence, even the Sachibi inside him shivered and buried itself deeper in his subconscious.

"_**Well, since you stand before me, perhaps you too wish to bargain with me**_?"

Everything inside the persona of 'Kara', which he'd built from scratch, was screaming he run, run, run FAR AWAY, and not look back, but Harry Potter, the small sliver inside of him that barely existed, naive and brash, was telling him that he didn't abandon his friends, and against his better judgement, Kara receded, and Harry took the stage. "Yes, Shinigami-sama, I believe I own something of yours."

"_**And what is that, foolish child**_?"

It was clearly mocking him, but Harry didn't care. He would be doing one more good deed and Minato could be spared, right? "_Long ago, three items fell into the mortal world where it was sought after, even killed over. They were originally given to the three brothers in the Peverell family, my ancestors, and after being lost,stolen, and refound, eventually found its way back to me. The Elder Wand, the Ressurection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility. It was created by you-_-" Harry tried to explain.

"_**Do you intend to return something that is already mine back to me, in return for sparing the life of this blonde mortal**_?"

There was cold, calculating amusement. "That was the idea." Kara said slowly.

"_**My, my, so naive, so naive. I suppose I can grant your request...**_" Kara sighed in relief. "_**But it has been too long since I've encountered a wizard, and even longer since one has been indebted to me. In return for my possessions and granting your request, you will become my servant in human skin**_."

"Kara, watch out!" Minato yelled a warning, but it was too late. It stuck its hand in Kara's chest, bypassing his skin, piercing his soul completely. "Ka...ra..." Minato could only watch in horror as the Shinigami slowly extracted a silver white light from Kara's chest. "What are you doing to him? Kara, come on, snap out of it!"

Kara gasped, the life returning to his eyes as he grabbed the silver white strand with both hands. "You will not take the last of the goodness I have from me...Shinigami."

"_**Heh, clever little imp, aren't you? Don't you know, boy, that when you wager with Shinigami, you should be wary of your words?(1), regardless of your renewed vigor, I still own you, child**_." The Shinigami tore a piece of Kara's silver white light, ignoring Kara's pained gasp, and then it put it in its mouth and swallowed it whole. "_**I will do as this seal dictates, but I will spare the blonde, though remember me, boy, because soon enough, unfailingly, I will come to collect your debt**_." In a flash of light, it disappeared and despite Kyuubi's outraged and terrified roars, it disappeard as well, and the seal on the baby's stomach appeared.

Kara coughed, spitting up blood slightly, causing alarm to spread through Minato. "Gambunta, set us down. Kara, Kara, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright..." Kara lifted his head, showing that his left eye was now a pale gray which was completely black around the pupil, and his right remained green, his hair was becoming silver, almost flaxen in color. "'Be wary of your words', indeed, I feel weaker than a baby just taken off the breast."

"Still sarcastic, I suppose that's a good thing?" Minato chuckled weakly as they touched the soft ground, Luna, Hermione, the bear, ape, and tiger crowded around them. The animals became naked men, but Minato couldn't find the energy to be embarrassed.

"I'm Watarigarasu Kon." The man had neat dark brown hair, and hazel brown eyes, most of him coated in blood.

"I'm Watarigarasu Kaze, and he's my twin, Gin." Both men were exact copies of the other, with bloodied red hair, and concerned, chocolate brown eyes. "Will you be alright, Kara?"

"Yeah, I might be in a coma for a week-severe chakra exhaustion. In the meantime, watch out for each other, 'cos no doubt the Council will be knocking on your door, wanting to have you bethroed to someone in a Clan or something, Minato, I'm counting on you to look out for their best interests." Kara murmured weakly.

"I will." Minato agreed firmly, barely listening to the others agreeing.

"And, take care of your son, and yourself. Kushina-chan may be dead, but she wouldn't want you or your son to suffer unnecessarily." Kara said, looking him straight in the eye as he said it, showing he meant it.

"I will..." Minato agreed slowly, Kara smiled, and then closed his eyes, Minato feared he died despite his promise, until he saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, indicating he was asleep.

* * *

(1): This line was taken and slightly modified from one of my favorite characters in Lord of the Fading Lands, by C.L. Wilson.

Well, I still killed off Kushina, but to honor the canon timeframe, I didn't show how she died in childbirth. Can you guess who was the bear, ape, and tiger? I'll update a day early if you guess correctly. Did you like how Hermione sorta helped seal the Kyuubi? And what happened to Kara? Well, let me know your thought in a review 2-3 time, but from this ch. on out, I'll be calling the HP characters by their Japanese names, which, I think, are relatively easy to remember and pronounce, from now on. Kara will only be out of the story for a ch, a chapter and a half at most, but not likely. Also, I've already got ideas for how his animangus form will look now that he's got a brush with Death himself(that's a big hint). freeprincess out...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I've always found the Shinigami in the Naruto universe to be creepier than the ones in Death Note

Chapter Six—Protecting what is Precious: "Well, I suppose we should start thinking of how to convince your villagers that your, er, son?" Minato nodded once, sharply. "Okay, that your son isn't the Demon Fox. I'll carry Kara since I have the most upper body strength." The neat brown haired, hazel brown eyed man volunteered as he lifted the slumbering Kara with only a grunt of exertion. As Minato took a closer look at him, he realized that he did indeed have upper body strength. For such an obviously gentle, mellow man, he had impressive muscles that weren't too bulky or made him look like he was slipping a muscle mass increasing pill, or something(A/N: I don't think shinobi know about steroids yet), and his thighs were…

'Oh Kami, did I just check out another male? I love…' His heart lurched as he remembered his deceased fiancée. He held his son more protectively to his chest. 'I loved Kushina. Still, it's too soon to be thinking about a relationship with anyone.' "If anyone attempts to take my son from me, or calls him a monster, hurts him in any way, I wont show them mercy." Minato said with an air of finality, his blue eyes growing dark.

"_He was just checking Neville out_." Fred commented, making the brown haired man blush lightly. Luna cut her eyes at them. "_What, he was, though, he does have good taste if he was checking any of us out._"

"_He has been hurt deeply, for God's sake; he just lost his wife, show some decency, and USE YOUR JAPANESE NAMES! If we encounter a villager who asks who we are, will you say 'Oh, I'm Fred, nice to meet, you', those names are English, people don't recognize them_!"

Fred's eyes tightened for a moment before he nodded. "_Right, sorry, that was improper…Kimiko_."

Seeing Minato looking, Hermione quickly cut in. "We were just discussing the fact that your son looks uncannily like you, he could almost be your little brother."

"Thank you, um, besides Kaze…" Fred looked up. "And Gin" George smiled. "None of you are actually blood related, are you? Though Kaede-chan and Kon could pass for being related with the hair color." Minato mused, looking at them in curiosity.

"Very astute, _Kon_…" Hermione patted Neville's arm firmly, making him glare slightly. "And I, we have a fondness for sitting on the sidelines than actually fighting if we can avoid it, though there's no blood relation between us."

"Okay, and sorry, but, I have to ask, to better protect you from the Council, do you actually have any fighting experience, did you come from a Clan, is transforming into animals some new type of Kekkai Genkai like the Inuzuka Clan, do you have a shinobi rank, what's your Kage's name, you are from a village, aren't you?" Minato asked in quick succession, one question after another.

'Kimiko, help, we're in deep shit if we mess this up!' The others froze up, but Kimiko wasn't fazed, she knew he'd ask eventually.

"Well, Yondaime-sama, we don't have any actual fighting experience by shinobi standards, we're more brawlers/strategizers, though we are from a Clan, and yes, some of our Clan's men are able to take the form of animals, though not many, and without the proper training and discipline, its pretty impossible, I suppose it can be seen as a Kekkai Genkai. We never took the time to become shinobi, and Kara isn't one either, he's more of a 'learn on the job' assassin. No, we aren't from any village you will recognize, and at the moment, we're just wanderers." Kimiko smiled sweetly. "Is that all the information you require?"

Minato raised a brow, undeterred by her sweetie, good girl attitude. "Yeah, what's your Clan's name, I may recognize it."

"Why, it's 'Watarigarasu', silly. You don't know much about our Clan because we're dying out, and we were taught early on not to let shinobi catch sight of us in case they wanted our power for superficial gain." Kimiko chuckled.

"…I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?" Minato asked, weary of the silent refusal in her tone.

"That is the truth, Minato-san. To be quite honest, our village kicked Kara out because of the Sachibi inside him, and for a year, we searched for him, until now, we've never caught an inkling of him, so…Thank you for taking such good care of him. We were so…" Sob. "So, so scared he'd died, and, I just…" Kimiko couldn't continue, weeping openly.

"Kimiko, hey, Kimiko, come on, don't cry." Kaze pleaded, patting her hair soothingly, rubbing her back. Gin hugged her to him, glaring at Minato who winced.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Minato apologized lamely, feeling horrible.

"Yeah, well, you didn't ask, you just naturally assumed we were lying to you." Gin spat, Minato cringed.

"Let's not antagonize each other. Just shut up for the rest of the journey." Kon said in a quiet, deep voice.

'What would I do if someone were to hurt you like Kara-kun's been hurt? I don't know, I'd probably kill someone, decimate this village from the ground up.' Minato thought, caressing the cheek of the sleeping baby in his hold. 'I suppose this is the trial set before me by Kami-sama.' He thought fleetingly as the village gates came into view, and in front, awaiting his return was Sarutobi-jiji, Tsunade, and Jiraiyah.

"You're alright?" Jiraiyah asked even as Tsunade shoved past him, breezing past Minato completely, to get to Kon's side, her hands glowing with green energy as she inspected the 'sleeping' Kara.

"He's comatose; the brat said he wouldn't do anything reckless, so why-?" Tsunade's chakra winked out and she whirled around to face Minato with dangerously glittering eyes. "You, you dragged Kara into this stupid fiasco. He risked his LIFE for YOU!"

"Even if you punch him, and break his nose, Kara would only feel guilty and take the blame, he ridiculously selfless that way." Kimiko pointed out gently, not even flinching when Tsunade turned angry, accusing eyes on her. "Kara has spent a lifetime being used and abandoned, so when he finds someone he sees he can trust, and in turn be trusted by, he would lay down his life readily so that person can survive. If you were in Minato-san's position, defending an entire village from the Fox, he would've done the same for you; he would even kill in your name without blinking an eye, even if it destroyed his conscious, because he values you as his adopted mother, his own killed when he was born."

"Kimiko, Kara wouldn't want us to tell anyone…" Kaede hissed through gritted teeth, looking scandalized.

"No, Kaede, this needs to be said, they can be trusted, otherwise, Kara would've left immediately, regardless of not knowing his way around." Kaede closed her mouth, thoroughly chastised. "Kara lost both his mother and his father on his birthday; he was barely a year old, he was given to his horrid aunt and uncle who abused him both emotionally and physically, made him into some sort of slave, had him doing the chores, cooking and cleaning. Now, a normal young man would hate and push away anyone who attempted to get close to him again, but Kara thought, hoped and believed, that were different people in the world, people who could accept him as he was."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jiraiyah asked, for once, serious, his expression somber.

"Because, although I'm scared for Kara, who is always so kind and gentle, and I've seen horrors in this world that would put tailed beasts to shame, I find myself optimistic, wishing and praying that you, all of you, can fully welcome him into this village—and protect him as he would do the same for any of you." A tear fell down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. "I've Seen him b-beaten and r-r-raped, starved and treated like some animal, surviving off water and nutrient tablets, suppressing his emotions and dying little by little when he was forced to kill a child or watch a mother witness her teenage daughter raped and killed, then killed herself. We understand war, we fought on the front lines, we've done things that shame us, but we pretend doesn't exist in our mind, but…for Kara, that isn't an option. He carries the weight of death on his shoulders, understands its an inevitability, but the nightmares don't stop just because he does a good deed…they continue every night, vivid and real, and the pain of that wound is fresh all over again." Kimiko whispered, her eyes glazed, lost in their pain.

"Kara doesn't need a hero, or someone who excessively worries over him and treats him like glass, what he needs is kindness, love, and affection. Don't ignore him, when he hovers around you, looking lost, or shy, act casual and invite him to join you in what you're doing or ask him to help. He likes to feel appreciated." Kaze murmured, grazing his finger over Kara's pale cheek.

"He works well under pressure, but he doesn't respond well to blatant disrespect and criticism, if he's doing something wrong, show him and he'll correct it." Gin offered, smiling affectionately at Kara.

"He's very intelligent, but he doesn't like to study unless with great cause. He can compare notes and swap hotly discussed theories, but he prefers for someone else to play the lead 'smart guy'." Kaede chuckled.

"He is kind, but unyielding, courageous, but brash. Under the gravest of situations, Kara always maintains a level head, while showing compassion and understanding." Kon added.

"What we want, is not to be controlled by others in Clans like the renowned Hyuuga or Uchiha, but, if possible, to establish our own small Clan right here in the Leaf…and you will unfailingly have our devotion to you and your son." Kimiko said firmly.

Minato was momentarily speechless. Here were 5 'wanderers' with loyalty to their brother that astounded him, and with their impressive capabilities, were offering, with the simple promise that Kara was well taken care of and loved properly, and they would be completely devoted to him, to do as he wished. "If going through the proper channels, and having the right people on my side that…can be arranged."

"Shake on it?" Kimiko beamed, offering her hand, Minato eyed it warily. "Oh, come on, it's just a handshake, to solidify our deal."

Hesitantly, Minato offered his own hand, allowing her to grip his hand with both hands, smiling sweetly and he smiled back.

"As nice as all this bonding and deal sealing is, can I ask a question?" Tsunade asked, startling both parties as she'd been silent for most of the exchange. At their nod, she continued, staring shamelessly down at the Watarigarasu twins'…package. "Not that I don't enjoy the view, but why are you naked?"

Kaze and Gin exchanged similar dirty grins, eyeing up the busty blonde. "What can we say; we have animalistic natures, though if you stick around…" Kaze licked his lips, his eyes predatory. "We may show you a little of our inherited flexibility, and how it pleases a woman." Gin snickered.

"Men! You're all so thick headed and have a one track mind, urgh!" Kaede huffed in frustration, stomping away, a scowl on her face.

"N-NOO, Kaede-chan, I'm sorry, it was a joke! It was a joke, I'm sorry." Kaze apologized, hurrying after her. "Ow, that hurts, why you would hit me!"

"Put some _clothes_ on, you perverted idiot!"

"Ow, okay, right, sorry."

Gin snorted. "He's totally whipped, it would never happen to me." Leaning down, he scooped up a handful of dirt, and then blew on it, catching the shorts from hitting the ground. "Stupid twin brothers and bookish sister in-laws…" he grumbled as he pulled on the shorts, leisurely walking to catch up.

"Did he just, wasn't that just…?" Minato spluttered.

"Do pick up your chin, Minato-san. All will be explained in good time." Kimiko grinned, gently pushing his chin up as she passed him, conjuring a pair of pants from thin air, tossing them behind her shoulder without looking as she walked to catch up with her brothers and sisters.

Kon caught the pants with his teeth, placing Kara in Jiraiyah's hold momentarily to slip them on before he took Kara back and started walking. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Its gonna be a long day." Jiraiyah sighed, and Sarutobi chuckled drily.

(Minato's small apartment, early morning hours)

"You're not really apart of a Clan…are you, and you don't belong to a village? No matter what you say, the language you speak, it just isn't spoken here." Minato mumbled, watching Kimiko gently cradle Naruto.

"The answers you seek, you shouldn't seek from me. You may have our loyalty, but you dont have his trust. I've told you all I can, one day, Kara will tell you the rest, so for now, have patience...and let time be the test." Kimiko smiled mysteriously. "Your former pupil will be knocking on your door, the Council will demand to see you and for you to put them at ease about the Kyuubi and...us."

Knock-Knock. "Sensei, Sensei, are you here? The Coucil wishes to see you right now." Kakashi said as he knocked on the door.

"Okay, that was creepy." Minato muttered. "Coming, Kakashi."

* * *

And that's a wrap. This was only a filler ch with the other British wizards deciding whether or not they could trust the Konoha shinobi, like Kara. Next ch, they will be facing Danzo, Hiashi, Fagaku, and the others on the Council to have a new Clan established in the Leaf. As for my challenge last ch, Kyubifreak, the 'silver thing' was Kara's magic, mixed in a bit with his soul, making it turn from white to silver(or gray depending on how one sees the color as). Kazukimi, awesome seeing you again, and in answer to your question, yes, of course, I'll be making them have a new Clan in Konoha. Fk306 animelover is correct about who were the bear, ape, and tiger, great job, hon. Dean The Cuddly Fox, yes, there will be lemons, and limes, for the MinaHarry couple, but it won't be happening in this ch or the next, I wouldn't subject any baby, or young child, to seeing his father in bed with someone til he's old enough to handle it, which will be at a respectable age—12(older in reality, but not in this fic). 917brat, you were partially correct, I am changing his animangus form, which is why he's comatose for this ch, but he wont be a Threstal, though it was a cool idea, I may use it in another fic at a different time, we think on the same wavelengths –beams-. To Salamander Hanzo, if Kushina is not dead, my apologies, it is implied she is dead in the manga and in Naruto Wikia where I received such information, if you can find proof she is alive, I will humbly apologize and correct my mistake. MG Mirani, you are an awesome reviewer all around, and I love your HP/Bleach story, that is so COOL! You are all great reviewers and I love hearing your thoughts, please keep it up, as you keep me inspired. Though, I'm sad to say, only one reviewer who PM'd me truly knew what I changed his animangus form to, and he/she is secret-sorrow who said: Nundu. If you don't know what it is, I would suggest looking it up, but I have to say, I'm surprised he/she got it right without effort. Was this ch good, bad, or interesting? Let me know your thoughts in a review 2-3 times. My brother is 15th today, this is his present, he's a Naruto nut. freeprincess out…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, however, I've always found Danzo to be a creepy, old pedophile in disguise, and I hate him even more because he's behind 80 percent of everything that's happened to the Uchiha Clan and Itachi *grumbles* bastard…

English/Japanese Names Used in the Story

Fred-Kaze

George-Gin

Hermione-Kaede

Harry-Kara

Luna-Kimiko

Neville-Kon

Chapter Seven—Creating Boundaries and Kicking Down Clan Heads a Peg: "You guys do understand what it will mean if you just show up to the Council's meeting with me, right?" Minato asked, nervous, though it wasn't really seen on his face, he looked cool and calm.

"Yes, for the _fourth_ time, we are aware of what that means, Minato-san." Kaze rolled his eyes, taking Kaede's stomp on his foot in stride, though he did pinch her butt in retaliation, she hissed lowly in mortification. "If we're going to do this, we'd better do it now."

"Right." Minato agreed, his hand on the sliding door, the other carefully cradling his son(A/N: I have little experience with kids, and babies especially, I only have a niece, Jiraiyah, and a nephew I hardly get to see, and I've never held either, so forgive me if I screw the baby holding thing up) 'Here goes nothing…' "Good morning, Councilmen of Konoha, you have sent my most loyal Anbu to retrieve me?" 'Better to play this cool and cautious.'

"We've received word for Tsunade-sama and Jiraiyah that the Kyuubi has been defeated, is this true?" Akimichi Chouza, Head of the Akimichi Clan, asked with a gentle, kind voice. Minato had once been a Jounin with this man, and Chouza was by far one of the kindest, warm hearted people Minato had ever met, he would treat Naruto fairly.

"Yes, the Kyuubi has been defeated, though I couldn't have done it without Lady Kaede's help." Minato said with a bow, gesturing subtly for Kaede to step forward.

"Councilmen of Konoha." Kaede bowed gracefully and politely, respect in her eyes and tone.

"You had help from this young girl?" Yamanaka Inoichi, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, and head of the T&I corporations, asked, curiosity in his eyes as he looked down at Kaede who reflexively, nervously, fixed her shirt. "And you call her 'Lady' as well, is she of importance in the civilian's inner circle?"

"Do not judge her by her appearance, she is very astute, if I were honest, I would say she could rival Shikaku-san in intelligence, as it was her idea about pining the Kyuubi's tails down, reducing its power tremendously." Minato chuckled lightly, very lightly, trying not to be offensive.

The Council shifted, eyeing Kaede more intensely, and she tried not to flush under the attention. "It was my pleasure to help you, Yondaime-sama, but I could not have done it without aid from all of my adopted siblings and me working together as a team." Kaede murmured demurely.

"Explain." Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, ordered in a clipped tone to Minato.

Minato bit his cheek to stop from swearing at the haughty Hyuuga. 'Calm and cautious, calm and cautious, I need him on my side.' "There was a…disturbance in the village three days prior to the Kyuubi's arrival, from the yogensha(seer, prophet), Watarigarasu Kimiko, Watarigarasu Kara's adopted younger sister, she had arrived with news, telling Kara about the Fox, and from there, you are all aware of what happened next."

"We know that the Kyuubi had arrived on our borders, but we do not know why, also we don't know even how each of the Watarigarasu siblings was of use to you in battle." Uchiha Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan, said with a silky slyness.

It was make or break time. "The Watarigarasu siblings are a travelling Clan of their own, their Kekkai Genkai enables them to transform into animals." Minato admitted.

The air seemed to have suddenly stilled. "'Transform into animals', so you're saying that they have animal familiars that they form a bond with." It wasn't a question and it came from the rough and tough, Inuzuka Tsume, the only female, Head of the Inuzuka Clan.

"No." Minato answered simply.

"We don't require an animal familiar, though at one point, we all had one…They're deceased, and they certainly aren't the animals we transform into." Gin spoke up calmly, pointedly.

"Prove it!" Tsume ordered, almost snarling, her fanged teeth showing.

"I would, but I don't want everyone staring at me as I undress, so I'll have to pass." Gin shook his head. His eyes narrowed and he took a slight breath, he removed the tiny insect, not seen to most, from his hair. "Please, keep your…insects from trying to leech chakra from me, it could have…negative effects if I think it is a threat, my chakra naturally reacts, eliminating it." He released the bug.

"…" Aburame Shibi, Head of the Aburame Clan, was silent as he accepted the bug back into his possession, allowing it to creep into his sleeve, while maintaining eye contact with George, and was silently surprised when George didn't even flinch, though his eyes were curious.

"You said that Watarigarasu Kimiko is a Seer, may we have a demonstration of her capabilities, despite how damn troublesome it is." Nara Shikaku, Head of the Nara Clan, asked with a yawn.

"Yes, a demonstration would prove that they are telling the truth. Yondaime-sama, Kimiko-san, if I may, can I…" Inoichi trailed off, eyeing Kimiko with interest.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Minato asked Kimiko in a low tone.

"It isn't a bother, but thank you for the considerate thought." Kimiko giggled, smiling softly at his blush. "The simplest form of entering a Seer's mind, voluntarily, is for the Seer to allow you direct contact with their skin, for example, if you were to take my hand at this moment, I will be the thing that keeps your mind firmly in place, so it doesn't converge with my own, those are the risks."

Inoichi took a deep breath, hesitated only slightly, and nodded, lifting his hand from his side. "I am willing to take the risk."

"Then hold onto my hand, and no matter what, don't be foolish enough to let go, no matter what you See through me." Kimiko said gravely. Inoichi nodded, and Kimiko gently clasped her hand in his own.

"_Tou-san, I'm going to play with Kara-oji-san, I'll be back later, okay?" a young, probably ten year old, Ino, his daughter, his baby, his pride and joy, told Inoichi as she slipped on her shoes. "Eeeeee, Tou~san, stop!" Inoichi had lifted the girl up, onto his shoulders, whirling her around with a light laugh. "Hahahahaha! Whee, Tou-san, faster, faster, faster!"_

"_You guys shouldn't play in the house, and Inoichi, you know better, you'll destroy the potted plants."_

Suddenly, the vision was gone, leaving Inoichi bereft. He looked up to see Kimiko looking slightly winded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I apologize; it takes a lot to carry people into my visions, because I am so used to Seeing them on my own." Kimiko bowed.

"No, it is I who should apologize, my being in your vision caused you pain." Inoichi bowed. "Please forgive my rudeness." 'Though who was that woman, my wife died giving birth to Ino…'

"Please excuse my forwardness, Kimiko-sama, but the limited risks to you Seeing in the future is small, is it not? It would be beneficial for Konoha and to further strengthen Kara's future here if you were to join hands in marriage with one of the Clan Heads, or one of their Clansmen…" the oldest councilors of the Hokage, Homura Mitokado, said in a deep, gravelly voice that practically oozed power and commanded respect.

"'Small', you say? Such _arrogance_ shows you have never walked in the shoes of my fathers, and my forefathers before us. Seeing countless futures at once, accepting the quickly changing and shifting decisions of others, waking sometimes, unaware of whether you are in a dream, or if you are in reality, unable to focus on yourself, only thinking of others. Witnessing wars, seeing loved ones die, you have no idea!" Kimiko snapped, her eyes narrowing and taking on an unnatural glow as her power subconsciously responded to her agitation.

"Kimiko, calm yourself." Kaede said quietly, gently touching her shoulder. Kimiko took a visible breath and let it out, relaxing.

"Being a Seer is not a power you can abuse, it was a gift given to certain individuals the Kami's themselves deemed as worthy. We are created to make sure man does not overstep its boundaries and attempt to cross the lines of mortality and immortality. The price for the god's generosity, however, is a slow insanity." Kimiko explained carefully.

"Insanity…" Hiashi said in a quiet tone, but it echoed in the suddenly silent room.

"That's right. Despite you thinking that being a Seer is all fun and easy, this is the burden I must bear to witness tragedies, pain, blood, and endless war. To…integrate me, or any of my siblings into your Clans would be a mistake, and more than likely, a 98 percent chance of failure to receive our Kekkai Genkai. It is not something that happens to most people outside of our Clan, and we grow smaller by the day."

"Still, the answer we all want is being overlooked. How were the Watarigarasu siblings of help to you, and what has become of the Kyuubi?" Fugaku asked through gritted teeth, his Sharingan unconsciously activating until he took a deep, calming breath.

"We have gotten a little off topic…" Inoichi agreed reluctantly.

"Kaede came up with the plan to temporarily immobilize the Kyuubi, but Gin, Kon, and I had already stumbled across it while we were searching for our brother, Kara, who we'd lost a year ago, who, to the best of our knowledge, is now staying here. We saw it was heading in the general direction of Konoha, so we tried to slow it down, needless to say, that was a failure. It was too big and we were just forest animals, picking and biting at anything we could reach. Kimiko had already gone ahead to warn you guys, so we were much better focused. We hung onto the Fox for three days straight, until Kimiko told us it was enough, that Minato-san and Kara could handle it from there…"

"Kushina died in childbirth, giving my son, Naruto, to me. The seal I had in mind would need a human sacrifice for it to work, so, I..." Minato took a moment to gather himself. The Clan Heads looked at the bundle in his arms in realization, and the prominent emotion in the room, as well as hatred. He glared, daring them to attack; he would kill them all if he had to.

"You've allowed the Fox into our village, under the containment of a weak seal, where it can break free and it'll be free to wreak havoc on us once more?" Homura demanded.

"I agree, the child is the Fox and must be destroyed as soon as possible before it breaks the seal and unleashes its wrath upon us." Koharu Utante, another of Sandaime's former teammates, and one of the oldest people on the Council, cut in.

"It would make an excellent weapon, Hokage-sama, if you would allow it into my possession…" With disgust, Kimiko was able to see in his good eye, that Danzo Shimura, the leader of the unofficial Anbu faction named "Root", was looking at Naruto in a warped fashion, already eager to use him as a weapon of Konoha. Subconsciously, she stepped right in his vision of sight. "Get out of the way, girl." He moved to push her firmly aside; unfortunately, he was touching skin against skin with her.

Kimiko opened her mouth in a silent scream as she witnessed the horrors of the future he wanted, was already acting to ensure happened. It was sickening, it was maddening, and she wanted to push him away, warn him to not touch her, but that vile touch seemed to have drained her of the ability to speak…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU IMBECILE!" Kon yelled, his eyes wild, his teeth growing sharp, his chest rumbled with angry growls as he looked at Danzo who still had his hands on Kimiko, looking at her in shock.

"Kon, calm down, you can't transform, not here, not yet." Kaede tried to warn the man, but it was too late, he'd passed the line of rationality and kind words. "Kami-sama, someone tell that fool to let go of her!" she said shrilly before Kon's clothes burst off of him and he charged the frozen warlord who'd never seen anything quite like it. The Clan Heads watched in morbid horror as Kon, the bear, with an angry snarl, slashed Danzo's face. It all went blank from there.

(72 hours later, Konoha hospital)

"It could've gone worse. Kon-san could've been executed for what he's done to Danzo." Minato tried to cheer up Kaede who'd blacked out the moment Kon, the bear, was forcibly put down by the Anbu and Root operatives who'd surrounded the Tower, just in time to save Danzo from certain death, Kon would've decidedly mauled him for hurting Kimiko, even unintentionally.

"…What do the Councils say about our request?" After the chaos had passed, Gin and Kaze had hesitantly pointed out that Kon's unexpected anger and transformation/attack was also the reason they couldn't be apart of any major or minor Clans, they needed to be apart from everyone else.

"There's a rundown estate, far from the village, isolated really, but the majority of them who'd witnessed Kon-san's rage decided it be best if you and your siblings were kept separate from the civilians and any other people you could hurt. It'll need a lot of work, but we're working fast so you have a place to rest and be at ease."

"Yeah, right, so, in other words, you're afraid of us." Gin snorted, gently pushing aside Kon's hair.

"They're afraid of you, I'm not. You saved my life." Minato said firmly, seriously. Gin looked at him in surprise and then smiled. "Though I don't really understand, he seems like a quiet, sensitive, sorta shy man, the way he reacted, it was like he was in love with Kimiko-chan, is he?"

"He views her as a potential girlfriend/mate, but he's a little…shy about approaching, he's scared she'll See it a mile away, and he wants to catch her off guard, and for her to accept him fully, not just because she Saw him doing it."

"He wasn't very shy when he was nude, or when he was about to maul Danzo, not that I'm complaining." Minato commented thoughtfully.

"He'll regret that once he understands the situation. The downside of being able to transform into animals, is that we inherit a bit of their characteristics and personalities, and bears, when provoked, are very violent and territorial, as you are aware." Kaze said simply, sipping on a small glass of lemonade.

"So, Kara…No, never mind, I don't want to know. I've decreed that no one speak about the Kyuubi being sealed in my son, or what has happened to Danzo. You'll just be a regular Clan being established to anyone else." Minato said as he rose up, staring at Kimiko, Kon, and Kara who were all in hospital beds, in one room. One event had changed everything for them.

'But we'll know the truth…' "For your compassion and unfailing understanding, as promised, Yondaime-sama, our loyalty is yours and to the protection of your son." Kaede said with a bow. Gin and Kaze followed through.

Minato smiled sadly. "Thank you. I'll try to be here when they wake up…"

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope everyone likes this ch and what I did to Danzo. Next ch, Kara will be back in the picture, and he's gonna be a little pissed about what's been going on while he was comatose. To Altherin, I apologize that Harry cries too much and in public, of all places. I'm just a very emotional person, who tends to cry a lot, and I was watching Gravitation on Time Warner while I was writing this, which may or may not have influenced me a bit, but he'll be much harder in the upcoming ch's, I promise. –blush- I cant believe I called Fugaku-sama something like that, and now that I think about it, I think I've been supplementing my niece's name for Jiraiya's, that'd be embarrassing, I'll have to re-check again, thanks for catching that. As for the revealing information the others gave out, that's part of the reason Kara will be pissed about, and he'll confront them about it, but Luna gave it out unintentionally, since she's already Seen years and years ahead into Harry's future and how what she said will help him(that's a spoiler, but oh well). I hope that clears things up. I start summer school in the afternoon tomorrow. Tell me your thoughts in a review 2-3 times, was it good, bad, or interesting? Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do shamelessly own a background on my computer of Yondaime smiling at me and clouds rolling ominously behind him, I am instantly awake every time I see it *grins*

Chapter Eight—The Uchihas Fall: _Beep…beep…beep…beep…_ 'Where am I? What's going on?' Kara blinked, but everything was blurry, he blinked again, and he was aware of the fact that he was in Konoha's hospital, needles and tubes sticking out of his body, keeping him alive. 'Muggle contraptions…' He thought as he tore the needles out, ignoring the sudden beeping noise, and used his IV stand thingy to help keep him balanced for a few moments, since his knees felt like they were about to give out. 'Was what happened a dream? Did I just imagine everything? Kushina's still alive, isn't she?' **You are only human, Kara, and from the battle you were just in, facing the Shinigami so boldly, you didn't come out unscathed**. 'What do you mean, Sachibi?' **Check the mirror.** Going over to the mirror near the sink half across the room was a little daunting, but he got the feeling and strength back in his legs, so he didn't need the IV so much. Looking into the mirror, he was a little shocked by what he saw. His left eye was now a pale gray which was completely black around the pupil, and his right remained green, his hair was now completely silver-white, it was like he'd aged to an old man but maintained his youthful body. But that wasn't all that he could tell was wrong with him, he could feel another, more malevolent presence lingering in his soul now; no doubt the gift the Shinigami had given him. **Very astute, your second form isn't what it once was, it's a nice hybrid of lion and panther** (A/N: Wikipedia says that's what a leopard is and a Nundu basically looks likes one), **congratulations, my jailor, you get stranger by the day.**

"I don't want to be different." Kara whispered as he looked at the changes in his appearance. "!" Kara tensed and half turned around to see that a nurse was gawking at him, raising an eyebrow; he silently waited for her answer.

"I'm terribly sorry, Watarigarasu-sama, it's, its just…!" Blush. "Your hospital is riding up a li…" The nurse couldn't continue, she fainted dead on the spot, sporting a blush the color of an apple.

"Pervert." Kara murmured, shaking his head in disgust.

"What on earth…? Oh, Kara! Thank Kami you're awake, it feels like the world's gone crazy without you." Minato entered the room smiling and holding a little bundle Kara's keen eyesight was able to make out as Naruto, his child. "Hey, should you be up, I mean, you've been out of it for a few days. Your Clan has been established. Do you want some ramen if you're okay?"

Kara brushed right past Minato. "Minato, not now, I don't feel right…" His voice sounded faint and it was like he was underwater. He couldn't hear anything.

"You look a little bit different in the face." Kara gave him a flat glare as he held a hand over his face that seemed to want to split in two. "No, no! I don't mean it like that, I only meant that there's something in your personality that's changed. You're more…tense and aggressive, uptight kinda, like the Uchihas."

"Thanks, I do try." Kara said without even a smile as he fixed his gown and exited the room, not seeing Minato's hurt look. 'What's wrong with me, I've never been so curt to Minato.' **It should be obvious, the Shinigami is a true wicked trickster at heart, he knew of your love for Minato-hatchling, so he put a negative being inside you that would cancel out your 'good' side, unless, of course, the 'bad' side receives a mate, or gets to mate Minato, atleast, that's what I think.** 'That's…mean.' **...You need to either wake up fully or get a bigger vocabulary.** With that, the Sachibi severed the link between them, disgust at his lacking in intellectual conversation.

"Hey, Kara, wait a second, where are you going?" Minato asked, hurrying out the hospital room, careful not jostle Naruto who was asleep. "I really think you need to stay in bed for a little while longer."

"I'm fine."

"Please, Kara, Tsunade would appreciate you not collapsing on her, you sure as hell look like you will." Minato tried to plead, but Kara could sense an undercurrent of anger in his voice that was slowly escalating.

"Unless you're hard of hearing since I know you're not deaf, I'm only going to say this once, Minato..." Kara turned to face the blonde, his pale gray eye narrowed. "I. Am. Fine. I. Don't. Need. Your. Concern."

"I thought you were my friend, and friends look out for each other." Minato murmured, his voice echoing in the quiet hospital halls.

"Maybe I just don't want to be friends." Kara said, his voice equally quiet, the words were like a stray kunai through Minato's heart, he could see the pain and confusion in those expressive blue orbs, but he forced his own feelings aside and looked away, turning on his heel, he began to stride down the hall before he apologized for his behavior. "Please have a good day, Hokage-sama."

"The same to you, Watarigarasu-san..."

This encounter with Kara and Minato would be the chasm that, for years, would keep the two stubborn men from talking to each other, as well as forcing Minato to truly look 'underneath the underneath' in Kara's words, through the pain and bluntness, to his heart, but that's not yet, so let's get back to our dear emo Kara, hm?

(Konoha's forest)

'It did happen. It really happened. I nearly died...right here...' Kara thought, his hands sinking into the lush green grass, surveying the battlefield where he'd fought to protect Minato, to protect Konoha.

"You know, you didnt have to be so cruel to Minato. He understands everything now, he understands you and what you're really like without those impenetrable walls up. You love him don't you, you don't have to be so defensive about everything." Kon said quietly.

"Shut up." Kara whispered.

"I don't see why you brushed him off, you really hurt him." Kaede cut in with her hands on her hips in a scolding manner.

"Shut up." Kara repeated, raising his voice a little bit more.

"His wife is deceased to our knowledge, and you two are close, this is your chance to get closer to him, to let him in." Kaze insisted.

"Shut up." Why weren't they listening?

"If anyone deserves love, its you, Harry, so why are you pushing him away now?" Gin asked, confused.

"_SHUT UP_!" Kara yelled, his eyes pulsing with power, he clenched his fists tightly, he was slightly shaking, rage, uncontrollable and dangerous welled up from his heart and swelled in his throat. "_YOU KEEP TALKING AND TALKING, OPENING YOUR MOUTHS! I TRUSTED YOU! TRUSTED YOU NEVER TO REVEAL ANY OF THE INFORMATION TO ANYONE AND YOU REVEAL IT TO MINATO! THIS CANNOT BE FORGIVEN, I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! I CAN'T TRUST ANY OF YOU_!" Kara screamed in anger and pain as his transformation into animangus form came unbidden. **I told you, boy, I would come to collect.** Horrorified, Kara was stricken to realize that the Shinigami was in his mind, manipulating his body as if it were his own. **Of course, I already told you, you are my servant, and this form you will obey me more.** 'You are sick...'

"G-Get back, I recognize that creature, though I never believed I would witness it with my own two eyes." Kaede said, gesturing for Kaze and the others to step back when they took an aggressive step forward. "Provoking it would be deadly. It usually takes a wizard group of a hundred people working together to take this magnificent beast down. _Don't move_." Kaede said tersely, keeping a wary eye on the gigantic mammal that, despite its size, was silently stalking them in a semi circle, growling deep in its throat.

"What is it? What is this thing, Kaede?" Kaze demanded, his eyes hard as he eyed the beast, his brother.

"A Nundu." They all stilled, stepping a little closer together. "Yes, if we're lucky, we can Apparate away, but if we're unlucky, it will open its mouth and its toxic and disease filled breath will kill us and likely Konoha, too." Kaede said in a whisper, her eyes trained on the killer in feline's skin. "Kara. Kara, whatever it is we did to hurt you, we didn't mean to, and it won't happen again, we won't interfere in your love life anymore if that's what you want, but this is dangerous, please turn back into your human form."

**Don't listen to her, you are my servant, you will obey me.** 'I can be your servant, but I won't be your goddamn slave, Shinigami!' With all of his strength, Kara pushed the Shinigami from his mind, making his Nundu form tremble slightly before he subsided, giving way to a naked and trembling, and scared Kara. Hesitantly, shaking off Kaze's hold, she kneeled next to Kara, and touched him lightly, making him flinch. "Kara, whatever's happening to you, you don't have to talk about it, we won't ask, but please...let's go home."

Kara curled into her embrace, and he didn't cry, he didn't speak, silently allowing Kaze to carry him, it was a silent message that passed between them: They wouldn't talk about it. From that day on, Kara's siblings were a little more cautious in dealing with their Clan Head and wary of his moods. A bridge had formed between them, seperating them for several years to come.

(Five years later, Hokage's Tower)

Knock-Knock. The Hokage's secretary poked her head in, smiling at him lightly. "Hokage-sama, Obito-san and Itachi-san have requested to see you, would you like me to send them in?"

Looking down at his small mountain of paperwork still waiting to be signed, he nodded eagerly. "Send them in."

"Oi, Sensei, you're getting lazy. You have quite a bit of paperwork left to do and you let us in. Shame on you." The years had been kind to Uchiha Obito. Despite losing his left Sharingan eye to his six year lover, Hatake Kakashi(yes they're still together!), he was still handsome with only a look an Uchiha could master. He had allowed his hair to fall messily to his shoulders, giving him an air of nonchalance about his physical appearance, he wore a net shirt with a long trench coat that had red flames at the edges, and black cargo pants, with lots of pockets for his weapons and scrolls. Trailing behind him at a respectful distance was his nephew, Uchiha Itachi, who was looking at the ground, seemingly unable to meet Minato's eyes for some reason which raised alarm bells in the blonde Hokage's head as he always looked people in the eyes, even if it unnerved them with his personality. "My nephew and I have some information to share with you, but please, please, keep calm."

"Information? Why would I need to keep calm if its just information?" Minato asked, attempting humor, but Obito didn't laugh.

"I wasn't in on the plan personally because Fugaku knows of my devotion to you and only you and he trusts me on a certain level, but not that much." Obito shrugged, gently tugging at Itachi's bangs, a sad smile stretching across his face when the teen weakly pushed his hand away, looking at the wall opposite Minato's desk. "Itachi was desperate so he came to me for advice, and now, we've come to you."

"Obito, stop speaking in riddles, tell me plainly." Minato said with a firm tone.

"Itachi, I'm right here, okay? I won't let anything happen to Mikoto, Sasuke, or you. You aren't in trouble, you're doing the right thing." Obito murmured gently.

"S...Shisui...I killed Shisui...He said...He said he would kill Obito-oji-san first, for the Uchihas honor when they took over Konoha for themselves, he said oji-san didn't deserve to live and was a stain on the Uchiha name." Itachi whispered.

"Who is plotting to overtake Konoha?" Minato asked, though he already knew.

"My father and the Clan. I, Hokage-sama, I didn't want to kill Shisui, I didn't! He was like my best friend, but, but..."

"Thank you for protecting me." Obito said kindly, gently, enveloping the teen in a hug, wiping his stray tears. "That may not have been your first kill, but it was someone you trusted, who you valued as a comrade. Do you remember my motto?"

"'Rules and regulations and traditions are important, but those who abandon their comrades for the sake of rules, regulations or tradition are worse than trash.'" Itachi recited Obito's motto perfectly.

"That's right, Itachi, you've done the right thing. Shisui abandoned you for the Clan, and for that, he is worse than trash. Don't waste energy by feeling guilty of his death, even if you hadn't had killed him, he would be dead anyway."

"Hokage-sama, what do you suggest?" The wolf Anbu asked, appearing silently at Minato's side.

Minato closed his eyes, regretting what he had to do. "What I must. Find them, make sure they can't escape."

"Yes, right away."

"Thank you for this information, Obito, Itachi-kun." Minato nodded to them, smiling gently at Itachi, but the boy only shook his head.

"No, thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't step up sooner."

Fugaku was pleased to see well over a hundred ninja present. He would have been even happier if the only people missing were not Itachi or Obito and his best friend Shisui who he had asked to watch him. His oldest son and brother in law had been acting a bit distant lately and Fugaku was growing concerned. But except for them _every _Uchiha ninja active or retired was present for this final meeting.

"As all of you know," Fugaku spoke. "It is well past the time that our clan took what was rightfully ours."

There was loud applause and shouts of agreement.

That was when the doors of the hall were kicked down. The Uchihas all jumped to their feet as ANBU poured in with weapons at the ready. They quickly found themselves surrounded by more than three hundred ANBU.

"What is rightfully yours?" An angry voice called from the main doorway. In strode the Yondaime. He wasn't in his ceremonial robes, he had on the familiar trench coat, dark pants, and Jonin vest that he wore to battle. "And do you think the whole village is rightfully yours?"

"Hokage-sama, what is… what is the meaning of this?"

"Please don't play innocent Fugaku," Minato told him. "I know about your little plot."

"What is it you intend to do?" Fugaku asked.

"I had actually considered killing the entire adult population in the Uchiha compound and wiping out the clan except for the children. However, I'll spare the civilians even though they knew about the plot. They're no threat after all. As for all of you ninja, I sentence you to death for conspiracy to commit treason and murder. Sentence to be carried out immediately."

The Anbu let fly with hundreds of trikunai. These all missed as the Uchiha ninja were able to dodge them with ease. But they were not meant to kill, only to fill the hall with seals.

The Yondaime would do the killing.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu." He vanished in a yellow flash and the traitors in the hall began to die.

It was over in seconds.

(Uchiha Estates)

"Sasuke." Obito gently called to the six year old boy who was huddled close to his mother, clinging to her for dear life it seemed. He wasn't as close to the youngest prodigy as Fugaku didn't want him "filling his head with things about the worthless Yondaime or Hatake", and his sister didn't have as much of a backbone as she used to have, going along with whatever her husband dictated. "Sasuke, I am sorry about your father, he was my brother and a comrade, I didn't hate him or anything, and I wish that this violence never had to befall you."

"You're alive, oji-san, you and aniki, so you must know right? You must know why the Yondaime did this to our Clan!" Sasuke demanded, scrubbing his face of tears.

"The Clan did this to themselves, I wasn't even trusted enough to be told, just like you, as if I were a child." Mikoto flinched at the subtle accusation and her own Sharingan flared to life as she glared at him, but Obito ignored her. "Your Father, Mother, and the entire Clan thought they were superior to everyone else, that they were seperate from Konoha, a village all by themselves. But they got greedy and plotted to do a coup, now they're food for the crows."

"YOU WEREN'T TOLD BECAUSE YOU DON'T ACT LIKE AN UCHIHA, YOU PLACE HATAKE AND THE YONDAIME BEFORE US!" Mikoto screamed, furious.

"No, I never put them before you, Itachi, or Sasuke, nee-san. It was you that distanced yourself from me after I gave Kakashi my left eye. Why can't you respect that I love him and I love my Sensei, why do you choose Fugaku over me even in his death?" Obito said quietly, hurt.

"THAT'S A LIE, THAT'S A LIE, I DO RESPECT IT, I DO!" Tears fell down Mikoto's face and she covered her face in shame. "I never stopped loving you Obito even though you lay with a man every night, I was never ashamed of you even when the old women and Fugaku said I should be. You were happy, you deserved to be happy, you were traumitised from the war, I could see it in your eyes when you came home, and when you got together, I was happy for you, when you were promoted, I knew you were happy because you were a step closer to him. But steadily...it was like I was seeing less and less of you. It was like I never saw you anymore, and when I did, you were always with Hatake, or talking about him. I was happy, I was so happy for you..."

"...I only wanted to show you what made me happy, nee-san, that I was okay even when I was scorned by the others in the Clan, that I could be strong and you could live your life and be a mother to your children without unneccessarily worrying about me, but it hurt me, this distance between us and my nephews. I've only heard about Sasuke a few times, Fugaku was so hung up on Itachi. I got to know Itachi because Kakashi knows him, though I don't know a single thing about Sasuke and I'm embarrassed because we're related and I don't even know him, not a single thing." Obito whispered, pulling his knees up to his chin, making him look younger and childish.

"I...I start the Academy today, oji-san..." Sasuke said quietly, touching Obito's larger hand gently, as if trying to console him. "Its okay that you don't know me, and I don't know you. We'll get to know each other. You can walk me to class, right, with aniki?"

A smile stretched across Obito's face, becoming a grin, startling Sasuke because he never saw an Uchiha so casual. "Of course we can! Oh, I'm so excited, I never even got to walk Itachi to class because he was too grown up."

"You're just too hyper, oji-san, I couldn't keep up." Itachi chuckled lightly. Obito stuck his tongue out at him. "Very mature." Sasuke was watching the interaction with a shocked stare making him chuckle again. "Don't mind oji-san, he's playful, borderline annoying, but overall bearable."

"Whatever. Do you wanna walk or do you wanna Shunshin?" Obito offered, hopping anxiously on one foot to the other.

"Oooh, ooh, oooh, Shunshin, please!" Sasuke pleaded, latching onto Obito.

"Catch us if you can, Itachi." With a laugh, Obito made a single handsign for the jutsu.

(Ninja Academy)

"Where's Obito, Kakashi? He was supposed to be here." A blonde haired, crystal blue eyed, whisker cheeked, tan boy dressed in plain beige cargo pants, a net shirt, with a beige jacket covering his chest. He looked like any other civilian child, except there was a bracelet with a half sun, half moon engraved in it, Yin and Yang, his father's signia, and pointed out he was the Yondaime's son, touch him and die. Most people avoided him and obeyed the rule, though some didn't.

"Give him 5...4...3...2..." Obito appeared, laughing, holding something close. "Yo, Obito." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask.

"You're late." The blonde pointed out, his blue eyes indifferent.

"Sorry, sorry. I was picking up my adorable nephew. Sasuke, this is Namikaze Naruto, wanna say hi to him?"Obito beamed, setting Sasuke down after gentle prying his fingers loose from his shirt.

'The Yondaime's son?' "Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, pleased to meet you." Sasuke bowed, smiling slightly.

"...Pleased to meet you as well. Would you like to accompany me to the classroom and meet our Sensei?" Naruto nodded, his speech formal, stiff. Sasuke realized he was being distant and wondered why.

"Um, okay. I have to say goodbye to oji-san first, can I catch up with you?" Sasuke agreed.

"As you wish. I will go on ahead." With that, Naruto walked away, not even looking at the people who were parting to make way for him.

"Don't think too badly of Naruto. He wasn't like this a few months ago, but he overheard something the Council was saying bad about him being too playful and loud, and now he's well...proper and respectful, but cold and distant. Sensei is going crazy trying to 'fix' him." Obito said hastily, though his tone was serious, sad for the blonde.

"He doesn't want to 'embarrass' the Yondaime, though he doesn't understand that the Yondaime could care less about his image, he's his only son, he loves him, almost desperately." Itachi commented as he poofed into existence beside Obito making him jump. "So, Sasuke, if you think you can handle it, maybe you can become his first friend and help him return to the joyous boy he once was?"

Sasuke thought about it for about five minutes before he smiled. "I'll be his best friend, not just his first one." The youngest Uchiha promised. No one sensed Watarigarasu Kara listening the entire time.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I've given you both a year early massacre minus most of the drama, and now the roles of Sasuke and Naruto are reversed. Naruto is the emo and Sasuke is the happy one. And why was Kara sulking around anyway? These questions will be answered in the upcoming ch's, I promise, though we must have _patience_. Demanding ch's and spoilers don't make my headaches for trying to force a story go away, though you've all been good so far. :) Did you like Kara's Nundu form? He's sort of like a snow leopard, or as close to it as I can get him. Well, anyway, you guys are the judges, was it good, bad, or interesting? Tell me your thoughts in a review 2-3 times.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do own a Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles game on PS2, does that count?

Chapter Nine—Broken Hearts and Awakening Feelings: (Watarigarasu Estate) Kara slammed the sliding door as he entered the house, ignoring how his siblings immediately stopped their activities as he passed them in the kitchen. Kaze's hair was slick in gravy, and his hand was frozen from the position of shoving ice down Kaede's bra. Kon had Kimiko slathered in icing for a cake they were baking, he wore a smirk of deviousness, though the effect was kinda ruined since he had chocolate pudding in his hair and all over his face, and Gin seemed annoyed that he had a smidgen of tomato juice on his shirt.

"I'm going to be in my lab. Don't disturb me." With mumbled agreements, his siblings pretended to clean up the mess they had made of the kitchen.

"Um, Kara, do you want anything to…" Kimiko's usual question of him eating was met by the door, muffling her voice.

"Aw, just leave him alone, Kimiko, he's been hiding in his lab making antidotes and stuff for five years, now ain't gonna change anything. He doesn't want us around, he's only tolerating us."

"You guys never talk to him; you act like he's not even here. He lives here too, so we should include him in the fun!"

"Kara? Having a _food fight_? Pfft, that's as likely as rats ruling the earth."

"Don't jinx us, Kaze; you tend to bring us bad luck."

Hearing the light and laughter of his siblings made Kara want to join them, but he'd cut socializing with them out years ago, and they made it a point to respect his decisions. 'Kaze has it wrong, I would like to join in, even with something as immature as a food fight. I just don't know how to get back on their good side…' Kara pushed a loose book in the bookshelf and it sank backward with a groan, revealing a dark stairway. As he descended the stairway, the bookshelf returned to its proper place, making it dark until an emerald green light began to light the passage way, he kept walking til he reached the bottom, removing his clothes as he went, he raised his hands, pressed them into the earth, and concentrated. The earth trembled gently then creaked as it created a doorway for him, revealing a man made waterfall and jacuzzi side by side, several hundred feet away from the other, though they were connected by a single water source and heated/cooled with both spells and jutsus that would magically last a lifetime. Without preamble, Kara took a single step and fell, hitting the waterfall with a large splash. With a quick underwater spell, Kara closed his eyes and meditated on the one who'd caught his eye—a rare occurrence. 'Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yellow Flash…'

(Meanwhile, at the Academy, a couple weeks later)

Because of what the Uchiha Clan had planned, unless he was with his Uncle or brother or Kakashi in Anbu in gear, Sasuke was often glared at, spat at, or generally mocked and rotten food was thrown at him. He didn't really care though, because he could always talk to his family about it, and keep Itachi from killing anyone, it made him feel happy that he was still loved even though the Clan was a disgrace. 'I hate what you've done to this place, tou-san…' For a brief moment, Sasuke wondered what it would be like to hate the village just as much as they hated him now. 'No, aniki and oji-san and kaa-san would be disappointed, if I get angry, I'll just be proving that I'm a traitor too and I'm defending what they did as right.'

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice anyone until…As he entered the courtyard though he saw the way the kids were looking at him. Obviously the opinions of their parents had been passed along.

"Well look what we have here, a dirty traitor!" A fourth year student Sasuke didn't know said.

Almost as if by magic Sasuke was surrounded by a menacing crowd of older students. Sasuke looked directly at the loud mouth boy in front of him, ignoring all the others. "Get out of my way," he said calmly.

The boy looked unbelieving. "What did you just say to me traitor?"

"I said get out of my way," Sasuke replied.

"Will you listen to the all mighty Uchiha?" The boy mocked. "What are you going to do if I don't get out of your way?"

"I'll just have to go through you," Sasuke replied and readied himself. There was no way he could deal with all of them but the jerk in front of him was going to regret what he'd said.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naruto's cold voice, colder than an artic winter, cut through the tense atmosphere, dousing it in cold water. "Uchiha Sasuke is my friend, and those who hurt my friends are nothing but dead people walking."

"N-Naruto-sama, but, but, he…!" The fourth year stuttered, backing up from Naruto.

"Save your excuses. I'll count to five and give you a head start, though I'll let you in on a secret…" He revealed a short katana, still sheathed. "I have begun to learn how to properly use this, do you want to be the first blood it tastes?"

"R-RUN AWAY!" The older boys fled.

"Sasuke." Naruto uttered, returning his sheathed katana back to its hiding spot in his coat. "You are unhurt, right?"

Sasuke smiled, though it was crooked and a little sad. "Nah, just my pride. You can't rescue me all the time; I'll be referred to as a damsel in distress or your Mistress."

"You are pretty but not my type." Naruto said simply, hiding his blush as he turned away.

"T-That was a joke? Or were you serious?" Sasuke asked as ran to catch up with his blonde friend who was suddenly walking very fast. "Do you have a crush, come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh."

"Fine, just don't tell him." Naruto blushed and mumbled a name really fast; Sasuke frowned, not hearing it. Seeing his only friend upset, he sighed. "I said *blush* N…Nara Shikamaru."

"You mean the sleepy guy who sits in the back of the class, who the teachers gave up and call the dead last? Odd taste you've got, Naruto, but I suppose I'm just as odd."

"You have a crush as well? Who is it, do I know them?" This was the first time in a couple weeks since Sasuke had become friends with Naruto that he'd ever heard him be excited and curious.

'This is progress, I can't fail…' "W~ell…" Purposely he dragged the word out, pretending to think on it. Naruto punched him in the shoulder, looking anxious for the answer, really anxious. "Okay, okay. I have a crush on Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino." Sasuke admitted, blushing and looking at Naruto's eyebrow that had reached his hairline. "I told you it was odd!"

"…You are weird, Sasuke. Compared to them, you are the sun, Neji is the apocalypse and Shino is an eclipse." With that, Naruto started walking again.

"Hey, wait a second, why'd you use such big adjectives, tell me why!"

"An apocalypse obviously means end of the world, an eclipse is when the sun is encased in darkness. You are the sun, always smiling and bright. If you were with them…" Naruto explained.

"We're five Naruto, Neji is eight. I think I can wait, or my feelings could change." Sasuke rolled his eyes, pouting.

"I hope so, but let's stop talking about it, you are right, we're too young. For a moment, I feared you were Ino and Sakura."

"Ugh." Sasuke shuddered, glad to be rid of them, ever since his Clan had been disgraced, they'd stopped following him around, begging for attention, and was now chasing after Naruto, though they weren't very successful with him since his Uncle and Kakashi were around him regularly.

"Naruto, you're my bestest best friend in the whole village!" Sasuke declared.

Naruto flushed all over his face. "…Don't be stupid. That might change some day." Sasuke frowned, thinking he failed in making Naruto open up and he was also genuinely hurt. "Though I feel the same about you, come on."

Sasuke smiled, not as big as his Uncle's was, but it was close and he was flushed as he smiled, running to catch up with Naruto again, talking about some fresh gossip he'd heard.

(At a private pub for Chuunin and higher)

"KARA-SAN!" Anyone who was anyone and didn't want to be kicked or shoved aside rudely knew better than to get in the middle of the excitable Uchiha who was running headfirst toward Watarigarasu Kara who was ordering a drink. "KARA-SAN, I'VE MISSED YOU!" He yelled, hugging the infamous Clan Head hard after knocking him off his stool.

"Ow." Kara said plainly, flicking his forehead, making the Uchiha cringe at the pain and let go of him. "A simple greeting would've been fine, Obito."

"B-But, I-I was just so excited. You're never around when I'm around, I miss you." Obito flailed his arms wildly, narrowly missing Kakashi who dodged his attack with practiced ease as he read Icha Icha Paradise. "I really did miss you, may I hug you again? Just to make sure you're not a bushin?"

"So you can squeeze the life out of me you mean? Sure, go ahead." Kara said sarcastically. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! I WAS **KIDDING**!"

Those who didn't know Watarigarasu Kara and Uchiha Obito's relationship, they would assume that they were together or that they were siblings with a little too friendly interaction, but the truth was, Obito just really liked Kara, even though the man had become distant.

"Oi, Kara, come on, come drink with us!" Inoichi, one of the few friends Kara, well, considered a friend, already a little tipsy, said loudly, slinging his arm around Kara.

"I don't think I should, Inoichi, last time I drank, I did some embarrassing things no one will tell me about." Kara admitted, hesitant.

"Nuh-uh, Kara, you're gonna, gonna…" He blinked owlishly. "What was I talking about?"

"Letting me go?" Kara suggested hopefully.

"That's right, we're gonna smashed tonight." Inoichi mock whispered.

"Oh, great." Kara said in a deadpan voice, glaring at Obito when he snickered. "Shikaku, talk him out of this."

"It'll be *hic* good for you, Kara, you're too emotionless for someone so young. Drinking will solve your problems, I promise." Shikaku slurred. "Oh, and here comes your love, Minat-OH!" he cried out suddenly when Kara discreetly, painfully squeezed his balls while smiling carefully.

"Say another word and I rip them off, friend or no, understood?"

"U-Understood." Once Kara let go, Shikaku loudly said, "Play the song, Chouza!"

"Right!" Chouza agreed, pressing a number on the juke box.

Dirty desire [x3]

There's something that's been growing inside of me  
Uh uh, baby baby, uh uh baby baby  
I haven't been myself since we met last week  
Uh uh, baby baby, uh uh baby baby

"Oh Kami." Kakashi whispered turning white when Minato suddenly froze, looking shocked and then angry. Obito feared their plan was doomed to fail—painfully.

"..? ..drinks. Not to be MOCKED!"

"Don't you get it, Minato? You're supposed to dance. Kara's been without a partner since he got here, dance with him." Chouza said helpfully.

"B-But this song is hardly appropriate…!" Minato protested, blushing as Chouza firmly pushed him toward Kara who looked hostile.

When I'm alone at night  
I sit and fantasize  
And in my fantasies I love you long time  
Doing my nine to five  
I'm thinking six and nine  
I gotta make you mine  
Can you feel my...  
Dirty desire?  
My...  
Dirty desire?  
My...  
Dirty desire?

Can you feel my...  
Dirty desire?  
My...  
Dirty desire?  
My...  
Dirty desire?  
Dirty desire

Dirty desire, dirty desire, dirty desire, dirty desire

"You're trying to get me killed!" Minato hissed. Suddenly his hair was tugged harshly and he was forced to meet Kara's angry eyes which were quite beautiful. 'What am I thinking?'

"Grow a pair and frickin' dance with me, Minato; it's the only way we're both getting out of here." Kara almost snarled, though inside, he and his Nundu have were quivering in anticipation. 'It's just a dance, just a dance. We're…associates, nothing will come of it, and it's not even a date.'

"Um, o-okay." Minato agreed hesitantly, pulling Kara close, though before they touched a slight distance away. It was awkward, but they kept up with the beat. (A/N: I do not dance)

I know you thought about it  
But it's all in your head  
And you can't wait to see me  
To see me in the flesh  
I see you really need to  
Get this thing off your chest  
But all you know, I gotta get you back in my nest

I try to let it go  
But that made me want you more  
'Cause in reality I know you're not mine  
I don't want just a fight, I want the full size  
Tell her I'll pay the fine

Can you feel my...  
Dirty desire?  
My...  
Dirty desire?  
My...  
Dirty desire?

The more they heard the music getting dirtier and dirtier, the more their bodies copied the rhythm, matching it subconsciously creating an erotic scene. They weren't aware of the fact that Kara had his hands tangled in Minato's hair; his back pressed tightly to Minato and could feel his awakening erection, that Minato was holding Kara preciously, like some jewel.

Now what you doing, babe  
You're not my boyfriend  
Long as we know babe, I'm not your girlfriend  
Now what you doing, babe  
You're not my boyfriend  
Long as we know babe, I'm not your girlfriend

Bring that beat back [x5]

'Song's over.' Kara's mind nastily told him, but Kara wanted to cherish the moment just a little longer.

"Another song, something…tasteful!" Obito hissed, flailing his arms, Kakashi rolled his eyes and dodged his arms. Chouza chuckled quietly and pressed another number.

_I want my freedom taken away by sudden love  
Oh I knew it from the first time I saw you  
I will give you my cold words and a warm kiss  
This is love, this is love  
There is a person taking a picture capturing the moment that is between night and day,  
With shaking hands, supporting the digital camera  
From behind quietly, a person hugs  
Something wants to be said  
But next moment, it has already dawned_

Obito's eyes widened and then softened, he grabbed the startled Kakashi's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. "Put the book away. This is our song, baka."

"Mmn, I remember." Kakashi agreed, chuckling lowly, though he slipped the book into his pants pocket and took Obito into his arms, swaying gently.

"Minato, this isn't, isn't proper." Kara whispered, his voice trembling, pulling away slightly.

"Why? You're my friend, and we're both adults, nothing is happening. We're doing nothing wrong." Minato argued, enjoying Kara in his arms for some reason. He felt so right there, and he couldn't help but compare how he felt for Kushina to how Kara made him feel. "Kara, wait."

"I don't just wanna be your friend, baka. When you figure it out, let me know." Kara said coldly and sadly, pulling away from Minato.

'He always leaves me with no explanation…' Minato thought hollowly, clenching his fist, he ordered some sake briskly, ignoring the others in the room throwing him piteous looks. "What!"

"Nothing, Minato." Shikaku murmured, shaking his head and mumbled 'troublesome friends and their love lives'. Minato's heart nearly stopped, and he felt something in him screaming territorially, 'NO!' He realized he didn't want Kara to be in love with anyone…but why?

* * *

And that's a wrap. Minato is starting to figure out his feelings, but with your reviews, he and Kara can be together next ch when the boys will be 10 1/2-11, or in the next one, as my original intention when they are twelve. Its all up to you guys really. :) Tell me your thoughts in a review 2-3 times. The songs Dirty Desire and This is Love are owned by Utada Hikaru, and are not mine. Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do want Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 and Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3

Chapter Ten—Is this Love? Master and Apprentice Meet At Last: (Ichiraku's) Kara entered the ramen stand, intent to eat about six bowls and wallow in his misery about his stupidity when he caught sight of blonde, spiky hair. He nearly turned back around and fled, until he heard Uchiha Sasuke.

"You know, Naruto, the only thing I ever see you openly enjoy is fresh ramen. It's kinda uncanny."

"Ib eabing nuow. (I'm eating now)" The blonde, Naruto, said around his noodles. Sasuke made a face of disgust then laughed.

'What could it hurt; I've been avoiding him for 5 years now, so I might as well admit that this is Kushina and Minato's son. The son I've been shirking my duties over…' "I'd like a bowl of beef and vegetable ramen, Ichiraku-san." Kara ordered as he entered.

"Watarigarasu-san." Sasuke bowed respectfully and Kara nodded to him politely. "Uchiha-kun."

"Eh? You know each other, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, eyeing Kara in poorly disguised curiosity as the man sat down.

"Of course, he and my father ate together occasionally and father tried to get Watarigarasu-san to tell him how he salvaged Uncle's eye, but Watarigarasu-san never told him." Sasuke answered, returning to his own ramen.

"You're talking about in the Third Great Shinobi War when Obito lost his eye, right? That's the war that made tou-san a legend." Naruto said thoughtfully. "That's kinda funny, because whenever tou-san told me the tale, it never recounted you in it."

"Naruto, don't be rude!" Sasuke said, horrified. "The Watarigarasu Clan can turn into animals and levitate boulders and enter your mind, it wouldn't be wise to tick off the Head of the Clan." He whispered insistently to the blonde.

"So, they're like the Yamanaka and Inuzuka Clan combined, big whoop." Naruto rolled his eyes.

**Perhaps you should teach the hatchling some manners?** 'That sounds like a good idea.' Kara removed the senbon holding his hair up, throwing it at Naruto with vicious accuracy, just as his bowl was sat down and he broke his chopsticks in half neatly.

"Whoa!" Sasuke ducked, barely missing being hit by the senbon. It embedded in Naruto's ramen bowl, causing a crack that split the bowl and made the ramen pool on the table. "Ah…ah…ah…"

"Sorry. My aim slipped." Kara smiled beautifully, reaching over to retrieve his senbon, but Naruto slammed his fist down, holding it in his index and thumb finger. "Give it back, glaki(kid/brat)."

"Make me." Naruto grinned, showing off slightly sharp teeth.

"_Wrong_ answer." Kara smirked, he kicked Naruto's chair, making it break, Naruto gracefully flipped out of the way.

"Kara-san, you'll have to pay for that, and a new bowl!" Teuchi snapped, appalled.

"Not a problem. We'll talk later. Though the glaki and I have some unfinished business to take care of first, don't worry, this won't take long. Fifteen minutes, tops." Kara promised.

"Don't ignore your opponent!" Naruto yelled uncharacteristically, shaking in rage. "I'll crush you…!" He unsheathed his katana, charging Kara with a cry of fury. Kara turned to him, his eyes cold.

(Meanwhile, half across the village)

"I just, I wish he would tell me what he wants and speak clearly. I hate riddles." Minato grouched, letting Kakashi pour him a cup of strong black coffee to rid himself of the massive hangover he had accumulated, Obito stepped out to stock up on groceries. He didn't want Naruto to see him drunk, so he was mooching of his ex-students until it went away.

"What did Kara say, Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"He said he didn't want to be my friend, and it hurts because I really do like him, I enjoy his company, and I want to be around him, but it's like he's always busy." Minato answered, frustrated and hurt.

_I call you on the phone  
You are never home  
You say dat you gone  
handling business  
So babe  
I hear that everyday  
All i can do is pray  
you not losing interest  
Its hard  
2 know you got my heart  
2 watch me fall apart  
every time you don't call_

"Sensei, maybe its not a matter of him not wanting to be your friend, so much as he can't pretend to be your friend anymore." Kakashi said gently.

"I'm not following." Minato grumbled, sipping his drink. "Even if he doesn't want to be friends, even business partners and associates make time for each other, so things go accordingly."

_Its cool  
but don't think I'm a fool  
We all got things 2 do  
but we make time 4 what we want  
(Chorus)x2  
Your al-al-al ways  
(Your al-al-al ways)  
Your al-al-al ways  
Bu-sy_

"You're being stupid about this, Sensei, but I can't talk since Obito practically had to nearly die for me to wake up and realize that I didn't hate him, I was jealous of Rin who had his affection and attention, I wanted him, I loved him…" Kakashi murmured allowed, his visible eye glazed in memory, Minato was quiet, knowing he was remembering the events clearly. "At first, I didn't want to accept that I loved another man, let alone Uchiha Obito, of all people. Let's face it, Obito is loud, obnoxious, and has a 'in your face!' personality, polar opposite of myself and his family, I didn't think it would work out since our personality clashes so much, that is until I realized the crap Obito had to put up with from Fugaku and the others, then I realized that his obnoxious attitude was the only way he could shield himself and pretend he was fine, that he didn't need anybody."

"What happened next?" Minato questioned, the story had never been fully told to him how Kakashi and Obito got together, he knew it was private and personal, and had caused Obito to be excluded from his clan even more.

Kakashi shrugged. "Obito never told me the full details, but he's a horrible liar, and I noticed immediately when he started to get bruises and cuts. He tried to brush it off as training with Kage Bunshins, and for awhile, I believed him…til I saw him covered in bruises nearly everyday. So, I started following him around, and then I witnessed him getting beat by Uchiha Jounin and Chuunin. You could say that was my breaking point. I just…snapped, I don't really remember what happened, but after, Obito tended to my injuries and told me thanks, but not to interfere again, it was an Uchiha dispute, and Uchihas handled their problems in-house. That was the first time I've ever heard him remotely like an Uchiha. He sorta freaked me out, but at the same time, I was pissed…and I ended up kissing him…just as soon as Fugaku appeared."

"I can pretty much guess what happened after." Minato said quietly, remembering the time when Obito seemed a little sad and was always forcing a smile or laugh.

"Yeah, it was bad. Fugaku called us 'sick queers' and disowned Obito. Mikoto-san followed his lead which in turn, hurt Obito even worse, he ended up depending on me which led to something more, which led to where we are now."

"I see." Minato said simply, draining the last of his coffee and reached for more.

"'You see'?" Kakashi muttered, incredulous at the sheer stupidity his role model was exhibiting. 'How did he and Kushina-san ever get together?' He wondered. "Forget Obito's warning to me about letting you figure it out, Kara-san will be heartbroken and bitter by then. Kara is in love with you, Sensei-baka."

Minato stared at him, spluttered and choked. "What? Kara is-? You're lying!"

"Sensei, this isn't something I would lie to you about, and more importantly, these are Kara's feelings. He is genuinely, bonafide in love with you…and he's stayed away up til now so he wouldn't have to act on it. He has some twisted sense of honoring Kushina's memory by letting you be lonely." Kakashi said seriously, solemnly.

For a moment, Minato was strangely flattered, then he was angry, and then he was sad, and then angry again…and finally oddly resigned to his idiocy. "I completely missed the signs. I didn't even bother looking 'underneath the underneath' in his words."

"Don't feel so stupid, baka Sensei. Kara is a little unreadable/unapproachable nowadays. Its like he trusts us, but he doesn't. I can tell something's been bothering him for years that don't revolve around you…and it's not a good something. It's like he's guarding a very serious secret." Kakashi said semi comfortingly.

Something about Kakashi's musings raised distant alarm bells in his head, but Minato ignored them to focus on the main issue. "What do I do about Kara, though, Kakashi?"

"Right now you're not totally aware of Kara, as a lover, Sensei, to approach him with half assed feelings like camaraderie and kindness would only hurt him, he wants the whole package, and if you can't give it to him, you shouldn't lead him on. What I suggest is for you to sit back and sort through your own feelings. Does he make you happy when you're sad? Does he turn you on? Things like that."

"Very wise words." Minato murmured. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Yeah, I asked myself the same questions. I'm here for ya, Sensei."

'I'm gonna need it. Kara…and I, together, as in a couple?'

(Back with Naruto and Kara)

BAM! The world tilted for Naruto as Kara slammed his fist into his gut, tossing him over his shoulder, and he hit the ground with a loud thud and grunt of pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, alarmed, he rushed to help the blonde into sitting position. "Watarigarasu-san, that was uncalled for! Why would you attack Naruto?"

"Get your head out of the clouds, Uchiha-kun. If I were someone lesser, and using anymore than 1/10 of my real strength, Naruto would be coughing blood and have internal bleeding or something. He meant to attack with a katana, and although it wouldn't have done much damage, I do not condone swords being pointed at me." Kara said casually. "But then again, perhaps the rumors are true, maybe Naruto is just a spoiled little Daddy's boy hiding behind his father's Hokage robes? If that's the case, he shouldn't be training to be a shinobi."

"How dare you!" Sasuke snarled, about to defend Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his arm. "Naruto?"

"Leave it…Sasuke. I'm okay, I heal fast, this is…nothing." Naruto gulped precious air. "I am not asking the Anbu guard that is tailing me, or the villagers who witnessed my humiliating defeat to keep this quiet from my tou-san. I am telling you."

"But, Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama would gladly punish Kara for his impertinence!" Neko, his Anbu guard, insisted, glaring at Kara who only yawned in boredom.

"No." Naruto practically growled. "I will not have tou-san involved in this, this is **my** business, and I will handle Watarigarasu-san in my own manner."

"You think you have authority over me, glaki? How very presumptuous of you." Kara chuckled.

"You are loyal to the Leaf. It's all over the history books in the Academy, I know all there is to know about you, Guardian of Life. You trained with Tsunade-hime and took over her position at the hospital as well as continued to make antidotes and things. Your monster strength, how you deflected me so easily…you will teach me." Naruto said calmly, though his eyes flashed red with a slit in the pupil.

A smile began to stretch across Kara's lips, becoming colder and sharper. "Heh, fine glaki, it only gives me ample time to stamp some humility into you. You want to learn, you want to be taught? Those things come with a price, boy, a hefty price. I hope you're prepared because I'm going to make you regret it." 'Just as I planned, so brash, just like Kushina.'

(Five and a half years later, 5 AM, Namikaze Estate)

"Tou-san, I'm going out for my morning laps!" Dressed in custom made baggy black leather pants, that were cut carefully to make little slits in the front and back leg part, a net shirt, and black hoodie with a snarling fox on the back, designed artistically with artificial flames and blood, and plain black sandals, was Namikaze Naruto, attaching ankle and wrist weights to himself.

"*Large yawn* Ok, although I wish you would get more sleep, son. You're only 10 ½(Eleven basically!, Naruto protest vehemently in the background), a growing boy needs his sleep. Do you wanna sleep with tou-san like when you were little?" Minato, half awake, asked semi jokingly.

"No thanks, tou-san, you get hard-ons in your sleep and like to cuddle too much." Naruto said flatly. Wolf, who was on guard duty, choked in both surprise and amusement, Minato, was wide awake with that statement and looking at him in horror. "What? Why are you so surprised? It's not like you're hurting me, and its perfectly natural, you said so to me last year, remember?"

"I don't…talk in my sleep, do I?" Minato asked, cautious.

"No, though you do moan a lot." Wolf was practically doubling over at Minato's misfortune. "Tou-san, honestly, it's fine, you didn't hurt anything. Though I do hope you get laid with the person you're dreaming about. You seem awfully lonely." Naruto commented, his hand reaching up to tug at Minato's sideburns, but Minato playfully cuffed him on the head. "Tou-san!"

"Maa, maa, don't lecture your old man, its bad for my image. Go on, go on, shoo, don't you have running to do?" Minato said insistently as he gently pushed/guided Naruto to the door.

"If I didn't know you loved me, I would say you were trying to get rid of me." Naruto grumbled with a pout.

"Impossible. You keep coming back." Minato gently teased his son, kissing his forehead, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Keep making such a cute expression and I'll kiss your nose, too."

"EW, GROSS, TOU-SAN!" Naruto bellowed, fake gagging.

"Love you, too, kiddo, see you later. What do you want for dinner?" Out of the two of them, Minato was the one with excellent cooking skills, though he was often forced to eat out or in a hurry.

"That pah-stah (pasta) stuff Kimiko-san makes for us occasionally." Naruto said over his shoulder as he took off running.

"Its_ pasta_." Minato sighed. In exchange for learning English from Kimiko, Minato dragged Kara downstairs to be with his siblings more often, it made things difficult for him since he was now aware of Kara's feelings, he was getting closer to the man, forcing him to acknowledge him, to look at him, and _see_ him, and not just in an idol way. He was also getting to know Kara more, little and big things. Like how Kara did have an aunt and uncle and a cousin of blood relation who only tolerated him because he was their "cash cow" (an expression he learned from Kaze), how he was only eleven and very inexperienced when he made his first accidental kill, Kara could swear his ass off in English, Kara had a thing for chocolate and strawberries, Kara liked silence, but didn't prefer loneliness. Kara hated cooking although he could be a chef. Tiny, trivial things like that made Kara more and more endearing to Minato, and the more endearing he became, the more Minato wanted to be around him, the more _he fell in love_ with him. In the words of Kara's siblings and half of the shinobi population: "About damn time".

"I didn't know you were a cuddler, Sensei." Wolf laughed, mocking the blonde Hokage.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Minato asked sweetly.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Have you ever wondered what a Rasengan in forbidden places would do to the human anatomy?" Minato asked, faking cluelessness, Kakashi began to sweat.

"I think Obito is making a bento for me, goodbye Sensei!" Kakashi vanished in a poof.

Minato chuckled lowly. 'Gets him every time, I wonder if I can threaten Obito the same way to be on time for things?'

"You sound evil. Who'd you torment and for what?" Kara said as he entered through the window after carefully disabling Minato's wards.

Minato looked at Kara whose raven hair now fell like a thick curtain down his back and shoulders, spilling into his emerald green, jewel like eyes. His skin was still pale and seemed to glow, he was dressed in a deceiving floral pink woman's kimono and sandals, his hands and nails were painted a peach color. All in all, he looked like a very beautiful woman, minus the make up, and put the real women to shame. 'Oh Kami-sama, not now.' His lower anatomy was stirring to life, as it always did nowadays, in Kara's presence. "A-Ah, Kara, what are you doing here so early?"

"Minato, are you okay? You sound distressed and your scent is off. Sachibi is amused, did you do something funny to yourself, I don't understand." Kara asked, his eyes confused.

Kara was both mature, yet also painfully naive to the inner workings of an honest, good man, and normally, Minato would like his naivety, but not when he was in pain! "I don't know either, uh; it's early, so perhaps you should go home." 'Damn Sachibi…'

"You don't wish me to be here?" Kara asked, his voice soft and confused, carrying an undertone of uncertainty and pain.

"No! I mean, yes. Yes, I want you here, but just come by later, its like, five in the morning, and I go in at eight." Minato floundered for the right way to kindly get Kara out of his house.

"But, Minato..." Kara pushed his hands away; tears were in his eyes before he looked away, his hair creating a veil between them. "Is it a woman or something? You have a girl here, is that it? You don't have to be embarrassed. You're a man."

"I DON'T HAVE A WOMAN, AND I—OH FORGET IT!" Minato yelled, angry, but not at Kara who seemed startled. Forgetting about the nagging voice in his head scolding him that he was moving too fast, he yanked Kara to him and crushed their mouths together, devouring Kara's yelp of surprise and then moan. He ran his calloused hands up Kara's kimono, breaking the kiss. "I can't be some honest friend to you, it's too hard."

Kara was dazed by Minato's sudden kiss and now the feel up, but he did hear his words. "It took you atleast five years to get it, and don't you steal my words!"

Minato chuckled though it was slightly hollow. "Would you rather have a still broken man pining and lusting after your body and not your heart, too, 'cos, to be honest, that's how messed up I was five years ago, though I think you know that." Kara winced and Minato kissed his neck in apology, eliciting a shiver of pleasure. "You heal me, Kara, just by being your usual bi-polar self, you have so many emotions, I can hardly keep up with you, but I wouldn't trade you for anyone. It took awhile for me to come to terms with it, but, I love you."

**Looks like you got your wish, hmm, Kara? **'This feels so…unreal.' **But it is, and you should answer him back.** "I…" Blush. "You already know I love you." Kara muttered, embarrassed, but also happy.

"Though I want to hear you admit it aloud." Minato insisted, his eyes darkening a fraction, leaning in closer to Kara, making the effeminate man blush harder. "_Tell me_…" he whispered in Kara's ear.

"I…I love you…" Kara stuttered. 'Why does he have to sound so sexy speaking English?' **I bet you're the only one who thinks that…**

"_Again, tell me again_." Minato commanded, subconsciously aware of the effect he had on Kara when speaking his native tongue.

"I-I love you…" Kara whimpered when Minato's calloused hand suddenly began stroking his already leaking cock. "Minato?"

"Shh, I'll be good to you." Minato promised, his voice was strained, hiking Kara's kimono up even farther. "Unless you want me to stop, I can wait." 'I think…'

"Tou-san, hey, Sasuke and I need your help on something!" Although it sounded like he was still far off, Kara, and therefore Minato, could hear Naruto was running toward them.

"I should go." Kara admitted reluctantly. Minato almost considered not letting him go. "Minato, this will not be the last time we see each other, you're almost always at my house with Kimiko learning English and I rarely go on missions. I promise we can continue this later, but I absolutely don't want your son to see me with your hand up my kimono like I'm some prostitute."

"Good point." Minato conceded as he removed his hand with a wince. "Soon though, I'll introduce you to Naruto, I don't like hiding things from him."

'Me either, though you don't know that.' "Agreed." Kara allowed Minato to kiss him again before he left out the way he came, making sure to re-ward the house.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I decided to wait on Naruto finding out about Minato and Kara getting together(at last!) til next ch and when Minato finds out Naruto's been secretly taught by Kara. But, I'm a little stumped about the teams, should they be the same as in the manga/anime, or do you want the team and the team leaders to change? Remember that Obito is a Jounin, so he could lead a team, too. If you have suggestions, please surprise me, I really like being thrown off kilter. Did anyone see Karate Kid? That movie was awesome, I paid for it, then snuck in and watched it again. What, it saves ticket money! Well, anyway, you guys are the judges, is it good, bad, or interesting? Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though Minato with his serious expression on is extremely sexy

Chapter Eleven—Seeing the Bigger Picture: (A year and a half later, 6:30 AM) "*_Huff, huff, huff* Come on, you four have to keep up_!" Running through the forests, hopping over uprooted tree branches were five men.

"_Bill, I can't_...!" One of the younger men said hoarsely, he sounded very tired.

"_You're gonna HAVE to, Charlie, come on_!" The man at the front of the running group dropped back quickly and lifted the man's arm over his shoulder. "_Run faster, they're gaining on us_...!"

It was true. The brief glimpses of people in porcelain animal masks, dressed in uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards, and a strange spiral tattoo on their left shoulder carrying katanas, that were strapped to their backs, were quickly and effortlessly matching their stride, even with the side Apparitions they did occasionally to throw them off.

"_We can't keep this up forever_." A middle aged man with slicked back raven hair, and unreadable gray eyes, slightly attractive, pointed out as they stopped to catch their breath, Bill, the biggest of them muscle wise, had thrown a hasty invisibility charm over them.

"_He's right, Bill. They'll catch us, obviously they were trained in this particular area. Their unique magic is unlike anything I've ever witnessed, we may have them beat with magic, but they have us outclassed in stamina, stealth, and tracking. We can't run forever_." A smaller man with sandy brown hair, gentle, weary gray-blue eyes, and a handsome, if slightly worn out, added.

"_Then what do we do, just give up and be killed like Kingsley_?" Another man, with tangled, chin length, raven hair, and wild, almost angry, though also terrified, gray eyes, demanded, he was also good looking.

As they thought of what happened to the most efficent Auror in the Ministry and the Minster of Magic(for a few short months), Kingsley Shacklebot, they all simataneously looked a little green. Kingsley had tripped and gotten trapped in a basic muggle trap for bears, dropped his wand, and had his throat slit by a dagger of some sort before being swiftly beheaded. None of them wanted that to happen to them.

"_No, Black, what I suggest is a decoy, a human decoy_." The man with the slicked back hair said in an oily drawl.

The chin length haired man's lips curled back over his teeth in an imitation of a snarl. "_And you think I'm some kind of decoy? You sonouvabitch...!_" He lunged at the man, but the sandy brown haired man grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him against a tree trunk. "_Let go, Remus, I'm going to kill him, at least let me have that privilage before we're killed in this wild life hell_!"

"_Calm down, Sirius_!" Remus roared. "_And you, Snape, stop baiting him, no one's going to be a decoy for anything, we're all getting out of this forest alive. All of us, do I make myself clear?"_

Suddenly, Sirius stiffened, dragging Remus to the earth with him as he fell to the ground, shielding himself for dear life. "Everybody down, no-!"

ZWOOOOOOS-THUNK~! A huge steel star like weapon sliced the trunk, Bill and Charlie managed to duck in time, though judging by the wet sound that greeted their ears, unfortunately Snape hadn't ducked in time.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, dear stick wavers." A muffled female(?) voice cooed in an alien language. "Or we can burn this forest with you in it to the ground."

"That's enough, Swan, we don't have to burn the forest to find them, I can already smell them, they're close and terrified out of their minds." A muffled male's voice said casually.

"Its no fun that way, Wolf." The female sighed dramatically.

"Life isn't about fun, Swan, besides, those weren't Hokage-sama's orders. Orders were to apprehend the stick wavers and bring them in for interrogation, courtesy of Inoichi-sama." Wolf responded.

"But we only need a single captive, Wolf, and I sense 3 of them left." Swan pointed out sweetly.

"Don't make me repeat myself, _curb your bloodlust_." Wolf said sharply, killing intent swirling in contained waves around him.

"_He's speaking English, someone's taught him English_." Charlie whispered frantically to the others, hoping they saw what he saw, a ticket to get out of the forest and possibly spared.

"_Its a possibility, a very risky one_." Remus agreed reluctantly.

"_You're discussing strategy, mind if I cut in_?" Wolf said right beside them, a katana in one hand, a Raikiri in the other. "_If you so much as move a muscle, I'll behead you and then burn you to a crisp_."

"_No p-problem, no problem at all, we weren't going to run anyway-! Holy shit_!" Sirius babbled nervously, Wolf pressed his katana to his throat, tilting his head to the side.

"_You talk too much, stick waver_." Wolf stated blandly.

"_You've encountered others with...sticks? Sticks like ours? I'm sorry, I know you said not to talk, but we're not like them, we're not here for the purpose they are, we just want to see our cub again_." Remus said in alarm, trying not to squirm as the man, Wolf, looked at him with that animal mask.

"_You're not like them? Such empty words, let your memories be the judge, and if you are innocent of the crimes your other comrades have committed, our Kage may have mercy on you, though I pray he doesn't_." Wolf spat, KI swirling around them, causing them to whimper in terror. "Swan, secure them but don't do any bodily harm, hurry up. I'm ready to go home."

"Yeah, yeah, to run off to your gay lover, Kami, its too bad you're a fucking queer." Swan mumbled, though she suffered a kick to the back of her head for her remark. "What the hell!"

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me or about me or my lover, and hurry it up." Wolf said coldly.

"Yes, sir." Swan replied through gritted teeth.

(Meanwhile, in Konoha)

"Mmm, Minato..." Kara sighed pleasently, responding to Minato's gentle, feather light touches on his stomach. "This isn't safe, to be in your bed so early, Naruto will be home soon."

"He always swings by the Uchiha Estate for an hour or two, its perfectly fine to keep going, relax." Minato said hypnotizingly in Kara's ear, kissing his stomach, making sure not to let his straining erection touch Kara yet, he needed him completely relaxed and to trust him.

"But this is risky, Minato, are you-!" Kara began, only to be cut off as gently lips pressed against his own. With wide eyes, he took a sharp intake of breath giving the Yondaime a chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. They kissed, their eyes slipped close as Minato wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, while Kara wrapped his arms snuggly around Minato's waist.

Kara groaned into the kiss as he fisted his hand in Minato's spiky hair. Minato kissed him all the more passionately, the sound spurring him on has he slipped a hand up the younger's shirt, caressing his back in tender strokes. They pulled back for breath, only to clash back together in a heated battle of tongues, fighting for dominance, and with ease Minato won. Minato pulled up Kara's shirt, growling in frustration that he had to release the smaller man's lips in order to do so, and once free, he tossed the shirt carelessly away and kissed Kara all the more fiercely.

A strong hand moved from his back to his stomach, and gently but firmly, Minato moved his hand upwards and began to massage and pinch Kara's taunt right nipple, causing the man to moan deeply.

Minato's hands began slipping up and down and around Kara's broad shoulders before Minato ripped his own shirt off, allowing Kara to shyly caress him, skin on skin, their stomachs flush together as they kissed. "Kara.." Minato whispered as he pulled back for air before he rained kisses all over his jaw and neck. "Kara…" He moaned as he licked the other's ear, enjoying the shiver of pleasure quivering from the other teen.

"Uhn…" Kara groaned deeply and Minato began to nibble on his sensitive ear. "Fuck!" He whispered breathily as a hand rubbed his straining erection through his too tight pants. "_Minato_…" He groaned, tossing his head back allowing Minato more access to the long milky span of silky skin.

Hungrily, he devoured, nipped, kissed, and bites at the Watarigaru's neck, his ministrations already leaving bruises. "Fuck, Kara…" Minato groaned as his hands moved and deftly unbutton the younger man's pants before he pulled the zip. With haste he removed the others pants, boxers going with, leaving Kara laying naked to his hungry eyes.

"Please." Kara whispered in Minato's ear, causing the Yondaime to shiver before he fumbled with his own pants, removing them and his boxers with haste before he laid them both down upon the couch. They were caressing, grinding, kissing, nipping, and worshipping each other with great reverence.

"Oh God!" Kara breathed out, his pale cheeks flush crimson, his mismatched eyes darkened with lust as he stared into equally darkened eyes before their lips clashed fiercely together again. "Please!" Kara begged as he moved to Minato's jaw line.

Minato pushed Kara's legs to the sides and settled himself between, moving to worship the other's chest while he offered his fingers to Kara. Kara hesitated only slightly, trusting Minato not hurt him before he sucked his fingers with long strokes, causing him to groan and nearly cum at the sensation, but he held back.

Once his fingers were soaked with salivate he moved his hand down, and gently prodded a finger into Kara moving to kiss the man in hopes to distract him from the intrusion. With tender movements, he added a second finger and began to stretch the puckered hole all the while kissing the man below him senseless as a third finger was added.

Minato pulled his hand out, causing Kara to groan and flush in embarrassment as he looked deeply in the Minato's eyes. "Please." He begged softly, and with a nod, Minato positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

"Oh shit, you're so tight!" Minato groaned out as he full sheathed himself within Kara's tight opening. He panted hard, having a hard time not giving into his release right then and there at the sensation, but he held back, kissing Kara's jaw, whispering his love, letting him adjust, clenching his teeth as he tried not to move.

"Please move..." Kara murmured as he ran his hands up and down the Minato's taunt and muscled back.

They moved together as one, groaning, panting, begging, thrusting, kissing and becoming one. They had no beginning and no end, and their groans echoed out in the living room as the made love together, sweat shimmering on their bodies as they caressed each other.

"I'm unh!" Kara groaned out before they both cried out each others' names, as their orgasms hit with such fierceness that their bodies trembled for what seemed centuries with their releases. Then finally, Minato fell on top of Kara breathing heavily.

"You're amazing." Minato whispered breathlessly in his lover's ear. "Kara, I love you." He stated with tenderness as he kissed Kara gently. "I love you so much it hurts." He stated as he pulled his lips away. "I—" He began only to have Kara kiss him again.

"I love you too." Kara promised before they shared another gentle kiss. "I'm sorry I took so long to let you have me, if I had known how good it felt to be with you..." he blushed.

"It was well worth the wait." Minato chuckled, pulling Kara close to him, wanting his warmth, suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Tou-san, have you seen Sasuke's kunai pouch, I think I left it in...here..." Naruto trailed off, his jaw hitting the ground and his eyes bugged out as he realized who his father was in bed with. "SENSEI? TOU-SAN?"

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait for everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but that's because a severe crisis has happened recently in my family. I won't reveal what it is for private reasons, but for stupid reviewers like dhh or Salamander Hanzo who have nothing better to do but write stupid reviews, I'm not gonna get pissed anymore, I'm just blocking you. Please tell me what you think in a review 2-3 times? Do you want the teams to remain the same as in the manga/anime, or do you want to change them around, please tell me. Also, please vote on the poll as the top 3 choices will be future one shots or full length stories. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do like when Kakashi is serious and takes charge

Chapter Twelve—Seeing the Bigger Picture, pt.2: (Uchiha Estate) Silently, Wolf scaled the rooftops of the Uchihas private property, disabling security systems and alarms before he reached the window he wanted and pulled it open quietly, only to have a kunai pressed tightly to his jugular.

"You have a lot of balls coming here, after leaving a note, a **NOTE**, of all things! Kakashi, I thought we agreed that when you go on missions like these, you would always see my in person!" Obito said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, we agreed, but as I recall, when my Kage summons me, I'm supposed to go immediately." Wolf replied as he slipped past the Uchiha and jumped through his window.

"Don't take that tone with me." Obito snapped crankily, closing his window.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot my manners, Uchiha-sama, please excuse me." Kakashi said as he removed his Anbu mask, his Sharingan eye blazing as he raked Obito's form with barely disguised lust.

"You're such a hentai." Obito chuckled, grabbing Kakashi by the front of his uniform with a surprisingly strong grip and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. "But that's what I love about you, when you want me, you act so _charmingly_." He snorted as he ran his hands down Kakashi's clothed chest.

"Obito, did I mention that I love you?" Kakashi asked, his hands digging into Obito's waist, grinding against his lover who moaned softly.

"I bet you do." Obito rolled his good eye, his fingers feather light as he traced over Kakashi's clothed lips and pulled at the corners, pulling his face mask down revealing a strong pale jaw and high cheekbones, and the jagged scar that came from his eye implantation. All in all, Kakashi had nothing to be ashamed of in the looks department, but it was some weird Hatake tradition that the Hatake never showed his or her face until they were "romantically involved" or married. "Kakashi…" he murmured sensually in his lover's ears, pulling off his gear, Kakashi sat up to help him, impatiently throwing them across the room, tugging him closer, pulling at his clothes too, whining when Obito slapped his hands away. "Uh-uh, it's kinda funny watching you get so riled up. I'll take them off myself."

"Tease." Kakashi croaked. Obito only smirked and pulled off his own night shirt revealing his toned stomach that showed off the fact that, although he acted like a moron half the time, he was very much in shape, and a few scars lined his packed muscles. "I love you, Obito…" he groaned as Obito took charge, sinking onto his cock without preamble, riding him like a pro.

(2 hours later)

"Something happened on this mission didn't it, koibito(my love/lover)?" Obito asked, while tracing invisible patterns on Kakashi's chest, his head was pressed against the crook in Kakashi's neck; he could hear Kakashi's heartbeat.

"Obito…" Kakashi said warningly, although he wasn't as serious about the rules, he still cared about his job and all it entailed.

"You don't have to tell me all the details, I just want to know what has made you sad, and don't tell me nothing's wrong. You were restless enough to come here instead of crashing at our apartment, it is closer, and has more privacy." Obito responded with a quiet firmness.

"Crow, she…" Kakashi swallowed and went silent for a moment and Obito understood. "It all happened so fast. We didn't think we'd actually find anyone hiding on the Fire Country's borders, I wasn't paying attention, and we were joking around, goofing off. She was telling me about her son that had just turned five; her husband and she were planning to take a vacation. I thought it was cute and asked if she was going soft, she told me that she was retiring; that she was going to become a civilian, and pointed out that I should retire too, before I got killed. I already had plans to step down and become a Jounin, as you know, we talked some more, but all of sudden, she just tensed up and told me to leave, I was going to, but I wanted her to come too, and a split second later, there was this green light coming toward us, and she…she threw herself in front of me, and went still…."

"Its okay, Kakashi, it's alright, calm down, I'm here, you're safe." Obito said in a calming voice, wrapping his arms around the tense man. "You're alright, you're unhurt."

Kakashi hugged Obito tightly, hot tears of anger, fear, and shame, soaked Obito's shoulders. "I should've been paying attention."

(Later that morning)

"Good morning, Kakashi-san." Mikoto greeted the man as he came down the stairs from his shower, dressed casually in beige cargo pants and a net shirt, showing off his rock hard abs. "Are you hungry?"

"No, m'am, I need to be going, but thank you anyway. Good luck, shrimp." Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair, purposely messing it up. "See 'round, Itachi." Itachi nodded to him. "Love you." he murmured quietly to Obito who discreetly squeezed his hand. "Later." He vanished in swirling leaves.

"Why was Kakashi here so early anyway, oji-san?" Sasuke asked, curious, eating his cereal.

"Confidential." Obito said smoothly, Sasuke frowned but let it go. "But anyway, you're supposed to be graduating today, right?" Sasuke nodded. "DO YOUR BEST, SASUKE!" he hugged his younger nephew hard.

"I CANT BREATHE, OJI-SAN!"

"Hey, if I'm not interrupting, can we run together, Sasuke, I need to get my mind off something." Naruto said, peering in on the scene with a slight green expression on his face.

(Ninja Academy, after the exams were over)

"Great job, that's my son." "Now you're a man." "I'm so proud of you; I'm going to make your favorite dinner tonight."

"Hey, that kid." "Yeah, 'that kid', he's supposed to be one of the formerly elite Uchiha, and he was late to the exams, failing immediately."

"What a disappointment, but I suppose it's a good thing his generation of Sharingan wielding freaks can't become shinobi, they'd only…" "Shh, we aren't allowed to speak this way."

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up." Naruto, with his own headband, ran over to Sasuke who was staring at nothing. "….Come on. Don't listen to them, let's go."

Sasuke forced a smile for his best friend. "No, I think I need to be alone for awhile."

"…Ok." Naruto reluctantly agreed. Sasuke leapt away. "Hey, tou-san, I need to speak to you…"

(Namikaze Estate, that night)

'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, its not stealing at all, its borrowing.' Sasuke thought as he scaled along the Yondaime's house walls, unaware that he'd triggered one of his numerous seals as he opened the window and slipped in soundlessly.

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" Minato's voice echoed in the dark room before the lights turned on to reveal the Yondaime himself with Raven(Itachi), Mikoto, Obito, Kakashi, Iruka, and… "Looks like you guessed wrong, son."

"Sasuke…why are you trying to steal from my father?" Naruto asked quietly, devastation in his tone.

"I…It's not STEALING! I was, I was going to return it. I only wanted to look at it for a moment, just a second; I wasn't even going to take it. Naruto, please, you're my best friend, you know me, and you know I wouldn't steal it." Sasuke pleaded.

"You should've alerted me immediately when Mizuki started spouting nonsense, otouto. This is a first class offense against Hokage-sama; he's being lenient because Naruto begged pardon on your behalf."

'Naruto…knew I would try to take it…' "Why?"

"You have a lot of pressure on your shoulders, both as my friend and to be more than a traitor Uchiha, no one would dare say anything bad to Obito or Itachi since they are both masters of the Sharingan, but you're still a kid, and your Sharingan hasn't awakened yet, you're easy pickings for them. I knew Mizuki would try something like this, he's too nice, so in case of emergencies, I asked my tou-san to grant you pardon."

"Pardon, but I am a thief…" Sasuke murmured, confused.

"If you had been anyone else, like Mizuki for example who's being carted off to be interrogated as we speak, I would have immediately killed you, but since you are the brother and nephew of two of my best shinobi, I will look the other way, but just this once." He reached into his robes, pulling out a familiar object. "But, in exchange for my leniency, you will become my greatest weapon and protector of my son." Minato handed Sasuke a Leaf headband, but it was different than a standard headband, it had several seals etched into the fabric, invisible to Sasuke, but easily spotted by the Uchihas and Kakashi.

"Tou-san, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?" Naruto demanded, his eyes flashing red.

"You may look the other way when such betrayals occur around you, Naruto, but that makes you a liability to everyone important to you, he will be protector, willing to lay down his life at a moments notice for you, and when Akatsuki comes for you, he will be prepared to defend you, even take your place should you be captured. My word is law as I am Hokage, and so it shall be, do you all stand witness to this event?" Minato said in a stony, cold voice.

"…I stand witness." Obito whispered, his hair shading his eyes.

"I stand witness…" Itachi couldn't look at Sasuke.

"I stand witness." Kakashi was unusually solemn as he looked at Sasuke.

"I *sob* I stand witness…" Mikoto wept.

"I stand witness…" Iruka mumbled.

"Why are you crying, kaa-san?" Sasuke asked, confused, but his words made her cry all the more.

"Here, Sasuke, you have to tie around your neck, like this." Obito said as he gently took the headband from Sasuke's hands and tied it around his neck, loosening it so it hung slightly.

"! Ah…" There was a slight burst of power, calming and yet stern, that flashed through him and his eyes dulled for a moment before returning to life. "Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama, my life is yours and should it be your will, it is forfeit." He bowed formally.

"This is slavery." Naruto snarled at his father, disgusted with his hero.

"No, this is me, protecting my son, even from himself." Minato shot back. Naruto growled in his throat, but Minato pointedly ignored it. "Should Sasuke prove himself worthy, I will remove the headband and give him a normal one, but until further notice, he will remain in our Estate, in a room adjacent to Naruto's, for now, that is all. Goodnight." The others quickly dispersed, Obito holding Mikoto up from collapsing, Naruto stormed away, with Sasuke dutifully following after him, but Raven was still on duty. "I know I have betrayed your trust, Itachi, you do not have to stay, I won't begrudge you."

"Regardless of my personal feelings, Hokage-sama, I am still your solider and I will continue to follow you, as that is my shinobi way, if this headband makes my otouto stronger, I thank you, but if it breaks him…" Itachi trailed off.

"Very well, come, I think you will find something in T&I to be of great interest to you." Minato sighed, turning on his heel.

(T&I building)

"Hokage-sama, this way." Ibiki said with only a momentary glance at Itachi in Anbu gear. "They are in this room, speaking in the language I occasionally hear the Watarigarasu Clan or yourself speak. Perhaps they will respond to you better than I."

"Perhaps." Minato agreed shortly. "Where is Inoichi?"

"His daughter graduated, so he's spending the night with her. I am doing this the old fashioned way." Ibiki said darkly.

Unspoken was that his way had yielded no results, but no one had to point that out. Ibiki opened the door to reveal four men, one with dark hair and glazed over eyes, a barely healed wound, from a shuriken star, still a thin red at his hip bone. Two of them were red heads, similar to Kaze and Gin, and the other two besides the one in need of medical attention were middle aged.

"_Let us out of here, let us the fuck out of here! We haven't done anything!"_ One of the more volatile middle aged men screamed, his eyes wild and angry, his face was badly bruised and he was bleeding with every step he took as he paced, but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"_On the contrary, men and women just like you, carrying weapons—sticks—that kill people, have done quite a lot. You've killed my shinobi on sight, without warning. Just because a small group of you haven't done anything—yet, does little to curb my temper._" Minato smiled thinly. "_Pleased to meet you, I am Namikaze Minato, Hokage of this village, and Kage of the Fire Country_."

"_What are you going to do with us? Snape needs medical attention_." The other middle aged man, with sandy brown hair, asked, his voice hoarse, probably from dehydration.

"_That's not my problem. You gentlemen are going to solve my problem, or_…" Minato snapped his fingers and Itachi did hand signs, he blew and a fireball hit the wall above the pacing man who leapt backwards, cursing. "_Or he can just kill you and I'll capture more of you stick wavers_."

"_If that were the case, you would've killed us already, not torture us for information_." The man shot back.

In a flash, Minato had the man pinned to the wall, a kunai pressed to his jugular. "_Are we going to play 21 Questions or are you going to cooperate_?"

"Hokage-sama!" Itachi and Ibiki yelled out, surprised as the man who was previously unconscious or borderline dead, leapt up and gripped Minato's face for a few seconds before Minato slammed an elbow into his face, making him stumble. "Hokage-sama, are you alright?" Itachi asked.

"_Harry…Harry is here, as well as those despicable Weasleys, the Granger girl, and that horrid Longbottom_." The man wheezed.

"_Where_?" The pacing man asked.

"_Who is Harry_?" Minato demanded, throwing a shuriken with vicious accuracy, embedding it in the man's hand that'd caught him unawares, the man screamed in agony.

"Ha…ha…haa….I suppose you would know our dear fuck up, _Harry_; he's your beloved Kara." The man chuckled, spite in his tone and eyes, speaking in fluent Japanese.

Itachi pressed his katana to the man's neck, though the man didn't care, he only laughed crazily, pulling at the shuriken embedded in his hand. "Your orders, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked quietly.

Minato's mind was whirling in several different directions at once. "Chain them up, and if they so much as twitch a finger, I give you specific orders to behead them, Ibiki. Itachi…bring Kara to me."

As he exited the room, the burning question in Minato's mind was: Did Kara/Harry lie to him all these years, and was he truly a spy?

* * *

And that's a wrap. I bet no one saw this twist in the plot, did ya? To be honest, neither did I. Sometimes I just write and these things come on there own. Don't worry, Sasuke lovers, he won't be a 'slave' for long, just until the Wave arc, or longer if you prefer, review and let me know. As for Minato being colder in this ch, that's because, unlike Sandaime, who would've shown compassion and sympathy in this situation, Minato is younger and more cruel to those who could hurt his son or village(though not so much in the village's case). The genins will be encountering wizards soon. Kara will be fighting in upcoming ch's, he's a jinchuuriki, too. And as for the Yondaime and Kara's new relationship, well, that's going to be put to the test. I dont think I want any SasuNaru yaoi, sorry. But anyway, please review 2-3 times and tell me what you think, was it good, bad, or interesting? I apologize again for the late update. I finished my other work so I'll be devoting my time and attention to this.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, though I've found myself having a soft spot for Pein and **Sasori**, of all people

Chapter Thirteen—Holding on With Both Hands: Kara was enjoying a quiet day, with the whole estate to himself since his family members were out either on missions or enjoying themselves away from the village. He wasn't aware of what happened with Sasuke, and had received no word of the slayings of shinobi at wizards' hands…but he would.

"Kara-san, you are to report to Hokage-sama immediately." Raven stated, casually leaned against Kara's sink.

Kara stopped making the ham sandwich with mayo, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and pickle, looking up at the clock in confusion. It read 11:15 PM. "You mean right now, but its late, shouldn't he be asleep?"

"Kara-san, please, it's urgent." Raven said in a soft tone.

Kara glanced forlornly at his sandwich, but nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

(T&I building)

Itachi opened the door for Kara, always polite; to reveal Minato…with five people he never thought he'd see again.

"_Harry_?" The middle aged man with wild raven hair and gray eyes whispered, his eyes showing hope and parental love. "_Harry, thank god you're alive, these people are absolute barbarians. I mean, a dungeon, really, how 18__th__ century is that, right_?"

"Kara, _could you tell me who Harry is? I was under the impression that this Harry was you, as this gentleman_…" he nudged the slick raven haired, sneering man, with his foot. "_Mentioned, and that is what the other one just called you. Is Harry your real name_?"

"Does my name and aliases really mean anything, or is it just your way of interrogating me?" Kara asked quietly. Minato was silent. "That's what this is, isn't it, an interrogation. You think I've done something I don't even know about."

"Please just answer the question, Kara." Minato responded just as quietly.

"Fine. Yes, my name is _Harry_, not Kara." Kara answered simply, curtly.

"These people know you, and I have reason to believe that these people are part of a group of stick wavers who are killing my shinobi. What their motive is, what they want, we don't know, how they got here, we don't know, but there has never been a stick waver—until now." Minato said coolly.

"It's a possibility…that they are finding the Hidden Continents because they're looking for a specific target." Kara murmured.

"A specific target?" Minato repeated.

Kara laughed hollowly. "Oh, c'mon, Minato, isn't it obvious? You already know the answer, which is why you brought me in here. I'm the target. The stick wavers, the majority of them, are being backed by an unseen force, to kill me."

"_No_." The gray eyed man whispered, horrified. Minato's eyes were wide in shock. "_No, you're my cub, my Harry. Its not, that's not_…"

"_That is the reason everyone's coming here, to the, Hidden Continents, was it? They're coming here to kill Harry. They fear his power, he, after all, defeated Voldermort with an unknown power, and survived death. You could argue he's the next Merlin, could kill us all if he wanted to_." One of the red heads spoke quietly, solemnly, looking Kara straight in the eye as he spoke. "_And we…were apart of that group of people…who thought Harry was too godlike and needed to be tamed, or killed….but killing others wasn't apart of the plan_."

"Tame me? Like I'm some animal or pet, you thought you could control me?" Kara asked skeptically, despite Itachi's warning cough to step back, Kara leaned in close to the redhead, his gray eye narrowing dangerously, and before anyone saw him move…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_!" The redhead screamed as Kara smacked him hard, his nails leaving behind 5 thick ugly, jagged tears in the tissues of his face. "_God, god, my face, my face_…"

"_You have reason to fear me_…" Kara said softly, in a quiet, thoughtful, deadly tone. "_I am not that quiet, unconfident eleven year old you met all those years, Bill. Thanks to these men, and my kage, I have learned to kill without conscious when the need arises_…." He gently stroked Bill's bloodied face, smiling benevolently at Charlie who was watching with wide, terrified eyes. "_You are killing people I have either met personally or know by name, that doesn't sit well with me. If you want to live through the night…and to see the next day, you will answer this kind and scarred gentlemen that goes for all of you. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_God, I'll answer anything, just, just please don't kill my brother and me, please, Harry. I didn't, I didn't know a thing about what Bill's talking about, please_." Charlie sobbed, hiccupping.

Kara peered closely at the dragon tamer and sniffed lightly, unsurprised not to scent any deceit in Charlie's words. Charlie, unlike his family, lived in Romania most of the time and was a dragon tamer. Dragons weren't easily tamed beasts, they(dragon tamers) had to be strong…and rarely, trustworthy. Unknown to many a dragon tamer and wizard/witch, dragons responded to good, honest souls better than those who "tamed" them for greed, and Charlie was sincere, which is why he was so successful in his career. "_Be at ease, little hatchling, we'll watch over you in the nest_." Kara murmured soothingly, channeling a little of Sachibi when he spoke. Charlie flinched underneath his touch, but relaxed when he realized he wasn't trying to hurt him. "Minato, do you trust me?"

"With my heart and soul." Minato answered sincerely. Itachi and Ibiki coughed and shuffled their feet awkwardly at his tone.

"_Let these people go_." He gestured to Remus and Sirius. "_Keep these two on hand, Charlie will answer your questions voluntarily, as for Bill, well, I think inducting him into the Watarigarasu Clan will give me more authority over this hatchling_…" he gripped Bill's hair, making the man groan in pain and Charlie wince in sympathy. "_And as for the oily bastard…he'll cross you in a second…kill him." _Kara smiled thinly at Snape who was paling quickly.

"…Agreed, it's certainly reasonable enough. Ibiki, release the elderly, they're free to go, except the one with oily hair. The two redheads are going home with Kara." Minato relayed the suggestion as an order, gently taking Kara's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

Ibiki released Sirius and Remus, both of them looking like they wanted to say something, but Kara simply shook his head, his eyes sad. "_This world is not for you, go home_."

Understanding that they could never follow the path he led, they decided it was best to leave the village, but to always be close if he did need them.

"I'll see you in Hell, ne, _Professor_?" Kara smiled, waving lightly before Itachi lopped his head off at Minato's nod. Charlie got sick all over the wall near him and Bill passed out from blood loss or fear was anyone's guess. "You have lived to see daylight…be grateful to me, because from now on, you are my responsibility, and your skills will be used to kill the very people you blindly served. Failure to comply is an immediate death sentence, is that understood?"

"It's understood." Charlie said weakly.

"You'll stay here for a couple days, we'll let this reality sink in for you, and then I'll come back to get you."

(In the lobby of the T&I room)

Clap…clap…clap. Ibiki clapped slowly, Kara rolled his eyes at him. "Impressive, impressive technique, Watarigarasu-sama, have you considered joining the T&I team or Anbu because that was amazing. You made them think they actually had a choice, at the same time, you single handedly made them want to give information. Plus you and Hokage-sama had the 'I think you're guilty, but I'm innocent' routine down perfectly. You are a mastermind."

Kara shrugged. "Eh, some of it was improvised, but Minato tells me everything, and in the past year, I confided in him about stick wavers and the possibility that they could be hunting me, so we devised this little charade ahead of time."

"Amazing." Ibiki repeated.

"Ibiki does have a point, Kara-san, Hokage-sama; I thought you guys were actually having a lover's spat or something." Itachi added.

Kara and Minato looked at each other and then rolled their eyes at the same time. "Have a fight over something so trivial? Please, we were best friends before we were lovers, we understand each other, know each others' pain, and some of our darkest secrets we've told each other. These stick wavers will get what's coming to them in due time, and they will regret what they've done to Kara." Minato said fiercely.

'Koibito/alpha mate…' Kara rubbed his head affectionately against Minato's shoulder and Minato's eyes softened as he kissed the top of Kara's head and then his blue eyes darkened and he kissed him passionately on the mouth. Itachi coughed discreetly. **You're releasing pheromones again, hatchling**… 'It's not funny, Sachibi!' "Come home with me, I don't want Naruto catching us again, he nearly had a heart attack." Kara said breathlessly, clutching at Minato's robes.

"Of course, handle things here…" Minato said halfheartedly to Itachi and Ibiki, he kissed Kara again, gripping his middle as he did a shunshin with a single hand seal.

* * *

And the plot thickens, eh? I bet you were all worried that Minato was really mad at Kara, huh? Are you surprised that it was all actually an act they devised over a year ago in the story? Kara and Minato are true geniuses who think of it all. But anyway, Kara's Nundu side isn't going to be suppressed for much longer, actually, it'll come out to play next ch...if you want it *sly smirk*, get my drift? The Last Air Bender movie was...disappointing a bit, but I still liked most of it. Eclipse was awesome, and I think Breaking Dawn will be good, too. You should go check it out. Oh, yeah, was this bad, good, or interesting? Please tell me your thoughts in a review 2-3 times, I enjoy hearing your thoughts and any critiscism that may keep you interested in the story longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I've always found Kabuto to be fascinating, if only he were a real Konoha nin…

Chapter Fourteen—The Power of Death: (Watarigarasu Estate) Kara pushed Minato against the cabinet in his kitchen, his hands quickly unzipping his vest, about to pull it off and see the hard muscle underneath, but…

CRUNCH. "Don't mind me. I'm just eating a late night snack." Gin said casually, watching them with interest as he ate a bowl of some sugary cereal. "Please continue, it's getting to the good part."

A vein twitched in Kara's temple, his libido forgotten, he clenched his hands in a shaking fist, gathering chakra easily for a punch. Minato wisely decided to give him a wide girth and subtly slipped free. "THIS ISNT A FUCKING PORN SHOW, YOU GODDAMN HENTAI!"

Bam! "Gya! That fuckin' hurts."

(15 mins later)

"What are you doing back so early anyway, nii-san, I thought you were outside the village on vacation time." Kara asked as he tossed some bagged ice at his brother who placed it on his black eye, a pout was on his face.

"I was outside the village, but as you know, it was some lame ass 'couples get together' convention or something and I was uncomfortable so I decided to come home." Kara's eyes warmed in sympathy. "Don't make that expression, I'm **fine**, Kara, really. I'll find that special someone eventually, that twerp; Asuma's been giving me _the look_."

Kara suppressed a snicker. "The 'I wanna fuck you til you're cross eyed' look or the 'I want to marry you' look?"

"Eh, I think he's torn in between the two, whatever, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Gin said boredly.

Kara sighed and knew he had to tread carefully—something he'd never been good at so he decided to just tell his elder sibling straight. "Yeah, I think something happened that is pretty interesting on your standards."

Gin raised an eyebrow at his hesitancy. "Which is…?" he trailed off meaningfully.

"_Bill_, _Charlie_, _Snape_, _Moony_, and _Padfoot_ (nicknames he told Minato when the blonde frowned in confusion) were found on Konoha's borders, they attacked Anbu, and Anbu retaliated and sent them to the T&I building. Minato tried to extract information from them, failed, and sent for me, we used a year old plan to coerce them into revealing information. _Snape_'s dead, _Padfoot_ and _Moony_ are free, and your brothers are being held in the torture cells overnight." Kara summed up what happened at a brisk pace.

Gin's eyes were about to pop out of his head, his ears and face were turning red slightly and he was half out of his seat. Kara was concerned he was going to have a heart attack or something. "You…Why didn't I receive a messenger bird or something, this is _serious_!"

"You know about what's going on?" Minato asked quietly.

"Yeah, I've been watching the signs in Mother Nature. Stick wavers' energy when casting their killing techniques or summoning creatures, etc, leave behind a feeling, a distinct **scent**, if you will." Gin paused to see if they were listening, and he saw they were, so he continued. "Each scent is different from person to person, based thus on the type of stick they carry and the technique they use to harm/and or kill. Normal stick wavers like Kara can't smell the scent of other stick wavers in nature, so he genuinely had no idea about what was to come, but I do." Gin said gravely.

"We know what they're after: me." Kara pointed out.

"No, Kara. You're just the bonus. They're being backed by an unknown assailant, someone who really hates Konoha, and someone who hates you." Gin shook his head.

"They're a lot of people that hate me and a lot of people hate Konoha …" Kara's eyes widened at the implication. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh, _Ginny_ is Orochimaru's new ally, and they have a common goal in mind: Destroy Konoha, kill you." Gin said gently.

"B-But…I've…" Kara trailed off, swallowing hard. "I've never done anything to _Ginny_. I was even going to…"

"Who's _Ginny_?" Minato asked, confused.

"It's about time you told him everything, Kara, the entire truth and about your additional tenant." Gin said pointedly before he left the room with a soft bid of goodnight.

"_Harry_, what's he talking about?" Minato asked again.

"Minato, you need to sit down, this conversation is long overdue, beloved." Kara said, he had his back to the blonde. Minato frowned and sat down. "It all began when I was eleven, the year I realized why I was so different…"

(A half an hour later)

Once Kara finished his tale from the point he was eleven til seventeen, the Third Shinobi War, up til now, Minato could only sit back heavily and wonder how his lover had stayed sane through all that.

"So, so…this N-Nundu?" Kara nodded to show he'd got the pronunciation right. "This Nundu is a direct link to the Shinigami from when Naruto was born and I was spared certain death." Minato stated.

"Yes." Kara answered simply, not looking at him. "Now you know that I'm more animal than man and a freak that talks to the dead and sends them to Shinigami-sama or gives them to Hell hounds, I suppose you're disgusted now…?"

"I'm in love with Kara Watarigarasu/_Harry Potter_, and my love for you does not waver, despite your best efforts and telling me of your past that no one, especially you, should have had to endure alone." Minato responded gently.

"You say that, but they said the same things, too, and only a hand full of people held true to their words. How can I be certain?" Kara cried out, tears in his eyes before he roughly scrubbed them away.

"Then show me." Minato said carefully. "Show me this skill that makes you think you're a freak, and if I see something that disgusts or makes me fear you, I will do what you're implying and walk away."

Kara thought about it just as carefully, if not more. After a long time, he nodded slowly. "As you wish, come, I will show you."

(On the outskirts of Konoha, in a very dangerous gambling area)

At Kara's insistence, Minato made sure to dress in dark color and wear a trench coat that hid his face and carried small pocket change. They gambled a little—just a little, since Kara said it was a full moon. "When a full moon occurs, strange things happen, crazy urges overtake people…and that's when my job gets a little difficult", Kara had explained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" A woman's scream behind the Red Light District was heard followed by a dull 'thump'. To Minato's silent horror, no one seemed to stop what they were doing to investigate; they just pretended not to hear and continued with what they were doing.

"Most civilians turn the other cheek to things like this; they don't want to be targets or to get pulled into a situation for nothing. To them, a hooker is just a hooker, just a used up female or pretty face to be used for pleasure, and it's quite sickening, actually." Kara said with disgust in his voice even as he jerked his head in the direction of the sound.

(Behind the Red Light District)

Minato and Kara came upon the sight of a hooker looting a man, likely her customer, for all he was worth. Her hands were shaking and covered in blood from the knife she was holding, so the money kept spilling, when Kara deliberately cleared his throat, she whirled around, holding the knife in front of her dangerously. The woman, no, the girl, was about 14-15, with messy brown hair and watery gray eyes, her kimono was torn, and her sash was on the grown, torn. "Don't come near me, I'll kill you too if you try to rape me, I'll kill you, too."

"Go home, little girl, and don't make idle threats to strangers. We have no business with you." Kara said coldly. The girl flinched, but keeping a wary eye on them, she collected her money and fled. "…His corpse is still fresh, but even now, the minions of the other world circulate his corpse like vultures." He murmured as he kneeled at the fallen man's side, touching him very lightly.

The man's opened and he glared, his hands reaching out to wrap around Kara's neck, but Kara smacked him once, his clawed fingers leaving deep gouges in his skin. The man screamed and Minato winced, covering his ears at the unholy sound. "Haa…haa…haa…y-youkai…!"

"No. I am the guardian that will either judge your soul as acceptable enough to die and pass into the domain where the Shinigami rule, or you can go to Hell where youkai will play with and torture your soul." Kara said calmly.

"I-I am a good, honest man, I have a wife and two kids…" the man tried to appeal to Kara, but the minions were agitated.

"You lie. You are a murderer who hunts these gambling areas, especially in dark areas and the Red Light District, searching for desperate prey like that girl, and lure her away from her station, where you strangle her, and disgrace their corpses by raping them." Kara said in disgust. The man broke into a cold sweat and began to plea. "You have defiled one too many young girls, girls who needed the money, and although they could've tried to find a different profession or were shunned, they did not deserve what you did to them, you will pay for you sick trysts in Hell. So I have spoken, so it will be done." To the west of them, Kara and the dead man could hear the barking and snarling of what seemed a lot of dogs. "Ah, they approach. I wonder if they will kill you quickly, or slowly."

"W-What is that?" The man stuttered fearfully.

"Hell hounds, when I let go, they'll tear you apart. My advice: don't try to pet them." Kara tugged his hand free and wiped it on his jeans.

"I-I can sort of hear…dogs, and a man screaming, but I couldn't really see anything, your conversation with him, he never moved." Minato said hesitantly, confused.

"You have been touched by a Shinigami, but you were spared, so you have some power in seeing and hearing the dead, and the things that haunt the dead, but unlike a Seer or something of equivalence, you cannot have conversations with the dead." Kara explained briefly.

"I won't…won't hear them all the time, will I?" Minato asked.

"No, it's only with me, because I am essentially a Shinigami's right hand, that your miniscule powers were enhanced, unless you are possessed, which is highly unlikely, they wont speak to you and will basically ignore you." Kara basically whispered. Minato looked at him, he saw Kara holding his waist in a defensive position, expecting to be rejected, probably yelled at, and Minato's heart softened. "Minat-?" Minato kissed him deeply.

"Your job, both as a Konoha nin and as the right hand of a Shinigami must be hard on you, and what you do on both job…I love you all the more for it, even if I don't fully understand it, though I doubt I ever will want to." Minato said honestly.

"Minato…" Kara was touched.

"Come on, let's get away from this corpse and go home, get into bed, go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Minato suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea." Kara smiled, Minato held out his hand and Kara took it, together they did a shunshin and disappeared from the crime scene.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm sorry this was so late, but remember that personal business I told you about a few ch's about, the stuff I couldnt tell you because it was too private? Well, its affecting with my writing because its about someone precious to me, and I doubt it will stop affecting me even after his six years in jail are over, he will be paying for someone else's sick crime for the rest of his life. Though enough with the depressing thoughts, what I wrote about the rapist in the story is a true story, though its really old. A man was raping old women after slitting their throats and stood in front of trial and said, "It felt sooo good", my sister told me and I was repulsed. People who rape others should have their cocks cut off, bet they won't do it again. Oh, depressing, and likely grossing you out, sorry. I hope this ch explained and cleared up some stuff 'cos next ch, I am focusing on Team Seven and the Wave arc, but not exclusively, only a few changes here and there, might spare Haku, might not, depends on you all really, please review and let me know. I like Jasper, his accent is so sexy. Geez, I sound bipolar -sheepish smile- I'll let you go now, please review 2-3 times and let me know if this was good, bad, or interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, though I do feel a bit sorry for Haku and Zabuza

Chapter Fifteen—Truth Strength Comes From Protecting Your Precious Ones: (When Naruto was training to walk up trees) Naruto was tired after running up trees all day, though as his Master once told him, "Even tired, one should at least see what type of knowledge he can gain, whether from someone else or from an outside force."

'! Hm…?' Naruto quickly lay back on the ground, closing his eyes; he slowed his breathing and pretended to be asleep. He heard a twig snap and when he felt someone leaning close to him, he forced himself not to move, allowing them to touch him.

"You'll catch cold if you if you sleep here." A warm, gentle voice murmured.

"Hn, huh, who are you?" Naruto asked, stretching carefully. He opened his eyes, a little surprised to see someone who looked so similar to a possibly younger Master Kara, only s/he had long black hair and soft, gentle brown eyes. "Um…"

S/He smiled. "It's a little early for someone your age to be out, isn't it? What could you have been doing?"

"Training, can't you tell lady?" Naruto asked, pretending to be offended.

"Hn, you're incredible. Can I ask why you're training, are you…a shinobi?" H/She asked as she leaned down and began to pick some herbs.

"I want to become strong." Naruto admitted honestly.

"Why, you seem very strong already?"

"Well…someone very precious to me once said that, 'Even if you think you're strong, there's a large chance that somewhere else in the world is someone who's stronger than you, and to attain true strength, one must be willing to learn as much as possible…but never cross the boundaries of knowledge that makes one hurt others.' It was his main rule when he took me on as his apprentice." Naruto smiled fondly at the thought of his Master.

"This person…he is very wise." The person said thoughtfully, her mind obviously somewhere else. 'Still, I've heard someone say that at a different time, someone famous…'

"Well, I can't stay long, nee-san, I have to get back to my team." Naruto grinned as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Will you be okay on your own?" 'She smells like apple cinnamon and spring rain…'

"Yes, thank you for the concern, but I'm a boy." The revealed male chuckled at his expression.

"EH?"

"Please, let's meet up again, sometime, okay?" The boy offered his hand.

"Sure, sounds cool." 'I wouldn't mind meeting him again.'

(At the bridge, in Haku's Demon Ice Mirrors)

'I wanted to meet him again, but, this scent…his scent…I'm already fighting him, aren't I?' **Don't allow such sympathies to overcome you, foolish mortal, this child will kill you; he is a mindless tool being used by his human Master.** Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to ignoring the dark, menacing voice coming from in his mind, but he couldn't. 'Haku is a human being, a person, and he has feelings, even if he's trying to suppress it.' **You will die here if you do not get serious, call on me, use my power, aren't you tired? I know you're tired. Look at your former best friend, a mindless tool just like the boy in the mask, they are both weak, use my strength and defeat him, KILL HIM!** 'Shut up, shut up, just SHUT UP!' When he was about 10, his father told him about the Kyuubi and begged him to understand, he did, but then he didn't. He loved his father, but he couldn't agree with his decision to seal a beast into his own son, Kara Sensei told him they were alike, he too housed a monster, what it was, he wasn't telling, but he pointed out that monsters preyed on weaklings, tried to appeal to their nature, and Kyuubi would be especially tricky, he would feed him lies that he was weak, too weak to defeat an opponent without aid. "!" While he was in pain, Naruto could see that Haku was going for Sasuke, and his body reacted on instinct. "Gheck, damn it…."

"M-Master Naruto, y-you…" Sasuke whispered, his Sharingan copying the moment where Naruto was filled with senbon for all time.

"Sasuke…Don't call me…Master. Remember…once…we were friends, you and I. Y…you p-promised…that I would always be your bestest best friend…in the whole village. To die like this…would be shameful…so I'm going to give my life…to ensure that you live…and become a better shinobi, and a man. Maybe one day, you'll…." Naruto collapsed to his knees, coughing up more blood.

As Naruto collapsed fully onto the ground in front of Sasuke, something inside him…settled. His mind, suppressed of the memories of him and Naruto together as friends, came flooding in, and the reality of what Naruto did, what his best friend, like his adopted brother, did for him… "Naruto…" Sasuke croaked, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "Naruto, Naruto, wait a second. Wait a second, come back, wake up, **please wake up**…" he hugged Naruto's form close to him, his hair shading his eyes.

"He landed a blow on me, and without flinching, he selflessly died for you, he died knowing it was a trap, but only wanting to protect his precious person. He is a person who deserves respect."

Sasuke gently lowered Naruto's body to the ground and carefully removed his headband, untying his own, he folded it and laid it on Naruto's stomach and tied Naruto's headband loosely around his neck. "Respect, you speak so casually of respect for him and those like him but…" He stood up, arming himself with some shuriken and kunai. "To die like this…you are showing him that you have no respect and for that, **I will kill you**." Sasuke said slowly, coldly, he lifted his head and Haku took an involuntary step back as she gaze at the child whose Sharingan had changed, now it took the appearance of three intersecting ellipses with a red design and a black background.

'It can't be…is this…the power of the Uchiha Clan?'

"Let me show you the true power of the Uchiha." Sasuke sneered as if in response to his thoughts. With a few hand signs, he vanished from Haku's sight.

'Where is he?'

"I'm right here, why so paranoid?" Sasuke seemed to whisper in Haku's ear and Haku instinctively slammed his elbow backward into the child, but he only turned into a log.

'Substitution, shit, where he could he be hiding?' The hairs on the back of Haku's neck stood up, he quickly tried to run for the nearest mirror, but a windmill shuriken, coated in chakra so dense, it was visible to all to see, it was a dark blue. The windmill he was certain wouldn't even break the ice, but it did, and it went in a circle, breaking all his other mirrors, forcing him to either jump out of the mirror, or die. "Ugh…" Haku grunted as he fell to the unforgiving stone once again, cracking his mask slightly. Sasuke nudged him with his foot, forcing him to turn over and look at him. "Why don't you just kill me? I know that you want to, I can see it in your eyes, I can practically taste it."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, his Sharingan eyes mocking the fake hunter on the ground. "You're right. I do want to kill you…badly. But you'd like that, wouldn't you? To die so you won't have to show your face to Zabuza since you're a broken tool now, wouldn't that be your greatest shame?" he kneeled down so they were eye to eye, a kunai in his palm just in case. "I think it'll be better if I let you live."

Suddenly there was a surge in power, the KI was thick it was damn near suffocating, and was that…birds chirping? 'Kakashi Sensei?'

'Zabuza-sama…' "I'm coming, Zabuza-sama…!" Haku promised as he forced himself up, surprising Sasuke who was distracted by his Sensei's supposed fight. "I'm sorry; I cannot honor your last wish."

Sasuke quickly deduced what he was about to do and followed Haku who vanished. "Damn it…!" 'I'll come back and give you a proper grave, Naruto, I promise, just wait…'

(With Kakashi and Zabuza, about to kill him with his Chidori)

"ITS OVER!" Kakashi promised, his Chidori was mere inches from piercing Zabuza's chest and heart, but in the flick of an eye, the loyal servant was in front of him and… "! S-Sasuke…" To his great horror and astonishment, Sasuke had positioned himself right in front of Zabuza's loyal servant, he had his hand in both of his own tiny ones…driving the Chidori away from a critical area, and forcing it to pierce his shoulder instead. "Sasuke…!"

"Sasuke-san…" Haku whispered, shock and confusion in his tone.

"I told you. You do not get to die." Sasuke stated through gritted teeth, deactivating his Sharingan, gripped Haku by his sleeve and yanked him down, a pained gasp escaping him as he yanked free of Kakashi's hand, he pulled Haku to the ground and rolled them away from Zabuza who chose at that exact moment to swing his katana. Kakashi also leapt away. "Nor do you get to interfere, you will watch your precious person die…as I have."

"Sasuke…you don't mean that Naruto is…?" Sakura trailed off. Sasuke looked at her, really looked at her, but he couldn't find words to comfort her, nor did he want to. He only looked away and studied something far off, probably in his memories.

"Take me along, so then you won't be disobeying your Sensei's orders." Tazuna offered gently. "…Ok." Sakura agreed and took his hand.

(When Gatou and his men arrived)

"I suggest you step back, Momochi Zabuza, Kakashi…it is our turn now. We think you've done enough." A sweet, slightly airy voice said kindly. "Hello, Gatou-san. Hey, can you tell me something…?" The owner of the voice appeared behind Gatou, grabbing him by his shoulders in the imitation of a hug.

"W-Who are you? Let go of me…!" Gatou demanded, thrashing in the beauty's hold, she tightened her hold, choking him. "H-Help…me…" his group of thugs were being quickly cut down by a red headed male, a brown haired female, and a brown haired male.

"Hehehehe, don't be so _frightened_, Gatou-san, I just want to ask a few questions, my brothers and sister are only toying with your men, no worries." Gatou let out a pained gasp as she squeezed him even harder. "Tell me, the stick waver who gave you the idea to take over Kiri, where is he, where can I find him?"

"S-S-Stick waver, I-I-I don't know any stick wavers *crack* (one of his ribs busted) ARGH! Ok, okay, I'll tell you, I'll tell you if you let me go."

"You are in no condition to gamble, SPEAK!" The beauty ordered, breaking another of his ribs.

"H-He called…himself…_Lucius_…_Malfoy_…" Gatou gurgled, pain and fear in his eyes.

"Thank you for the information, we'll be sure to put it to good use." And without even flinching, she snapped the businessman's neck; she let his body hit the ground with a thud. Stepping over it, she smiled gently at Zabuza and Haku as she approached them. "Hello, young one. I've Seen great things about you, my name is Watarigarasu Kimiko, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Kimiko said kindly to Haku.

Haku smiled slightly shyly, but still warily at the woman. "I am Haku, m'am."

"Yes, I know. Tell me, Haku, aren't you tired of the bloodshed? I mean, you are young, powerful, and have great potential to become more, why don't you come with my brothers, sister, and I, and become apart of our Clan? You would always have something to do and no one would shun you for you Kekkai Genkai, but best of all, you wouldn't have to run from Hunter nin." Kimiko told the young man.

"But Zabuza-sama…" Haku hesitated.

"Hm, are you willing to make this deal with us, if we protect this nuke nin?" Kimiko spoke casually, as if she were talking about the weather.

"Is it possible for Zabuza-sama to come with me to your village and be apart of your Clan, too?" Haku asked hopefully.

"He'd be beheaded on the spot, and we'd risk going to war with Kiri, so the answer, unfortunately, is no. However, we can produce and mimic a fake corpse of Zabuza down even his genetic code." Kimiko smiled.

"Tch! I don't trust you for a second, what would you want in exchange for faking my death?" Zabuza grunted.

"Oh, right, sorry. You'll become either a spy working for Jiraiya-sama, or my elder brother, Gin, will put you to use by cutting the stick wavers' numbers down by more than half, although that is more of a suicide mission, which do you prefer?" Kimiko explained.

"I'll take being a spy over a suicide mission any day, lady." Zabuza almost snarled, but Haku squeezed his hand.

"Spoken like the true Demon of the Mist, heh, you will do well infiltrating Akatuski's hide out from the inside." Kimiko chuckled lowly, nodding to Kon who nodded and grabbed Zabuza's hair, forcing his head up, the man snarled angrily. "Hold still, this will only sting for awhile…"

(Tazuna's house, three days later)

Naruto blinked blearily. 'Am I...dead?' **You are very much alive, my idiot jailor, and that stupid Uchiha has not moved from your side since you 'died'.** 'Nice to see you still have the "I'm evil and crazy, so fear me" routine down, Kyuubi.' **What insolence!** Naruto looked to his side where he had the most warmth coming from to see his best friend, Sasuke, snuggling up against him, his face pulled in a frown, even while sleeping. "Sasuke…" he called softly to the Uchiha, nudging him. "Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke yawned and blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Naruto, go back to sleep, you need to recover from Haku's senbon going through some of your bones."

"I heal fast, remember, and did you call me 'Naruto', none of that freaky 'Master' stuff, and where's my headband?"

"Sorry, I took it when…" Sasuke's face darkened. "When you went into a death like state, I wanted to wear it to continue to honor your memory, but if you want it back…." Sasuke trailed off, awake completely now.

"No, you can keep it, I feel like I've missed a lot, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's pretty weird actually. After you 'died', my Sharingan evolved again…" Sasuke trailed off again, hesitating.

"Evolved into what, its okay, Sasuke, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to explain." Naruto said soothingly.

"Kakashi Sensei called it the 'Mangekyou Sharingan', the evolved version of the Sharingan. I mean, I've read scrolls about it, well, skimmed them really, since I never thought my Sharingan would come, especially since I'm 12 and aniki had his Sharingan around six years old…." Unspoken was his sadness that he wasn't a 'genius' like his brother, although his father was dead and not pointing and prodding him about his weakness and inability to catch up with his brother, the fact that things didn't come as naturally to him as they did to Itachi, bugged him to no end.

"Sasuke, who cares about that stuff, I mean, really? Itachi loves you, he's always supporting you, and he has a bit more freedom when it comes to training you, remember, you said he never had the time before." Naruto pointed out gently. "Itachi is Itachi, Sasuke is Sasuke, you are both Uchiha, and I know you will become even stronger than him."

Sasuke thought about it, his face broke into a grin that rivaled Obito's. "Yeah, thanks, Naruto, I'm going to train even harder now."

And so the serious moment passed and Sasuke told his best friend everything that had happened while he was out, sometimes waving his arms dramatically, making Naruto laugh. Neither noticed that Haku was leaned against the door, listening to their laughter with a bittersweet smile.

'My dream now, Naruto, is to help you achieve your dream, whatever that may be…I swear it, even if it costs me my life…'

(That afternoon)

"Thanks to you, we've completed the bridge, but…this is really sad, saying goodbye." Tazuna admitted.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Don't worry, we'll come visit." Naruto promised with a grin.

"You…better…" Inari was trembling with the effort not to cry, and Naruto noticed. "!" Naruto patted his head.

"Whenever you feel sad, Inari, its alright to cry, no one will think less of you, I promise." Naruto said kindly.

"But…" Traitorous tears slid down Inari's face and he scrubbed at them.

"Its okay, showing emotion and being overwhelmed with emotion are two very different things, a true shinobi knows when to show emotion, but never let it overwhelm him…as my father says." Naruto grinned. "In your heart, I already see a true shinobi…so always smile and be strong, be happy."

(After they began the trek to Konoha)

"Oh, yeah, we still need to name the bridge." "I have the perfect name for it." "Oh, really, do tell."

"Why don't we name it…the Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna smiled.

"That's a good name, Father."

(With Kakashi and the others)

"I wanna get some serious ramen in, hey, Sasuke, you wanna join Konohamaru, Iruka, and I for some?" Naruto offered his best friend.

"Eh, maybe next time. I want some of kaa-san's famous steak for dinner, I haven't had it in a while, take Haku."

"Don't go making decisions for Naruto-kun that don't involve me, Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and Haku chuckled. "So, Naruto, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"When Heaven falls from the sky, I might consider it. Haku, you're eating ramen with me, okay?" Naruto threw his arm around Haku's shoulders, making the boy blush.

"Okay…" Haku agreed shyly.

"Hey, wait, b-but…!"

"Oh, shut up, Sakura. Grow up, he's obviously not interested." Sasuke yawned, bored. Kakashi sighed at their antics.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I spared Haku and Zabuza, unintentional, but hey, most wanted Haku alive, and I did that, so it wasn't totally a waste, right? As for Sasuke getting his Mangekyo early, since my Sasuke considers Naruto more of an actual brother than a friend like in the manga, and I did cross references to how he achieved his Mangekyo when he kills Itachi and realizes its for the wrong reason, I figured this way would work, too, since its essentially the same. Haku will be with Gaara, MG Mirani, as for Sasuke and Naruto, not gonna happen, though you can write a review for one of each of the three choices for both of them below:

Sasuke/Neji

Sasuke/Shino

Sasuke/Kimimaro

Naruto/Itachi

Naruto/Shikamaru

Naruto/? (PM me a suggestion)

Was this good, bad, or interesting, please review 2-3 times and let me know. Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, but I've always found Gaara's childhood to be the saddest out of them all, he suffered the most…

Chapter Sixteen—Chuunin Exams: (Hokage Tower) "Returning form a C-ranked turned A-ranked mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said in an official voice.

Minato was slightly startled by this. "Is everyone ok Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We all returned mostly unharmed. The worst injuries were just some deep cuts."

Minato nodded again. "I'm glad to hear that you and your teams are alright Kakashi. I assume that Naruto is alright also."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Glad to hear it. Now, can you explain who you thought brought in here?" Minato gave his ex student a look that made him stand up straighter than before under his gaze.

"This is Haku. He wishes to join Konoha as ninjas of our forces." Naruto said in a very stern voice.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Naruto before leaning back into his chair. "Haku, I have no problem with you but I need to know more about what happened exactly on your mission and what type of threat you are, despite you trying to be demure, I can sense your power, barely restrained, fluctuating subtly along your skin, I'm not a bad person, nor a bad Kage, I think, so please, I want you to trust me." Haku was tensed and ready to leave at a moments notice, but Minato's tone wasn't mocking, he was more understanding and seemed to see him as he truly was. Still, Haku hesitated. "But…" Minato spoke again after a small silence, and Haku looked at the legend sitting in his chair. "If you tell me about your mission first I might be able to allow things to slide." Minato beckoned them closer. Naruto decided to step forward and tell the tale of there mission.

Twenty minutes later he was done telling him his report. Minato leaned back in his chair again and sighed, rubbing his temples to stave off a headache. "I still stand by my verdict. Haku can stay because he has no alliances with any nation and Konoha would gladly invite his bloodline, however, he must be screened for a process of 24 to 72 hours, to ensure he is not a threat to Konoha or the civilians in it. During the screening process, he will be staying with the Watarigarasu Clan since Kimiko took the initiative about bringing in strays…again." Kakashi snickered at his dark tone. "After those 24-72 hrs is up, Haku may rejoin Team 7, become an Academy Sensei, or if his skills are noticed and recognized, etc, he can be the apprentice of someone."

"Hey, wait a second, D-I mean, **Hokage-sama**, how you would know Haku was a guy, I couldn't tell." Naruto asked curiously.

Minato looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto, it's all about looking underneath the underneath, and also, he's not wearing make up."

Naruto wasn't backing down. "Kara Sensei doesn't wear make up, he's all natural."

"He wears it a lot of feminine products, oh, that was a low blow…" Minato groaned as Kara entered his office rudely, without knocking or anything, and he'd heard the gist of their conversation. "Kara-san, good evening…"

"Good evening. Welcome back, Kakashi, _twerp_, Sasuke, Haruno-girl."

Minato had to fold his hands over his mouth to prevent a snort. At the nickname, his son immediately twitched and clenched his hands into fists, and Sakura pretended like it didn't offend her, but he could tell she was grinding her teeth at Kara's less than polite greeting and use of her family name. Haku looked a little lost, so he took pity on the boy. "Kara, this is Haku, he's going to be apart of Konoha if he passes the screening." 'See any resemblance?' was the unspoken message.

Kara reached out and delicately took a strand of Haku's hair in his fingers. "…A pleasure to meet you, Haku-kun. What conditioner do you use to prevent split ends, is it possible that it can be bought here?"

"Um, its home made." Haku answered uncertainly.

"I see, what a shame. I hope we become good friends if Konoha becomes your permanent residence, I am Watarigarasu Kara, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kara released his hair. "Brat, I expect you to be on time to my lesson as soon as Kakashi dismisses you, 'cos if I have to come looking for you, I promise my fist will leave a permanent indent on your skull."

"You're a slave driver, Master." Naruto pouted.

"And you're a lazy bum, gee; I wonder which one of us has the shorter end of the stick?" Kara rolled his eyes. "Leave us; I have something to tell Hokage-sama that's important."

(Once Team 7 and Haku left the room)

"What is that you needed to talk about?" Minato asked, holding Kara's hand gently, the only contact he would allow since he was really worried about something, something bad was coming their way.

"The alliance with Suna…Suna coming here to participate in the Chuunin Exams, I don't like it. I'm uneased for some reason, and the Nundu inside me is really restless, whatever happens during or after the Exams will not be good for us as a village, it could possibly cripple us." Sometimes Kara got instincts about bad things that was about to happen, things that usually ended in death and only recently he'd begun to confide in Minato about it.

"I have heard rumors that the Kazekage's son, Sabaku no Gaara, has a tailed beast sealed inside him, could that possibly be the reason for your unease?" Minato suggested, fiddling with his pen idly.

"Gaara, sand, unease…what does it all mean?" Minato didn't answer, he knew Kara was talking to himself, usually a sign of insanity, but he was used to it and it didn't happen very often. "It's possible that Gaara could be the host of the Ichibi, and if he is, I surely pity him."

"Explain."

Kara rolled his eyes at his frustrated tone, but answered anyway. "The Ichibi is Shuhaku, a bijuu who torments its host by eating away at the person's personality while they sleep, causing said person to become an insomniac. Even if the host doesn't sleep, eventually the years of not sleeping will affect them and make them even more insane. If this Gaara kid hosts Shuhaku, I pity him; his childhood must've been a living hell."

"Do you suggest we keep an eye on Suna and the team that was nominated?" Minato asked.

"It would be wise. I mean, after all, wasn't Suna crippled in the last war? They must be feeling some resentment although they're kissing ass and pretending everything's fine."

"Perfect targets for a snake like Orochimaru." Minato casually pointed out.

Kara smirked. "You and I think alike. Yes, I think Gaara will be the big weapon to throw us off our game while Suna invades our home, Jiraiya-hentai did say he's been rather busy in the Land of Rice, hasn't he?"

"That would explain why Sound, an unseeded elemental country, decided to enter the Chuunin Exams; Orochimaru is the Sound's Kage."

"Exactly. Sound and Suna will likely invade Konoha, but they won't do it alone, especially since we know _Ginny_ and her group of nutcases want me dead and know that we have 7 stick wavers in the village, so undoubtedly Orochimaru will have about 45 stick wavers to combat us. I can have Bill set up some curses that only a curse breaker could undo, though a seal master like yourself and Jiraiya-hentai would notice. The curse could decimate their number down to a handful and my siblings can take it from there, whilst the other shinobi cut down and drive back the invading forces, leaving Orochimaru and you to battle it out." Kara said as he brainstormed.

"It sounds good in theory, but do you think this plan will work?"

"There will be casualties, there's no avoiding that, Minato, but I am 100% positive that this plan is full proof, stick wavers are arrogant, they'll think they're superior to a shinobi because they can levitate rocks and use spells to kill, but when faced with a stick waver trained by shinobi, what do you think you'll get?" Kara asked with a grin.

"Arrogant and dead stick wavers." Minato chuckled darkly.

"Yup, _Ron_ no doubt is apart of _Ginny_'s little group and although he's a good strategist, he's nothing compared to Shikaku, they may know that we know what they're planning since _Luna_ is a Seer, and they may hit us with something nasty, but I'm confident we can take them out."

"But you, will _you_ be able to kill those you considered family, your ex fiancée and best friend?" Minato asked quietly.

"…I am not saying it will be easy, or that I won't regret that I didn't try harder to make them understand me as more than a savior or monster, but this is my home, and you are a part of my family, as well as Naruto, and I treasure my family." Kara admitted, a blush on his face, Minato smiled slowly, looking unbelievably sexy. "Y-You're seducing me on purpose, I thought you said no sex in your office!"

"_I didn't know that I was seducing you, I'm just happy you consider me 'family'. Does that mean you're willing to make it a little more real_?" Minato said as he leaned closer to his boyfriend, who, self consciously, edged backwards. "_Hmm, would you? Would you marry me_?"

"I…I would marry you if you had the ring." Kara almost whispered, feeling shy and embarrassed because Minato was using his voice as a weapon against him. Minato looked a little surprised by his answer and Kara's heart dropped as he thought Minato was just teasing him.

"Then marry me on my next birthday." Minato demanded boldly. Kara blushed and his Anbu guard that'd been silent up til now sucked in a startled breath. "Or are you going back on your word?"

"N-No, I'll marry you on your birthday, Minato." 'I'm actually getting married to Minato?' **Stop squealing, it's unsightly for a male at your age…** 'It's been awhile, Sachibi.' **Hn, just keep it down.** 'Yes, sir.' **Raucous, sex driven hatchlings, what a healthy sexual apatite**. 'Hentai!'

"Let me give you a little relief before you leave my office." Minato said huskily, nibbling his ear before he clamped a hand over Kara's mouth and shoved his hand unceremoniously down Kara's pants, squeezing his hard cock. The Anbu shunshin'd away, the sexual tension and revelation that the Fourth was getting married was too much.

(When Naruto encounters the Sand siblings)

"Hey, Suna Genin, do you dumbasses have any idea whose brat you're roughing up?" In an instant, Naruto dropped his lazy, I-don't-give-shit-what-you-think-of-me attitude and became a badass in moments, even his aura changed, he was rocking on his heels and his hands were shoved in his pockets boredly, though his hair shaded his eyes. "I would suggest letting down the grandson of the Third down…**if** you know what's good for you."

"N-Naruto…" Sakura whispered, though she went unnoticed.

"A-And if I don't, punk, what are you gonna do about it?" the Suna Genin in a cat like suit with purple face paint, carrying a heavy object, demanded with bravado he didn't feel.

"Who says he even needs to touch you?" A cool voice said from behind the Genin. He turned, too slow, to notice that Sasuke had a katana aimed directly at his head, in perfect striking distance to slice it off. "Drop the kid before your head starts to miss its body."

"Heh, looks like Leaf Genin aren't weak after all." The Suna teen dropped Konohamaru who scrambled away first chance he got. "But you still piss me off…"

"You're not worth dirtying my blade over. Oi, Naruto, do you sense him, is that why you're so excited? You're practically **trembling**…" Sasuke jerked his head to where he could vaguely sense someone watching him, ignoring the Genin in the cat suit.

"You sensed me, how interesting." The person Sasuke could barely sense revealed himself. He had short, spiky red hair, green eyes, and pale skin, he carried a gourd on his back, but the most interesting thing Sasuke noted was the kanji for 'love' embedded in his forehead and the dark rings around his eyes. "And your blonde friend seems eager for a fight, as well."

"What can I say; it must be my **fox like** curiosity that makes me want match my skill against yours, ne?" Naruto chuckled lightly, lifting his head, he smiled strangely at the newcomer, his eyes flashed red and he was pleased to see shock in those green eyes for a millisecond.

"Such strong killing intent, sheesh, what is this, a pissing contest? Naruto, tone it down, you'll make those Academy kids and your kunoichi teammate wet themselves." Haku appeared behind Gaara, leaning casually against the tree. "As for you foreign shinobi and kunoichi respectfully, I advise you to behave yourselves as well."

"Heh heh, sorry, Haku, I'll behave, don't tell my dad on me, please?" Naruto relaxed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Of course not, he'd likely slap you on the back and praise you; Kara-sama is more effective." Haku chuckled when Naruto paled. "Back on track, are you Suna Genin here for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yes, we are, and we're terribly sorry for the almost fight and everything, you wont report us, will you?" A blonde girl with her hair pulled in two spiky ponytails, blue-green eyes, dressed in a net shirt and a light purple dress, with a large fan on her back, said smiling nervously at Haku. 'This girl is about Jounin level, possibly higher if he's not showing his whole hand…'

"You don't concern me, and I'm not a proctor if that's what you think, nor am I, officially, a Leaf Genin." Haku said nonchalantly.

"Then who the hell are you, lady?" the teen in the cat suit sneered.

"I suppose you could say I'm this guy's…" he jerked his thumb at Naruto who grinned. "Bodyguard, and if you threaten him again, I will kill you where you stand." Haku said with a gentle smile, though he was completely serious.

"I apologize for my teammates; it won't happen again, they're just a little restless. Tell me, are you a female or do you just look like one, and whats your name?"

"Very observant, you're right; I'm just delicate for my age. My name's Haku. Please tell me, what's your name?"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said simply and Haku nodded. "The blonde and the raven haired one, your names, you are participating in the Chuunin Exams, right?"

"That's need to know, and I don't think you do." Sasuke said with a grin, not flinching when Gaara glared at him.

"Oh, what the hell, why not, my name's Namikaze Naruto, I suppose you should know the name of the guy who's gonna shake all your beliefs, eh?" Naruto smiled strangely again and raised a hand in farewell before he disappeared in a blur.

"Namikaze, as in…" The blonde Suna kunoichi whispered, awed.

"Heh, you'd better watch out, Sabaku no Gaara, I think Naruto's gotten serious, that hasn't happened in all the years I've known him, you must be a noteworthy foe. Oi, Haku, come on, lets go grab a bite at my house."

"I am hungry. See you around, Gaara-san." Haku waved before he turned and followed after Sasuke. He didnt notice that Gaara was watching him walk away with a possive, strange glint in his eyes, but his teammates did, and they feared for his safety.

* * *

Now, there's been some confusion about the decisions of pairings. YES, you can choose more than one person for Sasuke and Naruto. For example, Hikari Kaiya wanted Sasuke and Kimimaro together, but for Naruto, she couldn't decide whether she wanted him with Itachi or Shikamaru. I will just make sure this decision splits toward both choices—1 for Itachi, 1 for Shikamaru. Please don't stress yourself out. Be warned though, that by ch 20, all decisions are **final**, no going back or harems, etc., so choose wisely. To Olivine WK, yes, sometimes, I rush and make stupid, fifth grade grammar mistakes, as I read through my work after its been posted up, I notice and wince, trust me, however thank you for the advice and I will take into consideration about pacing myself, not sure its possible since I've always been impatient. *Laugh* And about the scene in ch 10 with how Kara looks, that wasn't a mistake, I thought people would've got it by now, lets just say he's more like Tsunade than a lil bit for now, ne? Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do find Neji to be hot, and Lee to be cool since he never let go of his dreams even while injured by Gaara

Chapter Seventeen—Reconciliation and the Written Exams: (Watarigarasu Estate) "_Pass the salt, please_." "_Fred, watch your elbows, would you_?" "_The food isn't going to disappear, George, geez, have some manners!_" "_Do you want a second helping, Bill, Charlie_?"

Kara descended down the stairs from his lab, toweling his hair dry. Immediately, all chatter stopped and his 'siblings' smiled at him anxiously, obviously uncomfortable. It was rare when he ate with them, usually he ate alone, or if Minato forced him to eat with them, and even then, he ate far away from them, at the end of the table.

"Hi, _Harry_." Luna greeted Kara cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek. "Do you want some smoked lamb and stew?"

"Yeah, uh, that'd be great." Kara agreed. He sat in a seat next to Charlie, who he was most comfortable around, probably because Sachibi liked his aura and he got so flustered easily, smiling gratefully when the older man passed him a glass of red tea and sugar. "So, um, how was your trip?"

"Ow." Fred glared at Hermione for kicking him under the table, but she only stared back as she sipped some sake. "It…it was good. The um, scenery, was, um, nice."

"…I'm making you uncomfortable. I should eat upstairs." Honestly, Kara was at a loss, whenever he was around, it was like no one knew what to say or do or how to act around him, and he was no different, so he pulled away even more.

"N-NO!" Everyone was a little shocked by Neville's outburst and he flushed at their incredulous and surprised stares. "No, _Harry_, this has gone on long enough. Sit down already. We're going to eat together, all of us. This distance is ridiculous. We're family, stop acting like a stranger for _Merlin_'s sake." Neville said in a strong, stern voice.

"O-Ok…" Kara agreed, shocked. Luna chuckled and kissed the top of Neville's head, making him turn into a stuttering, embarrassed mess. "Uh, so, are you dating Asuma, _George_?"

"It's been put into the 'I'll think about it' box to be sorted out later, but the kid is damn persistent. I think this one actually **likes** me…" George shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant, but anyone could tell he was excited about being chased.

And just like that the tension disappeared, yes, they still had things to talk about and friendships to be properly reformed, but for now, they had reached out for him, and that made Kara happy. He was about to ask something else when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kara volunteered since he was the only one who didn't have his meal already made and was eating. "Who is it…Oh no, not you guys." he groaned at the sight of his three best friends and their kids, standing in his doorway.

"Kara-oji-san, you're being mean, are you gonna let us in?" Ino asked, or more like demanded, her hands on her hips.

Kara looked at her flatly. "No, not with that tone, young lady, you can park your skinny butt right here where all the forest animals can get you." When Ino was younger, Naruto dotted on her a lot more than Shikamaru and Chouji, to him, she was cute and expressive, outgoing and cheerful, she made him laugh, but now that she'd been around the demon spawn/civilian girl turned wanna-be kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, she had become somewhat of the #1 thing he hated: a fangirl.

"B-Bu-But, oji-san, there's wolves and bears and, and, oh, PLEASE, let me inside?" Ino pleaded, panic in her voice. Inoichi was biting his cheek to stop from laughing. Kara rolled his eyes, it was public knowledge amongst shinobi what the Watarigarasu Clan could do, or atleast, the bare minimum of what they could do, and transforming into animals was the most talked about thing, regular animals didn't come near their house, not even to hunt.

"Get in here, before the big scary animals eat you." Kara said sarcastically as he waved them in. Ino rushed inside, her silently laughing father behind her. "It's been awhile, whats the occasion for the visit?"

"We just wanted to see you (munch), we hardly ever see you, it's like you're (munch, munch) always super busy." Chouji admitted, eating chips quickly. Kara frowned and Chouji ate his chips even faster, looking nervous. "T-They came along because the path to your house is dangerous and filled with numerous traps and animals and stuff."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Is it so bad that we want to see our godfather every now and again?"

A pang went through Kara as he realized that he had neglected his godchildren a lot and invested most of his time training Naruto. To be honest, he could hardly remember the times he did stop in and see them, like he used to when they were younger. "No, no it's not bad, are you hungry?"

"We ate along the way here. Is this a bad time for you, we can leave." Chouza cut in, his tone gentle, understanding.

"It's always a damn troublesome time for him, he's never around." Shikamaru bit out and his father snapped, "Shikamaru", warningly at him. "No, I let it roll of my back when he cancelled our first Shogi match, and I didn't protest when he couldn't even bring me a present for my eleventh and twelfth birthday, he's a shinobi, so I understand, but no one can be that busy unless he's Anbu, Hunter-nin, a spy, or Hokage, which he's none of them. Its like he doesn't even bother to care."

Chouji and Ino were silent through Shikamaru's rant, but their eyes were too expressive, they told Kara that they honestly believed what he was saying, possibly discussed it between each other…and that hurt Kara, deeply. "…Come with me."

The adults stayed, but gestured for their children to follow Kara, and reluctantly, they obeyed. It seemed like such a long time ago when they would happily skip off with him wherever he would go, their eyes shining in trust. 'I lost that trust, abused it…' In that moment, Kara hated himself, a lot.

(Deeper into the woods surrounding the Watarigarasu Estate)

"_Lumos_." Kara cast a wandless spell that provided light, and he held it in his hand, it wasn't a large light, but enough for them to see what he wanted them to.

"Hey, isn't this the rock where we carved our dreams on when we were ten? The magic rock you said would grant our wishes?" Ino asked, her voice excited. "My wish is still there, too. It says: 'I want to be married to Naruto-kun.', I think it's busted, though."

"Why would you think it's busted?" Kara asked, but before she could answer, he moved the light to another section of the rock, the etched words made all three of them freeze. "'I want to be a reliable godfather', hmm, maybe you're right, it is busted."

"Why'd you take us out here to see a stupid rock from our childhood, it only proves how much you don't care anymore." Shikamaru shouted, completely out of character for him, tears glimmered in his eyes and his lower lip trembled. "You make me so angry, troublesome uncle…"

"I am not perfect, Shikamaru, to be honest, I never wanted to be a godfather for this exact reason: it's hard for me to show emotion and accept affection, I was denied that for about 17 years of my life. I wanted to please everyone, and in the process, I lost a sense of myself. Its taken me a very long time to create a 'me' that is comfortable in his own skin, but to hurt you three, to neglect you as I have been neglected, to have actually missed two of your parties…I will carry that shame in my heart until I die." Kara sank to his knees, his eyes soft and beseeching, sad, and angry. "I know I've failed in the job of being your godfather, a surrogate uncle, and I can only apologize because I am human, and be here for you when you need me."

"You wont…you wont miss anymore Shogi appointments?"

"You'll eat barbecue with me more often?"

"You'll take me on trips and buy me lots of exotic clothes and jewelry?"

"I promise, on my life, I swear it." With that, his three godchildren tackled him in a hug, and if he felt the wet shoulders, he didn't comment on it. "I love you three…"

(The next day, when TenTen and Lee were getting 'beat up' by the disguised Chuunin proctors)

"Hey, Naruto…" Sasuke murmured lowly to his blonde best friend. Naruto looked at him, his eyes bored. "You do notice the surrounding Genjutsu on this place?"

"Yeah, we're on the second floor, but let's leave it. If these idiots cant see through something so simple, its likely a trap to thin out the numbers and fail them, or they're not very good shinobi." Naruto murmured back, shaking his head at Sakura's cluelessness. 'Honestly, is she supposed to be the brain of the team, she's a complete dumbass.' "Hey, Sakura, lets go." Naruto snapped his fingers impatiently at the girl, but she wasn't listening.

"B-But, Naruto-kun, I noticed awhile ago that this is the second floor." Sakura pointed out hesitantly, though loud enough for the surrounding shinobi and kunoichi to hear her. The Genjutsu on the room door number that read '301' disappeared to reveal '201'.

"Heh, what a stupid little brat who got lucky, hmph, even if all you did was see through it." One of the Genin lashed out with his leg to strike Sakura, who was frozen, but Naruto blurred into action, followed by another, green, blur. Both blurs gave away to reveal that Naruto had a kunai to the guy's throat, and a teen who Naruto didn't pay much attention to, had his foot in a tight grip.

"Never hit a kunoichi…unless she's an enemy female nin, it's disrespectful to the female population in general." Naruto said casually.

"Hey, doesn't this sorta make your demand that we keep moving and not attract attention pointless?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"You're right, this is stupid. Let's go, since Sakura already blew the plan." Naruto sighed, placing his kunai back in his pouch. "Hurry, hurry, pink haired banshee fangirl…"

"C-Coming, Naruto-kun…" Even with the mocking nickname, Sakura was willing to brush it aside and follow Naruto everywhere.

"Kami, you're stupid, Sakura." Sasuke sighed, about to follow his teammates, but he felt someone watching him. Turning around slightly, he noticed a long black haired teen with violet-white irises and pale skin, he was slightly emotionless, but Sasuke recognized him. 'Is that…?' Willing himself not to blush, he turned back around and hurried after them. 'I wonder if he recognizes me, though it's unlikely, it was five years ago when he saved me from those drunken shinobi…Forget him, I need to focus!'

'That kid looks familiar, though it's a good familiar, almost a fond memory, plus he's good looking, an Uchiha, perhaps?'

(In the official room 301)

Upon entering, Naruto was immediately pounced upon by a blonde haired individual. "Naruto-kun, you're late. I've been waiting for you to arrive, so I've been a bit of a busybody all day!" Ino exclaimed, nuzzling his face.

"GET AWAY FROM NARUTO-KUN, INO-PIG!" Sakura screeched.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura, big, ugly forehead as usual." Ino sneered.

"Both of you, if you ever want me to even **look** at you again, I suggest you shut up and act like proper kunoichi for Kami's sake and represent the village, you make us look like weaklings." Naruto said coolly, brushing Ino off of him.

"O-Of course, sorry, Naruto-kun." Sakura apologized, blinking back tears.

"Whatever, Naruto, you're cute and all, but I honestly think we'd clash too much with our personalities, I'm better off as your friend…" she flipped her hair dramatically. "And I'm the better kunoichi, not just a 'Yes, of course' puppet." Ino smirked.

"Heh, maybe." Naruto grinned.

"You guys are taking the test, too, how troublesome this whole thing is gonna be." Despite his words and posture, Nara Shikamaru was interested in Naruto's development than from when he'd last seen him…plus Naruto looked sort of cute. 'Tch, damn teenage hormones…'

"Yo, what's up? Well, whaddaya know, the entire rookie nine's all here. Heh, we won't lose to any of you." Kiba, with his dog companion, Akamaru, walked up to them with his team.

"You know, you should save that overconfidence for someone who actually wants to hear you bark, **mutt**." Naruto said coolly. Kiba bristled and took a menacing step forward, but someone blocked him. It took Naruto a minute to realize that it was Aburame Shino, a guy he'd never really associated with before.

"Kiba, knock it off, Naruto…please refrain from antagonizing my teammates, leave it for the Exams, correct?" Shino said calmly, pushing up his black sunglasses on his nose.

"…Ok, you're a pretty intense and quiet guy, and you don't cause me too much of a headache, unlike your…do-I mean, **teammate**, so I'll behave." Naruto agreed.

"Its much appreciated." With that, the conversation ended, but Naruto found himself idly wondering about what color Shino's eyes were. 'Focus, distracted nin are dead nin.' He strongly reminded himself.

(When Kabuto revealed his ninja cards)

"Hmph, so you'd have some info on Namikaze Naruto from the Leaf, right?" Kiba demanded. 'Stupid, punk ass blond, I'll kick his ass and show him who's alpha and who's submissive!'

"You know his name? Should be easy then." Kabuto swiped a card off the top, but what he saw made him blanch, before the card was shredded into tiny strips and then incinerated by a small flame. He rose fearful eyes to Naruto, but Naruto only smirked, unseen by the other rookies who were inquiring about what was wrong, his eyes flashing red, a strange smile on his face, and Kabuto knew he would have to watch his toes with that one…or switch sides and incur Orochimaru's wrath. 'Kami-sama, this kid is actually…but I thought he was just a rumor to scare kids into behaving…'

"If you want information on me…you'll have to **live** to get it, and I doubt any of you have got the skill or mindset to take me on, so be prepared to get crushed." Naruto stated calmly in the quiet room. All eyes turned to him, and his smirk only grew broader. 'Total pigs to the slaughter…'

(After Kabuto encountered some Sound Genin)

'Hehe, this is getting interesting…' In a flash of smoke, a man with a large, imposing figure, which complemented his rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars, appeared. "Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the Examiner for the Chuunin Exam's First Selection Test. As for the Hidden Sound brats, you can stop doing as you please, or you'll be failed on the spot, are we clear?"

"Crystal, we're just a little…excited. It's our first time." Ibiki frowned at their insincerity inwardly but let it go.

(As Ibiki went over the rules)

"Oh, and there's just one more thing. Want to explain, Kaze-san?" Ibiki turned to the smaller man as he came to the front and stood beside him so casually.

"Lets see, you went over basically everything, so there's only one last little rule you forgot to mention, something I was supposed to do." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, pretending to think and making the Genin think he was an incompetent idiot. "Oh, yeah, I'll be able to smell if you're cheating or not, the barest hint of chakra in the area, I'll smell, and I'll retrace it back to you, so if you're one of those idiots who think you can pull one over on me…**don't**." Kaze said with an animalistic grin, making the Genin flinch back in their seats. Ibiki was impressed with his technique. "Good luck, try not to fail."

"Begin the tests!" Ibiki ordered.

* * *

I'm amazed by the number of reviews I've been getting. Encouragement not to abandon the story, praise for the direction its going, constructive critique when I make obvious and embarrassing blunders, and great advice that keeps me thinking. I would like to thank each and every one of the people who took the time to write a review, favorited the story, or put me on as a 'Favorite Authors' list, you make my day because I honestly didn't expect such a warm reception to this story, but then again Naruto **is** awesome. Back on track, though, I would like to give a shout out to my personal favorite reviewers who have stood by me, reviewing ch after ch. You are: Lientjuhh, even if it's just to say well done and that you like it, I appreciate the sentiment, thank you. Fk306 animelover: even if you just tell me that its great and you look forward to more, I find myself smiling and writing another ch just because I felt like it. MG Mirani: your advice and questions kept me thinking even when, usually, it takes me twice as long to think up a ch from scratch, especially since I have short term memory and forget what I was writing. Kyuubi no Goddess: I can only chuckle at your enthusiasm to Kara/Minato moments and fluff. Elwing59: Simply supporting me, telling me to update, and rambling make me want to keep you interested so when I write, I think about things that will keep you entertained, but also into the development in the story. Naruto's secret that scared even Kabuto will be revealed soon, and I dont intend to make all the HP or Naruto characters gay, some of them will be left straight, or just asexual if I can't find them a suitable pairing. Please continue to review, you're awesome. Ciao!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do think that in some twisted, disturbing way, that Ibiki is a very handsome man

Chapter Eighteen—Written Exams cont. and The Forest of Death: After Kaze revealed his part of what he would be doing in the written exams, Naruto couldn't help but smirk, his fist prevented it from being seen, but Sasuke, who was sitting in the far back, snickered silently as he too caught onto the meaning of the test. 'Oh, man, this is too rich…' Idly playing with his pencil, Naruto pretended to be having trouble understanding the questions and let Kaze sniff out the people who'd passed the unofficial first test…effectively eliminating unnecessary competition, however, he was purposely allowing Kekkai Genkai users (like the male Hyuuga who was currently using his Byakugan without worry), smart Konoha Genin, and certain teams of foreign shinobi to get away with cheating.

"Whoa!" A Leaf Genin cried out in shock as a kunai was embedded in his test and 3 more bounced off that one and split in 3 different directions, embedding themselves in the papers of 3 more shocked Genin. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were warned against trying to fool my nose, dumbass. You cheated 5 times, and the other three idiots cheated twice. The ones on your team leave right now, which goes the same for the other three and their teams, failure to leave quietly will result in me kicking your ass til the sun shines." Kaze said coolly, his eyes narrowed into slits and he smiled, showing off elongated teeth. "And we don't want that, now do we, shrimp? After all, **I haven't eaten all day**…" he added silkily, clutching his stomach. Paling, the genins who'd been caught cheating all but leapt out their seats and ran out the exam room.

'The Watarigarasu Clan are all masterminds, they know exactly how to scare the living daylights out anyone, without too much effort. I see now where Master gets his personality from… cannibalism; I mean, _come on_…' Naruto bit his tongue to stop from laughing.

"N-Naruto-san…" (A/N: Please note the formality here, as this will become apparent as why she's not calling him Naruto–kun, soon enough)

Naruto turned his head slightly to the Hyuuga girl next to him, letting her know subtly that he was listening. What was her name again, Himiko, Hara, no, it was Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto-san, if you want, you, you can cheat off of me." Hinata offered quietly, pushing her completely answered paper his way.

"That's not necessary, Hinata. I already know the answers, I'm just not writing them down yet." Naruto replied calmly, quietly.

"O-Oh, okay…" 'Atleast Shino will know that I offered to help if Naruto-san fails the test.'

'This is so easy, it's kind of pitiful.' Sasuke thought as he used his Sharingan, with all three tomoes, to copy the answers from the people in front of him. 'But afterward, it'll have to be sealed up before I pass onto the next part of the test.' His brother, uncle, and mother had given him the watered down version of what they knew was going on in the Chuunin Exams, he appreciated it because it gave him better incentive to protect Naruto from those Sound freaks.

'I can finally pay him back for all the kindness and protection he's offered me ever since we were kids…' Naruto didn't know it, but he'd officially taken up the Yondaime's offer, without seals brainwashing him, to become his protector from the organization named Akatsuki that hunted tailed beasts like the Kyuubi in his stomach, and was receiving training from the legend that would help fight them off and protect Naruto.

(When the genins were beginning to question the proctors)

'Completely calm in this, eh, cant say I'm surprised if what _Harry_ said was true, though I gotta admit…that technique is awfully impressive…' Kaze thought to himself as he watched Gaara place his finger over his eye and form a sand eye and crushed it. 'But Naruto is purposely antagonizing him, heh, only that brat would antagonize a killer like that kid…' When sand wafted over to a smart boy, a sudden heat wave washed over the room, disintegrating the dust, before a gale of air blew through the room, sending papers flying. 'My, my, we've got a sneaky genius in our mist…'

With quick reflexes, Naruto snatched a falling paper and quickly wrote down the correct answers on his paper, then shoved the paper at the boy sitting next to him, who was gawking at the 'odd occurrence' that had just happened. Gaara turned around and glowered at him, but Naruto smiled his strange smile and gave him the finger with a challenging look that said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You are bold, you little shit, do you think it's cool to steal someone else's paper and cheat?" Kaze snarled, snatching the trembling boy's paper that wasn't his. "Get. **OUT**!" he slammed his hands onto the wooden desk, splintering it slightly with his strength. The boy burst into tears and fled the room, his team following after him. "Anyone else wanna cheat, **HUH**?"

'The time is running out, so he's pulling out all the stops for the kill.'

"P-Proctor, I, I think I should resign." "Yeah, me, too, this is way too hard." "I can't do this anymore."

Out of the 51 teams who'd entered the Exams, it was down to only 18 now. 'Not a bad number, Kaze practically scared the hell out of'em. Well, it's that time.' "Okay, now, we will begin the 10th question."

(After Ibiki went over the rules of the 10th question, in the Jounin lounge)

"Well, its pretty boring without my team, the missions will have to wait." Kakashi sighed.

"Don't worry; you'll be busy soon enough. I mean, after all, the first examiner and his assistant is Morino Ibiki and…my dear, lovable twin." Gin commented as he sat down next to Kurenai, ignoring her discomfort.

"They're doomed." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Eh, why'd you say that?" Kurenai asked, confused.

"Kurenai, you're a new Jounin, so you probably don't know." Asuma commented as he lit his cigarette.

"Who are they? I mean, I've heard rumors of the Watarigarasu Clan, but surely they aren't true."

"No, they're true…but it's not like I'm gonna rip your throat out in the middle of the day in a crowd." Kurenai shifted her feet, uncomfortable with the topic. "It happened on a mission Minato had sent us on; we were in animal form and being smuggled by some businessman named Gatou, out of the country to be sold. We'd already been starved for several days, so we couldn't transform back into human form, a dangerous scenario…for the people who were carrying us across the sea." The implications hung in the air. "Kaze is the older one by a few seconds, so he has a natural tendency to look after me first, thus, when he filed the mission report, he shifted the blame solely onto himself for his…eating habits. We don't eat people in human form like _Hector_, only when starved and in animal form. I dropped from the shinobi system and became an on and off spy, Kaze and Kaede broke up in a mutual agreement that it wasn't working, and he got into torture and interrogation, under Ibiki-san." Gin pulled out an unlit cigarette, walking past the pale Kurenai, grabbing Asuma by the front of the vest, hauled him up slightly, leaned down, and tapped their cigarettes together, using his lit cigarette to light his own. It was an extremely intimate gesture for Asuma and he started to get hard, much to Gin's amusement. "You just might last, my dear monkey, most shinobi would've lost their lunches after that story." he murmured in Asuma's ear, careful not to burn him with his cigarette. He sat in Asuma's lap, smirking at Kakashi and Kurenai. "Kaze doesn't need to do much to torture those kids mentally; after all, they're good boys and girls and listen to their parents, right? So they must know the big, bad story about my Clan, he'll use terror to make them quit, a simple, ingenious plan."

(Back with the others in the Exam, when Naruto raised his hand)

'He's giving up after coming this far? I never expected that from Naruto, of all people…' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Nah, not Naruto, he's got something up his sleeve.'

"Ibiki-Sensei…you should really get a new gig. My nindo is to never give up, not even when I've been beaten and knocked down. Those pussies who quit when they continue, they ain't shinobi…let me show you what a true shinobi is." Naruto said in a strong, unwavering voice.

"Are you sure Namikaze-glaki, 'cos when you say that, there ain't no going back." Kaze asked with a disbelieving look.

"Without a doubt, I'm positive, I'm going to surpass my Father and unite the four nations." Naruto swore, both to everyone listening, and to himself.

'Unite the four nations…what a kid, _Harry_ made that one into an unbending foe/ally, determined to succeed, even if it kills him…' Kaze looked at Ibiki who was watching Naruto with an interested expression despite the blank, grim façade. "Well, Ibiki, what say you: Pass or fail them?"

"To everyone still remaining…congratulations, you pass the first test." Ibiki answered, a smile stretching across his scarred face.

'Oh, _Merlin_, don't smile, my heart can't take that dangerous sensuality, but then again, I am pissed at him, so I shouldn't be admiring his looks.' (A/N: that's not how many people would look at him as, but my cousin wanted this pairing since the beginning -.-) When the glass broke and a black bundle was hurled through, Kaze found himself grinding his teeth. 'Not this bitch…'

"You guys, this is no time to be celebrating! I'm the examiner of the second test, Mitarashi Anko, follow me." Anko ordered. Kaze rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Wow, only 12 teams left…you have a soft spot, eh, Watarigarasu?"

"How 'bout I **eat** you and we find out if I have any soft spots?" Kaze snarled.

"Geez, I only asked a question, no need to get so offensive." Anko whined, though her eyes were hard.

"Why you bi-?" Ibiki covered his mouth.

"Anko, just go already, please." Ibiki said tiredly. Kaze glared at him openly and Naruto was surprised, he knew the man didn't allow touch unless it was family…or from a lover.

'That scary guy's his **lover**?' Naruto thought numbly.

(After they left)

"Are you going to stay angry at me forever? I told you nothing happened." Ibiki rumbled, pulling Kaze by his arm, but Kaze twisted away and continued snatching up tests. "I never complained when you needed a place to stay and hide from Kaede-san and her nagging."

"We were **friends** then, and I would never cheat on you, that, that girl is a slut, she's totally after you, I know it, and with what happened at your apartment only proves it." Kaze snapped. Ibiki sighed. "Don't sigh at me! I dislike her; she's always been pining after you, even when you're with me."

"You're angry with me over a kiss on the cheek when she tripped in her drunken stupor." Ibiki said pointedly.

"Forget it; nothing I'm saying seems to be registering in your head." Kaze threw his hands up in the air in defeat, sending papers flying, tears burned his eyes. "Fuck…"

"It is registering in my head, what I'm trying to get in your head is that, and I will only say this once since I hate wasting words, is that I love you, and I can't stand to see you cry." Ibiki stated plainly, thrusting his hands in his pockets, looking away, a blush was obscured by his black trench coat.

"Do you…do you really mean that, do you really love me? I mean, really, Ibiki. Those words were uttered to me once and we both didn't mean them, didn't know what they meant actually. So, are you sure, I mean, really, really sure?" Kaze murmured. This time, when Ibiki reached for him, he willingly let him embrace him.

"I never knew you were so insecure. I really, really mean those words, Kaze. Stay with me, don't leave me again, you don't have to love me, just stay with me." Ibiki said roughly.

"…Ok, Ibiki." With that, Kaze leaned up and kissed the man. If one were to look in and notice them, to some, it would be seen as an imbalanced relationship because Ibiki was so scarred and demonic looking, while Kaze was close to an angel with his beauty, to those who knew the two, it may not have looked right, but they completed each other like pieces of a puzzle.

(At the entrance of Area 44)

"There are 54 people here, meaning 18 teams, half, 27, will get the "Heaven" scroll, the other half will get the "Earth" scroll, to pass, you must make it to the tower with both scrolls, oh, and another thing, there's a time limit, the test will last 120 hrs, exactly 5 days." (A/N: If I get this wrong, it's because math drives me absolutely nuts)

"Five days with no food, huh, well, if that's the case, I need a bathroom break, Proctor." Sasuke requested, his eyes bored.

"Make it snappy, this ain't a field trip." Anko sneered.

"Whatever." Sasuke brushed her off. 'I have to hurry and get to Hokage-sama so he can seal the Sharingan.'

"Sasuke isn't taking this seriously at all, is he, Naruto-kun?" Sakura murmured to Naruto who was ignoring her, running his fingers through his hair. 'Do you even notice that I exist?'

'This is pretty serious shit, Kyuubi, do you smell snake in the area? Its faint, but it carries a layer of death with it, almost like a shroud.' **Be on your guard, kit, these teams will kill you if they think you are weak, and as much as it pains me, since you need the pink haired child to pass this test, you must also look out for her, I will keep watch for the snake.** 'Agreed.' Although they still had lots of animosity between them, neither wanted to die, so they relied on each other, for now. "Sakura, I'll protect you, stay close to me."

'My dream finally came true.' Sakura thought happily.

(When Orochimaru, disguised as a woman appeared)

"You want my "Earth" scroll, since you guys have the "Heaven" scroll, right?" The creepy female Grass nin asked, her long tongue lolling out, she held it up and right in front of them, and swallowed it. "Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scrolls...with our lives on the line." The woman pulled at her face and looked them directly in the eyes.

"!" Sasuke was caught up in a Genjutsu where he watched himself being killed or killing himself. "Sakura…"

"I'm…I'm scared, Sasuke, what if he did the same thing to us as he did to Naruto-kun, but worse, he's…d-dead…?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, stop being such a freaking crybaby, and move already." Sasuke demanded, angry at her that she would dare to insinuate that Naruto was dead. With shaking legs, he got to his feet, and dragged her by her arm. 'I can't do much without my Sharingan, but I'm still the fastest in the Rookie Nine, besides Naruto, I can run and do a minimum Genjutsu on the area.' Quickly, Sasuke did hand seals, exhaled and spun around, meeting his assailant eye to eye. "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique!" Throwing Sakura onto his back, he pumped chakra into his feet, forcing himself to go faster. 'I need something that only Naruto will notice.' Sasuke reached underneath his shirt and tore off his mother's good luck charm she'd made for him. 'Please notice, or we'll die, this guy's unreal.' He threw into some bushes.

(Outside gates of the Forest of Death)

"Mitarashi-chan, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the way. The exam is being temporarily interrupted." Kara said kindly.

"Eh, for what?" Anko asked rudely as she bit into her dango.

"Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan has been temporarily sealed by the Yondaime; the charm implanted with a tracking device has been tossed away. At the moment, this is a search and rescue for Team 7, now I will only ask you to step out of the way one more time…" Kara dropped his Genjutsu; Anko's dango fell from nerveless fingers. "Or I will cut you down along with the person hunting Sasuke, do you understand?"

"I-Its understood."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Kara smiled pleasantly. "Come, Itachi, lets go kill the one who's after you otouto."

"With **pleasure**, Kara-san." Itachi's Sharingan whirled in his eyes. They took one step and Kara grabbed his hand, disappearing with a loud crack.

'I feel sorry for whoever was stupid enough to touch Uchiha Sasuke…' Anko shivered.

(Back with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura)

"Sasuke-kun, now it's your turn, what will you do?" the woman demanded, an insane smile stretched across her face as she rode along the back of a snake, about to devour the stunned Uchiha.

"_Stupefy_." The snake halted in mid pursuit and then was thrown backwards, the woman hopped off; the snake fell to its death. "Snake summons, huh, I've never seen anyone with such a thing, but I have heard of one person…the Sannin, Orochimaru."

"Ahh, I see, a stick waver, tell me, boy, are you the one I was sent to hand deliver to _Ginevra_ so she could kill you?" The woman asked casually.

"So the bitch does want to kill me, but I'm afraid I won't be dying today. Itachi, take those three to a safe place to hide." Kara tapped down lightly on the tree trunk, nonchalance in his stance and gaze.

"But, Kara-san…" Itachi began to protest.

"Do not argue. I don't want you caught in the cross fire should I decide to use a dangerous spell." Kara ordered.

"Master, be careful." Naruto yelled as Itachi grabbed them and began to run away.

"I will, Naruto." 'Sachibi, are you on my side?' **As always, Kara, I stand with you.** 'Lets pray for the best then, since I sense more stick wavers in the area.'

"Didn't I tell you, Orochimaru, that he was a show-off, didn't I tell you he would let the others run away, he always plays the bloody hero." A familiar male voice sneered. The person stepped into the light revealing Ronald Weasley, only he was about in his thirties. "Hello, _Harry Bloody Potter_."

"Good evening, _Ronald_." Kara said plainly.

* * *

And that's a wrap. You guys may think it was stupid to have sealed Sasuke's Sharingan, but that's the only way I could think up that Sasuke's mom would allow him to participate in the Chuunin Exams. But since so many people were clamoring for Ron to get his ass beat, you'll have to pay attention and be patient, because next ch, titled: _You Were My Friend, Almost My Brother_, is where things are going to get increasingly wizard-y…and Ron will get his ass beat! *beams* Also, for Sakura, she could possibly be dying soon, or would you rather I just end her kunoichi career young and have someone else become Tsunade's apprentice(like Hinata or Ino)? As for the Ibiki/Fred pairing, this was the choice(demand) of my older cousin who's a bit of an oddball and wanted this, I'll see if I can make it work, if not they'll just be casual lovers and not mentioned alot. Minato and Kara will be marrying, I promise, although it'll be a Christian wedding with Japanese attire. I'll up the decisions of pairings for Sasuke and Naruto til ch 21, if confused about pairing decisions, refer to ch 15. Reviews and opinions are always welcome. Ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters, though I always thought Itachi was more _pretty_ than **handsome**

Chapter Nineteen—You Were My Friend, Almost My Brother: "Let go, let go, Itachi, Master Kara is fighting back there. We can't leave him, there are too many of those strange men with the weirdo pedophile lady!" Naruto yelled, beating Itachi's back, biting and scratching him blindly as he tried to force the Anbu member to release him.

"Naruto, you need to calm down." Itachi said in perfect monotone, unaffected by his childish outbursts.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto, I'm sure Watarigarasu-san is fine, aniki is right, you need to calm down, you're hyperventilating." Sasuke said in a soft, understanding voice. Naruto looked at him with wild, accusing eyes, but Sasuke held up a passive hand. "I'm not just saying that to make you feel better either, Watarigarasu-san is a grown man, an adult, I know you're attached to him, that you love him…" Sasuke's keen eyes noted his brother's shoulders twitched just slightly. "Like a mother or something, but something tells me he'll be fine, injured, yes, that's a given, but he'll live. He's tough, and the way he carries himself is like he expects an attack from anywhere, he's always hyperaware of what's going on, constant vigilance one could say. He's no pushover." Sasuke continued to speak in low, soothing tones, smoothing Naruto's hair, petting his cheek until Naruto calmed down visibly. "Better?"

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled.

"Haruno will start a fire for you and in a short while, I will check on Kara-san to make sure he is okay." Itachi said after a brief period of silence. Sakura nodded and knew it was an order, not a request.

"Itachi…" Naruto started to speak, but Itachi cut him off. "Do not leave this cave until daylight, teams are running rampant looking for weaklings, the girl will make herself useful."

"Of course, aniki." 'Aniki has a crush on Naruto. No, that's not right, aniki never feels an emotion shallowly, things like 'liking' someone or having a 'crush' on them, aren't possible for him. He's in love with Naruto. Wow, it'd be cool to have Naruto as a brother in law if aniki marries him.' Sasuke knew he was getting ahead of himself with his fantasies, but he just thought Itachi and Naruto **fit** together somehow, though that was probably because they all grew up relatively close together. 'I hope Watarigarasu-san is okay…'

Meanwhile, back with Kara and Ron…

Looking at his old friend and nearly brother in law, Ronald Weasley, was almost like a kick in the gut, but Kara knew he couldn't afford a moment's distraction. While Ron was a pathetic dueler, the other 10-15 wizards he could sense moving all around him were likely more skilled than he and would ambush him, hitting him from all sides. 'Arrogance…' "I don't want to fight you, Ron, I only want Orochimaru, let me take him to my Hokage."

"Ha! You don't want to fight, eh? You don't want to fight? Well, if you're not gonna fight, you'll d-i-e." Ron's lips pulled back to reveal white teeth, almost in a snarl, and Kara knew this was a losing argument.

"Ron." Kara said in a warning tone.

"_Get him_." Ron ordered in a cold tone. Almost immediately, the wizards leapt at Kara at once, wands drawn.

"_Ascendio_." Kara uttered and he was lifted into the air. "_Astrapicus_." Kara slashed his arm down in a downward motion, and a bolt of lightning hit the group, turning a few unlucky wizards to char. "_Astrapicus_." He repeated, and another bolt of lightning slammed into another group of invading wizards.

"It would seem you are losing, _Ron_-san, kukuku." Orochimaru commented with thinly veiled amusement as Kara easily cut down Ron's troops.

Ron ground his teeth together, drawing his own wand from the holster, pointing it at Harry, his chocolate brown eyes nearly black they were so murderous. "_Broccium Bracco_."

Kara looked up at the sky and his jewel like eyes widened as he noticed the large stones that had begun to rain down from the sky. "_Bracteus_!" he conjured a hard, thin sheet of metal and held it over his head, shielding himself protectively, however, judging by the wet thuds and cries of pain, someone didn't think too quickly. "_Bumastus_." He cried out and vines shot out from the earth and nearby tree, wrapping around Ron's large frame. "_Ron_, I don't want to hurt you, this isn't how it's meant to be. I'm begging you, stand down. Don't follow after this murderer."

"So kind and forgiving, that's what makes you SO WEAK!" With an enraged yell, Ron broke the binding vines around him and pointed his wand maliciously at Harry's eyes. "_Conjunctivitus_." He practically screamed.

Kara covered his eyes as light exploded in his vision, he tried to grab onto something solid, but he only grasped at empty air and he plummeted at breakneck speed…before he snagged a thick branch, using chakra to throw himself upward and landed neatly on the tree. He pressed a finger to his temple and uttered the spell, "_Finite_", which was a short version of saying "_Finite Incantatem_", a spell that reversed the effects of Ron's spell and made him be able to see again. "You've been practicing how to duel, you've gotten better."

Ron's face turned an ugly shade of red. "Don't mock me! I'll KILL you." He swore. "_Flabro_!" A gust of wind suddenly ripped through the area, throwing the dead bodies from the tree and unsuspecting wizards plummeting to the ground, smashing their head against the heavy tree or otherwise got eaten by the forest animals.

Kara, who was holding onto the tree with sheer force of will and chakra alone, narrowed his eyes on Ron who was laughing in triumph. "_Impedimenta_." He whispered in the wind, suddenly the gust of wind took on a chill, Ron's eyes widened and he was about to run but Kara was quicker. "No, stay awhile, _Ron_. _Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out of his palm, immediately tightening around Ron, growing tighter every time he moved or tried to escape, and he in the process of his struggling, he dropped his wand.

"My, my, what a rare item, I'm certain you'll understand that it's nothing personal _Ron_-san, but your wand is just too valuable to leave lying around, I think I can get a fairly decent price for it somewhere." Orochimaru's tongue reached out to snag the innocent looking stick lying next to Ron's hand about a meter away and no matter of twitching was going to make him reach it.

"_Accio_ wand." Kara ordered, thinking about how much he wanted _Ron_'s wand in his own hand, it shot forward into his hand, and at the same time, he dodged Orochimaru's tongue that had a kunai attached to it, hiding behind a tree. "!" 'Shit…' He tried to run but the tree exploded and so did he.

"Hmph, I suppose he wasn't as proficient in Ninjutsu or the shinobi arts as the Bingo Books gave him credit for, kukuku." Orochimaru chuckled, twirling a kunai with an explosive tag in his fingers lazily.

"What arrogance, Sannin Orochimaru." Kara whispered in his ear. Orochimaru whirled around, but Kara was already going through hand seals too fast to be seen, even by the Snake Sannin, and he held out his palm. "Sandā Saberu(Thunder Saber)." A great explosion of lightning hit the Sannin dead on, but he turned to mud. 'Shit.' "Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Clone Technique)."

"Kukuku, perhaps you, dear stick waver, aren't so adverse to the ways of shinobi after all, hmm? I think your body would make a nice vessel for me."

"If you want my body, you'll have to take it by force, and I won't let you hurt _Ron_ either, although he would deserve it, the bloody _git_." Kara said firmly, not doubting for a second that he couldn't not defeat Orochimaru, his entire existence depended on him surviving this battle.

"_Harry_…" Ron whispered, surprised that Harry was protecting him although he had tried to kill him not moments ago. 'What am I doing, what is me and Ginny thinking? Why are we here?'

"I suppose you have that 'I wont let any comrade die' Leaf shinobi mentality, hmph, that'll be the death of you, boy." Orochimaru sneered.

"You talk too much. I didn't want to use this technique since you're not very strong, and it damages my throat, but what the hell? You'll make great target practice." 'Sachibi, this will damage my body greatly.' **I will do my best to minimize the effects of using it as best I can.** Kara did the hand seals for tiger, snake, and ram. "Futon: Ryu no Kirai (Wind Release: Dragon of Hate)." Kara opened his mouth wide; wind chakra began to force itself from his throat, in the process shredding the inside of his throat, which Sachibi was healing as fast as the tears appeared. Kara coughed, blood and saliva soaked the moss covered tree trunk and Orochimaru watched, morbidly fascinated, as the wind chakra took on the form of a baby dragon, infused with his normal chakra and Sachibi's. "Attack him." The baby dragon dived at Orochimaru but he easily evaded it.

"What did you intend to do with that pathetic jutsu?" Orochimaru demanded, sneering at the creature disappointedly where it had smashed into a tree and disappeared into air.

"It's an original jutsu of mine, baka (idiot), originally created to tail nukenin in and out of their hideouts. No matter how many times you hit it, destroy it, or evade it, it will only regenerate over and over again, becoming more and more destructive and 'aging' per attack. Using jutsu on it has no effect, it only absorbs it and allows it to use said jutsu back on the caster, even killing me has no effect, and it won't dispel until you're dead or if I release it." Kara smiled. "If I were you, I'd start running." He chuckled, blood dribbling down his chin, but he ignored it as the wind dragon let out an eerie screech and flew at Orochimaru. What Kara didn't tell Orochimaru was that the longer he maintained the jutsu, the longer it was a strain on his body, slowly overtaxing his chakra system which led to chakra exhaustion…which could lead to death anyway.

"I will take it over from here, Kara-san, you've done enough." Itachi murmured, his voice soothing underneath the monotone. "Please release the jutsu."

Although it pained him to rely on someone else when he was catching his prey, Kara also knew his limits painfully. "Dispel." Kara uttered. The dragon, which had picked up Orochimaru in its razor sharp teeth, disappeared, Orochimaru plummeted and would have fallen had he not forced chakra into his feet and snagged along the trunk of the tree, Kara inhaled, the chakra that he'd been using to maintain the jutsu returned to his body through his nose. "Kick his ass, Itachi."

The corners of Kara's lips twitched, his Sharingan blazed. "I will do so happily, Kara-san."

"Good, I'm tired. Now I remember why Sarutobi-jiji forbids me to use that technique." Kara said, his voice weary, he leaned on the base of the tree, his jewel like eyes drowsy. "I'm getting too old for this shit…"

'He will not die from chakra exhaustion, which is good, but he would've maintained that jutsu longer, and that would've pushed him into dangerous territory.' "You are the Sannin, Orochimaru, correct?"

"Kukuku, yes, I am. Ah, another Uchiha to play with, I see. What's wrong with the stick waver, that one jutsu too much for him?" Orochimaru mocked. "!" He dodged Itachi's katana just barely, though it did slice a few hairs off. "I hit a nerve."

"Do not presume to underestimate Kara-san by your own preconceptions. He is the Guardian of Life, S-ranked shinobi in the Bingo Books, renowned for his medicines and cures in all four elemental nations, apprentice to Senju Tsunade. The jutsu is S-ranked, an incomplete version, forbidden to be used by Sandaime because of the strain on the body…and its something not even an Uchiha can copy and maintain correctly without dying. You would fail to use it as well and you know it." Itachi stated calmly, though his Sharingan spun, showing his distaste for the Sannin.

"Enough chatter, lets see what you can do, and if you are stronger than your baby brother, Sasuke." Orochimaru said and charged at Itachi who stood there, unmoving. He did the seals for his Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu, but Itachi countered it with a Kanishibari no Genjutsu (a biding illusion), and he couldn't move. "What great eye power, it's splendid." Giant nails appeared, forcing themselves into his body. Orochimaru, panicked by how they were driving themselves into his skin, tried to move, but Itachi pulled out a kunai, threw it with a graceful movement, and… SPLISH! Off his hand went. "Ugh…"

"Orochimaru, all of your jutsu are ineffective in front of these eyes."

Itachi allowed Orochimaru to flee because he was more concerned about Kara's well being though he was surprised when Kara weakly thumped him on the head. "Kara-san?"

"You shouldn't be using the Sharingan without taking your medicine; I don't want you to go prematurely blind, baka." Kara attempted to sound stern, but he was so weak and exhausted. Anbu appeared and surrounded them, as well as Ron. "Oh, great, I probably look like a weakling when I'm supposed to be the 'Guardian of Life'." he muttered.

"You went head to head with Orochimaru and lived, Kara-san. I think that says a lot about your strength. I'll carry you." Itachi gently hoisted Kara onto his back, making sure he held on tight before he turned to the arrived Anbu. "Neko, Nezumi, Ryu, you make sure the stick waver doesn't escape." Itachi ordered briskly.

"Hai, Itachi." Ron gulped as he was unceremoniously lifted up by his bindings and they all vanished in a shunshin.

(Back with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke)

It was Sasuke's turn to watch over his team whilst Sakura slept, and Naruto hunted for food. He saw a rustling in the leaves and immediately launched a kunai at the source. A squirrel popped out and Sasuke noticed the explosive tag on its back. He launched a shuriken at it and off went its tiny head. 'Someone's out there. Naruto…hurry back, I've got a feeling things are about to get bad.' "Sakura, get up, its time for you to take watch again."

"Mm, okay, Sasuke, gee, you weren't kidding when you said 20 mins of sleep and then we switch on guard duty." Sakura said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I have to use the bathroom so I'll see you in a bit."

"I don't need to know that!"

(After Lee and Sakura got beat up, and Team 10 got involved)

"Bah, I can't take anymore of this. Some minor Sound nin bullying these second rate ninjas and declaring victory?" Neji snorted in disgust, catching the attention of Team 10 and the Sound Genin.

"What?" Dosu looked up in shocked, surprised he hadn't sensed him.

"They keep popping up like cockroaches." Zaku complained.

"You made a mistake. That knocked out freak is from our team and you're going to pay for that." Neji activated his Kekkai Genkai, the others, who'd never seen it before, were shocked.

'Its like his eyes are seeing through everything…' Dosu thought. "If you don't like it, why don't you stop acting cool and come down here and do something about it."

'This chakra…' "No. It seems…that won't be necessary."

"S-Sasuke, you're back…" Sakura said in relief.

"Sakura…who did that you?" Sasuke asked, his aura completely changed from the usual nonchalant, to I'll-kill-whoever-did-this aura. The KI was so strong, it was almost suffocating, and Sakura was rooted to the spot in shock. "Who did it!" he demanded, making her jump by his commanding, cold tone.

"We did." Zaku said proudly.

"Such arrogance, such…**pride**…you're the type of people that I hate the most. You look down and pick on those you consider weak and easy to bully. Although I don't like Sakura at all, I hate to see what people like you do to others, it makes me sick." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Ino, this is bad, return to your body or we'll get caught up too, come on, Chouji, we're hiding." Shikamaru ordered.

'Not good, release.' Ino got out of the body of the female Sound Genin.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke stated simply as his chakra rose higher and higher.

'His chakra is too large, how can it be this much.' Dosu wondered, terrified.

"Dosu, no need to be afraid of this half dead freak!" Zaku told his teammate as he channeled chakra into his hands.

"No, Zaku, don't you realize?"

"Ultimate Zankuuha!" Zaku blasted a large blast of air at Sasuke.

"Ugh." Dosu shielded himself from the backlash.

"Heh, I've blown him away." Zaku commented, his voice smug as he surveyed the damage.

"Blown who away?" Sasuke said from behind Zaku, he released Sakura, who'd he'd grabbed, and smacked Zaku across the face, sending him flying.

"Gua..."

'Fast, and while carrying the girl, too…'

"Mythical Fire Flower!" Sasuke blew some fire at Zaku and Dosu.

"So what, I'll just blast'em away." Zaku boasted and shot some more air at the flames, but they cooled to reveal shuriken. "What? AAAH!" Zaku held his arms up to shield himself, so he didn't notice Sasuke covered the distance between them fairly quickly.

"Zaku, below!" Dosu tried to warn him, but Sasuke grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back, and put his foot in the middle, pulling lightly.

"Hehe, so you're proud of these two arms?" Sasuke asked almost to himself, a sick smile began to form on his face; Zaku looked up at him in fear. Sasuke twisted his arms up some more and pushed him forward with his foot, effectively snapping his arms with a sound that was like a twig snapping.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Zaku screamed in pain as Sasuke released him, falling to the ground. "Uuuhh."

"You're the last one left, what's wrong, where's that **arrogance**, where's that **pride**?" Sasuke stepped forward to Dosu, his smile widening as he saw fear in his eyes.

"STOP!" Sakura begged, snagging her hand on Sasuke's blue shirt with his Clan symbol. Sasuke looked at her in annoyance. "Please…stop."

"…Fine, but quit crying already, showing weakness like that…makes you an easier target." Sasuke said and gently, but firmly, tugged his shirt free. "Your scroll, I suggest you give it to me before I beat you and take it by force."

"You're strong, Sasuke-kun, we can't defeat you at this time, here's a gift for you, please let us leave."

"Save me the fucking speech and get lost before I lose my temper again." Sasuke snapped. Dosu merely inclined his head and left his scroll before he fled. "Fuck, three years of taming my temper and one incident sets me right back to square one…"

"S-Sorry." Sakura apologized quietly.

"Don't apologize!" Sakura flinched and Sasuke's eyes softened in remorse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but…don't apologize. I sensed those guys earlier and figured they were after me, so they'd follow me, but you got hurt. You should've hid or run away…you stupid girl." Sasuke said, lightly tapping her on the head. "That Lee guy got hurt too, geez, he's really enamored with you."

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asked, confused and alarmed.

"Ambushed, they were after me, but Sakura tried to protect me, and I bet this Lee guy got involved protecting Sakura. Do you have some ointment and bandages; they're both pretty roughed up."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits, but he nodded. "I'll dress Sakura's wounds, she looks freaked out, I bet you lost your temper, didn't you?"

"I'll tend to Lee-san…" Sasuke murmured, Naruto eyes warmed with sympathy, but he reached in his backpack and pulled out a scroll, biting it, he rubbed it on the scroll and laid it out to reveal medical supplies and lots of food. Naruto tossed him some creams and bandages, Sasuke caught them effortlessly.

"Hey, can you show me how to dress someone's wounds, Sasuke-san?" TenTen asked, a kind, slightly hesitant smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll show you, since this guy's knuckles looks like he'd been hitting the training posts a lot, I'll really have to work in this cream on his skin, overnight, he should be healed up." Sasuke smiled, gently removing Lee's bandages. With light touches, he worked in the cream on Lee's knuckles, not rousing him once.

"You're very gentle, and experienced, does this happen often? Healing yourself after a fight?" Neji asked as Sasuke, just as gently as before, used new white wrap on Lee's hands.

"The Uchiha Clan is a disgrace, as the entire village knows, but no one is brave enough to try and fight my aniki or oji-san, so, when I was little and I wasn't with them or Naruto, since he's the Hokage's son and all, they used to try to beat me up, ambush me in dark alley's. I threw dust in their eyes or spit on them, and then ran away if the numbers were too big, but when I was 11, they were ready for me, it was a few drunken shinobi who'd never liked my Clan anyway, they put this sweet smelling cloth over my nose and I fainted. I woke and they were trying to…" Sasuke trailed off when he noticed TenTen's horrified expression and Neji looked…thoughtful, but disgusted. "Well, anyway, they didn't get very far because this older boy, about 12, I think, beat them up. I know he was a Hyuuga because he had dark hair and really, really light lilac-white eyes, he was very strong and he returned me to my aniki and kaa-san. I never forgot his face." Sasuke said nonchalantly, though his voice shook just a little toward the end and he knew Neji noticed.

"…I see, and what would you do if you met this Hyuuga again?" Neji asked, hiding a smirk with his fist, though Sasuke heard it in his voice and fought down a blush. "Hmm?"

"I-I should get back to my team, um, bye!"

'A flustered Uchiha…is an arousing sight…'

'He was totally flirting with me, I'm so embarrassed, but why didn't I flirt back? Maybe it's because he's so smooth with it, its like he's speaking in Hyuuga-speech and I don't notice til the last second. Oh man, oh man, I need to calm down…'

"You look aroused." Naruto said lowly to Sasuke, and his best friend shot him a warning look, he chuckled softly. "Alright, let's get moving. Thanks, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and when that Lee guy wakes up, thank him, too."

"Sure, good luck…" Neji said quietly, though he was looking at Sasuke.

(During the 3rd part of the Chuunin Exams when the Hokage explained the rules)

"I'd like to quit, my body's all beat up and I can't hear out of my left ear ever since I got attacked in the first test, now that we're risking our lives…" Kabuto trailed off.

Naruto looked at Kabuto, sniffing lightly, and wasn't surprised to note that he smelled deceit in the air, he looked at his father who nodded, seemingly to himself, but Naruto noted that his eyes hardened just a little.

"Then by all means, please have yourself examined by Watarigarasu Kara or Kaede-san, both are exceptional healers, this is not a negotiation, if your ear has been damaged since the first exam, we don't want it to worsen so much you're deaf for the rest of your life." Minato said sternly.

"Uh, y-yes, Hokage-sama."

"Don't worry; we have good bed side manners, Yakushi-san." Kaede smiled at Kabuto in a seemingly innocent way, but it did nothing to relax Kabuto, with a chuckle, she grabbed his hand and began pulling him away. 'We'll torture him til he's all but begging us to kill him, no one hurts _Harry_ and lives to tell the tale, you stupid little spy.'

"Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to point out that the preliminary is one on one fighting and since we have exactly 18 contestants, we will conduct 9 matches, and the winners will advance to the third test. There are no rules, and the fight will continue until someone is knocked out or concedes defeat. The proctor will determine when the match is officially over and stop it. I don't want unnecessary death, so if things get too bloodthirsty, the proctor will stop the match, if you resist, you automatically fail and cannot retake the test in Konoha ever again. On the electronic board behind me will show the match ups for battle, and this is sudden, but now, please be prepared for the first match." Minato said seriously. The Genin looked up at the screen.

The screen read: AKADO YOROI VS. UCHIHA SASUKE

"*Cough, cough* The two participants for the first fight are Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi, are you ready?" Gekko Hayate asked.

"Hehe, um, is it too late for a bathroom break?" Sasuke asked, embarrassed. Minato had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing for professional appearances, but Naruto had no such reserves, he laughed aloud. "Shut up, Naruto, I really have to go, like, badly, and I'm really scared of this guy…"

'His mouth says one thing, but his eyes say another…' Yoroi thought to himself. 'Is this guy really the brother of the elite Uchiha Itachi and nephew of Uchiha Obito, nicknamed the Merciful Executioner, or is he just a wash-out?'

'Never underestimate your opponents, even when they say how weak they are, always expect them to be strong...' Sasuke smirked to himself inwardly as he went to the bathroom, apologizing profusely to Yoroi. 'Time to see how far I've come along with mastering my Sharingan...'

* * *

And thats a wrap. Last ch sucked balls, I know, but I hope this lengthy ch makes up for it. As for the jutsu's and spells you read about, I'm about to explain there uses right now.

Spells/Hexes/Curses Used in this Ch:

Accio:Summons an object.

Astrapicus:Causes lightning to strike an object, or person.

Broccium Bracco:rains stones.

Bracteus:Conjures a hard, thin sheet of metal.

Conjunctivitus:blinds the victim.

Finite Incantatem:Reverses, or ceases, the effects of a spell.

Flabro:Conjures a sudden gust of wind.

Impedimenta:Either freezes or throws back the victim.

Jutsu That Occurs In this Ch:

**Sandā Saberu(Thunder Saber): In the Legend of the Stone of Gelel, one of the female antagonists uses this jutsu, it is a short range, lightning release ninjutsu.**

**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu(Earth Clone Technique): In the fight against the Third, Orochimaru uses this attack. **

**Kanishibari no Genjutsu: This is the technique Itachi used on Orochimaru in the manga when Orochimaru tries to steal his Sharingan.**

**The Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu: This is the "immortality" jutsu Orochimaru practices that allows him to change from host to host every three years, it failed on Itachi and Sasuke in the manga.**

**Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu: A jutsu that requires the user to blow fire at the enemy and hidden in the flames, are shuriken, this was used on Zaku in the manga.**

**Ultimate Zankuuha(Supersonic Slicing Wave): A jutsu used by Zaku Abumi which creates a massive gust of cutting wind capable of totaling the surrounding area, wiping out anything in its path.**

Original Jutsu Created By Myself:

**Futon: Ryu no Kirai(Wind Release: Dragon of Hate): As Itachi and Kara explained in the story, this jutsu is an original jutsu created by Watarigarasu Kara and is labelled an S-rank forbidden jutsu because it stresses the body and causes a strain in the chakra nervous system, thus leading to chakra exhaustion and possibly death. It was originally created when Kara was 18-20, used to track nukenin in and out of their hideouts. If spotted and attempted to be destroyed, the dragon would only disappear back into the atmosphere and reappear larger and, if hit with any type of jutsu, would absorb the jutsu and gain its abilities in its attacks. The jutsu does not cancel even if Kara is dead, it will only dispel if Kara tells it to, or the person its tracking is deceased. When the jutsu is dispelled by Kara, Kara inhales the remaining chakra from the jutsu and it returns to his body. **

Now, what did you guys think of this ch? Should I let Sakura live? Have you decided on the pairings? Two more ch's before I tally up the results. Please tell me what you think, even if you think this sucked. Was this too long, too short? Interesting, good, bad? Let me know in 2-3 reviews, please.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, but I, for one, am tired of Sasuke's emo 'I am an avenger, so I will kill everyone' personality, the little fucker killed Itachi-sama T.T

Chapter Twenty—The Preliminaries: "Sorry, Proctor, Yoroi-san. I'm ready to compete." Sasuke said as he made his way through the crowd, smiling bashfully.

"Really, are you really sure you're ready to compete, you don't have to go to the potty again, do you?" Yoroi sneered at Sasuke, the smile slipped off Sasuke's face and a scowl replaced it. "Whats wrong, did I hit a nerve in the scared widdle baby?" he mocked Sasuke.

"No, you didn't hit a nerve at all, Yoroi-san." Sasuke smiled widely, it sort of scared Yoroi for some reason. "Proctor, are we ready?"

"Uh, right. Now, we will begin the first match, anyone who is not participating, please move to the upper level." 'That smile reminds me of Obito-san, so wide, yet lacking any true warmth for those who disrespect his family or him, the smile that promises excruciating pain…'

As the people who weren't fighting yet, and the Jounin, went up the stairs to the upper level, when Kakashi passed Sasuke, he said simply, "Sasuke…If you're going to crush him, crush him in style. Show them all why you're an Uchiha and why they should fear you, even if your Clan is a disgrace."

"…You read my mind, Kakashi." Sasuke smiled in a bloodthirsty way, though when Kakashi went up the stairs last and he turned around, the worried, anxious façade easily slid back onto his face.

"Now, please begin." Hayate instructed.

"Are you ready?" Yoroi asked, his hands already in position to summon chakra.

"Yes…" Sasuke answered, his expression still worried.

A blue flame appeared on Yoroi's hand; he reached into his weapons pouch and threw some shuriken while Sasuke was reaching for a kunai. Sasuke deflected the shuriken with his kunai. Yoroi dodged quickly and was soon upon Sasuke, slamming his fist into the ground beside him. Sasuke barely dodged and flipped backwards, activating his Sharingan at the same time. 'He's a close contact fighter, I cannot allow him to touch me or my chakra will be sucked out of my body.' Sasuke dodged Yoroi's hand and took out his legs, throwing a shuriken at him point blank range, forcing him back again. 'I will have to continuously force him away with my weapons, use taijutsu, my weakest skill, or use a distraction and use the Sharingan, but to do that, I'll have to risk getting close to him.' "!" Suddenly, an idea hit him and a slow smile stretched across his face. 'Sorry, Lee, I only need to borrow your technique just this once.'

"Sasuke's already figured it out." Naruto commented aloud.

"You don't have time to be relaxing! I'll suck up all your chakra and its over." Yoroi charged Sasuke, but Sasuke did a handstand and kicked Yoroi in the chin with all his strength, dazing him. Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to meet his eyes.

(In the world of Tsukuyomi)

'Where am I…?' Yoroi opened his eyes, but he was strapped to a wooden cross, arms and legs, like Jesus Christ, when he was crucified. "What the hell…?" his words echoed and repeated themselves in his ears.

"Within the realm of Tsukuyomi, space…time…everything…is under my control. For the next 48 hrs, I will cut you slowly with this kunai; you could consider it target practice, or a test of my control, if you will, well…if you don't die in here." Sasuke said in his ear, and lightly the kunai traced over his face, before he plunged it into his eye.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah, hah, hah…" Yoroi screamed.

"Whoops, sorry, sorry. I told you it was a test of my control; I don't have very good control, which is why I'm using you for practice." More Sasuke's appeared. "Let's have a good time in these forty-eight hrs…"

(In reality)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoroi screamed as he plummeted to earth and Sasuke used him to cushion the fall.

"Tsukuyomi: Blood Shadow Leaf Dance." Sasuke said as he got up, dusting himself off and turned Yoroi over with his foot. "Proctor, I don't think Yoroi-san is getting back up, does that mean I win?" he asked with an innocent look.

Hayate, who was gaping, quickly closed his mouth and moved to check Yoroi's pulse. 'Not that I have to check. His spirit and mind are not doubt broken, and all that happened in a few seconds.' "Yoroi-san…"

"Monster, get that monster away from me…!" Yoroi screamed.

"I…I'm terribly sorry, Yoroi-san. Please don't be so angry I didn't mean to hurt you, do you want to continue?" Sasuke asked, his expression insecure and frightened by Yoroi's outburst.

"Get him away; get him away from me…!" Yoroi sobbed.

"Well, then, I think…" Sasuke activated his Sharingan, making Yoroi flinch, "I win, and Yoroi-san should see a medic, the poor man is so unstable."

'This kid…is frightening, just like his uncle and brother…' "I'm stopping the fight here and declaring Uchiha Sasuke the winner, he has passed the prelims. Someone please get a medic out here right away."

"Bye bye, Yoroi-san, I'll be sure to come see you in the hospital, please take good care of yourself." Sasuke waved cheerfully as the man was carted off. He walked up the stairs and bowed low to Lee and Gai. "I'm sorry I copied and used your technique, Lee-san, but without it, I'd probably have lost, pathetically, I might add, to that Yoroi guy. I acknowledge you in fourth place to Naruto, who's in third place, on the growing list of people who could kick my ass with no problems." He said seriously.

"Then who's the first person who you would lose to?" Lee couldn't help but ask.

"My uncle, he's already mastered the Sharingan to a tee and he taught the basics to me, he even makes my aniki look like a Genin against him…" Sasuke clenched his hand together tightly. "But anyway, I wont use your techniques anymore, its extremely offensive and disrespectful except when used on enemy nin, you're a fellow Leaf nin." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Umm, that's extremely…sporting of you; you have a youthful spirit, Sasuke-kun!" Lee said, tears in his eyes, he shook Sasuke's hand enthusiastically.

'I don't know what that means, but I'll pretend like I do.' Sasuke only smiled and didn't say anything else.

"Uh, we'll now start the next match." Hayate gestured to the screen and everyone was waiting on baited breath to see who'd win.

The screen read: ABUMI ZAKU VS. ABURAME SHINO

"Heh, who's this loser?" Zaku sneered at Shino who didn't show any emotion at all.

"Um, we will now begin the second match." Hayate stated when the two contestants were in the arena.

"…Will Shino-kun be alright?" Hinata asked Kiba in her soft voice.

"He's strong! He's even one guy I don't want to fight…" Kiba admitted, looking down at the proceedings.

"Please begin…"

"If you fight here, you're finished. Forfeit." Shino advised Zaku, whose arms, both of them were in slings.

"This one moves…a little bit, and one arm's enough for you." Zaku charged, slamming his fist toward Shino's face with the intent to hit him, but Shino blocked him with one arm.

"You can't beat me up with just one arm."

"Shut the hell up!" Zaku yelled. 'Take this…!' Air began to come out the holes in his hands. "Zankuuha."

Shino was blasted away from Zaku and was face down. Naruto gripped the railing, disbelief in his cerulean blue eyes. "Oh no, Shino-san, get up!"

"Heh." Zaku grinned smugly. "Hey, get up so I can beat you up some more in front of your blonde boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend, I'm his friend, you dumbass!" Naruto shot back. "! O…Oh…"

"Huh? Wha…What…" 'Bugs…are crawling from out under his skin…' "!" Zaku felt something moving underneath his collar.

"These are called destruction bugs; they attack in numbers and eat your chakra. If you do not surrender now, and attack with your left arm, you will be finished, that is your best option."

"Damn…" Zaku cursed while Naruto watched the proceedings with an amazed expression and he breathed, "Awesome".

"If you use it on the bugs, it will leave an opening for me to attack. Either way, you can't pass here; you should always have a trump card." Shino lectured Zaku.

"Ugh…" 'I can't continue to fail.' "Don't mess with me. You say you should always have a trump card right, well, here."

"What, he can use his right arm, too?" Kiba shouted in surprise.

'Heh, he pretended his right arm was useless, good one…Zaku.' Dosu thought.

When Zaku tried to use his technique, his arms, both of them, exploded. "…Eh?"

"Earlier, when I told you to give up, I told them to close up those dangerous wind holes, this is a true trump card." Shino said from behind Zaku, he smacked him harshly across the face.

"Ugh…" Zaku groaned, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Its…over it seems." Hayate said thoughtfully as he inspected Zaku.

"What…is he Neji?" Lee wondered.

Neji used his Byakugan to take a closer look at Shino and what he saw shocked him. "What a guy, I can understand summoning bug, but bugs are living throughout his entire body."

"What'd you say?" Lee asked, shocked.

"Of course bugs live in Shino's body, he **is** a part of the Aburame Clan which gives their body to a nest of bugs and freely controls the insects, using them as their primary fighting technique, by feeding them chakra, and they have an established connection/contract with the bugs." Naruto cut in with a "Didn't you already know this?" look.

"So, the progeny of that clan…is him."

"Wow, Shino, that was awesome, I've never seen an Aburame in action before, you really surprised me, and I…was kinda worried…" Naruto trailed off, mumbling toward the end, blushing. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked as he reached out to touch Shino's face, but was surprised when there was no damage.

"The…bugs heal it, Naruto-san, but…" Shino hesitated and then touched Naruto's hand lightly, making Naruto's blush deepen. "Thank you for the concern."

"Um *cough, cough* I think we should continue onto the next match." Naruto turned his attention back to the screen and it read.

TSURUGI MISUMI VS. KANKURO

Naruto deemed that fight wasn't important enough to watch, so he turned his attention back to Shino, engaging him in conversation about his Clan and their techniques, politics, etc.

"Winner, Kankuro. We will now begin the 4th match." Hayate stated.

"Geez, there are a lot of strong people here. I can sort of get into the whole puppet thing-y, it was cool…" Sasuke remarked. "! Oh…Hey, Sakura…"

"What, what is it?" Sakura asked, confused. Sasuke pointed at the screen.

The screen read: HARUNO SAKURA VS. YAMANAKA INO

"Oh…" Ino murmured, surprised.

"You gonna forfeit, I mean, you don't have any special techniques or any skill beyond Academy level skill." Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke, be supportive of your teammate." Kakashi lightly reprimanded the Uchiha.

"Oh, right. Go, Sakura and try not to get killed, that supportive enough?" Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi sighed.

"Do your best out there, Sakura, I believe in you." Kakashi said sincerely. 'I seriously doubt Ino would kill you, but if it were anyone else…'

"Thanks, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura." Naruto stopped talking to Shino to call out to Sakura as she descended the last flight of stairs.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do your best, win or lose, ok?" Naruto smiled and Sakura's heart skipped several beats, she couldn't answer him. "S-Sakura?"

"I'll do my best, Naruto-kun." Sakura promised, hearts in her eyes.

"She's gone into fangirl mode." Sasuke stated darkly. Kakashi hung his head in despair. "It's already over, what an embarrassment to kunoichi, Kakashi, do something already."

"Let's just hope Sakura can get ahold of herself before Ino gets to her."

"Sakura, can I ask something?" Ino said casually.

'Naruto told me to do my best, ah, he's so cool.' "Huh, oh, what is it, Ino-pig?"

"I'm being **serious** here. Why do you wear that headband, because you want to impress Naruto, or because you want to be a real kunoichi?" Ino snapped.

"W-What brought this on?" Sakura stammered, surprised.

"My oji-san told me something important before I entered these Exams: If I let my idolism of Naruto weigh me down, there's a 100% guarantee that I won't focus on bettering myself as a kunoichi and as I rise in rank, I'll only slow my teammates down, possibly causing them to get killed. Chouji may eat a lot and not be as thin as I like, and Shikamaru may be a lazy good for nothing bum who gets on my nerves, but they're both the closest thing I have to brothers, I can't imagine something happening to them, it makes me sick just thinking about it. But, what about you, Sakura, what are you thinking about when you go on missions? Do you let the boys protect you like a damsel in distress or do you kick ass?"

"Kara-san can light a fire in anyone." Kakashi mused with a small chuckle.

"It is his specialty." Asuma agreed, amused.

"Forget it, obviously, I have my answer, Proctor, I forfeit, I can't fight a civilian girl." Ino sighed in disgust.

"W-Wait a minute, Ino-pig…" Smack! Ino smacked Sakura across the face.

"Oh, and another thing, my name is Yamanaka Ino, remember it." Ino snapped, after that declaration, Sakura seemed to wilt in herself.

"Wow, Ino's kinda scary, she took Sakura down with only words." Naruto commented, whistling.

"No, Sakura's always had a weak spine which is why I never thought being a kunoichi was good career choice for her." Sasuke pointed out.

"Winner by forfeit, Haruno Sa…" Hayate's declaration was cut off when Sakura raised her hand. "Um…?"

"I'm forfeiting this match and resigning from the Leaf shinobi system, effective immediately." Sakura bowed toward Minato.

"…Agreed, when the preliminaries end, please return your headband to Chuunin Umino Iruka, Haruno-san." 'I suppose Haku-kun can fill Team 7's third teammate slot.' "Hayate, please continue with the proceedings."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hayate agreed.

The fifth match was TenTen vs. Temari, Temari won.

"The fifth match winner, Temari." Hayate announced.

"How boring…" Temari sighed; TenTen was on top of her wind scythe thing-y. "Oi, Namikaze, catch." She hurled TenTen's limp body toward the stands. Naruto leapt up at an impossible height, catching TenTen before she plummeted into a wall. 'Not bad…' "I see, your nature element is wind."

"Baiting me…isn't a very good idea, Suna bitch." Naruto smiled, his eyes flashing red. Temari flinched; he gently sat TenTen in Lee's hold. "Sorry, I don't have any medicine on me that'll mend bones; she should see a medic ASAP."

"Yes, thank you, Naruto-san."

The sixth match was Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin. Shikamaru won.

"Great job, Shikamaru, it was sorta basic, but it was cool at the same time." Naruto congratulated the shadow user, Shikamaru nodded, smiling slightly.

"Now, the next match…"

The screen read: NAMIKAZE NARUTO VS. INUZUKA KIBA

"Naruto, that's you. Oh, man, this fight is gonna be **cool**." Sasuke said excitedly shaking his best friend.

"Ha! I suppose Lady Luck's on my side…Naru…to…" Kiba took a look at Naruto's face and part of him didn't want to get in the ring with him. Akamaru whined and cowered in his jacket.

"Don't worry, Kiba, you're not my target, so I'll make it quick and painless." Naruto smiled, though his cerulean blue eyes were completely devoid of warmth, he wasn't even seeing Kiba in the ring, in his mind he was seeing and fighting someone else.

"The seventh match, Inuzuka Kiba vs. Namikaze Naruto, begin."

Naruto vanished. "! What the?" Kiba was confused. BAM! From the ground, Naruto's fist slammed into Kiba's chin, making the boy bite his tongue in dazed pain. Before Kiba even had a chance to recover, Naruto yanked his chin down and punched him in the face, disappearing again and small cuts began appearing on Kiba's body.

"W-What is going on?" Ino wondered aloud.

"He's using natural speed combined with his nature element to catch Kiba off guard, its hard…even for the Sharingan to keep up with him. He's almost like a mini Yondaime…" Sasuke whispered in awe, his Sharingan blazing.

"You can't be serious." Kurenai hissed, disbelieving. "What have you been teaching that kid, Kakashi?"

"He didn't learn that jutsu from me, Kurenai, looks like it's an original technique, probably D or C-rank." Kakashi said lazily but Kurenai could hear the patronizing smile in there.

"Oi, Proctor, I don't think Kiba can participate in the match anymore, I think he's knocked out." Naruto landed in front of Kiba, waving a hand in front of the genin's dull eyes. "Yeah, he's definitely out cold on his feet, gotta give him respect, he's standing tall and proud, even when he's defeated."

Hayate looked at Kiba's prone figure and then at Naruto who was already ascending the stairs. 'That kid…' "Winner, Namikaze Naruto."

"Naruto, you asshole, you've SO been holding out on me in training, whats that technique called?" Sasuke demanded, hopping and jumping all over Naruto who chuckled and playfully nudged him.

"I call it The Whirlwind Backlash, its nothing special, just a jutsu that I created on the basis of my Dad's infamous technique, though I'm nowhere near as fast as he is, its about mid C-rank level, I don't use it much anymore." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why the hell not, that was COOL!" Sasuke declared.

"Anything my Dad can slap down with without breaking a sweat…is a technique I make sure not to use twice." Naruto admitted.

'Naruto…your dream is really to become the Fifth Hokage…' Sasuke thought to himself, smiling to himself. "You'll get him one day, he's getting old." He proclaimed.

'I've got a long way to go, but thanks for cheering me up, Sasuke…' "Yeah, maybe…"

"Now, onto the next match *cough*" Hayate gestured to the screen.

It read: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji

"Do your best, Neji-san." Sasuke murmured shyly. Neji smirked. 'What's he up to?'

"If I win, do I get to go on a date with you?" Neji asked coyly.

"Um, you might have to get past my overprotective family, but sure." Sasuke agreed, keeping his voice normal, nonchalant, though inwardly, he was jumping for joy.

"Then I'll make sure to win." Neji stated confidently.

"That guy's going after you pretty heavy, Sasuke." Naruto commented, Sasuke was blushing and Naruto slyly smirked in his direction. "I wonder if you'll ever get past first base while acting like a tomato."

"Shut up, Naruto, stop teasing me!" Sasuke blurted, trying to ignore Naruto's snickering and focus on the fight.

Neji was winning, that much was obvious, but he said something slyly and Hinata's face paled, she did hand seals and Neji went down, screaming, clutching his forehead.

"Call of the match, its over, Hayate, damn it, its over, **make her stop**!" Gai yelled.

"Due to the circumstances, Hyuuga Hinata is the winner. Please stop, Hinata-san." Hayate demanded. Hinata released the jutsu, though her hands covered her mouth and she looked disgusted with herself.

"Its not…over yet." Neji wheezed, blood and saliva spilling on the ground as he tried to stand up.

"No, Neji, the match is over, you've lost. Its okay, the blood is rushing to your head and making you dizzy, stay down. We need a medic."

"My head hurts…Gai Sensei…" Neji whispered before he toppled over.

"Get a medic over here now!" Gai roared.

"I always…always thought that Hinata was one of the nicer Hyuuga, Kakashi, but this…this is an act of cruelty that is worse than what even when my tou-san used to make me feel so inferior to aniki…this is so wrong…" Sasuke whispered.

"Your feelings must be strong for that Hyuuga kid; you're almost in tears over him…" Kakashi murmured, he kindly wrapped his arms comfortingly around Sasuke, hiding his face from view as a traitorous tear slid down his cheek. 'They say its true love when a loved one can cry for their lover who is in pain…' (A/N: My stepfather actually said that to my mother when they had an argument and I think it's true)

"Now for the eight match." Hayate gestured to the screen.

The screen read: Gaara vs. Rock Lee

"Hold on a second, Lee, Proctor, I need to talk to Lee for a quick second." Naruto cut in, smiling at Hayate innocently, ignoring Gaara's KI.

"Don't interfere, Namikaze." Gaara growled.

"I'll do what the hell I want. Lee, listen to me, if you face Gaara, he's not gonna stop 'cos the Proctor says its over, he'll want to kill you. You can't use you-know-what, so you might as well forfeit." Naruto said in a harsh whisper to the older Genin.

"I thank you for the advice, Naruto-san, but…this is my nindo way, to fight to the end."

"But…" Naruto was about to protest some more, but Kakashi shook his head gently. "Please be careful, he's mentally unstable, you can already tell." Naruto conceded defeat in talking Lee out of the match.

(After Lee did the Primary Lotus technique and his legs were crushed)

As Gaara's sand rose to kill Lee, a yellow blur suddenly shot in front of Gaara and something slammed into his chest, throwing him backward and making him slide down the wall.

"I think this match is over, I specifically said that there will be no killing." Minato said, looking like Death itself, Rasengan in one hand, and a kunai in the other. "Curb your bloodlust, **now**."

"Right *wheeze* sorry…" Gaara apologized, actually feeling a lick of fear tingle his spine, his sand sluggishly returned to his gourd.

"Medics, take him immediately to Kara and explain the situation, hurry." Minato said curtly to the stunned healers. "MOVE!"

"Y-Yes, Yondaime-sama."

"You think you're hot shit by breaking Lee-san's legs, don't you, you demonic little freak? Just you wait, Kara's gonna whip up some miracle solution and Lee's gonna come back…stronger…than…ever…" Naruto's angry rant was hard to understand when he was crying for Lee.

"Your precious little 'Kara' is not god, Lee was lucky he got away with his life, if we fight, you will not be so lucky."

"I can't wait, it's not my policy to kill people, but for you, tanuki, I will make an exception." Naruto bit out in a cold, dark voice.

'This is gonna hit the fan…' "Hayate-san, the last match, please." Minato sighed. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.'

The screen revealed the names: Dosu vs. Chouji. Chouji lost.

(When Minato explained the last test)

"Now, then, tell us the number you received starting from the left."

"Its 4." Naruto stated.

"I've got 1." Sasuke muttered.

"I've got 7." Temari mused.

"5." Kankuro answered.

"9." Shikamaru yawned.

"2." Hinata whispered.

"6." Shino said quietly.

"8." Gaara said in monotone.

"3." Dosu grumbled.

"Congratulations, in the main test, these will be your opponents."

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Kinuta Dosu vs. Namikaze Naruto

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Temari vs. Gaara (whoever wins goes against Shikamaru)

"Well, that's shocking." 'That Dosu guy uses sound like a weapon, so I should polish up my jutsu and see if Master Kara will teach me anymore cool stuff.'

(Leaf Hospital)

"Where's the Head of this hospital?" Naruto demanded, leaning over the counter, glaring at the receptionist who was glowering back at him.

"Kara-sama is not be disturbed, he is in the middle of a very delicate procedure, mixing the bone regrowth syrome so please come back in two or three days."

"Bone...regrowth..." Naruto repeated, awestruck.

"Its hard to explain..."

"Naruto, dont cause problems in the hospital." Kakashi reprimanded the blonde lightly, though he had his arm wrapped supportingly around Gai's shoulders.

"Kakashi Sensei, they're saying that Master Kara is in the middle of making this bone regrowth thingy...is it for Lee?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"He...He promised me that my Lee wouldn't have to end his career as a shinobi, he says he can save his legs. He's Lee's only hope..." Gai wept.

"I won't let you down, Gai-san. Lee can be saved, what happened to his legs also happened to my arms when I was twelve, except my arms were completely turned to jelly and I had to regrow them, painfully, overnight. I have to ask permission to leave the village and get a few ingredients, but otherwise, I should be back within a week." Kara said solemnly. "In the meantime, Anbu Black Ops need to be stationed around Lee's room, I dont want that Gaara kid to sneak in and murder Lee in his sleep."

"If you think thats necessary, Kara-sama."

"I do, do it." Kara told the receptionist curtly before he bent down to Naruto's level. "Before you ask, no, you can't come with me and I can't train you on the road, its too dangerous for you to be seen with me. But just because I'm gone doesn't mean you get to slack off, I've left three medical scrolls for you to master with Hokage-sama, and your godfather is in the area, you might like to say hello."

"You'll be safe?" Naruto mumbled, shuffling his feet shyly.

Kara's eyes softened with affection and warmth. "Yup, and then when I come back, I expect you to be able to use those medical jutsu atleast well enough in battle, if you're having trouble, look to Haku, he's a natural healer."

"I'll master the scrolls, I promise." Naruto swore, beaming.

"...That's my hatchling." Kara ruffled his hair, Naruto's cheeks turned red and he leaned up toward the contact. "See you soon..."

* * *

Jutsu Used In this Ch:

**Tsukuyomi: Blood Shadow Leaf Dance: Essentially, this is the same attack as what Lee used on Sasuke in the manga, only after kicking his opponent in the chin and propelling them in the air, Sasuke forces them to look him in the eyes and he uses Tsukuyomi to mentally torture them for a few precious seconds, he cannot maintain the ocular jutsu as long as his brother or uncle.**

Original Jutsu Created By Myself:

**The Whirlwind Backlash Jutsu: An imitated version of the Yondaime's Flying Thunder God Technique. Using natural speed and propelling himself in the air with his nature element, wind, Naruto is able to use weapons or his fists to quickly defeat his opponents. Only Minato, and the Sharingan, if properly trained, can see it. This is a mid C-rank wind release Ninjutsu.**

And that's a wrap. One more ch before decisions are final, Sakura can live or die, though I personally prefer she die, its up to you guys. Please choose the pairings. Was this ch too short, too long? Good, bad, interesting? Let me know in a review 2-3 times, but after this, the ch lengths are going back to normal and the fights will be separated ch by ch, this took alot out of me. Hinata's secret will be revealed soon, though I wonder what you all will think it is...?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters, though I do think Genma is hot, it's a shame he doesn't show up much in the anime or manga

Chapter Twenty-One—Training, Sudden Death, and an Unexpected Return to Hogwarts: (Uchiha Estate) "Don't be so anxious, Itachi, you're getting sloppy." Obito, with his headband covering his Sharingan eye, one hand tied behind his back, and in a classic defensive position, said calmly compared to Itachi, who, although normally composed, was now sweating and breathing heavily, scrapes and bruises lined his body and Sasuke looked at them back and forth in envy and admiration. "Again, watch carefully, Sasuke."

Sasuke could hardly get out a "Hai" before Itachi was on the offensive and charging toward their Uncle, Sharingan whirling in his sockets. It was as if everything was in slow motion as Itachi performed a Grand Fireball jutsu, and in a blur of motion, Obito was moving at high speeds, too fast to be seen with normal eyes, and apparently the Sharingan, as one second, he was in front of Itachi, the next, Itachi was on the ground, holding his cheek from the unseen attack. When Sasuke turned back to his Uncle, Obito was back in his defensive position. "Um…"

"You didn't see it, and that's, normal, actually. It'd be alarming if you could see me in motion, and tragic if you were able to block my attacks. I wouldn't be very famous anymore if that were the case, haha." Obito chuckled, rubbing his neck awkwardly, a kind smile on his face before he got serious. "The reason I'm showing you these moves is because, during this month, I'm going to be teaching you the watered down version of this technique that'll render Lady Hinata's Byakugan useless."

"Ah, really, oji-san?" Sasuke demanded, excited.

"But of course, it's pretty obvious, actually. The Byakugan is renowned for seeing the tenketsu in our bodies and shutting down our chakra points, effectively disabling us from using Ninjutsu. However, what if the Byakugan could still **see** our chakra nervous system…but the user couldn't **touch** us at all?"

"The Byakugan would be useless against me if that were to happen." Sasuke said musingly out before his eyes widened and he gaped at his Uncle in shock, sputtering incoherently for a few seconds, much to his brother and Uncle's amusement. "Oji-san, you can block the Byakugan…!"

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a sparring partner for Hiashi if I couldn't." Obito winked at Sasuke. "The key element to shutting down the Byakugan is surprise, and speed. You're a very fast individual, but if you'd faced Rock Lee-kun or Maito Gai, you would look like a turtle in comparison."

"That's true, so what am I going to do, oji-san?"

"Normally, a proud Hyuuga would proclaim, "The Byakugan is absolute. It is Fate you will lose to me", or some other bullshit like that, but for Hinata, the key to shutting her Byakugan down without actually hurting her physically, is to tear her apart mentally, then the fight is already half won." Obito told his nephew, eyeing him slyly. "And I think you want to impress that Hyuuga boy, restore his honor, hmm?"

Sasuke blushed. "Um, well…"

Obito waved his hands nonchalantly. "Maa, maa, don't think too hard on it, you're only 12, Sasuke, just don't let me find you kissing that boy in your room or Kami forbid, having…**relations** with him, with that, I'll conclude our training til bright and early tomorrow."

"Relations, is that what you call it, oji-san?" Itachi said dryly while Sasuke seemed to be having a panic attack as he walked back into the house.

"If I said 'fucking', he'd likely be spazzing more." Obito pointed out succinctly. Itachi nodded sagely. "Though I am sort of worried about you, Itachi, and your crush on a certain blonde with blue eyes..." Itachi's face blanked, but Obito wasn't having it. "I'm not gonna lecture you about your affections because I know you know Minato Sensei would gut you if you ever tried to put the moves on Naruto when he's only 12, string you up by the balls and slit your throat…"

"I get it, oji-san, I just…I…know its wrong…besides, he doesn't look at me as anything other than 'Sasuke's aniki', its damned infuriating." Itachi ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, something he'd let only Obito see, he only let Obito see the human and young, man underneath his stoic and cold mask.

"It's not **wrong**, Itachi, I was just saying…he's young." Obito said gently. "He's known you since he was a baby, you grew up together, you are always watching over him, to him, you're not just 'Sasuke's aniki', you're his protector, a guardian, if you play your cards right, and show him little bits and pieces of who you really are behind your mask, and stop being so freaking intense, maybe, just maybe, he'll be your lover at fifteen or sixteen." 'Which is a more reasonable age than twelve…'

"I can't change overnight, and besides, oji-san, I don't think he likes me very much…" Itachi argued.

"Which is why I said 'fifteen' or 'sixteen', Naruto, despite the cheerful mask he sometimes wears to disguise his true self, is an intense, calculating, and sadistic individual, if you were to relax a little and show him that he doesn't need to hide from you, that you can be both sweet and gentle, but still be the steady person in his life that doesn't shy away from him when he gets violent and the type of man who can hold him when he needs your comfort, I'm pretty sure he will come to love you as much as you love him."

Itachi was silent for awhile, absorbing what his Uncle had said, and wasn't too surprised it made sense. "Thank you, oji-san."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for, to make those seemingly big problems a lot less problematic." Obito grinned, the action lighting up his face, he pushed his headband back into its normal position on his forehead.

(Early afternoon, in the village)

Naruto was walking through the village, just strolling, he was so bored since Kara had left yesterday, and he gone through the medical scrolls with Haku and he had the basics down, so he decided, without much thought, to visit his dear perverted godfather, the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

'Might as well bribe him with porn if I want him to actually teach me anything.' Naruto thought as he snagged a porn magazine with a big breasted woman on the front in only some pink lacy underware and threw some change to the man who was selling them. 'Check the hot springs and onsens.'

(In a small clearing with a waterfall)

Haku lightly touched the water, letting some of his chakra flow. The water began to freeze over until it was completely ice.

"That's an interesting Kekkai Genkai you have there." Haku tensed and the ice became water again, turning, he saw it was the Sand Genin, Gaara, if he remembered correctly. "You don't have to be alarmed; I'm not here to kill you."

"I was never alarmed, if you wanted to kill me, I doubt you'd waste time by talking to me." Haku said calmly, he moved his fingers slightly and the waterfall's current began to gently move as well. Gaara didn't answer. "What is it you want?"

"Why is it that every time I come across you, which is twice now, you have that look in your eyes?" Gaara remarked instead of answering.

"I don't know what look you're talking about, I look like this every day." Haku stated.

"You look at me as if you know what I am." Gaara almost growled, moving closer to Haku whose fingers twitched again and the waterfall's current began to move violently, almost warningly. "Do you, do you know what I am?"

"Get away from me." Haku warned the Sand Genin, though his voice didn't rise at all, the waterfall mirrored his emotions instead. Gaara glared and his sand rushed forward to strangle Haku, but Haku moved his hand and spread his palm out and raised it to the sky, quickly doing one handed hand seals. "Suiton: Haran Banshō (Water Release: Stormy Blockade)." From the waterfall itself, the water intercepted and smashed into Gaara's sand, making it heavy and slow. "I do not wish to fight you, so why do you attack, Sabaku no Gaara?"

"You know what I am, you know!" Gaara snarled, calling his sand back to him, it came sluggishly, damp from the water and heavy.

"Yes, I do know you are a jinchuuriki, as for your purpose here, if it is violent, I can tell you now that you will lose, Konoha is a village with the best militia in the four nations. Ambushing will not work, even if you do somehow manage to catch them off guard."

"You haven't told anyone, why?" Gaara demanded.

Haku cocked his head to the side, his eyes confused but sad. "We are both weapons, ne? Weapons that have been broken can always be improved if another weapon is used as a back up until the previous weapon is restored." 'Besides, Hokage-sama already knew of the invasion long before you entered the Exams; they've already taken measures to defeat Suna and Oto without so much bloodshed.' "May I ask why you follow me so much? I know that you knowing that I know you are a jinchuuriki isn't enough for you to follow me all the way out here?'

"I don't…know. I don't…know why I followed you out here. I don't know…why I want to see you so much, why I like the way you look…"

'Oh, Kami, please don't tell me this child…' "Gaara, do you find me…pretty?" Haku wanted to die of embarrassment and he knew wherever his former Master, Zabuza, was, he would've likely gotten a kick out of watching this emotionally withdrawn youth struggle to sort out his feelings for the Ice user.

"Pretty…like a beautiful woman…though I don't like girls like that…" Gaara muttered.

'Kami-sama, help me!' "Do you always…**attack** things that you find pretty or you like?" Haku asked hesitantly.

"….Sometimes."

'A little homicidal murderer, this is really, REALLY bad luck!' "May I…touch your hand, Gaara?" Haku questioned the redhead although he was already moving to reach for him.

For a moment, Gaara looked conflicted and confused, and beneath it all, scared, and Haku's heart clenched in pity as he realized Gaara had likely never been touched for something other than assassination attempts or to be hit, or worse. "You may…touch me." Gaara practically whispered, the sand went back into his gourd. Haku reached out and gently clasped his hand, running his fingers lightly over his skin and the inside of his wrist. "!" Gaara felt heat begin to rise to his neck and he shivered at this…pleasurable sensation Haku was bestowing on him.

"Gaara, is everything alright?" Haku asked gently. Gaara's face seemed to be carved out of stone, but he nodded. "May I touch your arm?"

Mother screamed out no and that he should kill the beautiful boy in front of him, paint his body red, but why would Mother want that, Haku wasn't trying to hurt him. "Please…stop."

"Ok, Gaara, I'm sorry." Haku accepted easily, folding his hands neatly in front of him.

"I have to go now, Mother is becoming angry and I don't want her to hurt you." Gaara stated blandly as he clutched his face, he didn't notice Haku's surprised and pleased expression but when he turned around, Haku nodded to tell him he'd heard what he said. "Next time…next time, I will touch you."

"Okay, Gaara, I understand, it's a promise." Haku smiled.

(Meanwhile, on the borders of Konoha)

"Come on; come on, where is it?" Kara muttered to himself, his hand in front of him, faintly calling to his magical core as he relied on his magic to find the tear in the barrier between wizards and shinobi, the barrier that kept both worlds separate. 'There!' "If the tear is that big, it's no wonder that so many wizards are slipping through." he mused aloud as he looked at the large rip in the atmosphere that went from the sky down to the earth in a singular downward slash as if a large fingernail had been torn through it, unseen to shinobi and normal people, but for wizards, it was a simple matter of knowing where to look and finding the magical signature. "Might as well go through it and seal it up properly when I come back in a week." With that, Kara stepped through the tear and vanished.

(In the T&I Department)

"!" A guttural cry of pain echoed in the small room. "Hah…hahh..."

"Kaze, hand me the screwdriver and hammer, please." Ibiki muttered, his eyes scrunched up slightly as he leaned closely to the person who he was torturing, a bloody knife was in his hand laxly.

'Hammer, hammer, screwdriver…' "Here they are, Ibiki." Kaze rummaged through Ibiki's "toy" drawer for the instruments of torture—homemade items actually—and tossed them to Ibiki who caught them without even turning around. "Are you gonna do it through his head, hand, or eyes?"

"I don't know. I'm impartial to his head, but we need his brain in tact a little longer, so that's out, do you suggest the hands or eyes?"

"The blood loss from his pupils would likely kill him, but we can always stem the flow of blood from his hands, so I think his hands are more appropriate." Kaze said as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes thoughtful.

"Hm, yeah, I agree, his hands have to go. Please keep still, Yakushi-san, this will hurt." Ibiki instructed, lining the nail up on the top of Kabuto's hand, which was palm down, on the chair it was strapped to.

"No, no, no, wait, wait, I'll tell you what you want to know!" Kabuto sobbed.

"Are you _sure_, Yakushi-san? I mean, certainly, Orochimaru is your master, and you obey your masters, right?" Kaze frowned.

"Please…please let me redeem myself, please. Please. I'll give you the information you want." Kabuto begged.

"Good boy, you're going to do something for me, Yakushi." Kaze smiled, though it wasn't a warm smile, it was a manipulative smile. "You're going to spy on your Master for us, of course, you won't remember its spying, you'll be the perfect little servant, as usual." He reached into his pants and produced a wand.

"W-Wait, what are you doing with that? S-stick waver, he's a stick waver!" Kabuto babbled, looking at Ibiki pleadingly but he was nonchalant as he removed his bloody latex gloves.

"I suppose you know how dangerous stick wavers can be, but it doesn't really matter; you won't even recall us ever touching you. _Obliviate_." Kaze gently rapped Kabuto's head with his wand, unable to meet Ibiki's eyes as Kabuto's eyes dulled under the adverse effects of the spell. "Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Do you remember who your Master is?"

"Lord Orochimaru-sama."

"This is what I want you to do for me." Kaze gently whispered instructions in Kabuto's ear, weaving a subtle compulsion on his voice as he reworked the inner workings of Kabuto's mind so it was like his memory had never been touched and tampered with at all. "He's free to go, Ibiki, release him."

"What am I doing here, what's going on, have I been charged with treason?" Kabuto asked, confused.

"No, nothing that drastic, Yakushi-san, we grabbed the wrong person, you're free to go." Ibiki answered through gritted teeth although it was hard, all he wanted to do was plunge a rusty kunai through Kabuto's heart.

"Oh, okay…" Kabuto, although confused, still had his orders to relay to Orochimaru.

(After Kabuto was released and cleared of all charges)

"I know it's hard, Ibiki, I didn't want to let him go either." Kaze said soothingly, although he kept his distance, unsure if Ibiki wanted him to touch him, especially since he knew how easy it'd be for him to lie, cheat, or steal if he had his wand.

"Why are you all over there, I'm over here." Ibiki demanded, he crossed the distance between them in a couple steps, trapping Kaze against the grimy wall. "Why won't you meet my eyes? Are you hiding something from me?"

Kaze shook his head, but Ibiki squeezed his wrist painfully. "**No**, damn it, Ibiki, I'm not hiding anything from you! I just…I haven't used my wand in years, and it still comes so easily for me…"

"It's a part of who you are; I'm not scared of that part, _Fred_." Kaze trembled in suppressed pleasure as Ibiki called him by his birth name. "I suggest you get out of here for the rest of the night, I can handle it from here." Ibiki kissed Kaze hard, ignoring the door opening and the slight gasp of surprise and Inoichi's bark of rough laughter. "Wait for me at my apartment?"

"You're turning me into a demure housewife." Kaze rolled his eyes but caressed Ibiki's scars with reverent fingers. "You're lucky I'm sorta digging it, or I'd kick your ass. I'll be waiting with dinner and a hot bath, don't be late." He kissed Ibiki, allowing him to grope him possessively. "Bye, Inoichi, bye _Ron_."

"Have a good evening, Kaze." Inoichi waved politely, shoving Ron into the empty seat. Ibiki strapped him down. "Well, well, well, never thought I'd see Ibiki, of all people, being tamed by love." He said slyly.

"He changed me, shut up and tease me later…" Ibiki plugged in the blowtorch, watching Ron's eyes widen with fear and he squirmed in his seat. "We've got business to do, I'll go first."

"Of course, you are 'the boss' now." Inoichi rolled his eyes as Ibiki approached Ron who began to struggle.

(Meanwhile, back with Kara)

As Kara stepped through the tear in worlds and space, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly as he walked toward the 'exit' where he saw another matching tear. Stepping out of it, he was surprised and shocked to see it was Hogwarts…and in the Hospital Wing.

"_Incedio_!" An enraged female voice, familiar slightly, yelled, and Kara barely had time to duck before a ball of flame came shooting at him, he rolled under the bed. "_Show yourself! I know you're here, Ronald. You make me sick, how dare you come back after all the vile things you done here, to others, and to me_."

"_I'm not Ron_." Kara said coolly as he disappeared with a slight crack from under the bed, twisting her arm so she dropped her wand and kicked it away, he placed a kunai warningly to her neck. "_But I can be your executioner if you don't settle down_."

"_It doesn't matter to me if I die, that red haired bitch will kill me anyway, if she doesn't have her fun torturing me first_." The woman sneered, though her chin trembled even as she lifted it in a front of defiance. "_You're a_ shinobi, _correct_? _Can I ask you to kill me_?"

"_Give me an excuse_." Kara said calmly.

"_Oh, great, you have morals. Well, since you're so interested, if you must know, Ronald raped me after he got drunk when his sister made fun of him in front of those other horrible Sound shinobi and Death Eaters. I am with child, but I don't want it_."

"_A_ _child is to be born, even from circumstances as sad as yours. Your name, give it to me_." Kara ordered briskly.

Before the woman could answer, there was the sound of glass breaking. "_H-Harry? Lavender_?" A female voice Kara wished he could forget whispered, though it echoed in the hospital wing. Kara turned to the door, Lavender still in his grip, to see Cho Chang…only she wasn't the teen he remembered her as. "Hah…" she passed out.

"_Harry_ _Potter, eh, I suppose I should say 'Welcome home', then_?" Lavender said sarcastically. Kara wanted to slap his forehead at the idiocy he got into. "Why are you here?"

"_Its simple, Lavender, I need a Skello-Gro potion and we're going to resurrect a certain black haired dungeon bat, he's going to be of use to me_." Kara said simply before he shoved her to the cabinets. "_Do as you're told, hurry it up_."

"_Fine, not like I have much to lose_." Lavender smiled bitterly. "_Just kill Ron for me_?"

"_If he's the rapist you've made him out as…I'll kill him with pleasure_." Kara agreed with a hard smile.

(Back in Konoha, late at night, Leaf Hotel)

Gaara was sorting through his emotions, trying to understand how he felt for Haku, and how he wanted to proceed, when he felt someone trying to sneak up on him.

"G-Gaara-sama, um, are you unwell, can't you sleep?" A timid female voice asked. Gaara looked down to see a familiar pink haired girl, wasnt she a kunoichi, a pitiful one at that? Did she work here now? "Gaara-sama?"

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, annoyed, though it didnt show through his monotone.

"I was planning to eliminate you, actually, since I overheard Naruto-kun saying you're dangerous. I may not be much of a kunoichi..." Sakura removed her jacket, revealing explosive notes all over her body. "But this much I can do for him, I can get rid of his competition and ease the aching hole in my heart at the same time."

"'He' gets bloodthirsty during the full moon." Gaara stated as he looked down at her with distaste. A shadow loomed over Sakura's frozen form and she looked at him in fear.

"What is that, what are you?" Sakura whispered before the shadow loomed closer to her.

BOOM-SC~REEECH! There were four vertical slashes that went through Sakura's charred body, Gaara looked over her, breathing deeply to get himself together.

"I suppose I wasn't wrong to bring Orochimaru into my plans for killing _Harry_, such a shame that those two mice got away from us." A long, waist length red haired, chocolate brown haired, beauty with a cold smile, chuckled as she looked down at the killing monster that was Gaara.

"Do you want me to pursue them, _Ginevra_-san?" Baki asked, apprehensive.

"No, no, let those kiddies run, Baki. Let them run, I want their Hokage and fellow nin to know what's going on, they won't stop the Exams, but it will make _Harry_...anxious. The chase has begun to get interesting, just wait."

"Yes, m'am."

* * *

VOTING RESULTS OF THE NARUTO AND SASUKE PAIRINGS:

Neji/Sasuke: 12

Shino/Sasuke: 2

Kimimaro/Sasuke: 9

Itachi/Naruto: 19

Other(Haku, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, etc.)/Naruto: 8

Shikamaru/Naruto: 9

And that's a wrap. To new reviewers, welcome into the fold, to old ones, thanks for coming back. Personally, I've always disliked Sakura, despite her monster strength and healing techniques in the Shippuden timeline, she's actually pretty weak to me, and she should've died instead of important characters like Jiraiya or Itachi, which is why I wanted her gone... As for Hinata using the Caged Bird Seal on Neji, well, there's a very big(and extremely dangerous) secret that Hinata is hiding from the Hokage and her Clan, and it has to do with a certain blonde ferret we all love so much…*hint, hint*, as for the reason I'm bringing Snape back next ch even though I already killed him, I suppose you could say this was to give you guys a more in-depth look at the power of a Nundu, and the power the Shinigami blessed(or cursed, however you wanna look at it) Kara with. Tuesday, I have a doctor's appointment, and Thursday I have a dentist's appointment, so I might not be able to update on these days. Please review 2-3 times and let me know your thoughts, they keep the artistic juices flowing...

Spells Used in This Ch:

**Incedio: This creates a ball of flame to be thrown at the opponent**

**Obliviate: This erases memories.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I've always thought that the deaths of Sandaime, Jiraiya, Itachi, Hidan, and Deidra was unfair

Chapter Twenty-Two—Rebirth and Reuniting a 'Mother' and 'Son': (Konoha Hospital, a day and a half after Kara left) "Shiranui-sama, we know Kara-sama appointed you as the Head of the hospital in his stead, but we must insist you do **something** about that Namikaze child, he's so loud and rambunctious its embarrassing, and annoys the patients." One of the healers whispered to Rin as she strode through the hospital, checking in on patients, young and old, and children.

"Naruto **misses** Kara, its only natural he'll act out the way he does, after all, who does he listen to better than the Guardian of Life?" Rin rolled her eyes; she turned the corner to see Naruto in yet another shouting match with the receptionist. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Rin-neesan, hi!" Naruto grinned widely, scratching his nose in embarrassment that he'd been caught; Rin only raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot.

(Ichiraku's Ramen)

"Naruto, it's only been almost two days since Kara left, there's no need to be so antagonistic to everyone because you're anxious, he'll come back." Rin lectured Naruto as she ate her shrimp ramen.

"I know, I know, tou-san said the same thing, but he's no better than I am, I mean, Master Kara, for as long as I've known him, he's never left the village, he's always here…" Naruto mumbled.

"You are under the mistaken impression that Kara is a Clan Head in name only, and if he were here, he'd kick your butt a mile wide because you're being so silly." Naruto gulped when he realized she was speaking the truth. "Before you knew Kara, your Master, I knew Kara the shinobi, who wouldn't hesitate to kill an enemy or protect an invaluable ally; he made you grateful to be on his side because back then, he didn't know what the word 'mercy' meant." Rin finished off her ramen and tussled Naruto's hair with a grin, ignoring his squeaks to knock it off. "Kara is a shinobi, better than you, better than me, and definitely stronger than half of Konoha's shinobi population. He'll come back unscathed."

(With Kara in Hogwarts)

As Lavender got the Skello-Gro potion, Kara walked over to the still unconscious Cho Chang and nudged her with his foot, when she didn't stir, he looked around for something to use on her. He decided on the water next to the bed. "_Wakey-wakey_." He tossed the water on her, ignoring her spurting. "_Get up, Chang, I need your help_."

"_Harry_." Cho breathed, looking like she was about to pass out again, but Kara wasn't adverse to smacking her to force her awake and Cho sensed that. "_Harry, what are you doing here_?"

"_Reviving the dead, stealing some Skello-Gro_." Kara said bluntly.

"_What, you're into necromancy now_?" Cho asked, confused and disgusted.

"_Necromancy isn't my thing, but I do know how to get in touch with 'the other side'_." Kara made the hand quotations, rolling his eyes as she paled. "_Of course, it would require the body of a corrupted, power hungry female and some blood of a wronged woman, how fortunate that I stumbled upon the very things I needed_."

"_I will not be the ingredients in this potion_." Cho stated firmly and Kara snickered at her stubbornness with cold amusement. "_Whats so funny_?"

"_The_ _fact that you think you actually has a choice_." Kara whispered calmly. Cho took a look at his serious face and struggled to get up, she tried to run, but he grabbed her by her hair, slamming her to the ground harshly. "_Ah, ah, ah, don't worry so much, it's a painless death, I assure you, and you won't even feel it after a second_." He cooed soothingly, his arm around her throat, cutting off her air supply, ignoring how she bit and scratched at him. "_Shhh, shh, yes, that's it, that's it_…" Cho was still flailing, but it was slowing down as the oxygen left her body faster as he gently put more pressure on her throat and then in a swift motion, he snapped her neck, he gently laid her on the ground, eyeing the shell shocked Lavender without emotion. "_Are you going to make things difficult_?"

"_N-No, how much blood do you need_?"

Walking up to her, Kara reached out, ignoring her flinch and half step backwards, and grabbed her free hand that didn't hold the Skello-Gro, he pulled out a kunai, squeezing her hand warningly when she flinched, and quickly slit her thumb, the cut wasn't big, and as the crimson liquid spilled on the ground, he met her frightened eyes with his own deliberately calm ones. "_I'm going to need about a pint_."

"_Y-Yes, right away_."

While some would think Kara a monster for so callously killing his former crush, Cho Chang, he knew that his 'Master', the Shinigami who'd tied his soul to it for all time, wouldn't care for Cho's life; he would likely make it even worse should he have been the one to kill her. 'Its mercy…' **Keep telling your conscious that, hatchling.** 'Not now, Sachibi, I need concentration, I'm about to get in contact with Shinigami-sama.' "_The blood, hurry it up_." He snapped his fingers impatiently.

"_I-It's right here, Harry_." Lavender murmured, holding out a small measuring cup, filled with the ruby colored liquid, about a pint, and Kara accepted it. "_What do I do now_?"

"_Stand still_…" The infirmary's door was shut and locked and bolted with a thick chain. Lavender nervously looked at it, scared out of her mind. "_And whatever you do, don't try to run_." With those instructions, Kara turned back to Cho's dead body and dipped his hand in the pint of blood, kneeling down; he wrote a cross onto her forehead and on her chest, above the valley of her breast. "I call to you, the one who sees over the souls long past. I call to you, the entity that guides the souls of the dead on the river of the Underworld. I call to you, the one who strikers fear into those who have done wrong by others, the one who knows before anyone else when our time is done on Earth. I call to you in a few of your names, new and old; Aeron, Grim Reaper, Libitina, Marduk, Morana, Shinigami, Thantos, and Valdis. Above all else, I know you as…" Kara tilted the measuring cup back, a bitter smile twisting on his lips. "My Master." To Lavender's disgust and morbid fascination, Kara tilted the glass back and drank her blood to the last drop, letting the cup fall from his hands, he got on his knees. "Please arise…"

For a moment, nothing happened and Lavender thought Harry was a nutcase and was thinking of all the ways she could knock him out and run for it but his head did a completely 180 and Harry was looking at her through vacant jewel like eyes. "**Interesting, I'm in the wizards' society**…."

"H…" Bile rose in Lavender's throat. "Har…ry…" Lavender turned around and rushed to the sink across the room, but she only got halfway before she puked. Harry's head turned around the right way with a sickening sound of twisting bones.

"**What a complete waste of a witch, but oh well, I see what's in my vessel's mind, I can arrange what he asks of me, he did offer me a sacrifice**." 'Harry' threw his left arm out and began to hiss in a language completely alien to her and she watched as black little comma-like things appeared on his pale arm and he reached out halfway, as if grabbing Cho, but did not touch her. Cho's body sat up and opened its mouth, screaming in an unholy, loud tone that made Lavender wince and cover her ears. Cho continued screaming for about ten minutes before her eyeballs rolled in her head and she slumped to the ground, her remains turning into an acid like substance and from that substance, a shape, a figure began to take form. The form it took terrified her, and not believing her eyes, she had to ask… "_Professor Snape_?"

"**Your soul has been exchanged for Cho Chang, do you know why, Severus Tobias Snape**?" 'Harry' demanded.

"The _Potter_ brat has decided he needs my…" Snape's lips pulled back in a human imitation of a snarl. "_Skills_, Shinigami." Lavender was amazed that her ex-Professor had the gall to stand up to a clearly possessed Harry and whatever deity or entity that he was possessed by. This 'Harry' clearly didn't take shit from anyone, and would hurt Severus for less than breathing in his direction.

"**Such**…" Seductively, 'Harry' ran his hands over Snape's chest, ignoring his slight flinch and how his eyes tightened. "**Such arrogance and defiance, Severus, but know this**…" The possessed Harry's hand tightened in Snape's hair, tugging his head back roughly, smiling sadistically when Snape breathed harshly through his nose. "**You are not free of me; your soul…is mine. Lucius', Draco's, Ron's, and Ginevra's, souls are mine as well. For now, you are living on borrowed time until your usefulness becomes expendable, and when it does…I will welcome you back with opened arms, and you will either willingly or unwillingly, submit to me**." With a shudder, 'Harry' became Harry again and he all but leapt away from Snape screaming, "UGHHHHHHH!"

"You, _Potter_, are so juvenile." Snape hissed in annoyance to cover up his embarrassment and shame as Harry vigorously rubbed his hands on his pants. "You should never have killed me."

"It was to teach you a lesson in humility, and from how my Master was behaving with you, you're learning it the hard way." Kara shot back, Snape's mouth tightened with anger, but he knew better than to strike back. "What, no witty come back, he already has you trained, huh?"

"You may have control over me, _Potter_, but know that I will not ever submit to you, and if your idiocy gets on my nerves, I will make your life a living hell." Snape said in his best condensing tone.

"Can't be worse than being Death's bitch." Snape's face gave no indication he'd heard, but Kara didn't care as he stepped back toward the rip in the barrier between both worlds, holding the Skello-Gro. "Come, I'll fill you in on your role at a later time."

"Coming, whelp."

Before Kara stepped through the barrier, he looked at Lavender hard, his eyes flat and cold. "_If someone finds out that I was here, I will know who told them, and I'll make sure you suffer 89 cycles of torture in Hell_."

"_I won't tell a soul_." Lavender said firmly. 'Not that anyone would think I was telling the truth, they'd think I was crazy.'

"_I_ _know you wont, we may become fast friends yet, Lavender_." Kara grinned and stepped through the portal, it closed after Snape went through it, too.

'The things I get into…' Lavender thought dazedly.

(Back on Konoha's borders)

"Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you, Snape, because I want no delusions later on about why I've summoned you or why you're here. You were summoned to obey me, to spy, and if possible, destroy the Akatsuki before three years are over."

"I have no delusions about what you want me to do, brat, but the question is, why three years, and why can't you do it yourself?" Severus sneered.

"Simple, I am a healer, a medic…" He ignored Snape's snort. "And I've taken an oath not to harm an innocent bystander, which does not apply to you or Cho Chang, she was sacrificed so you could be revived, I could easily do the same to you and revive someone more competent, if you doubt your skills?"

"I am the best at what I do, and again, why three years?" Snape drew himself up to full height which did little to intimidate Kara.

"Infiltrate Akatsuki, seduce its Leader, whatever the hell you need to do, and you'll find out why. I am not your caretaker, Snape, nor your student any longer, I am Watarigarasu Kara, Guardian of Life, an S-rank threat in the Bingo Book, and Shinigami's favorite, don't question me, do as you're told. Leave now, I will summon you in a month for a report." Kara said coldly.

"Insufferable brat…" Snape whispered before he vanished in a pop.

Kara sighed and began his long trek back to Konoha. 'Man, I could use some lovin' after all this sci-fi shit…'

(Two more days later, Leaf Hospital)

"Rin-sama, we need a copy of Kamio-san's charts." "Rin-sama, I'd like to request a shift change." "Rin-sama, we're out of vending machine food." "Rin-sama…"

"Who is in charge of the patient, Rock Lee?" Kara said in a level, calm tone, and the chaos that surrounded Rin stopped, all eyes turned to him, he held up a hand to ward them off. "Before you go getting excited, I will have to return to active duty at the hospital tomorrow, I'm exhausted, so I'll leave my duties in Rin's capable hands, try not to bombard her, and whoever is watching over Lee-san, please administer this medicine to him after strapping him down—it will be painful, but don't knock him out."

"Right away, Kara-sama." A nurse carefully took the Skello-Gro from him, bowed, and hurried down the hall.

"Oh, another thing, most of the things you're asking of Rin you can all be doing yourselves, she has my workload as well as her own to deal with, don't make things harder on her." Kara said in that same calm tone, though it had an underlining threat. "Am I **understood**?"

"Yes, Kara-sama."

"Good, good evening, everyone, and its good to be back, I'll see you tomorrow."

(After Sakura's body was found by Anbu, Hokage's Tower)

All the Jounin stood present and in front of Minato and the two Elders, Minato was stoic, though Kakashi could easily see beneath his mask to the pain.

"Sakura, she was…" Kakashi trailed off, mental anguish in his voice.

"Yes, she was found by Kikyou Castle this morning." Minato answered seriously.

"Was the opponent Orochimaru?" Anko asked, fearing the worst.

"We can't make that assumption; Sakura was most likely tailing the Sand team, her motive is simple…she wanted to protect Naruto-kun, but the opponent crushed her." Kakashi said reasonably.

"It would make sense to cancel the Exams, then. If Orochimaru…"

"Cancelling the Exams would place Konoha in a bind, there's no guarantee that Suna won't take offense to the fact that we pulled out of the running in the middle." Everyone turned to see the slightly tired Kara. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama, Elders, I just returned, and caught the gist of the conversation, but I can tell you without a doubt that pulling our kids out of the Exams and cancelling will be the least of our problems."

"How can you be sure?" Anko demanded, cutting of Minato before he could speak.

"Are you blind or stupid, Mitarashi-san? Do you **really** think Orochimaru would care if we stopped the Exams and ran with our tails between our legs? No, he would laugh and burn this motherfucker to the ground, please excuse my language, but I've faced a man that makes Orochimaru look like a two year old in comparison."

"You're lying, aren't you?" Anko sneered, not believing him for a second, she ignored Kakashi who groaned and stepped away from her, seemingly giving her room, but he was really trying to create space between he and Anko in case Kara sent her flying.

"I tried to be diplomatic, but screw that." Everyone tensed and began to follow Kakashi's example, giving Anko and Kara a wide girth. "Look. Little girl, I know you've seen shit from your beloved mentor, Orochimaru, and he betrayed your trust, giving you the Curse Seal on your neck, yada, yada, yada, I know the story, and personally, I don't give a **flying fuck**." Anko tensed. "Wow, you've been deserted and treated like you've got the _Plague_, so what? Oh, boo-hoo, cry me fuckin' river, grow up little girl, you aren't the only one who's story is similar, if anything, you've had it easier than most."

"What!" Anko cried out, angered.

"I'm not about to open up emotional wounds and cry over our grief together, you need to let that shit go and see the bigger picture." Now that Anko was properly chastised, he turned back to the assembled shinobi, Minato, and the Elders. "Like I was saying, there are greater threats out there than Orochimaru, much meaner, sadistic and stronger. It doesn't matter if you stop the Exams, who's to say he won't attack the next month or the next? This is your home and those who try to take it over deserve to be killed so others know they can't get over on Leaf shinobi."

"What about you Kara-san, everyone knows you're a stick waver, too." Anko accused Kara and Minato, Kakashi, Obito, and Genma (Rin's younger brother), tensed, their expressions hardening, but Kara only snickered. "Whats so funny?"

"Your idiocy, Kaze has let me know how…jealous you are of him, and seeing how you're attacking me, I can see he was right." Anko flushed. "But to answer your question since you're obviously confused, hatchling, I swore myself to the Sandaime and later the Yondaime, and pledged to always protect the younger generation's Will of Fire. My home is Konoha, I have no reason to run anymore, and I will defend it, to my death if it comes to that." Kara said firmly, his words were bellied when one looked in his eyes, he was completely serious.

"With that said, I can only agree with Kara-san. I trust you guys, if war comes, we will assemble all our forces, and fight." Gone was the Yondaime, in his place was the Yellow Flash, and as his shinobi looked at him, they sighed in relief, though were ashamed of their doubt. They would not fail, would not lose.

(With Jiraiya and Naruto)

"Jiraiya-ojii-san, this is stupid." Naruto complained as he summoned a tadpole with hind legs. "I don't think I'm cut out to summon toads."

"Well, you are a no-talent bum." Jiraiya said casually before he dodged out of the way just in time to avoid a kunai. "Hey, who the-?"

"You're the 'no talent bum', don't going saying that shit to Naruto, you goddamn pervert!" Kara snarled as he yanked Jiraiya backward by his hair, and with a chakra coated foot, slammed his leg powerfully into Jiraiya's head, he sailed away and tumbled in the water. "Asshole…" he muttered.

"M-Ma-Master Kara!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes lighting up joyfully and Kara automatically opened his arms to be glomped, but Naruto hesitated. "Master, how have you been?"

'He's not glomping me, but why? …Oh.' "I missed you, hatchling, I came all the way out here, even though I'm beat. Don't I atleast get a hug?"

With that, Naruto's strange hesitance went away and he hugged his Master tight, sniffling discreetly. "I love you, kaa-san, and welcome home." He whispered into Kara's shirt, Kara stiffened and Naruto began to panic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you 'kaa-san' because you're not a girl obviously, I just, and you were…"

"Naruto." Naruto went silent at Kara's gentle, admonishing tone. "I don't mind being your kaa-san, as long as you remember that your real mother died so you could see this world, and as much as I love you, I'll always come second to the love of a mother. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head, tears spilling down his cheeks; he didn't bother trying to wipe them away. "Uh-huh, I missed you, kaa-san."

"And I missed my hatchling, Naruto, the most." Kara said teasingly, pulling him into another hug. Jiraiya watched on with a smile.

'Kushina, you'd be happy if you could see this…'

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm sorry it's so late, it's been a hectic week and I was exhausted. Before I get a review about it, no, Snape is not gay, he loved Lily, after all, however, as Kara said, he is Death's bitch, the implications of that statement should say it all, but if it doesn't, Snape himself will go into detail some time later in the story. I kept Lavender alive while killing Chang because…well, she was in the way, I only needed one girl for Hogwarts, many of the wizards in the Invasion will die by shinobi or Kara and the others. There will be more motherly-son moments between Kara and Naruto in the future, I promise. As for Sakura, I would apologize and say I'd revive her, but…I won't lie to you like that, she's dead as a doorknob and she's going to stay that way. As for making Genma Rin's brother, before I get a review about that, they sorta look similar, and I read fics where she's an Inuzuka all the time, I want to be a little more original, and I like Genma, what can I say, she'll keep him in line. Monday, I have to go back to the dentist, oh the horror, at 3 PM, so I hope this tides everyone over. Anyway, its 2 AM and I'm tired, please review 2-3 times and let me know your thoughts. Good, bad, interesting? Let me know. freeprincess signing out…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, though I do think the original Ino-Shika-Cho team is hot in a rugged, dangerous kinda way

Chapter Twenty-Three—A Lapse In Control and The Meeting of Kyuubi: "No, you fool, how many times do I have to tell you to release the chakra in your body as if you're about to die?" Jiraiya demanded, annoyance visible all over his face.

"Shut up! I'm trying my best, geez!" Naruto shouted back, frustrated.

"Perhaps you're both going about this summoning business the wrong way." Kara stated plainly as he meditated, even with them being annoyingly loud, he didn't allow himself to be truly distracted.

"Oh, and you know how to do this better than me, huh?" Jiraiya retorted.

"Yelling at Naruto isn't going to make him get the method of summoning any quicker, Jiraiya-hentai, he's the type that needs a more 'hands on' approach, a lot like me. Besides, Naruto also has abnormally large chakra coils, like his mother, if he's saying he's trying his best, then he is, don't get so upset." Naruto shouted in triumph, sticking his tongue out at his godfather who pouted at the fact he was chastised by someone younger than him. "As for you, Naruto, don't get so frustrated with Jiraiya, he's doing his best to teach you summoning, and since you have a short attention span, **focus**."

"Yes, kaa-san." Naruto pouted. A tingle of pleasure shot up Kara's spine when he heard Naruto call him 'mother', but he didn't respond to it outwardly. "Whats that you're doing, by the way?"

"Meditating, it helps me clear my mind, which makes things easier for me to practice _Occlumency._"Kara answered, rhythmically breathing in and out.

"Whats _Occlumency_?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes curious.

"_Occlumency_ is the act of magically closing one's mind against _Legilimency_. It can prevent a _Legilimens_ from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practices this art is known as an _Occlumens_. _Legilimency_ is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practices this art is known as a _Legilimens_." Kara knew he was giving them the text book version, but he didn't like going into detail about this particular subject, it reminded him too much of Snape and his poor attempts at teaching him this very skill.

"So…basically, this is like what the Yamanaka Clan does?" Naruto murmured aloud thoughtfully, Kara didn't get to answer before he was talking again. "Hey, kaa-san, can't you use _Legilimency_ on me, to help me access the Kyuubi's chakra?" he asked excitedly.

"No, it's too dangerous." Kara said firmly.

"But, kaa-san…"

"I said **no**, Naruto! The mind isn't a game where you can press pause or restart if you mess up, and if done incorrectly, both of us could end up with our minds melded together, not a pleasant experience at all, I assure you." Kara snapped, Naruto flinched and Kara regretted it, but before he could backtrack and apologize, Naruto ran off. "Shit…"

"Well, I suppose training's concluded for today, but did you have to be so hard on the kid? Isn't it a little hypocritical if you lecture me about patience when you can't control your temper either?" Kara didn't answer, but Jiraiya was able to read his eyes. "Or is this subject painful for you?"

"My Sensei abused his ability to use _Legilimency _on me, he peeked in my mind and saw the memories I never wanted anyone to see. He mocked my ability to block him, essentially, Jiraiya…he mind raped me. It has taken me years to attain the level of calm and patience to meditate, and even longer to re-learn_ Occlumency_ again. 'I told you to empty yourself of emotion! ... Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily — weak people, in other words — they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!', I've never forgotten that lesson, Jiraiya, and to willingly merge my mind with a thirteen year old boy, no matter how obscene…scares me."

Hearing that confession, Jiraiya could understand his reluctance, his outright refusal. "Can you use _Legilimency_, though, just between me and you?"

"Yes, I'm pretty decent with it." Kara answered reluctantly and after a moment of silence, hearing the gears spinning in Jiraiya's mind, he sighed. "I'll try to enter his mind, Jiraiya, but there's a possibility that the Kyuubi won't react well to my presence…."

"I don't expect miracles, Kara-kun, your method is the lesser of two evils, I planned to toss him off a cliff and force him to use Kyuubi's chakra, oops."

"You…were…going…to…WHAT!" Kara yelled, his magic whipping around him agitatedly.

"Eh hehe, did I happen to mention that aloud?" Jiraiya asked nervously.

"Ji-rai-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kara's scream was heard for miles, but Jiraiya's scream of pain was likely heard in Iwa.

(Watarigarasu Estate, late that night)

After eating a large dinner with his family, Fred and George had the brilliant idea to have Karaoke Night; Kara would've escaped to his room, had not Luna already Seen it and blocked him running upstairs. After hearing Neville sing (butcher) the American song, _I Wish I Was a Boy_, on a dare from the twins, Kara was forced to drink several large glasses of Firewhiskey with Charlie to faintly forget the song. Bill was moderately better and sang Linkin Park's, _Numb_, song, though only marginally better. Charlie chose to sing another Linkin Park's song, _Leave out All the Rest_, he had a nice voice and missed a few notes, but didn't look like an idiot. Luna sung the song, _Decode_, by Paramore, and Kara thought it described her perfectly. Hermione chose to sing _Listen_, by Beyonce, surprisingly, though in a way, it kinda fit her given her dating record. To ease the tension, the twins sang the _McDonald_'s theme song, improvised.

"Come on, _Harry_, we've all embarrassed ourselves singing, its your turn now, buddy." Fred, or was it George(?), wrapped his hand around his shoulders comfortingly when Kara tensed.

"Oh, come on, you guys know I hate singing." Kara tried to duck out of it, but at that moment, Minato decided to pop in.

"Minato, convince _Harry_ to sing, he's being shy." Fred insisted.

"You can sing?" Minato asked, surprised. Kara nodded, reluctantly.

"I don't want to sing." Kara said defiantly before he left the house, his siblings were disappointed, but he didn't care.

(In the woods, near a man made river)

Now that he was away from his family and lover, Kara realized that running out on them was childish, but he didn't want to go back yet, not until he knew what to say to apologize for ruining their evening of laughter. **That might not be necessary…** 'Huh?'

"Can you sing a little for me, please, _Harry_?"

Shivering lightly at his intentional or unintentional seductive tone, Kara willed away a blush. "You came all the way out here for a song; I can't believe you, Minato."

"I just want to hear you sing, is that wrong, beloved?" Minato was simple that way, he didn't need fancy or extravagant things, especially from a loved one, but he did stress on communication, and with Kara, communication was essential. "You don't want to sing for me?"

"No, not that, never that, Minato…!" Kara would willingly give Minato the moon if he asked for it, but he didn't like being put on the spot light, as singing required, it was silly.

"Just one song, _Harry_."

"Fine, just one song and this stupid thing ends, you swear?" Kara demanded, embarrassed. Minato bit his cheek to contain a chuckle but nodded.

"If I know the song, I'll even join in, it'll be a duet."

Hesitantly, Kara began to sing, his voice barely audible, but Minato was close enough and he recognized the song.

_If you hear a voice in the middle of the night  
Sayin' it'll be alright  
It will be me_

If you feel a hand guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong  
It will be me

Suavely, Minato cut in, surprising Kara, smiling at him and making him blush lightly.

_There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
_

Kara touched his chest lightly, letting his heartbeat dance over his fingertips and he reverently, lightly, caressed his chest up to his face.

_If there is a key that goes to your heart  
A special part  
It will be me  
_

Minato gently pulled Kara toward him, folding him in his chest, swaying to an invisible beat._  
If you need a friend  
Call out to the wind  
To hold you again  
It will be me  
_

Kara's face twisted into a frown as he remembered the injustices the Dursley's had done to him over the years, remembering how they would spoil Dudley, wishing with all his might they would pay attention to him in a positive light._  
Oh how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that can not be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
_

Gently, Minato kissed Kara's frown away, kissed away his tears, singing the last of the song to him, in his ears, his hand sliding expertly over Kara's clothed body, his tongue traced the underside of Kara's neck and he sucked lightly, making Kara's breath hitch._  
Past the ever after there's a place for two  
In your tears of laughter  
I'll be there for you_

In the sun and the moon  
In the land and the sea  
Look all around you  
It will be me

There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
It will be me  
It will be me...

"Minato..." Kara whispered, clutching at the blonde, Minato kissed him again, more urgently, his desires fanning Kara's desires, stretching the mental chains he'd placed around the Nundu in his psyche. "Minato, _stop_…"

"Please, _Harry_, please, loosen that control around your feelings. You can show those feelings around me, you can relax and be yourself, I won't judge."

'**mate**!' Kara could barely think, the Nundu inside him moving restlessly in him, clamoring for Minato, dragging its claws through his self control. "No…" Kara whispered.

"Kara!" Minato called his name but Kara vanished in a small 'pop', leaving him in the small clearing.

(The next day, in the clearing with Jiraiya and Naruto)

"Okay, Naruto, since Jiraiya's methods aren't working, we'll try mine. Are you completely relaxed?" Kara inquired of the blonde.

"Yes." Naruto murmured, trying not to be too giddy in case Kara changed his mind.

"Stay that way." Looking him dead in the eyes, Kara reached out with a thread of his magic, exhaled, and gently entered Naruto's psyche.

'Its all up to Kara, now, can he get in contact with Kyuubi?'

(In Naruto's mind)

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why am I in bed?"

"You aren't in bed, Naruto, this is the mental manifestation of where you feel safest, which, is unsurprisingly Minato's bedroom."

"Master Kara? Hey, it worked!" Naruto exclaimed giddily.

"No, we're still in the woods, Naruto. We have to find Kyuubi; he'll be in the place you are most terrified of." Kara said gently, though he was serious.

"*Gulp* Then I know where he is." Naruto whispered, he got up, throwing the covers off of him, and with great reluctance, opened the door where it was inky blackness.

GRRRRRRRRROWL!

"You're afraid of the dark." Kara stated, trying not to let his surprise show as he looked down the hallway.

"Y-Yeah, tou-san always turns the light off after I fall asleep, so in the bathroom, it's really dark, and when I was little I used to think monsters would come to eat me…" Naruto whispered, laughing mockingly at himself. "I used to wet the bed all the time and it got to the point where tou-san just let me sleep in his bed, and he would walk me to the bathroom when he had to go. Now that I'm older, that stuff's embarrassing for a big kid like me."

"Well, then, hold my hand if it's scary, 'cos when you do that, it wont seem so scary anymore." Kara smiled, offering his hand to take.

"But…" Naruto hesitated.

"You're never too old to hold my hand, Naruto, and if you're really that scared, you can always have a dragon plushy with you."

Accepting Kara's hand although he was embarrassed, Naruto allowed the older man to gently guide him along, humming soothingly under his breath, and just slightly, he didn't find being in the darkness so bad.

"Hm, so you came." At the end of the hallway, where the bathroom should be in Naruto's mindscape, was a gate that had a single piece of paper that read 'Seal'. Naruto clenched Kara's hand tighter. "And you brought the meddling wizard with you. Whats wrong, are you afraid of me?"

"It may not be my place, but I know better, Kyuubi-sama, you can't do anything outside this seal, but we're not here to mock you for your failures, we're here to make a deal." Kara said coolly.

"A deal, of course you would come here for a deal. Well, brat, what do you want, or are you going to hide behind the wizard's shoulders?"

"Be cautious of your words, Naruto, foxes are sly, cunning individuals, it wouldn't be wise to let him goad you into something that will harm you later." Kara warned as he began to fade.

"Master, whats happening?"

"This isn't my mind to wander in, I've stayed too long, and it's a defense mechanism to keep our minds separate." Kara was nearly gone, but he was speaking fast. "Naruto, remember what I said about fox…" he was gone.

"Your little wizard will be fine, his tenant, the loyal bastard, won't let anything permanent mar him." Kyuubi growled out, annoyed with its instinctive need to protect kits.

"You know what Master Kara's tenant is?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The what _and_ the who, but that's for another time. You want to make a deal, brat, let's make a deal."

"Naruto."

"What?" Kyuubi growled out.

"My name is Naruto, so use it, Kyuubi. As for the deal, you're right, let's get down to business. When I'm in danger and need chakra, I want you to lend me some of yours, but only if I'm in danger and if I ask for it. Everyone's said you're this all powerful, badass kitsune demon, who's centuries and centuries old, well, I want to learn the cool stuff you know, the destructive stuff, the stuff that strikes fear in the blood of my enemies, people who'd harm my tou-san, kaa-san, and precious people. _I want that power_."

In a flash of flames, Kyuubi's fox body shrunk down until it was a human sized shape, and with a wave of a hand, the flames disappeared to reveal a shoulder length, dark, blood red haired, almond shaped, shrewd, deep red eyed with a slit in the pupil, beautiful man. "You have a deal, Namikaze Naruto. I will teach you the 'cool stuff' I've learned over the centuries." Naruto flushed at his condensing tone. "I will lend you my strength should you ask for it and need it, but in exchange I want to know what happened to my mate, Youko Kurama."

"Youko…Kurama…who is that?" Naruto asked, confused.

"That's for another time, kit. My mate was attacked by those people in black cloaks and red clouds and the Snake Sannin used a Genjutsu on me, confusing my senses, and said your Hokage had hurt Youko, was holding him captive. I need to know the **truth**; I **need** to know what happened."

'He's a victim in all this, too.' "I'll find out the truth, Kyuubi, I promise." Naruto vowed solemnly.

"...Stupid human brat with your hero complex, hmph, I just may take a liking to you, kit. Take some chakra and get out…" Red chakra crept out of the bars, spilling around Naruto's ankles, wrapping around his body.

"! A-Argh…"

"And by the way, my name's not 'Kyuubi', it's my title, my name is…Saiki."

With that, Naruto was thrown into the real world to see Jiraiya peering down at him half anxiously, half annoyed.

"Welcome back, brat. Looks like you've got Kyuubi's chakra down, try to summon now."

'Just what really happened thirteen years ago…?'

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm partially up to date about whats going on in the Naruto manga, but I can't read Naruto online from OneManga or MangaFox, on both sites, it has been removed, so I'm currently floundering through site after site. As for the reference to Yu Yu Hakusho's character, Youko Kurama, well, I couldn't resist putting him in there since he's a sexy fox, but he wont be appearing any time soon, he'll likely appear in the Shippuden timeline, after Pein's defeated, we'll see. That's for my convenience and yours, so I don't get sidetracked, or you can vote on it and decide, whatever you're comfortable with. But, besides that, there's something important I have to ask you guys to review about: Do you want Kimimaro to live in this story, or keep to canon and kill him? Should Naruto be Godaime(Fifth Fire Shadow) or Rokudaime(Sixth Fire Shadow)? I'll also be adding more familial moments between Kara and his siblings, I promise. Review and let me know if this was good, bad, or interesting, please. Next ch, titled, _Main Event_, will have all the fights one one ch to get to the Invasion faster. Ciao!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters, though I'm itching to buy Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 for Christmas this year if I don't get a laptop

Chapter Twenty-Four—Main Event: "A true shinobi is someone who can show emotions, but knows how not to be overwhelmed by his emotions."—words spoken by Namikaze Minato

(In the stadium of the final part of the Exams)

'Wow, it's really big, everyone's watching, everyone's judging. But where's Hinata, I thought she'd be early, or was she too scared to face Sasuke?' Naruto thought as he looked at the stands where shinobi and civilians were gathering to watch them fight to be Chuunin.

"Hey, stop looking around, turn around and face the customers." The proctor of the Exams was someone Naruto knew, he was one of the 'protectors' who used to babysit him when Rin was at the hospital or his father and Kara were in a meeting, or when Kakashi, Itachi, or Obito were on missions. With dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes, wearing his forehead protector backwards, and dressed in the standard jōnin outfit with his trademark senbon in his mouth, was the handsome younger brother of Shiranui Rin, he was Shiranui Genma. "In this main tournament, you are the stars."

(In the Hokage box)

"Did you locate Hinata yet?" Minato asked Raido, his hand rested on his chin, his face a mask of indifference.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we've had Anbu tailing her, but seeing as she was around the Watarigarasu Estate, and without proper permission…"

"So she's not here?" Minato asked calmly.

"No, sir, she's on her way, she's being escorted by Lady Kaede, though Kaze-sama wanted me to pass on the message that she may be affiliated with a stick waver…the bad kind…"

Minato's face blanked and a frown marred his handsome face. "I'm assuming that this stick waver is in the village?"

"No, sir, he only said, and quoting him, 'she has the stink of sex surrounding her, like someone cummed all over her." Raido admitted with reluctance, his face grimacing in distaste.

"So, innocent Hinata…has been engaging in sexual relations with a stick waver, probably not going all the way, but still…" Minato murmured, sighing heavily. "Hiashi's going to raise hell when he finds out about her purity."

"What shall we do, Lord Fourth?" Raido asked, curious to see what he had planned.

"Let's keep up this charade of not knowing anything for a little longer." Raido nodded. "Ah, well, well, hello Kazekage-dono." Minato greeted the Kazekage with a beaming smile. "Are you tired from the journey?"

"No, but thank you for asking, you look so…tired, Hokage-dono, it's a good thing the Exam is being held here this time. Have you decided on the Godaime?"

"Haha, please don't be worried, I already have my successor chosen when I retire in about 3-5 years." Minato chuckled. "Well now, let's begin shall we?" Minato stood up, took a deep breath and did a seal that amplified the sound of his voice. "THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING TO THIS YEAR'S CHUUNIN SELECTION EXAM. WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES BETWEEN THE 8 PARTICIPANTS WHO MADE IT PAST THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE STAY, AND WATCH UNTIL THE END."

"If there are eight, there seems to be one missing…" Kazekage mused. "Ah, there the Hyuuga heiress is, but she seems terribly unhappy."

(Back in the arena)

"There's something you guys should know before the matches begin, look at this." Genma held out a piece of paper with their matches.

"Oh, I forgot that Shikamaru was facing those Sand guys. Hey, Shika, you do have a plan, right?" Naruto asked the genius seriously.

"Yeah, I've got a plan." 'I'll forfeit when it's my turn, plain and simple, it'd be too troublesome and dangerous to risk my life just to move up in rank.'

"Alright, guys. This is the final test, the arena is different, but the rules are the same—there are none. You guys fight until one of you dies or concedes defeat. If I determine that the fight is over, I will step in and stop it, if you resist, you will be disqualified and unable to participate in the Chuunin Exams in Konoha again. Got it?" Genma explained the rules precisely. No one said anything because they were so tense, but he could read the answers in their eyes. "Alright. Hyuuga Hinata…Uchiha Sasuke, you two stay here, the rest of you, please return to the waiting room."

(In the stands with the audience)

"Neji, there's a free space here, my youthful comrade." Lee waved energetically to Neji who was shocked to see the Taijutsu specialist without crutches or using something for support. Looking back at his Uncle and younger cousin who were also in the crowd, he decided he'd take his chances with Lee. "I have not seen you at training with Gai Sensei, Neji, are you alright?"

"I think I should be asking you that, Lee, I mean, your legs were crushed, the medics said so. I did not think Fate would allow you to recover, to be honest…" Neji admitted.

"If Fate has a name, then I suppose we both can thank Watarigarasu Kara-san. He is…amazing, Neji." Lee smiled.

"Go Sasuke, kick Hinata-san's ass. Look out for her hands." Kaze cheered, giving him a thumbs up, Sasuke smiled and returned the gesture.

"Don't be so embarrassing, Kaze, cheer for him after he's won." Kaede lectured her 'brother'.

"Whatever, you know you want to cheer too, but I'll do enough for the both of us. KICK HER ASS, SASUKE!" Kaze shouted.

"How mortifying." Kaede sighed.

'Now, the rivalry between Uchiha and Hyuuga begins again…'

"You look like you want to say something, Uchiha Sasuke…" Hinata remarked.

"Yeah, just one thing…" The Sharingan flashed in Sasuke's eyes and he smiled. "Try keep me entertained."

'There is no doubt in his eyes; he's determined to completely crush me…' Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Now, for the first fight, begin."

Hinata went on the offensive, throwing several kunai and shuriken at Sasuke who easily deflected them; she tried to get close to him, but caught her in the chin with a knee kick and did a back flip to avoid her hands. Hinata threw Chakra Needles at him, but by using his Sharingan, he avoided them while not looking like he'd moved at all, however, that was the opening she needed to get close. "You are in the field of my divination. Two palms…Four palms…eight palms…Sixteen palms…Thirty-two palms!" Sasuke was thrown away from her and on the ground, thoroughly beaten. "Don't underestimate just because you look at me and see a meek girl."

"Who says I was underestimating you, Hinata-san, perhaps you should calm down?" Sasuke's voice echoed in the stadium. Hinata whirled around to see the Sasuke clone vanish and take the place of a log. "I know lets play a game called Hide and Seek." From behind the tree a smoke bomb was thrown in Hinata's direction, detonating near her face.

"*Cough, cough* It'll take more than a smoke bomb than to defeat me, Uchiha-san." Hinata rubbed at her eyes and tried to look around.

"Who says it was a normal smoke bomb, eh? Where would the fun be in that? It was filled to the brim with spices and pepper. Do your eyes burn, yet? Whoops, watch your step, Hinata-san."

Hinata tripped over a wire and gave a little scream as she was suspended in the air, more wire wrapping around her throat and arms, spreading her out like Jesus. About twenty meters away, was an explosive tag, attached with a kunai that was wedged in the stands, there were four total in each direction. "Let me down from here!"

"Such **demands**, Hinata-san. I'm appalled; don't you know how to say 'Please'?" Sasuke asked, faking an affronted look.

"Please, please, please, let me down from here." Hinata begged.

"Just kidding, Hinata-san, you need to say you concede the match first. You do concede, right?" Sasuke asked with a smile as he opened and closed a lighter.

"Yes, I concede, I concede." Hinata began to sob.

"And you apologize to Hyuuga Neji for how you won that match? Do you mean it from the bottom of your heart?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Neji, I apologize, I apologize from the bottom of my heart, you belong here, and you're supposed to be in the Finals. I'm sorry!" Hinata wept.

"Well, I suppose you're sincere, so I'll let you down now." Sasuke tossed the lighter at one of the ninja wires and it lit on fire, quickly spreading to the others and the explosive notes…became confetti and a banner spread out saying, "Product of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, if you're reading this YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!" Sasuke threw some kunai at the ninja wires and caught her before she hit the ground.

"C-Confetti…" Hinata whispered, shocked. "Your intentions…"

"Was never to hurt you from the start, yup." Sasuke smiled sheepishly. "My oji-san trained me really hard with my Sharingan and although he might be angry I didn't apply it to this battle, I can look at you…and tell you're a private person, and you didn't intend to hurt Neji-san. I was a little pissed that you'd sink so low as to use whatever technique you did than beat him fairly, but I try not to hold grudges unless you're a traitor."

"Heh…Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!"

"Yeah! Talk about a comical way to win, Sasuke, you're awesome!" Naruto rooted loudly for his best friend.

Sasuke, who wasn't used to positive attention, looked uncertain, but he grinned at Naruto and saluted the twins who were blowing mock kisses in his directions and praising him.

(In the stands)

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke turned around; blushing when he realized it was Neji. "…Thank you for restoring my honor." Neji said with a smile, hesitating only for a second, he kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips. "And…I really like you."

"If you want to continue liking him, I would suggest giving my son some breathing room." Mikoto placed her hand on Neji's shoulder, a tick in her eye as she smiled. "Hello, Sasuke, dear…"

"K-Kaa-san, I…What are you doing here?" Sasuke squeaked out, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Neji, she's, um…"

"Uchiha Mikoto, retired Jounin, I know, Hiashi-sama speaks highly of you, Mikoto-sama." Neji said calmly, he stepped back, giving Sasuke some room as he'd seen her hand in the seal for a Katon(Fire) jutsu.

"Haha, well, you're a charmer…" her eyes turned serious. "It's too bad I'm also Sasuke's **mother**, ne?"

"Kaa-san, can we please, can you please drop it…" Sasuke pleaded weakly.

"Go to the waiting room, Sasuke, Neji-kun and I have something to discuss." Mikoto said primly. Sasuke nodded reluctantly, giving Neji panicked looks but the older teen only smiled comfortingly.

(In the Hokage's Box)

"Hokage-sama." Kimiko said to Minato, leaning closer, she whispered in Minato's ear. "Be mad at your koibito later, I promise he will make up what he did wrong to you, but you must place Naruto's match toward the end."

"Why?" Minato asked stubbornly.

"Trust me, Minato, we will need him at full strength, and Dosu is hardly a work out." With that, Kimiko went silent, but her mysterious eyes were burning holes into Minato's head, with a resigned sighed, he gave in, Kimiko smiled and began the trek back to her post.

"Raido." Raido appeared at his side. "Push my son's match back to the end."

"But Hokage-sama…!"

"Just. Do. It." Minato said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir…"

"Ladies and gentleman, due to unclear circumstances, Hokage-sama has decreed the next match will be postponed. Therefore, we will push onto the next match."

'What are you playing at tou-san?' Naruto thought, eyeing his father speculatively as the crowd booed, but he could care less, his father never did anything half way or without an inkling of what he was getting into.

In the match: Shino vs. Kankuro, Kankuro forfeited.

"Well, I suppose we're racking up lots of popular publicity. The next fight is the Sand team against each other." Naruto commented dryly, though he winced when he was slapped in the back of the head. He turned to see his 'kaa-san' and an amused Haku. "What the hell was that for?"

"That, brat, was for not telling me when the time this stupid Exam took place. And this…" he slapped him on the forehead. "Is for making me run around like a headless chicken looking for you..."

"Stop! You're embarrassing me, Master." Naruto whined.

"Good, you need some embarrassment in your system." Kara snarled.

(Meanwhile….)

"_Ginevra_-sama, we're prepared to move out." Some Suna and Oto shinobi told the pretty red haired woman with pride.

"Hmm, really? Well, I suppose it's alright. Just let me tell you guys that this whole charade has been fun…." The woman smiled, her chocolate brown eyes widening with cold amusement. "But, did you _really_ think we wizards would bow to some backward race of barbarians?"

The Suna and Oto shinobi barely had time to understand her betrayal before the wizards, who were in cloaks, with their hoods shading their faces, pulled out their wands and began firing off hexes and spells. It was over in a matter of moments.

"*Cough, cough, cough, cough*" Only one person remained, and it was a beautiful male that had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face, dressed in a specialized version of the traditional Sound-nin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. He did not wear a Sound headband, despite his extreme loyalty to Orochimaru. His Cursed Seal of Earth is applied at the base of his throat, where it is a circular pattern of three curved lines. "*Cough, cough, hack*" Blood spilled down his chin as he glared hatefully up at Ginevra.

"What do we do with this one, Ginevra? Kill him, too? We know he's your favorite…" a feral looking man with graying hair and a shaggy appearance, his face covered in matted hair and whiskers. He had pointed brown teeth as well as sores on the corners of his mouth and long, yellowish nails; he leered at the teen who glared at him with hatred.

"Leave him, Greyback, he's already half dead. You bite him, it'll just be a waste of time, the first transformation on a full moon will kill him, surely." Ginevra said coldly. Fenrir snarled lowly underneath his breath. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up over Kimimaro, there's a whole village of ignorant children milling about that you can contaminate, this one would be useless to you and your pack."

"Whatever, girl, something just don't feel right in the air."

"Just go, already. Burn this village to the ground, but save _Harry_'s head for last, we need the little faggot's blood to gain access to his vaults." After the wizards, about 100 of them, left, Ginevra turned to Kimimaro. "One day, you'll thank me for sparing your life."

"You deserve to rot in Hell, and I'll be right next to you, you're nothing but trash, after all."

"Try not to die out here…"

(Back in the arena)

Feathers rained down from the sky, people in the stadium began falling asleep, but the Jounin in the arena reversed the Genjutsu. Kara signaled to Kimiko and she nodded, her eyes, for once, was serious. _Bill_ muttered something in Latin underneath his breath, and in southern Konoha, the various, dangerous traps/curses he'd set up due to Kara's coercion, detonated, killing more than half of the wizards who were hurrying to the stadium, leaving behind only a handful, but still a dangerous handful…

"Kara…sama…" Shy, unsuspecting Hyuuga Hinata, whispered, her Byakugan eyes blank, a kunai in her hand, was far too close to Kara for his own liking, or Haku's.

"Under the _Imperious_ and fighting it with all you have, you're one of a kind, Hinata. I kind of pity you…"

"Kara-sama, please…help me…" Hinata whispered through pants, taking another step toward him.

"You have to help yourself." Kara stated softly before Hinata, losing her will completely, dove at him with a mindless scream of fury. Haku blocked her and hit a few pressure points, knocking her out. "It won't mean anything until the caster is killed, she'll just get right back up…"

An explosion rocked the stadium. "_HARRY POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU?_"

Standing on top of the stadium, was Kara's ex-fiancée, Ginevra Weasley, with madness lurking in her eyes…

* * *

And that's a wrap. I know, I know, we only really saw Sasuke fighting Hinata, and then, it was more like him not taking her seriously at all, but I mainly kept to the manga with how the fights were going anyway, and for the Sand siblings to fight each other, well, I could only see Gaara killing Temari, and no one wants that right? So, I made the wizards turn on Orochimaru and his Sound nin, I mean, did you really expect her to stay true to him? At this time in the story, she's pretty much batshit crazy and has her own sick, twisted reasons for wanting to torment and kill Kara which will be coming up soon. For those who like kids, babies, etc, you're gonna hate what she did, and you'll likely end up crying, if you're emotional, like my sister who read the outline of my next few ch's and has her own daughter. Since most of you said you wanted Kimimaro alive, I spared him. He's gonna be apart of the same group that Asuma was in the Shippuden timeline when Hidan killed him. I would also like to know what you guys think of the story and do you want Naruto to be Godaime or Rokudaime, and how soon do you want Minato and Kara to marry, before or after Naruto leaves with Jiraiya for two years to train?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, but the Shodaime and Nidaime are both hot

Chapter Twenty-Five—The Invasion Commences! How Did We Come To This?: "Those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, they're **trash**."-Words spoken by Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi

Looking into the eyes of his ex-fiancee, Ginvera, Kara could almost, _almost_ see the girl she once was, but years of bitterness and hatred had blackened her heart and soul. 'What happened to her?' **Now isnt the time to be leninent, this hatchling has brought war to the nest, she needs to be killed.** For a moment, Harry cringed, protesting to killing her, surely she could change right? Kara swiftly crushed that hopeful, still naieve, side of him down. Mercy was well beyond what he could offer her, redemption would be refused, she wanted him dead, he could see it in her eyes, and he wasn't ready to go onto the next world so soon.

"Kara, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

Kara gripped the handle of his katana, his jewel like eyes hardening. "What I must. _Charlie_, I need you to help secure downtown Konoha." Charlie nodded before he vanished in a small 'pop'. "_Bill_, I sense a werewolf, likely Greyback, he was never captured, correct?"

"Yes." Bill nodded curtly, hesitant to admit that fact. "Do you want me to engage him in combat?"

"I know he's what made you what you are, but you mustn't listen to his Alpha commands, only you will be able to hold him off. Go." Bill nodded and also vanished in a 'pop'.

"Kaze, Gin." Both twins snapped to attention, serious. "There seems to be 50 stick wavers in the area, among them should be the Malfoys. You know what to do."

"Yes." They vanished in whirling leaves.

"Kakashi, Gai, I can trust you to handle things from here." Kara made it a statement, a fact, Kakashi straightened up and nodded. "Good, I'll engage the redhead, no matter what happens, do not interfere."

"Y-Yes, but what of your remaining brother and sisters?"

"They have their own orders, dont worry. Oh, and Kakashi..." Kara climbed onto the railing, Kakashi looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "If something happens to me, will you look after Minato and Naruto?"

Kakashi was stunned, he looked at Kara, but Kara wouldnt look at him. 'Kara-san...' "...Yes, I will look after Sensei and his son, but you will return to us, won't you?"

"I...dont know." Kara answered truthfully before he too vanished in a small 'pop' and the war to defend Konoha truly began.

(On the roof of the arena)

"Do it." Kazekage ordered the four masequared Anbu members. They revealed to be four teenagers of varying gender, weight, etc.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" They clasped their hands together, flashing through handsigns. "Ninpou: Quad Purple Flame Wall!" A purple wall of chakra rose up, almost enclosing just Minato and Kazekage in, but someone else managed to get in.

"Sarutobi-jiji!" Minato gaped. "You shouldn't be here, you're **retired**!"

"This is my village too, Minato. Please, Hokage-sama, let me defend it side by side with you once more." Sarutobi said solemnly, in full battle gear.

"How touching. Have you become a mellow, peace loving fool in your old age, Sensei?" Kazekage spat.

"You...! Orochimaru..."

"I can't really say I'm surprised Jiji, Kara knew this old fossil would attack using Sand as a smokescreen, but isn't it...unusual that your manpower is nowhere to be seen, eh, Hebi Sannin?" Minato said with a mean grin. Orochimaru's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Hehehe, perhaps you should be wary of those you make bargains with, especially if they're rogue stick wavers?"

"Dont worry about _Ginerva_, Minato, she will get hers soon enough, and so will you." Orochimaru promised.

"You're certain of your victory?" Minato smiled mysteriously.

"What are you-?" Orochimaru shielded his eyes as a blast rocked the barrier, he could hear the terrified screams of his personal guard and looked at the direction they were located, shocked to see a bear was mauling them, Kimiko and Kaede were using a mixture of magic and ninjutsu to cut them down. "Damn it, my plans will not go to waste!"

"You should just give in, Hebi Sannin, there's no way you can win, your plans were discovered the moment you put them into play." Minato sneered and then head butted Orochimaru right in the nose, ducking down and spinning at the same time, avoiding the kunai about to puncture his neck, his blue eyes hard as ice. "Perhaps in another lifetime, you would have suceeded. Pfft, just kidding, you would've lost either way."

"INSUFFERABLE BRAT!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Oh, dear, I think I've made him **mad**, Sarutobi-jiji." Minato said with a fake shiver, Sarutobi chuckled. By some sort of instinct, Sarutobi and Minato moved at the exact same moment. Sarutobi went through handsigns at high speeds. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thousands of shuriken raced toward Orochimaru who was also going through handsigns quickly.

"Summoning: Worldly Resurrection!" Orochimaru slammed his hands together. One coffin rose up from the ground. "One..." Another coffin rose up. "Two..." Another coffin rose up. "Three!" The final coffin rose up.

"Shit, this makes things complicated." Minato muttered and Sarutobi couldn't agree more.

The coffins creaked open to reveal... "It cant be. No, Ginny wouldn't, would she..." Kaede whispered. "Yes, she would." Kimiko said grimly, disgusted.

"Its the Lords." An Anbu muttered, shocked. "The Lords? And who is that old guy in those white robes?"

"Its been a long time, eh, monkey?" the Nidaime commented, looking freshly dug from the grave.

"Oh, its you, you've grown, Sarutobi." the Shodaime murmured.

"I'm ashamed we have to meet under such circumstances, old friend. Well, hello, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Longbottom, you've become an Animangi, congratulations." Dumbledore said neutrally.

"_Professor Dumbledore_, please forgive us...for letting _Ginny_ disturb your rest in the afterlife..." Kaede whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I've been watching, my dear, and I know its none of your faults. Ginerva, unfortunately, has lost what little sanity she once had and all due to greed. I can only apologize for causing you additional pain with my revival." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "However, this youngster reminds me eerily of Tom, though on a much smaller scale. Are we to be fighting you, Sarutobi?"

"Edo Tensei, huh? For this youngster to have summoned us, he's quite something." Nidaime admitted.

"So that means we have to fight you, Sarutobi." Shodaime said thoughtfully.

"How about we leave off the old folks' chatter and get started?" Orochimaru drawled, revealing three special kunai, he pushed them into their skulls.

"Toying with Death isn't the wisest thing to do." Kaede warned Orochimaru lowly as she tightened her grip on her wand and took her place beside Minato, despite Kon's protests.

"You shouldn't get involved, Kaede-san, this could get bad really fast." Minato advised her, though never taking his eyes off of Orochimaru as he further defiled the three legends.

"...I always knew I wouldnt make it past the age of forty, Minato, I knew it for a long time, ever since Kimiko first told me, and I've always been preparing for it. Although I've never been very brave or courageous, I am smart. Professor praised me for that, he told me I'd become a great witch...and I believe him. But now its time to put those books down...and lay down my life to protect Konoha. I'm not afraid anymore, it was fun being able to watch you and Kara get together. Fun talking to you and watching the younger generation grow, but now my role must come to an end."

"Kaede-san..." Minato breathed. "You dont mean?"

"I'll take _Professor Dumbledore_, Minato, you will handle Orochimaru, Sarutobi-sama will handle the deceased Hokages." Kaede said briskly.

(Meanwhile, half across Konoha)

"Over here, Harry, over here." Ginny giggled as she rushed through the forest, Apparating spastically.

"_Affligo_!" Kara threw his hand out where he saw Ginny stop momentarily, she managed to dodge, the spell damaged the tree as if a fist had hit it harshly.

"Almost, almost Harry, but not quite good enough. _Anakatus_!"

"_Apisus_!" A swarm of bees flew at Ginny who gave a shriek of disgust and she practically spat, "_Arcus_!" From the tip of her wand emerged a large amount of sharp arrows, they accurately killed the bees, but they were still on a collision path with Kara who Apparated at the last moment, avoiding being hit, though she didn't let him rest. "Broccium Bracco!"

'This is getting serious.' "_Finite Incantatem_." The boulders that were raining down stopped their descent, he didnt let her cast another spell, already in the process of doing another. "_Exposco_." Ginny's wand was thrown from her hand and he let her run to try and get it before he cast another spell. "_Evanseco_." her wand vanished. "_Everberus_." A magical fist slammed into Ginny's gut, knocking the wind out of her. "Are you finished, do you want to pray to God?"

Ginny looked up at him and laughed, spitting at him, though it missed him and landed near his feet. "I'm...the one who gets the last laugh even if you kill me. Did you know _Saint Potter_, that your best friend, Ron, under the _Imperious_ done by me, wanked you off while you were sleeping in your fifth year and collected your sperm, he then brought it to me, and in my seventh year, can you guess what I did with it?"

Kara gripped his wand harshly, his eyes shaded by his hair. "You're lying..."

"They were of no use to me because the goblins said you'd placed a code on your vaults so no one but you or someone close to you, could open them? Not even family could open them, and you weren't around. So, the triplets, Messiah, Akeme, and Roi, are all d-e-a-d. I burned them to a crisp and threw their bodies in the ocean. No one knew a thing, not even that meddling _Lavendar_ girl, she learned her place when I forced _Ron_ to rape her." Ginny continued to speak, chuckling as if she'd said the funniest thing ever, unaware that Kara's tight hold on his Nundu was slipping and his Genjutsu was off, not noticing how his teeth lengthed as he scowled down at her, shaking with rage and grief.

"Well, I suppose there's no longer any need for me to restrain myself." Before Ginny had time to contemplate what he said, he pointed a hand at her. "_Harrundo_." Reeds shot out of the earth and bound Ginny's body. "_Insedio_." The spell made Ginny unable to Apparate. "_Lapidosus_." Stones began to hurle themselves at Ginny, striking her repeatedly. "_Oppungo_." The forest animals began to attack Ginny, as if they were rabid or she had their food or harmed them. "_Sectumsempra_." Slashes appeared on Ginny's body, he was so into his work, he didnt hear her cries for mercy and moans of pain.

"Kara-san." Someone touched his shoulder and Kara whirled around, a snarl on his lips. It was Raven, aka Itachi. "Kara-san, dont stoop to her level, that's enough, she's already dead practically. We need you in Konoha."

"Yes...listen to him, _Harry_, spare me, let me go..." Ginny said through cracked lips.

"No, you will hurt as much as I hurt, but since my village needs me, I will give you a fitting burial. _Syrticus_." Ginny's eyes widened and she couldn't scream before the earth became quicksand and swallowed her whole. "Is the battle over, did we win?"

"It'd be better if you saw it for yourself, Kara-san, please follow me." Itachi said, unusually subdued.

(Back in Konoha)

"You brought him." Jiraiya stated, Itachi didn't answer. "Kara, I dont think..." Kara pushed him aside insistently and reluctantly he moved, revealing...

"No. Nonononononononono. No, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Kara muttered, rushing to where Kaede lay fallen, her face peaceful, tranquil. "Dont leave, dont leave, dont leave, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, _HERMIONE_, COME ON, WAKE UP!"

"Kara..._Harry_...dont." Kimiko pleaded, her voice hoarse, Kon gently pulled him back. "She requested one thing from you. Do you want to hear it?" Silent tears fell down Kara's face and he nodded jerkily. "She requested that you remember her with joy and at your wedding, she wanted the boquet to be white roses, and to let down those walls around your heart...just a little bit, for Minato, your you-know-what, needs a mate, she read about it from a book."

Kara laughed, slightly hysteric. "Reading, even at the end, how _Hermione_-ish."

"Yeah, that's her, all day..." Kimiko smiled sadly, Kon quietly folded her into his embrace, letting her weep silently in peace.

(Two days later)

It was raining at Sarutobi and Hermione's funeral, all the shinobi attended. Some people Hermione knew either in passing or well were there, most were there for Sarutobi, but Kara didn't mind, he loved the old man, too, he was like another grandfather besides Albus. 'Ironically, both are dead and my sister died before she was forty and without a family of her own.' Kara thought bitterly.

"Its okay." Naruto whispered, gripping his hand. "Its okay to cry, Master."

'Naruto...' Kara noticed his hand was shaking and he seemed to be holding back tears. Kara almost forgot that he was always around Hermione who crammed as much knowledge into his head as she could, even when he complained. 'Has he even cried, yet, or has he been holding it back all this time...' "...No, I've cried all these two days, if she were here, she'd throw a book at me and tell me to 'man up'. I've gotta be strong and let her favorite kit cry a bit too, right?" he gently teased, messing his hair up purposely, Naruto latched onto him and sobbed harshly into his chest. "When a person dies, it doesnt matter if its the past, present, or future, that person will lose everything. They died fighting in a mission, Death caught them unaware because life is that simple. Its like a dream, even if you haven't reached the same goal, but everyone knows to die for an important cause. Family, friends, lovers, the villagers-to me, they're all important because we help each other, trust each other. From the day you're born, to the day you die, everyone who wears the Leaf headband knows this relationship and that love is very important. I belive my sister and Sarutobi-sama entrusted their Will of Fire to each of us."

"Really?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, because, after all, both of them protected this village with everything they had, meaning, they wanted us to live, to live it as if its your last day alive because you never know..." Kara trailed off and swallowed tears. "You never know when it might end." Kara whispered and looked discreetly at Minato who was also dressed for the occasion, their eyes met for a moment before Kara looked away shyly and Minato lit their coffins on fire with a Katon jutsu, cremating the body.

People gave their condolences as they passed him and he nodded to each of them, he was more focused on the fact that certain couples were leaving. For example, Gin was with Asuma, their shoulders very close. Ibiki and Kaze had their fingers intertwined. Kakashi had his arm slung around Obito's shoulders. Neji boldly had Sasuke's hand and Sasuke was leaning into him submissively. Itachi was steering Naruto away, promising to cook for him. It was sort of...bittersweet for him since Minato and he were at a crossroads in their relationship.

"I'll walk you home." Minato murmured, placing the urn gently in his hold. Kara nodded, unable to meet his eyes.

(Watarigarasu Estate)

Kara placed the urn gently on the mantle where Hermione's book of poems by Maya Angelou were, muttering a wandless spell that made it stick in place. He saw Minato still by the door, as if about to leave. "Um, do you want to get out of those clothes, they're sort of wet..."

"I have to check on Naruto, make sure he's alright." Minato said quietly.

"Itachi's with him, I doubt he'll let anyone get to him tonight."

"I'm his father, Kara, he needs me." Minato pointed out.

"I need you, too!" The words burst from Kara's mouth involuntarily, shamed, Kara turned around hurriedly, unwilling to see Minato's disgust with him, he was competing with Naruto for Minato's affection, it was petty...and slightly scary. "Just, just forget it, go. Go if you want to, it doesnt matter."

"I wish you would stop acting like this." Minato said sharply as he spun Kara around, though Kara wouldnt look at him, instead he looked at the wall above him. "_Listen to me_." he forced him to meet his eyes. "This, this whatever it is you're doing to me, I want you to stop. I dont like to be toyed with, Kara."

"I'm not toying with you." Kara stated bluntly, though hurt tinged his tone, Minato ignored it.

"Yes, yes, you are. When you want sex, I give it to you, when you want to be held, I hold you. But when I need you, you pull away from me, you hide from me, and I allow it because I keep foolishly wishing you'll let me in, but you dont. You keep pushing me away, and I want it to stop. Or just...just let me go, this is too painful." Minato said through gritted teeth, he slammed his fist into the wall next to Kara's head, making him flinch slightly. "Do you or do you not love me?"

"I love you." Kara whispered.

"I cant hear you. Louder." Minato demanded.

"I love you." Kara said at a normal tone.

"I dont think you do." Minato said as he began to walk away.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Kara cried out sincerely, crying slightly. 'Why is he being so cruel to me when I need him?' **How do you think he feels, hatchling, when you refuse him, this is his lesson to you, no matter how painful you think it is, and I agree with him**. "I love you, Minato, please..." he clutched at his shirt.

"Just saying the words to me isnt enough anymore, Kara. You say those words and you close up or run away. Why would now be any different?" Minato asked skeptically.

"I do, Minato, I do love you..." Kara almost sobbed.

"Then show me, show me how much you love me." Minato demanded. Kara raised trembling hands and cupped his face as he kissed Minato's luscious, unresponsive lips, and then Apparated to his bedroom. Kara placed shy kisses down his throat, at the base of his neck, removing his shirt, he kissed down his washboard, tanned abs, swirling his tongue around Minato's belly button, where he was most sensitive and gaining a quick inhale of breath. Kara didnt stop though, he slowly unzipped Minato's pants, a blush threatened to blossom his entire face, but he leaned down and lightly licked the straining head of his erection. Minato's entire body jerked at the sensation but he forced himself to relax, it wouldnt do to cum before Kara learned his lesson. Kara continued his ministrations, switching between licking and sucking, gaining twitches as Minato bodily forced himself not to turn Kara over and fuck him into the bed. Then Kara startled him and deep throated him. "FUCK!" he couldnt help swearing as Kara's throat surrounded his cock in a sweet, hot, wet hell. He couldnt wait anymore. "Kara, _stop_." Minato's voice trembled with repressed desire and Kara released his dick with a wet 'pop' noise.

"Y-You dont like it?" Kara asked uncertainly.

"No, I liked it, I liked it alot, but I cant wait anymore, baby. Turn over on your back and spread your legs while raising your hips slightly." Minato instructed his lover, his tongue feeling leaden, his cock throbbing with pent up release.

"Like this?" Kara murmured shyly, on his back, his legs wide open and his hips raised slightly off the bed. Minato nearly had a nosebleed at the innocently provactive picture he made. "Minato?"

"L-Lube." If he didnt, he would split Kara open with how he wanted to take him.

"The top dresser."

Quickly, Minato lathered himself up, and did the same to Kara's opening generously, spilling some on Kara's sheets as Kara moaned when he stroked his prostrate and scissored him to accomadate his girth.

A few moments later, Minato pulled back and bent Kara's legs up slightly, making Kara gasp. "Relax, Kara," Minato whispered into his lover's ear. He softly caressed Kara's face and gently kissed him. With that distracting him, Minato gently nudged his length against Kara's opening. Kara gasped into his mouth, his hands shooting up to grab Minato's shoulders. It'd been awhile since they'd had sex, so Kara was tight as a virgin.

"Relax," Minato repeated. He waited until Kara was sufficiently relaxed before continuing to push in. Kara whimpered and was borderline hyperventilating; his face flushed and his nails dug into Minato's shoulders, drawing blood. And Minato was never more turned on in his life. He sunk his teeth into Kara's shoulder and snapped his hips forward sharply. Kara nearly came off the bed, his head thrown back in pleasure and pain, his legs moving restlessly. "Oh, god, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, dont stop, please." He nuzzled into Minato's shoulder. Minato gave him a gentle kiss on the temple and pulled back slightly on his elbows. As soon as Kara was sufficiently relaxed, he pulled out, making Kara gasp, and thrust back in. Kara let out a sharp cry and arched back, his fist flying to his mouth. Minato grabbed both wrists and pinned them to either side of Kara's head.

Kara screamed when Minato hit something inside of him that made a delightful—slightly painful—pleasure shoot through every nerve in his body. His body jerked up, and Minato wrapped both arms securely around him, afraid he had accidentally hurt him. But Kara clutched his sides with his shaking, desperate hands. "Do that…again!" he gasped. Minato obliged and, with Kara still in his arms, began to thrust again. He apparently hit right, because Kara began to cry out against his neck again.

Minato's knees bent, making Kara's own bend up. Kara wrapped his legs around Minato's waist and forced Minato to go deeper. Minato hissed with pleasure and began to thrust harder. Kara's bed was visibly shaking now, and both their cries of passion echoed throughout the room.

Not two minutes later, Kara suddenly dug his fingernails into Minato's back and tensed up. "MINATOOOOOO!" he screamed, feeling something inside of him snap and release absolute pleasure from his navel. Minato let out a deep-throated roar and slammed his hips forward, releasing his seed into Kara's body. He held Kara almost crushed to his body before falling limp onto him. For a moment, they simply tried to learn how to breathe right, but Kara's hand turned Minato's face to him and he kissed the blonde tenderly, and Minato eagerly participated. "I love you, do you believe me, now?"

Minato dug in his discarded pants pocket and produced a velvet box. "Put that on your finger and I'll believe you even more."

With shaking hands, Kara opened the box to reveal an emerald ring with diamonds around it, when he put it on, it was a perfect fit. "I love you, I love you, Minato."

Minato kissed his hand with his ring and his blue eyes danced with light, love and admiration. "I love you, too."

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope I didnt make anyone mad with this ch since its so late, I got tied up with getting school supplies, and tomorrow I'll be out of town with no Internet-mother's orders. Yes, I know I killed Hermione, but this was, in Dumbledore's words, "for the greater good", she will play an active role in their lives although she's dead. I mean, death forces people to open their eyes and see what they have, I've learned this lesson three times in two years. But I digress, enough with gloomy thoughts, please tell me what you think in a review two three times. Ciao!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters, though there's something about Deidra that I find very appealing

Chapter Twenty-Six—Dates, Letters, and Wedding Plans!: "Good morning." Kimiko greeted Kara softly, a half smile on her face, she had a large pot of coffee and tea.

"Morning." Kara returned the greeting, reaching for the pot of tea, he noticed she flinched slightly and as he poured himself a cup of tea, he noted the bags under her eyes. "Cant sleep?"

"Every time I try, I end up dreaming different scenarios, wondering if I could somehow change the path she was determined to take."

"It was none of our faults, you know that, right." Kara stated softly as he poured a little sugar in the hot tea.

"Yeah, _Neville_ said the same thing, _Harry_, but I'm a, a Seer, and I couldn't, I couldn't…!" Kimiko trailed off, turning away, hiding her face, but Kara sat his cup of tea down, moving over to her and gently pulled her into his embrace. "She wasn't supposed to die, _Harry_, she was too young, and I didn't change it, this isn't fair, this isn't fair at all." she sobbed.

"I know, believe me, I know, _Luna_. Shh, its okay, let it out." Kara said gently as he rocked the blonde, raking his fingers through her hair, murmuring over and over that she wasn't to blame as he gave her a hair massage. After a little while, she calmed down and apologized for crying on him, he just smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks. You're surprisingly comforting." Kimiko joked, dodging a swat from Kara with a laugh. They raced around the kitchen, trying to tag each other; Kara caught her and hauled her up, tickling her sides, making her laugh. In their tussle, they bumped into the bookshelf and a worn journal with a rubber band holding the pages together clattered to the floor. "Oops…"

"I got it." Kara assured her as he picked it up, about to put it back in place when several letters fell out. "Shit. No, I got it, I got it." He reached down to pick them up, but a letter had, "To Kara, my emo brother".

"What is it?" Kimiko asked, confused about why he wasn't picking up the letters.

"I think this is _Hermione_'s will or something, she wrote a letter for me, and you, the twins, and _Neville _…."

"Lemme see." Kimiko snatched her letter from him, eager to read the last words of her dead best friend and sister.

Kara carefully opened the slightly thick envelope with a letter opener, it was written completely in English(likely in case someone else got their hands on it).

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter…I guess that means I didn't make it. I would say that, "I'm sorry" I'm no longer there for you when I know you'll need me. I would say that I wish I didn't have to die so early, before I even saw you and Minato get hitched, but, as I write this…I don't think I can bring myself to actually mean those words. I'm not sorry that I died to protect you and Konoha from that snake bastard, Orochimaru. I don't wish that I didn't die early. I know what you're thinking, "What the fuck?" am I right? Well, I say that I don't regret my decisions and I'm not sorry, because if I hadn't done what I did, you'd likely still be crawling at a snail's pace to get really intimate with Minato(no, not sexually, you perv), you'd likely still be pushing him away, and I love you too much to let you suffer or Minato hurt, thinking you don't trust or love him enough. Nundus aren't all bad wizard killers, they have basic needs like a human being, and they're highly intelligent, and your Nundu, since you are so uptight, likely recognizes Minato as its mate and it fights you for dominance because you refuse to let it out and have Minato…y'know. Shut up, I know you're probably laughing and thinking I'm a pervert, but yaoi is HOT! I always knew you'd make a cute uke. Back on topic though, just let me tell you that I love you again, and I'll be watching over you in the afterlife, so make sure you have white roses in your bouquet, or I'll be pissed off when you finally croak, bastard!_

_P.S. There are some rough sketches for the designs in your wedding kimono and I colored it in on another piece of paper. It's pretty good for a bookworm, right, good, 'cos you're wearing i!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione Granger_

Kara finished reading his letter and looked up to see Kimiko staring at him, tears in her eyes again, though a smile lit her face up. Pulling out the other two papers she mentioned in her letter, as he looked at her designs, he was in awe. "She should've been a designer, these are beautiful, of course I'll wear them if I can find a seamstress to do them correctly."

"That kimono is nice; maybe you should show Minato." Kimiko said thoughtfully. "Or are you shy about what happened last night?"

"Ok, I'm going!" Kara shouted; pale as he hurried to the door, knowing what she was hinting at. 'Meaning she either Saw us shagging like rabbits or saw us when she came in.'

(Namikaze Estate)

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all, because I am, really, but why are you here, eating my food and generally getting on my nerves?" Minato said to Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi. "Of course, you're always welcome here, Mikoto." He added quickly when the Uchiha woman glared at him.

"We're here to help plan your wedding, Sensei." Obito spoke up, munching on a piece of dango. Minato looked blankly at him. "Oh, come on, we all noticed that rock on Kara's finger, you asked him to marry you, right?"

"Yes, I did." Minato said hesitantly. "But why would I need help planning a wedding that's going to be small?"

"Oh, no, Sensei, 'small' and 'wedding' in the same sentence is taboo for nee-san." Obito whispered desperately to the blonde before he was forcefully ripped away and Minato found himself looking into the eyes of a furious Mikoto.

"You are NOT going to deprive Kara-sama of a large wedding with his family and friends in attendance!"

"With all due respect, Mikoto, this is Kara and my wedding, we are getting married, not Kara, me, and you, so you really have no say in how we want the wedding to go." Minato said sternly.

"That's the WORST thing you could say to neesan, let me out of here, clear the room." Obito ran around, tearing at his hair.

"**Excuse **me?" Mikoto repeated dangerously.

"Is this a bad time, I can always come back." Kara said hesitantly from the door, noticing all the people and the tension in the air.

"Nothing, Kara-sama, Minato and I were just discussing the fact that you'd like a large wedding, with your friends and family in attendance." Mikoto said with a smile.

"No, what you were implying was I don't know my lover as well as you think you do. He doesn't like being the center of attention, so why would he want a large wedding?" Minato snapped.

"It was merely a suggestion you took the wrong way." Mikoto said coolly. "Do you want a large wedding, Kara-sama?"

"Um, Mikoto-san, I'm going to have to say no. I don't like being in the center of attention, and as for friends, I don't have many besides Obito, Rin, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. My brothers and sister are coming regardless, but as for my biological family…my mother and father are deceased, I'm sending an invite to my godfathers, and as for my aunt and uncle and cousin…well, I doubt they'd come, but I can try and get in touch with them if you want to meet them so much." Kara rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I see, well, a small wedding is fine if you invite just those people. I have the perfect kimono for Minato to wear, though I don't know what style you'd like, honestly."

"That's okay, actually, that's why I'm here, Minato, check these designs out. This is the kimono Kaede wanted me to wear to the wedding." Kara handed Minato Kaede's designs. "Well, what do you think?"

"That I'd enjoy seeing you walk to the alter in that kimono and you take my name as yours for the rest of our lives. Namikaze Kara sounds good, right?" Minato said softly, honestly. Kara flushed at his words but didn't look away as Minato's blue eyes pierced his own. "Hmmm?"

"I-It's much better than my name." Kara murmured, swallowing, his throat felt parched, his eyes on Minato's lips.

"Ugh, can we stop with the mushy stuff, already?" Naruto complained, just like that, the spell was broken. "Ow! What'd you hit me for, Sasuke?"

"You moron, Kara-san was totally going to kiss your dad, it would've been hot." Sasuke snapped.

"That's nasty, Sasuke." Naruto retorted. "I don't want to see my dad kiss Master Kara, its almost as bad as seeing you and Neji kissing, nasty."

"That Hyuuga boy kissed my baby?" Mikoto demanded, her Sharingan blazing, Sasuke winced. "Please tell me you didn't let that Hyuuga boy kiss you Sasuke, this is hardly appropriate!"

"H-His name's Neji, kaa-san, and yes, I let him kiss me, but it wasn't an open mouth kiss or anything, just on the cheek and it was a good night kiss."

"Obito, you're his uncle, say something!" Mikoto demanded.

"It was pretty innocent, neesan, they weren't kissing with tongues." Obito pointed out awkwardly. Mikoto glared at him harshly, he winced. "Uh, no kissing Neji til he introduces himself?"

"Kaa-san, please calm down, if this relationship otouto has with Hyuuga Neji distresses you, I'll referee so they don't get too…wild." Itachi said calmly.

"I like this design, you must wear it." Kara insisted as he looked at Mikoto's design, oblivious to them fighting. Minato smiled indulgently. "It'll make your hair stand out more, and your eyes…"

"Really? You don't think it'll clash with my hair and eye color?" Minato asked, intertwining their fingers, Kara blushed and squeezed slightly. 'He's showing more affection…'

"No, the black is supposed to make your hair and eyes stand out, besides, I think your hair and eyes are gorgeous." Kara admitted softly, Minato kissed his chin lightly, his tongue dragging across the underside of his jaw, and then he kissed his neck. "_Minato, they'll catch us_…" he whispered as Minato boldly cupped his erection under the table.

"I'm suffering from Kara withdrawal; last night wasn't enough to get my fix." Minato teasingly whispered in Kara's ear, Kara's blush deepened. "Get out, all of you. We can discuss wedding stuff later, but right now, I have to get Kara cooled down, I think he's come down with something." He made a show of holding his free hand to Kara's head. "I think he has a fever. Oh, and Naruto, Jiraiya wants to see you."

"Oh, Kara-san, please get well." Mikoto said, worried. Minato rubbed Kara's erection and he moaned. "He might be about to get sick."

"I'll carry him to the bathroom; he looks a little weak kneed." Minato suavely promised.

"Poor thing." Mikoto mumbled.

"Yes, very poor thing." Kakashi said sarcastically, he rolled his eye at his teacher who smiled innocently, his nose was ten times stronger than a normal human's, and he knew exactly what his Sensei was doing to Kara.

"It smells like sp—Ow!" Kakashi lightly pinched him, Naruto glared at Kakashi and smiled at Mikoto who looked at him in concern. "I better go see what the perv wants." He grumbled. "But, knowing him, he's probably at the lady's onsen and peeking. Itachi, wanna get some ramen with me?"

"Only if we get some dango, too, and a five course meal." Itachi compromised with the ramen obsessed blonde.

"Okay, it's a date." Naruto said with a grin, oblivious to how Itachi's Sharingan whirled and returned to his normal eyes, his eyes showing warmth and happiness.

"A date, huh, Naruto?" Itachi lightly teased. Naruto blushed and tried to backtrack. "Its okay, I'll go on a date with you, though I do worry you'll get me put me in jail since you're a minor." He laughed quietly as Naruto stammered and pouted, vehemently apologizing.

"Kaa-san, aniki and Naruto are on a date, why aren't you freaking out over that?" Sasuke pointed out with a pout.

"I doubt Naruto even realizes Itachi is actually taking him on a date, your brother is very subtle, besides, Minato would kill him if he were intimate with Naruto when he's so young."

(Ichiraku's Ramen)

"I heard this is where you go, but I never thought it was true. You really do eat ramen all the time." Jiraiya chuckled as he ducked in the restaurant.

"Hentai Jiraiya-oji-san." Naruto said in surprise. "Whats up, what do you want, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Yes, he's on a date with me." Itachi added with a straight face, Naruto nudged him. "What, that's what this is, is it not?"

"Naruto, you're going on a mission with me, it'll likely take a week, so go get packed." Naruto looked ready to argue. "**Now**, hurry it up. I've gotta talk to Itachi-san for a second." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Uh, o-okay, bye Teuchi-oji-san, Ayame."

"You're not good for Naruto, stay away from him, Uchiha." Jiraiya bluntly stated. Itachi smiled. "Whats so funny?"

"You can't take a joke, Gama Sannin? I mean, I understand you're his godfather and all that, but I'm a little disappointed, you think I would hurt Naruto, my number one? I was merely teasing Naruto for his slip of the tongue when he said we were on a 'date' earlier. Don't be so serious…" Itachi swirled his noodles with his chopsticks lazily, ignoring Jiraiya's glare drilling holes into his head.

"Uchihas are renowned for their possessiveness, Naruto's thirteen, a healthy boy who needs to branch out and realize whether or not he like boys and girls."

"I won't get in his way, he can date whoever he wants, even if he doesn't like me, I will still be the constant thing in his life, until he dismisses me or becomes a Kage." Itachi said dismissively. "I am not a pedophile, I wouldn't dare touch him at this age, it's against the law."

"…I suppose you're alright…for an Uchiha." Jiraiya admitted grudgingly.

"Thank you, but, for the record, when you're peeping on naked women…" The Sharingan whirled in his eyes. "Make sure you avoid the Uchiha owned hot springs, my kaa-san swears someone's been watching her lately."

"That wasn't me, glaki." 'This time.'

"Hn. Well, I'll have to beat up Ebisu." Dropping some bills on the counter, he nodded to the owner and his daughter and bowed to Jiraiya before he left the restaurant in a shunshin.

* * *

And thats a wrap. Next ch will be Naruto meeting Tsunade, learning the Rasengan, the Sannin battle, and lots of other stuff before Naruto goes on his 2-3 year training trip. I'm not sure exactly what to say, except, maybe...thank you for the continued compliments and support, I will strive to continue to keep this story interesting for you all. No, the triplets wont be coming back to hurt Kara, they're really dead, but Kara will likely be getting pregnant in the future...*hint, hint*. Oh, and before I forget, this is the link so you can see Kara and Minato's wedding kimonos.

h t t p : (slash) (slash) w w w . j a p o n i c . c o m (Remove the spaces!)

Click on Wedding Kimono and scroll down until you see Wedding Kimono W-029, this is Kara's wedding kimono

Once you're done seeing Kara's kimono, click on Men Kimono under Modern Kimono, scroll down until you see Kage Ryu, and this is Minato's kimono

Do you like those styles? Or would you have prefered something different? Tell me what you think in a review 2-3 times.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters in the story, though I do get the pleasure of twisting and bending their character personalities to fit my plot

Chapter Twenty-Seven—The Hunt for Tsunade!: "The greatest thing that can be taught to a student, is that your education does not end when you pass a class or a test, knowledge is endless. You can learn just from watching people and the things in nature, too."—words spoken by Watarigarasu Kara

"Minato, Mikoto-chan, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to steal my brother away for a little while. Something unaccounted for has occurred in my Sight." Kimiko said with a sweet smile as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"What? What is it?" Minato asked, confused, but alert.

"…It would seem that we have four snakes to look out for, nii-san. _Malfoy Sr. _and _Jr. _managed to escape our notice, somehow, and are headed toward Oto. _Snape_ is alive, and the baddest of them all is headed on a collision course with Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and her apprentice. Its gonna get bloody."

Kara looked at Minato who was looking at him, as if searching for something. "Minato?"

"Go, but hurry back." Minato seemed content, so Kara kissed him quickly, deeply, before he pulled away and disappeared in a small pop.

"Destination?" Kara asked Kimiko curtly from atop a building.

"About 40 miles northeast, in Tanzaku Town, and Kara...don't let your guard down."

"Right…" Kara nodded to her and vanished in swirling leaves.

(After Tsunade drugged Jiraiya and met up with Orochimaru)

As Tsunade reached out for Orochimaru's clothed hands, a kunai was thrown at them, both Sannin jumped back to avoid the sharp object. Kabuto leapt down from the building he was on top of and landed behind the snake Sannin. "What...is this? To come so far and betray me...Tsunade! How could you come to an answer like this, Tsunade-hime? To try to kill me..."

Tsunade glared viciously at Orochimaru in anger and disgust.

"But I trust Kabuto from the bottom of my heart. Your loyalty and ability to see Tsunade's attack..." Orochimaru trailed off.

"Yes, Tsunade and I are both from the medical field, so...Her chakra was full of killing intent."

"Tsunade, I truly intended to revive those two and I even promised not to attack the Leaf..." Orochimaru sneered at his old teammate.

"Hehe, Orochimaru, I knew you not touching the Leaf is a lie. I knew that, but...Those two people, even for one more time...even just for one more time...I wanted to see them...even if just for one more time, I wanted to touch them...even if for just one more time...even for just one more time...I wanted to see their smiling faces. But...I truly believe I'll be able to see Nawaki and Dan, and at that moment, I realized..." Tears fell down her face. "I am a fool. Just by remembering their faces, to become this blind...I loved them, truly loved them, I wanted to see them, and hug them! But I couldnt...because of that brat, because now, I remember their dream that I tried so hard to forget. Being Hokage is my dream. The dream those two bet on, having those dreams come true is also my wish. All things that have shape eventually decay, you said, but...This feeling...will not decay." Tsunade smiled, tears falling freely down her face.

"So, the deal is off. No choice, we'll have to force you to do it."

Tsunade launched both of her feet into the earth, creating a large crater in the ground and destroying several buildings. Orochimaru and Kabuto managed to get away in the nick of time. "Then, come, Orochimaru...!"

"Kukuku, now that I think about it, I've never fought against you before." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Thats true." Tsunade agreed, charging toward them.

"How can you say that when its me who's fighting her?" Kabuto asked, unnerved by how her chakra destroyed the landscape.

"You bastards, I'll kill you all right here and now!"Tsunade roared, her fist loaded with chakra.

"Even one hit can end your life." Orochimaru advised Kabuto. "Yes, I can tell. This place is a bit too crowded for this kind of fight." Kabuto agreed. "Do you intend to move it somewhere else?"

"That would be wise. There was someone with Tsunade's servant that worries me." Kabuto admitted, uneased. "Who is it?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "He's one of you, one of the 3 legendary ninja."

'Jiraiya...!'

(When Tsunade, Kabuto and Orochimaru went off to fight somewhere else, moments later)

"Whoa! What happened here?" Naruto wondered aloud, amazed by the damage.

"Tsunade Sensei hasn't changed a bit, she still leaves damage wherever she's brawling." A familiar voice commented, its voice torn between amusement and weary. Naruto looked up to see it was... "Hey, Naruto. You must be having fun chasing her, eh?"

"Master Kara!" Naruto yelled out in surprise, though Jiraiya was less surprised. "I had a funny feeling we'd run into you."

"Yeah, well, my sister had concerns, and when she's worried, that tends to catch my attention. Come, she's fighting in this direction."

"How can you tell?" Shizune asked, hesitant to blindly follow Kara.

"Before you became her apprentince, I was her first student, and I broke up quite a few drunken brawls and helped her escape debt collectors, or hid her from angry gamblers, trust me, I know exactly where Tsunade is and who she's fighting. I won't let her get hurt, not while I'm here and could have prevented it."

'He's just as...Lady Tsunade said, unfailingly giving, never asking for anything in return.'

(After Jiraiya and the rest of them showed up to help Tsunade)

"K-Kabuto-san." Naruto whispered in disbelief. 'Didnt someone already deal with this guy?' "! Master Kara..." Kara blocked him from attacking the silver haired medic.

"You guard Tsunade Sensei and try not to get in the way. Only a medic can kill another medic, besides, I have to tie up a few loose ends with this twit." Kara said seriously, already in a blur of motion, dodging Tsunade's elbow mention to jab him in the face, they were both headed for the same target. Kabuto sliced a kunai through his palm, spraying blood all over Tsunade, who froze up. Kara shoved her backwards before Kabuto could hit her, his hands were already going through several handseals as he dodged a kunai, kicking out with his legs. Kabuto jumped backward. "Watarigarasu Forbidden Clan Style: **Pain**!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kabuto went down screaming, clutching his forehead and face, he rolled around on the ground in pain. "W-What is this?"

"I may be totally inept at creating seals, instead of dispelling them, but Kaze isn't, and he got the great idea of stripping anyone under the seal's power of free will, mainly spies, rapists, and murderers, people like that. Though the credit mainly goes to the Hyuugas and their style of punishment, the seal is a knock off of theirs. I imagine, though, that this seal is 10,000 times worse than what the Hyuuga Branch family members go through, after all, it was designed by someone who loves to torture people. You can stay under it for a little while longer since you defiled my teacher...with your dirty blood."

'That seal...is cool...' Naruto thought, in awe of Kaze's skill.

"Naruto, you finish off this brat, I'll take Orochimaru with the pervert."

"What! But, Master, I can fight, you know I can..." Naruto protested. "I need you alive and in one piece, Naruto. Do as I say." Kara said seriously. Naruto grumbled but pulled out a kunai and went to engage Kabuto.

Kara bit his lip and swiped the blood on the rose tattoo, a mere bud, on his neck. "Summoning no Jutsu!"

"He can **summon**, too?" Jiraiya muttered to himself, surprised. The sunny day took a turn for the worst, ominious black clouds gathered, lightning struck the earth and it split apart...from the clouds emerged... "No...way..."

"RAOWWWWWWW!" The dragon that descended from the Heavens was about 50ft. tall with black scales, a spiked tail, and bronze horns protruding from its head. It had yellow eyes with vertical pupils. It spewed a jet of flame into the air angrily. {Who dares summon me out of this group of mortal worms?}

{I have, O Great Hungrian Horntail.} Kara hissed at the dragon, making sure to bow his head and avoid eye contact. {I need help.}

The dragon snorted, flames erupting from its snout. {...You humans always want something when you make a contract with dragons. Fine, I'll humor you, human whelp, speak what you want, and I will decide if I wish to help you achieve it.}

{The man who smells of snake and death...He attacked my nest and hurt those I call family. One of my nest mates is dead, another nest leader is dead, as well. I failed to protect the nest, but I want to protect those behind you.} Kara answered as honestly as he could.

The Hungrian Horntail let out an eerie screech and narrowed its yellow eyes on Orochimaru who tried to be brave and stood tall, daring to look in the eyes of the vicious dragon. {You seek redemption for your failures, a worthy cause, human hatchling, but you are not wholly clean, either. I smell death, dragon, snake, and panther inside you.} Kara tensed. {...But I am feeling lenient today and will not pry-for now. We will CRUSH this disgusting snake-man. Climb on, human whelp.}

Kara knew it was a blessing to ride on the back of a dragon, with consent, so he didnt refuse the rare oppurtunity and used a wandless spell to lift himself onto the dragon's back, gripping the summoned dragon's horns, gently. Soon, the Sannin summoned their summons and the real battle was about to take place.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade, and is that a dragon? Who summoned a dragon when no one has been worthy enough in several millenia? It'd take years of control and discipline." Gambunta asked, smoking on his pipe.

"Um, summoning dragons doesn't work that way. You don't 'control' a dragon, its not possible, and it could eat me if it wanted too." Kara said awkwardly. "Hello, Gambunta-sama."

"I'm not an 'it', glaki. I'm a male, and my name is Sora." Sora, the dragon, chuckled, jet of flame seared the air.

"Sora, Sora, I suppose that makes sense, since you're a dragon and fly, wait, you speak Japanese?" Kara asked incredulously. Sora snorted again and his jet of flame caught the end of Jiraiya's hair, the white haired man yelled out in shock before he cast a water jutsu and put it out, he glared sourly at Kara who chuckled nervously. "Sorry?"

"Don't apologize to him, glaki. You are the first in several millenia to be judged as worthy to summon dragons and not be eaten for such insolence, he is beneath you." Sora said curtly, baring its teeth at the Sannin who flinched. "On to other matters, I never thought I'd have the displeasure of re-meeting you, Manda-nestling." he added, disapproval in his tone as he looked at the imposing snake.

"Nestling? As in 'child', well, I've seen it all, hahahahaha!" Gambunta laughed.

"Watch your mouth, Gambunta!" Manda hissed.

"Enough entertainment, its been a long time I've been summoned, and even longer since I ate butchered snake bits or flat snake chilli." Kara couldnt tell if Sora was kidding or not, but Manda seemed to develop a twitch. By some sort of instinct, all four summons attacked. Katsuyu sprayed acid at Manda, Manda wrapped its body around Katsuyu, mouth opened to eat Tsunade, but Gambunta jabbed its sword in Manda's mouth and Manda chomped on steel. Sora took to the sky, using its powerful wings to cause whirlwinds and uproot dirt and stone. Manda squeezed tighter on Katsuyu who became thousands of replicas, Manda tried to snap its teeth into Sora, but Sora was expecting it, he bit down on Manda's head. Kara went through several handsigns and then moved his hand in a swiping motion to the sky. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, and in his hand appeared a lightning sword. "Lightning Style:Sword of the Lightning King!" He thrust his hand out, as if attacking Orochimaru, and the sword of lightning extended, cutting Orochimaru shallowly in the stomach.

"Damn brat...!" Orochimaru hissed in agitation, his tongue snapped out of his mouth in a totally gross way and wrapped around Kara's neck, try to choke him. Kara made a strangled noise of disgust and dug his heel in, pulled at the tongue, yanking him forward, and then hit him straight in the face, smiling when he heard a satisfying 'CRACK!' noise.

"Grr! How dare you shame me this way. I'd eat you myself, but seeing as I have a hole in my head, it'd be tactical to retreat. Next time we meet, prepare yourself for death." Manda disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"To have pushed me this far... You will regret the day you crossed paths with me, Watarigarasu Kara..._Harry Potter_..." Orochimaru promised as he sank into the ground, Kabuto following.

"Hehe, he knows my name(s), that could be bad...Oh, well, I'll have to think about it later. Too tired for anything else." Kara weakly sat on Sora's back, his Genjutsu wavering erratically. Sora gently landed on the ground. "How annoying..." His Genjutsu fell completely, revealing him in his true form.

"Kara..." Jiraiya stated, worried, trying not to stare at Kara's face, but it was too tempting not to take a peek.

"Don't worry about it, with some rest and food, I'll be able to maintain it more fully. Oh, yeah, before I black out, Tsunade Sensei, you're invited to my wedding, please come...Lady Fifth." Kara smiled at the stunned blonde before he collapsed.

* * *

And that's a wrap. How long has it been since I updated? F-FIVE DAYS? SERIOUSLY! I know you're all likely pissed, but hey, sometimes Life interferes with my writing. Tomorrow, I go back to school, I'm a senior this year and I have to take Algebra II, my worst subject-Math! And pass the Math section of the OGT, oh joy. But anyway, updates may not be as frequent, so...yeah. That's all I have to report. Oh, wait, no its not. Please check out the link provided below and let me know if you want Minato in this kimono or in the one from ch 26, ne?

h t t p : (slash) (slash) w w w . j l i f e i n t e r n a t i o n a l . c o m (Remove the spaces!)

Click on the woman in a kimono and a new window should pop up, scroll down until you see Men's Kimono and then click on it

Once you've clicked on Men's kimono, it should show you several designs, but I want you to click on the Mt. Fuji and Dragon Kimono, color will be black. That's Minato's kimono or I can go along with the idea from last ch.

Please tell me what you think of this ch, is it good, interesting, bad? Do you like the designs? If you have a site, I'll check it out. Anyway, next ch, titled, _Meet the Family_, will have the much anticipated 'meeting' of Neji and Hiashi with the Uchihas and...*drum rolls* the Dursley's will be attending the wedding...for all the wrong reasons. freeprincess, signing out...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters or kimono designs mentioned in the story, though I have always liked Tsunade, Shizune, Genma, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Itachi, Naruto, Asuma, Kakashi, Gaara, and Kankuro

Chapter Twenty-Eight—Meet the Family: (Nara Estate) "*YAWN*" Shikamaru yawned widely as he trudged downstairs, smacking his lips tiredly, mind not completely there yet.

WARNING!: This ch briefly includes Vernon being a complete, close minded asshole about homosexuality

"You'd better hurry up and eat breakfast, you have to hurry and be fitted into your outfit you're wearing to Kara's wedding." Yoshino ordered her son tersely as she dropped a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, OJ, and bacon on the table in front of him. "Even your father's been fitted in his outfit, so there's no time for you to be fooling around!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shikamaru drawled lazily, poking his bacon unenthusiastically.

"One yeah is enough!" Yoshino snapped. Ding-dong! "I wonder who it is so early in the morning?" she wondered aloud to herself thoughtfully.

"Tch!" Shikamaru huffed. 'She's probably gonna nag me all morning.' Once Yoshino was out of earshot, he leaned forward toward his father who was calmly enjoying breakfast quietly. "Hey, tou-san…"

"Yes?" Shikaku asked, stabbing a piece of sausage and placed it in his mouth.

"Why'd you ever marry such a strict woman?" Shikamaru whispered.

"…" Shikaku chewed his food thoughtfully, picking up his mug of coffee. "Well, there are times when your mother's cheerful and happy, too, that's probably why…"

"…That's it?" Shikamaru asked, disbelievingly.

"Yoshino-san, I really don't think I should come inside, I mean, I've already delivered the message and eaten a light breakfast." Gin protested half heartedly as he entered the Nara household.

"Light breakfast, eh? That would mean you've only eaten a piece of toast." A flush worked up to Gin's neck. "Don't protest. Kimiko told me you and your brothers can eat a whole buffet for breakfast. Come on, sit, sit down."

Gin sighed as he sunk into a seat beside Shikamaru. "It's really not a problem for me to go home and eat, Yoshino-san, I'm not gonna starve myself." He mumbled moodily as Yoshino filled his plate with food.

"Nonsense, you came all the way out here to deliver a message." Yoshino insisted.

"Just give in gracefully; you're not going to win." Shikaku advised. Gin nodded and accepted the fork Yoshino gave him, stabbing at his bacon. "I'm assuming the message is for Shikamaru or me, right?"

"Yeah. Since you're the most logical ones of the new and old Ino-Shika-Cho squad, maybe you two could assure Kara that it doesn't matter that he's not in traditional kimonos, I mean, Hell, since when has any of us been traditional? It's too _boring._" Gin said as he dug into his breakfast with zeal.

"Kara's having doubts about what to wear, or in the wedding in general?" Shikaku retorted, having known Kara's habits of putting things off until the last moment.

"I think it's a bit of both, I mean, his relatives are going to be here." Gin admitted softly. Both Shikaku and Yoshino stilled.

"Why is it a bad thing that his relatives are going to be there?" Shikamaru questioned, confused.

"Of course you wouldn't know about his biological relatives, I doubt he'd tell you anything that diminish your hero worship of him." Gin muttered. "Kara hasn't seen his oba-san, oji-san, or nii-san in a little over ten years. He doesn't speak of them, he doesn't write to them, and to spontaneously invite them to his wedding, to a man, could possibly be the icing on the cake, tip them over the edge, so to speak…"

Shikamaru quickly put together what he wasn't saying. "They threw Kara-oji-san out?" he asked incredulously.

Gin's eyes became guarded. "No, they didn't throw him out, he became of age at 17, a man, in our world, I guess their tolerance of him living in their household snapped, whatever the case is, he doesn't speak of those times to us, and if he does, he downplays it, gives us a watered down version." Shrug. "I just wanted to warn you that Kara might cancel his own wedding, he's flighty with them like that, they arrive at sundown, wedding should be at midnight."

"He would cancel the wedding for them?" Shikamaru murmured to himself. "I thought he loved Minato-san."

"It's something you'll understand when you see it happening right in front of you. Well, I'm done, Yoshino-san, I've gotta go, mission and all that. Keep an eye on Kara."

The way Gin said 'keep an eye on Kara' raised alarm bells in Shikamaru's head and he decided to gather the Rookie 9 together and figure out what was going after he finished breakfast, because as soon as Gin was outside the door, Yoshino was on him about not being so lazy with renewed zeal.

(Konoha Hospital, in the eastern wing of the hospital)

"How are you today, Kimimaro-kun?" Kara greeted his patient amicably as he looked through the last Kaguya's charts, seeing his health progress since they'd found him, half dead, abandoned or forgotten by Orochimaru after the invasion.

"I am doing fine, Kara-sama." Kimimaro replied calmly, trying not to shiver as Kara's hands ran lightly over his Cursed Seal of Heaven with unusual white chakra. 'He is an engaged man, with a fiancée, calm down!' he sternly scolded himself, but couldn't resist looking at his face. 'He is so beautiful.'

"You're quiet today, I suppose that's okay. Are you in any pain?" Kimimaro shook his head in negative. "You would tell me if you were in pain, if the Cursed Seal was causing you pain?"

"Yes." Kimimaro answered honestly.

"I want you to know, Kimimaro-kun, that what I think you're doing, subjecting yourself to all these tests and diagnostics, so we can understand how the Cursed Seal works—I think its incredibly brave of you, knowing that Orochimaru is out there, still alive." Kara smiled at the teen, chuckling lightly when he used his hair to shield his face.

"I…Orochimaru-sama…abandoned me…and the Leaf shinobi with the raven hair and Sharingan…he did not kill me…so, I suppose I am indebted to him and to you, since you are the ones who showed me mercy and compassion to an enemy." Kimimaro struggled to explain his reasoning.

"I do not wish for you to be indebted to me, Kimimaro-kun, for you to assume you owe me something for saving your life, extending it, if you will, because you owe me nothing." Kimimaro opened his mouth to protest. "No, you do not. I am a licensed professional, I am supposed to help you, enemy or not, at least, that's what I believe, why I heal and create 'miracle' tonics and cures." Kara said firmly.

Kimimaro's throat felt too tight all of a sudden and his eyes burned. To his astonishment, he felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek, staining the linen sheets. Raising his hands to his face, he caught another drop of the unusual substance. "…" Kimimaro looked down at it, confused.

"You are weeping." Kara explained gently. "I think the stress finally caught up to you. Have you never cried?"

"No." Kimimaro whispered, staring down at his hands as more…tears came unbidden and fell silently down his face and hands, staining his sheets. "I never cried. It is…frightening…"

"I know." Kara agreed, his voice barely above a whisper. "It feels as if your body's trying to spit out your soul, a most horrible feeling. The first time I cried, I was eleven."

"Why did you…cry?" Kimimaro asked, gripping his silky, silver-white hair tightly.

"Because I realized I killed a man. My ojii-san said it was a natural reaction, if I'd killed him without showing emotion, then it would've meant something was wrong with me." Kara hesitated. "I also…cried because my oba-san…my oba-san told me that I was a demon for stealing my mother's life. She told me that if I hadn't been born…my mother would still be alive…and for a long time, I believed her."

"Do you still believe her?" Kimimaro asked, pretending not to notice that Kara's fiancée had silently slipped inside the room.

"No, I'd like to think I was born for a certain blonde monkey you all know as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, yin and yang and all that junk." Kara said in a would be nonchalant manner.

"Maa, do you always call your fiancée a blonde monkey? I'm hurt, saiai!" Minato teased as he easily lifted the faux protesting Kara. "The great Guardian of Life, how you wound my manly pride." His sweet breath fanned Kara's face as he kissed him on the mouth then on the neck making the man squirm.

"Whatever, I call you monkey all the time, you are just annoyingly oblivious, saiai." Kara retorted, poking the blonde in the chest, a smile threatening to come across his face.

"Saa, you're so mean!" Minato pouted making Kara chuckle then he stole another kiss before he turned to Kimimaro, whose face was devoid of tears, though he was looking out the window. 'Kara, you snatch the hearts of even the coldest of men.' "Kaguya-kun, I was wondering if you would attend our wedding, if you are well, naturally."

"You would have me guarded and to the back." Kimimaro stated.

"The other Clan Heads, myself now, I suppose, are interested and would like to earnestly and officially welcome you into Konoha, under Kara and Tsunade's watchful eyes, we are confident you will live and make a full recovery from your illness and Curse Seal." Minato answered truthfully. Kara slapped his shoulder, but he shrugged. "I do not pretend to like you or even trust you, as you have Orochimaru's mark, but I doubt you will be able to do much damage with Kara's brothers watching your every move at the wedding."

"Minato!" Kara said sharply, angry and appalled.

"I would like to hear him out, Kara-sama." Kimimaro murmured tiredly.

"If Kara's brothers say there's nothing to worry about from you, Cursed Seal or no, I will personally vouch for you, put you under my protection, and welcome you freely into my household with no strings attached, where Kara will be staying with me." Minato said tightly.

"I…accept." Kimimaro answered slowly. Minato nodded briskly and strode from the room; Kara was torn in between the two. "Go be with your fiancée, this is no small thing he promises."

Kara smiled gratefully and left the room, leaving Kimimaro with a broken heart and grudging respect for the blonde. 'He is the bigger man. I would never have offered such a thing to someone who loved my fiancée.'

(With Kara and Minato)

"Are you angry with me?" Kara asked quietly, touching his hand. "!" Instinctively, Kara flinched when Minato reached for him. Minato sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy because I know…the _Dursley's_ will be here soon, likely nitpicking over every little thing. I love you…"

"I know, but I have to ask, are you…do you want to wait to marry? We can wait until my birthday, as agreed, when they aren't here." Minato said gently.

"No, Minato. I never really closed that chapter on my life, and I want to do it now, no more putting it off. I want to know I did all I could for them, to try and be a family for them before I devote myself wholly to you…" A blush spread across his face. "As cliché as that is…" Kara whispered. "! Mmph, mmm…Minato…you're so horny lately…" he whimpered but didn't protest as Minato kissed him hungrily, his hands everywhere.

"This is totally you, Kara, your scent drives all rationality and decorum for my mind." Minato insisted, kissing him demandingly before he lifted his leg over his left shoulder, slicking his fingers quickly before teasingly pressing them in Kara's passage. Kara moaned. "You're seductive without even realizing it, enticing me so easily…" he scissored his fingers in Kara's passage. "You make me want to lock you up where no else can see or look at you."

"So—OH!" Kara almost cried out in pleasure but Minato's mouth covered his and he swallowed his cries of ecstasy as he slid all the way in, to the hilt. "Minato…" he whimpered wrenching his mouth away, his hand entangled in Minato's blonde hair. "Someone's coming…" He heard the click of heels on the floor.

"Well, they're either gonna get an eyeful or we're gonna have to do this fast. Wrap your legs around my waist." Minato instructed briskly. Kara weakly obeyed with shaking legs. "Hold on."

(Late afternoon, in Otogakure)

"Kukuku, come crawling back, have you, _Draco, Lucius_? I suppose that's fine. You are the chosen human, _Draco_." Bandages wrapped around his face, sand blonde haired, with those same, cold snake eyes, chuckled at the dirtied wizards.

"I don't care. Give me **power**. I want Hinata back." Draco sneered at the pathetic man in front of him, wondering why his father forced him to service this snake freak.

Orochimaru turned his head and glared at Draco, but Draco didn't flinch even when his father recoiled.

"Even though his form is different, that is Orochimaru-sama, _Draco_-san, so I suggest you watch your mouth before you die." Kabuto glared at the boy. By some unknown force, he was thrown into the wall and Draco scowled dangerously down at him, ignoring his father's sharp warning cough. 'What, what the-?'

"I don't think you heard me, barbarian. _I WANT_ HINATA!" Draco snarled, magic moving restlessly along his skin.

'Yes, my life is invested in this child…'

(Hyuuga Estate)

'I must be able to advance, until I see that…' Neji thought as moved gracefully in his Clan's style of Jyuuken.

"U-Um, t-t-tou-sama, L-La-Lady Uchiha and L-L-Lord Uchiha, and L-Lady Uchiha's sons are h-here to s-see you…" Hinata stuttered meekly.

'Sasuke's here? But why…' Neji thought. "Let's take a break, Neji." Hiashi suggested and Neji agreed, out of breath.

"Hiashi." Mikoto greeted the Hyuuga Head with little formality and Hiashi nodded to her, allowing the lack of formality pass. "Neji." Unlike Hiashi, Mikoto didn't look at Neji as she spoke, blatant disrespect in the house of Hyuuga, but Sasuke's worried glance at the older boy calmed Neji down.

"Welcome Lady Uchiha Mikoto." Hiashi greeted Mikoto formally. "May I ask why you've visited my home unannounced?"

"Forgive my rudeness, Hiashi, but surely you should've realized that I would come to your home since you haven't been to mine." Hiashi opened his mouth to speak. "But, I am not about to get upset over such petty things, I would like to say whats on my mind and leave, so can we cut to the chase?"

"Neesan." Obito murmured to his elder sibling warningly, Hiashi's Byakugan had subconsciously activated and he was looking at his sister. Itachi moved closer to her, shifting slightly so it'd be easier to leap into action should he attack. "Hiashi, she meant no offense, she is a mother, first and foremost."

Hiashi's Byakugan deactivated and he nodded wearily. "I suppose this is about my nephew and your son's…relationship."

"Yes." Mikoto sniffed. "My Sasuke, my second born, no matter how old he gets will always be my baby and it came to my knowledge that your nephew, Hyuuga Neji, was…I don't know what these young people call it, but I don't think its courting, he kissed my son."

"Kaa-san, that's so old-fashioned and I'm 13, hardly a baby." Sasuke protested unable to keep silent. Mikoto glared at him, her Sharingan activating, he recoiled and submitted to silence.

"As I was saying, Sasuke is practically a baby, he's rushing into these things, and I don't want him to make a mistake, I don't want the villagers to scorn him more than they already do. They are accepting of Kara-sama and Minato's wedding because they know quite clearly what both men are capable of doing if provoked. Sasuke does not have the luxury that Obito and Itachi have…" Sasuke's eyes dulled and Neji's hands twitched to hold him, comfort him. "And I'm glad. Perhaps it is wrong for me to want Sasuke to remain innocent to sexual things, since he is already a shinobi and may have to go on a seduction mission, but unlike Itachi who practically raised himself, and Obito, who was shunned because his Sharingan developed late, Sasuke is my most innocent, and precious, precious little boy…" A tear fell down Mikoto's face.

"Kaa-san." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, hating when she cried because she set up the automatic reaction for him to cry too.

"The sin of betrayal that the Uchihas never got to act on placed a huge burden on my eldest son's shoulders, silently killing him, and no one noticed except my brother, Obito." Everyone was silent, remembering what Fugaku was always raving about. "I don't begrudge Minato for what he had to do, I do not hate the villagers who refuse to let me buy food from certain stores, and I do not scorn the children who call me 'traitor' and 'evil'. My only shame is that Sasuke grew up with that hatred surrounding him, not surrounded by friends like I wanted him to be. My only shame is that he continuously pays for the Uchiha Clan's mistakes." Mikoto took a moment to compose herself. "Sasuke persevered through that dark time because he has Naruto by his side, always, and they make such a cute pair. Of all the couples I'd expect, I never expected your nephew to look at Sasuke as a boyfriend."

"Are you saying that Neji is unfit to be with your son?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow, silently amused. Neji wasn't.

"No, he will protect Sasuke from the villagers, of that I'm certain, and even those within your own Clan, I can see it in his eyes." Neji relaxed. "But, he did not go through the proper channels to date Sasuke, to even earn the title of 'boyfriend', however, I am feeling lenient. I will not forbid him from seeing Sasuke and bar Tsunade-sama from pairing them on missions except in severe cases, if, and only if, he becomes a Chuunin in the next three years." Mikoto said coolly and with the skill of an intellectual Clan Head. "Are we in agreement?"

Hiashi's lips twitched and he nodded his head. "We are in agreement, Lady Uchiha."

"What! This, this isn't fair, kaa-san, what the he…" Sasuke cried out, Itachi shook his head. "Aniki, you know this isn't fair, three years, I mean c'mon."

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi smirked making Mikoto look at him warily. "Kaa-san has given you express permission to continue seeing Neji-san whilst these three years take place, he can remain your 'boyfriend', but if he fails to become a Chuunin, she will break you two apart. There are a lot of things you can do in three years, ne, Neji-san?"

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away, but the blush on his pale skin was obvious. Sasuke's jaw dropped at his brother's open teasing. Itachi gently closed it.

"I think he has much incentive to do well on his Chuunin Exams, don't you, oji-san?" Itachi lazily eyed his uncle who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Y-Yes *snort* I think he'll be doing 100%. AHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke shivered at his mother's cold, challenging look at Hiashi who winced subtly. 'She's very cold, and very serious about this arrangement.'

(Midnight)

Minato and Kara decided they wanted their wedding to take place right in Konoha's streets, where everyone could see them. Shinobi were in front, civilians were in the back. It was almost set up like a festival with red dragon lanterns lighting the walkway from the Hokage's Tower, where Kara was being fussed over at the last minute by Tsunade, to the heart of Konoha, or where Naruto and Minato frequented, the street where Ichiraku's had set up shop, beyond that was toward the gates that wasn't being guarded because of Bill's seals around the door, no one was getting in.

Minato had also decided, partially since Kimimaro didn't have a kimono, and partially because he had to be *shiver* _traditional_ in front of the crowd, he'd decided to give his kimono to the last Kaguya. He wore a black haori with a lighter pair of hakama pants, complete with an obi and on his left shoulder; he had a whirlpool about the size of his fist, in honor of Kushina, who, even if he didn't love anymore, he still respected her as the birth mother of his child and his best friend. Inside the whirlpool was a yin and yang symbol, his Clan sign, and surrounding the entire whirlpool/yin and yang symbol, was a tiny, emerald green dragon. What was hidden underneath it, well, that was a surprise for later…

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry  
He's all I wanted all my life and even more_

_He smiled at me and the music started playing  
Here comes the bride when he walked through the door  
Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

Minato was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the lyrics of the song Kara had chosen to walk down the 'aisle' to him and he couldn't help but smile at the irony. He lifted his head when he heard people whispering and 'ooh' and 'aah'ing… and promptly lost his breath.

_The boy who's life and dreams and love I wanna share  
The boy whose on my hand a band of gold will bear  
The band of gold I always dreamed I'd wear  
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation  
This time it wasn't just my imagination_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

He saw a plump man with plain brown hair, beady eyes, and bulging neck, a civilian, reach out to grab Kara in his beautiful, distinctly nontraditional kimono, but Sirius Black, who was walking him down the aisle bared his teeth in a snarl and the man subsided with a faint look.

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_He's just been what I been waiting for oh yes_

_With every kiss it's as if my heart keeps saying_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

Remus Lupin, who was a trained pianist, began to play the piano, and he faintly registered it was beautiful, but he couldn't help that his brain was stuck on stupid as he looked Kara from head to toe. Kara's eyes hadn't left his as he walked toward him.

_When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation_

_This time it wasn't just my imagination_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

_He's just what I been waiting for oh yes_

_With every kiss my heart keep saying_

_Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry_

"You look, you look…" Minato stammered, his tongue feeling like it was glued to the roof of his mouth.

"You look gorgeous too, saiai, even traditional." Kara chuckled quietly.

"Alright, alright, alright, shut up and listen 'cos I'm not gonna repeat myself, dumbasses. Sit down!" Tsunade roared. Shinobi and civilian alike obeyed, though the civilians sweat dropped. "Ahem." She coughed lightly, and then got serious. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the presence of God and in the face of family and friends, to join together these two men in Holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted of God. Therefore, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this Holy Estate there two persons present now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they must not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"IT'S FREAKISHNESS, THAT'S WHY THEY CAN'T GET MARRIED! GOD SPITS ON GAYS. THEY SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO STAND BEFORE GOD AND ASK FOR HIM TO LOOK AWAY WHILE THEY GET MARRIED!" The same civilian who'd tried to grab Kara earlier stood up again and was yelling so loud though everyone would've heard him even if he was speaking in a whisper. His wife and son were also loudly agreeing.

"I tried to be what you wanted, Uncle Vernon, but you're embarrassing me, your wife, and son, but mostly me, and that wont do. Anbu, will you please escort those civilians to Ibiki?" Kara sighed.

"Yes, Watarigarasu-sama." The Anbu swooped down and picked the Dursley's up, them fussing all the while.

"Moving along." Tsunade turned back to the couple. "Minato, do you take Kara to be your lawfully wedded…" Her lips twitched. "Wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the state of Holy Matrimony? Will you love, honor, and comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you shall both live?"

Minato looked in Kara's eyes. "I do."

"Kara, do you take Minato to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the state of Holy Matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kara whispered.

"Who gives the Guardian of Life to the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko?" Tsunade asked, looking away from the obviously in love couple.

"I do." Sirius said proudly as he placed Kara's hand on top of Minato's hand, nodding to him subtly and Minato nodded back.

"Repeat after me." Tsunade instructed Minato. "'I, Namikaze Minato, take Watarigarasu Kara, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part. I do.'"

Reciting word for word, Minato looked into Kara's eyes that were starting to tear up.

"Now, brat, no, crying, not until the end for Kami's sake." Tsunade softly scolded Kara. "I know, I just can't help it." Kara whispered. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Repeat after me, 'I Watarigarasu Kara, take Namikaze Minato, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do us part. I do.'"

Kara repeated after Tsunade, trying to control the tremor in his voice. Minato gently squeezed his hand comfortingly. Naruto appeared next to Minato's side with the wedding ring he'd given Kara to wear, and Shikamaru, dressed in a plain black yakuta, had a very familiar box…

"With this ring, I thee wed, wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Minato slipped the ring on Kara's wedding finger.

Kara, using a bit of magic and chakra, opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "My father's ring, passed down from generation to generation, to our loved ones." The crowd 'aah'ed. "With this ring, I thee wed, wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." The ring was a perfect fit.

"Before you continue Tsunade, let me take this off." Minato requested, pulling off the haori to reveal a familiar white trench coat(?), no, as he took off the entire outfit, Kara realized it was a tailored kimono to look exactly like his battle trench coat, only riding the red flames was a black and green emerald dragon, and wrapping around the words stylishly. "Much better." He grinned crookedly at Kara who blinked rapidly.

"Now that Kara and Minato have given themselves to each other with solemn vows, oh screw it! I pronounce you man and wife, man and man, whatever, kiss each other already!" Tsunade demanded, fed up with being proper.

Chuckling at her impatience, Minato leaned down and intended to only kiss Kara chastely, but Kara caught his tongue and sucked on it, and he began to kiss back earnestly. Someone yelled out in joy and fireworks lit the dark sky. Neither would remember it though, because, officially, they were legally married, they were Mr. and 'Mrs.' Namikaze…

* * *

And thats a wrap. I hope that sated anyone's curiousity, 'cos this stuff came from multiple sites I really dont feel like listing, if you wanna know, just PM me. I know it wasnt a very 'traditional' wedding or the kimonos, but the situation is hardly traditional. *Shrug*. Kara's kimono is from ch 26, and Minato's kimono, since there was a tug-o-war between the whole 'yes', 'no', thing, I made it up on the fly. Next ch, will be a bit bizarre, lemon wise, the only way I can describe it is to recommend you skim this fic where I got the idea from, its called Year of the Snake, and the Basilisk and Harry are...you get the picture right? Well, Minato and the Nundu will be...I'll let you fill in the blanks. Don't read it if that freaks you out, please spare me the flames, okay? You were warned. Let me know what you think in a review 2-3 times. Ciao!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, but I think Jiraiya and Tsunade are the best out of the Sannin

ATTENTION!: No animals were harmed in the story, nor do I condone the harming of animals, this lemon unfolded from the idea solely written in a fic named Year of the Basilisk, and the Enchantment Series written by excentrykemuse, that was…something…*Shrug*

Chapter Twenty-Nine—I Go My Way and You Go Yours, But Know That I'll Never Forget You: "It is argued that love can give you strength, or that love creates weakness. People can go their entire lives without knowing the joys of being in love, but, I, for one, don't want to be just another statistic. I want to hold onto my love with both hands, reach out and tie him to my side. …But love is elusive and usually hard won, love doesn't always stay, even when we beg or cry, which is why you should live in the moment."—words spoken by Watarigarasu Kimiko

'Be happy, otouto…' Gin thought as he watched his brother toss the bouquet of white roses and yellow tulips into the crowd. The civilian women were like a pack of hungry dogs, fighting for it, but it sailed over their heads and hit Asuma in the face. As the girls looked at Asuma in dirty resentment and Kimiko looked at him at the corner of her eye, Gin felt his face and neck start to warm self consciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, I just think this little affair/trial run you're taking Asuma through should end, that boy is ass backwards in love with you." Kimiko said casually and Gin choked on his spit.

"You've been looking in my future again, I asked you not to do that!" Gin snapped, Luna rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Is he…is he, you know, not satisfied with this arrangement?"

"I wouldn't suggest you do something about your relationship if I thought he wasn't feeling insecure." Kimiko said, agitated. "I swear, everyone bellyaches about why they can't find a good man or woman, and when they find that person who's willing to give them the moon, they mess it up looking for someone less, its depressing." Gin was quiet, letting her vent. "I never See these things in half, especially if it means you'll be happy. I trust you'll do the right thing."

After looking at Asuma holding the bouquet as if it was a disgusting item, and then at his 'indifferent' little sister, he quietly nodded to her and made his way to where the bearded man was arguing with Obito and Kakashi was looking on in lazy amusement.

"—Not getting married, it's a stupid tradition, and I wish you would shut up about it. Kakashi! Make him stop!" Asuma snapped at the silver haired scarecrow.

"That kind of sucks because I was thinking you'd like something a bit more permanent than a few one night stands with me." Gin drawled out casually. Asuma turned half around in surprise and gaped at him. "We don't have to get married, if you don't want, but I think we've been fooling around long enough. I trust you not to slit my throat when I get more than a little…wild, and I…like you, a lot, I really, really do, and all that, so…yeah…" he added in a rush.

"So…so…no more coming and going when you feel like it, you're gonna commit to me?" Asuma stated, though it came out more like a question and he looked confused. Gin kicked his butt mentally; he treated Asuma horribly, using his crush to make him more submissive, forcing him to think he could leave at any time, that he would and not care.

"Kara and Kimiko would split me a new one if they knew half the things I take you through, but, Asuma, that's who I am, I had to know if you were just using me or not because Kara's my otouto, and my Clan is famous, they were excuses so I didn't get hurt because I fell in love with you." Gin said softly, gently tugging Asuma forward, titling his chin up and kissed him gently. "It always has, and always will be you."

Asuma looked in his eyes searchingly, and whatever he found relaxed him. "The First Dance song has started playing." He stated bluntly, nervously.

Gin stood there a moment, his jaw hanging and looked at Kimiko. Turns out she was laughing at him! 'Oh how evil…!' "Okay, babe, two can play this game, but I play much better, and I bet I'll win." With that, he entered the crowd in search of his lover.

(With Minato and Kara)

"This is so surreal." Kara mumbled, letting Minato lead him in a slow dance. "Am I really married to you, am I really Namikaze Kara?"

"What makes you think it would be a Genjutsu, saiai? We've been discussing this for months." Minato asked, spinning Kara in a circle and pulled him back to his chest.

Kara shrugged. "When good things happen to me, bad things usually follow. Plus, my love life doesn't have a very good track record."

Minato's heart ached for him, but now he knew Kara didn't have to carry that burden, not alone, never again. He couldn't put into words what he wanted to say, so he decided to say it with the song he'd chosen.

_You ask how much I need you, must I explain?  
I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain.  
You ask how long I'll love you; I'll tell you true:  
Until the twelfth of never, I'll still be loving you._

Kara's eyes widened as Minato's deep voice, soft and gentle and melodious, whispered in his ears along with the song.

_Hold me close, never let me go.  
Hold me close; melt my heart like April snow.  
I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom;  
I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume.  
I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme,  
Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time._

_Hold me close, never let me go.  
Hold me close; melt my heart like April snow.  
I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom;  
I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume.  
I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme,  
Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time.  
Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time_

"That's how I feel about you, Kara. We spent about five years dancing around the fact that we loved each other. You, I suppose, were afraid of rejection, and suffered in silence, I was a dense idiot who callously ignored and blindsided your affections." Kara opened his mouth to protest, but Minato cut him off. "Maa, don't argue with me, I did. You hinted you wanted more, and when I finally figured out what you wanted, I was hesitant to enter a relationship after Kushina's death. You took my son in and trained him, brought him out of his shell, made him act like a boy again, a sight I feared I never would see. But you realize what I realize?"

"What?" Kara asked in a shaky whisper.

"Long before we were married, even when we weren't speaking, you stepped in and took over the 'Mommy' role. I taught him how to kill, you healed the bruises. Now, its just legal." Minato said confidently.

"Kami-sama, is it possible to love someone as much as I love you?" Kara asked breathlessly, Minato laughed loudly, his palpable joy sending a flood of warmth swirling in his gut. "I pray we never find out if it is possible, saiai, I expect to live with you for a long time yet." Minato answered with a twinkle in his eye and then he leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"A-Ahem." Both men broke apart, blushing like two teens caught necking as Remus and Sirius looked at them in amusement. "Come, come, _daughter_, let _Father_ have a dance, too." Sirius said in a mock shrill voice, grabbing the shocked boy's hand.

"I hope you don't mind, _Sirius_, its been so long since we've seen _Harry_, and their relationship is a little complex…" Remus apologized.

"No, no, I don't mind. I can tell _Sirius_-san does love _Harry_ like his own son, or atleast a version painfully close to it, but he's keeping his distance so _Harry _won't feel guilty about his deceased father." Minato waved it off breezily.

"_Harry_ made the right choice when he decided to marry you. Would you like to dance?" Remus offered graciously, topic forgotten.

"Uhh, sure, why not?" Minato shrugged, confused, but took the werewolf's hand.

(With Sirius and Kara)

"Your husband's something else, _Harry_, if I was married to you, I'd want to keep you all to myself all night long." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and Kara laughed. "Though seriously, he's an unusual _Muggle_."

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby_

Kara shrugged. "Most shinobi have their quirks, Minato's is endless wisdom, but, did you mean it?" he asked almost shyly.

_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

"That he's unusual or that I consider you a 'daughter'?" Sirius asked lightly. Kara swatted him. "Kidding, kidding, _Prongslet_, it's…its true, okay? I…I consider you my son, I love you like my son…even though _Moony_ doesn't think _James _would mind, I just…I feel like I'm crossing boundaries."

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you_

"When…When _Bellatrix_ did what she did…I felt so awful, _Sirius_, and it hurt so much because you were like my lifeline in all the madness. You were…you **are** my father." Kara admitted through a hitching voice.

"None of that was your fault, _Harry_, and I love you still, even if you're a silly, retired hero." Sirius said gruffly, hugging him more than dancing with him.

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe, I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because  
I was loved by you  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

"This song's a freaking tearjerker." Kara chuckled waterly; Sirius snickered and buried his nose in his hair.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Take care of my son, _Harry_, okay, Minato-san, or else _Moony_ and I will be very upset." Sirius said to the blonde as they traded partners. "I'm entrusting his happiness to you."

"I will always make sure _Harry_ is happy." Minato promised solemnly. With a wink and a smile, the Marauders went back to the festivities. "Are you ready to go? No one's really expecting us to stick around…" he trailed off, enraptured by Kara's face and how the night sky seemed to welcome his beloved and shelter him.

"Um, yeah, we can go…home now." Kara answered slowly, still absorbing the fact that he and Minato were married.

"You still think this is a dream or Genjutsu, eh? No choice but to take you home and prove it to you." Minato said with a grin that made Kara both wary and instantly horny. Minato's nose twitched and he groaned. "Kami-sama, we have to hurry before I take you in front of everyone."

"Pheromones, the Nundu is constantly releasing pheromones!" Kara squeaked as Minato steered his wife past the well wishers, civilians, and shinobi. "What the hell is it trying to do?" He barely had time to gasp in surprise when he saw they were outside Namikaze property before Minato spun him around to kiss him.

"I don't know, but I do know that my dick feels like I'm carrying bowling balls, I need to be buried in you to the hilt, I need it from behind, please." Kara flushed at his blunt words, when horny, Minato tended to be arousingly aggressive. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, give me permission."

"Take it from me." Kara didn't know why he whispered that, but before he knew it, he was bowled over and Minato was on top of him, his knee shoved in between his thighs, forcing them apart, and he should've been scared since he recalled his previous experiences, but he couldn't, it was just too breathtaking and exciting. "Fuck me until I'm weak in the knees. Do it, do it, I want you to go as deep and as far as you can go." This need, this hysteria was unlike him, and vaguely, Kara realized it was the Nundu influencing them, but he didn't care, he need Minato's cock in him. Right. Now.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, oh fuck, this is going to get messy." Minato muttered over and over even as he fumbled to undress himself and Kara just as urgently. They came together fast, hard, grunting and groaning, panting and pleading until white lights appeared in their sight and they temporarily blacked out.

(5 mins later)

[**_Wake up, mate_**.] Minato groaned, trying to push Kara away, he was exhausted, he needed a little bit longer break than that. [**_Come, mate, wake for me. I need fufillment, too_**.] Against his better judgement, Minato peeked his eyes opened to see a snow white leopard with gold eyes, a ring of green around the pupil. He backpedaled, looking for Kara so he could run with him. The leopard let out little chuffs of what the blonde thought was, laughter?, its unusual eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm going out of my mind." Minato thought to himself aloud, trying to scoot away from the beast and wondered where Kara was when he needed him.

[_**He is asleep inside our...mind, you could call it revenge for locking me away for over thirteen years**_.] The leopard's massive shoulders seemed to shrug. [_**Many times, I fantasized about what I would do to you when I finally caught him unawares, but having the oppurtunity present itself, I find that I am hesitant to take you as I should**_.]

"Wait, what? Take me? Listen, whatever you are, whatever you've done to Kara, undo it, because I don't think he's told you, but I'm not into bestality." Minato said, looking for his clothes.

[**_You humans and your labels. I thought you were smart. Kara, no matter how much he denies it, is as much apart of me as I am a part of him. If you let me take you as you've taken him, the mating ritual will be complete and I will grant you what you've always craved silently, mate._**]

Minato hesitated in the process of putting on his kimono. "You know what I want?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

[_**I am more than just an animal, mate, never forget that. Besides, I can smell your desire for another little one for the litter besides the precious blonde child. I can help Kara during birth, and the big breasted old bitch is here also, she loves him like her own litter mate, she will protect him should anything go wrong**_.] The leopard's tail brushed over Minato's nipples drawing a shudder of pleasure from the blonde. [_**Are we in agreement, mate**_?]

'This is very, very wrong.' His rational mind, screaming in horror that he was contemplating having sex with a leopard, he ruthlessly crushed that side down. "We are in agreement, but Kara must know whats going on with his body, understood?" Minato asked, his blue eyes serious, but his breath rushed out in a hiss as that tail wrapped around his cock.

[_**We are in agreement. On your knees, mate**_.] The Nundu was amused with his human mate ordering him around, but he also liked his fire, how he challenged him. Minato reluctantly got on his knees and the beast got a very wicked idea.

"Oh fuck!" Minato groaned as the tail pressed against his slit, hard. It burned and felt fucking fabulous at exactly the same time, and continued to just press in, not relinquishing it's hold for a moment.

"More," he whispered and, almost as if the tail heard him, it squeezed around him. His cock jerked once, twice, and then began to release as the burning coil in his stomach _exploded_. Minato's head went back, mouth open in a silent scream at the wonderful, wonderful feeling. _"F-fuck!" Minato_ grunted hoarsely as the tail slid back in as much as it could go, which was, surprisingly, quite a lot. "Get it out of me!"

[_**No**_.] The Nundu murmured, shaking his giant head at Minato's request. Minato growled, shutting his eyes and concentrating on trying to remove the tail by himself, but all this did was make the tail thrash around in his ass even more, pressing strongly against his prostate. "Nnh, I'm gonna kill you," Minato promised, even as his tail hit that spot inside him that made him see stars, and he spread his legs so wide they started to ache.  
[_**I'm gonna fuck you harder**_.] The Nundu promised hoarsely, and his tail beginning to piston in and out of him faster, the strokes even longer than before. As the tail pulled out of him, the hairs were scraped back on end, and then smoothed out by miminal blood as the tail pressed back in. [_**Gonna make you cum from this alone**_.] But the Nundu was true to his word – he thrust in and out of Minato's ass with an animalistic fury, pounding him raw and outmatching his poor tail. Minato could feel his orgasm hitting breaking point, and he came, cock exploding onto his and came on the ground, a monumental amount of seed spilling forth. With one last thrust, the leopard erupted in Minato, filling him with cum and soaking his tail. The Nundu pulled out, the tail slipping out with him, and slumped on Minato's other side, its tongue lapping down to Minato's hole, almost as if in apology. [_**That...was, how you humans say, hot**_.]

"You're ruining my afterglow, _please_ shut up." Minato panted, breathless. He didn't care that the Nundu was laughing at him again. 'This is one strange marriage, probably the strangest in history...'

* * *

And, thats a wrap. I don't know what to say, except what I've said before: School is underway and getting C's and D's is not acceptable anymore, I must have all A's and B's or get out of the house. Please review and let me know what you think. Ciao!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I wish Minato had survived the sealing of the Kyuubi, but seeing as he traded his soul for his son, that makes him okay in my book

Chapter Thirty—Always Be My Baby: After the unusual incident/sex with the Nundu, Minato watched Kara for signs of impending childbirth, not fully sure whether or not if he'd just imagined the whole thing. But seeing as Kara's eating habits hadn't really changed, he thought, with a mixture of relief and disappointment, perhaps it was a fluke.

(Watarigarasu Estate)

"Congratulations on having your first child together, Kara, Minato. Naruto, you must be excited, you're going to be a big brother." Kimiko stated casually as she sipped her wine. Kaze, who was hungrily eating his spaghetti, choked on a meatball, Gin patted him on the back, looking at the married couple with wide eyes. Bill and Charlie took it amazingly well, and continued eating, but unfortunately, Kon spilled his wine all down his white Polo T-shirt. Naruto looked confused, but smiled anyway. Minato scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tic Naruto had inherited, and smiled widely, a little too wide, and tried to return to his food, but... "You...did know you were pregnant, right, Kara?"

"No, that's certainly news to me, Kimiko-chan." Kara said quietly, resting his chin on his knuckles, viciously stabbing his steak, making Minato wince. "I was wondering why I suddenly felt strange, it certainly clears up a few questions."

"Oh, well, um, boys, lets go eat ice cream outside, its nice and humid." Before Kimiko could barely finish that sentence, they were rushing out the door. "Try not to break the china set, its crap, but I like it."

"Top or bottom?" Kara asked bluntly and Minato winced at the nonchalance of the question, sensing the smoldering anger just beneath the surface. "But, then again, a Nundu is a fiercely dominant creature, with the baser instincts to, 'mark its territory'. I can basically smell it all over you."

"If you knew, why didn't you just say so, hit me, accuse me, instead of letting me wallow in this guilt?"

"Because you are my husband first and foremost, and I love you, there is no one else in my heart...and I wanted you to admit that you really are into beastality." Kara smirked, sipping his wine calmly. Minato relaxed, but a blush splashed across his cheeks. "I have to admit, the thought, no matter how annoyed I am that my Nundu side claimed you first, laying on your back, panting and eager for something heavy and thick to fill you up..." he trailed off, unable to speak anymore as Minato's mouth firmly clamped over his, his fingers digging into his ribs as he grinded wantonly against the smaller man. "Shit..."

"I suppose this is what she meant by not breaking the china." Minato chuckled, breathless, as Kara sucked on his nipples. "! Nng, Kara..." He gasped as Kara used a lubricated finger, 'When did he get lube? Shit that feels good', to scissor inside him, he threw his neck back, baring it submissively. Kara bit down on his bared neck and Minato barely felt the penetrating, burning sensation as he was entered. "Oh, _fuck_..."

Kara groaned as he began to move. "Thats fucking hot..."

(Outside)

"I'm never eating on that table again." Kon muttered, a little too pale, he held his mouth, looking like he'd be ill.

"Well, I hear that some pregnant people like lots of sex during their pregnancy, and some don't like to be touched at all, atleast we know what Kara and Minato will be doing these nine months." Kimiko stated, amused, patting Kon on the shoulder, but didnt look all that sympathetic.

"They already have sex exclusively, if they keep this up, they won't have much time for anything else." Kaze cut in and Gin snorted, nodding in agreement. No one noticed that Naruto looked a little conflicted with the thought of having a new baby sister or brother.

'Will they forget about me when the baby comes?'

(Konoha Hospital, private rooms)

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd end up pregnant with Minato's baby, glaki, but then again, I shouldn't be so surprised." Tsunade said with a weary sigh as she called her chakra to her hands, placing them on Kara's flat stomach. "Unusual..."

"What! Whats unusual?" Kara demanded, almost sitting up, but Minato gently guided him back down. "Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing bad, glaki. There's just not one kid." Tsunade hinted. 'Yeesh, he's already acting like a protective mother.'

"You mean, twins?" Kara asked, confused, hesitant. Minato gripped his hand tightly. Tsunade nodded. "I'm having twins, so why am I so small, I mean, forget that, stupid question, I mean, why hasn't my appetite increased? I thought women eating for twins tended to eat more often...?"

"You're a man, Kara, and you have high metabolism, that's the only hypothesis I have for you at the moment." Seeing his panicked look, Tsunade's maternal instincts came surging to the surface. "There's never been a record of male pregnancy, in either the shinobi or magical world, so I'm ordering you to come see me every month for a check up and to keep the twins healthy. Naturally, I'll be keeping a record of your progress and to see if you have the same symptoms of a pregnant woman. This is a scientific breakthrough..."

"Kara isn't some lab rat to be tested, Tsunade-hime." Minato said with a smile, though there was a warning edge to his voice.

"Yes, yes, I know. He is like my son, I'd never do anything he wasn't comfortable with." Tsunade messed up Kara's hair, much to the smaller man's indignation, wrapping her arms around him, her breasts near his blushing face. Minato was almost jealous until he remebered what the Nundu had compared Tsunade to.

'Big breasted old bitch...' Minato silently snickered to himself. Seeing Naruto hang back, he almost called out to him, but Kara, almost as if he'd read his mind, spoke first. "Why don't you come here, Naruto, don't worry, I won't deck you in the face for touching my stomach."

"No, no, that's alright. I, uh, I have to go pack for my training trip with the pervy sage. See ya!" With a too wide grin, Naruto left the room, Kara's eyes dulled, but he smiled for the others, masking his hurt, and for once in his life, Minato was disappointed in his son.

(Uchiha Estate)

Itachi was making a tuna sandwich for himself when the front door burst open, with sharp reflexes, he threw the knife at the door, it got stuck in the wood, narrowly missing... "Naruto!" the Anbu teen gasped in surprised. Naruto, upon seeing him, burst into tears, startling the Uchiha even more. "What is it, what's wrong? Is it about the knife? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Flustered, the Anbu operative tried to make the blonde stop crying, trying to talk to him gently, and when that didn't work, he gave into his heart's desires, though he wished they were under different circumstances, not that he was looking a gift's horse in the mouth, and hugged the blonde. "Why are you crying?"

"I...Itachi, its terrible. Kara-kaa-san...he's having twins." Naruto bawled.

Itachi blinked, processed that, and blinked again before exhaled slowly. "Well, I suppose you don't hear that everyday. I still don't...understand, Naruto. Babies are, although smelly, kind of repulsive creatures with how they burp, poop, and spit up randomly; a miracle, a blessing for a shinobi in Kara-sama's position to have not one, but twins. You should be _happy_."

"But I'm going to go away for almost three years and those twins will be taking my place in tou-san and kaa-san's heart, its horrible! Why does everyone think these babies are so precious!" Naruto snapped, trying to pull away, but in his desperation to keep Naruto from pulling away from him, accidentally hooked his foot behind Naruto's leg, Naruto tripped in his haste, and they both fell down, Naruto hitting his head on the counter and Itachi fell on top of him, resulting in...a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and he tried to push Itachi off, but Itachi tightened his arms around him and kissed him harder. Naruto turned his head, forcibly breaking the kiss. "Itachi, stop..."

Hearing Naruto's voice broke Itachi out of his stupor. "I, Naruto..." SLAP! Itachi winced but didn't defend himself when Naruto slapped him.

"You stole my first kiss, you jerk." Naruto bit out, his eyes filling with more tears and before Itachi could summon up the proper apology, Naruto shook his head, in anger or disgust, the Anbu didn't know, and fled.

"I'm sorry..." Itachi whispered to the air.

(Namikaze Estate, that night)

Kara had seen Naruto storm up to his room, in tears, and resolve strengthening, he decided to properly assert himself as...'kaa-san'. 'Kami, that's going to take awhile to get used to.' Knock-Knock-Knock. "Naruto, is everything alright?"

"I don't want to talk to you, go away!"

**Don't let the hatchling disrespect you in such a way, only the nest leader, Minato, is allowed to test his dominance!** Twisting the knob, unsurprised to find it locked, and if he wasn't severely pissed off, Kara would've meekly asked Naruto to open it, instead, he gathered a minimal amount of chakra in his feet and kicked. The door flew off its hinges. "I asked if everything was alright? Now, I let you get away with disrespecting me and hurting my feelings at the hospital, but I'll be damned if I let you do it twice. What. Is. _Wrong_?"

Naruto's face was blotched with tears. "You love the babies more than you love me...!"

Immediately, royally pissed off Mentor Kara receded and Maternal Kara took the stage. "Oh, Naruto, of course not. Yes, I'll love the twins and likely spoil them rotten, but right now, _you're_ my baby." Kara took a seat next to Naruto, gently running his fingers through his hair. "I love you, even when you're acting like a brat. I like talking to you and giving you advice, I like how you're shy when you ask for a hug, how you blush when I scold you for being distracted while you're training. I love every part of you, because you're my son, even if we're not related by blood, and I am your mother, aren't I?" Rubbing his eyes free of tears, Naruto nodded. "And you trust me, even with things you can't tell your father, right?" Another nod. "So, you won't be too surprised if I say its mother's instincts that something else is bothering you?"

Naruto hesitated. "Well, there was something that happened at the Uchiha Estate..."

(After Naruto told Kara what was wrong)

"...Huh. Can't say I'm too surprised." Kara said bluntly, Naruto looked at him incredulously. "Honestly, I hate to say it, but you inherited your father's stupidity when it came to other people falling in love with you either for your looks or your personality. Itachi's been in love with you ever since you were young."

"W-What! Are you serious? Why didn't he tell me?" Naruto demanded.

"Um, your father's the Yellow Flash and a former Kage, he'd never act on his feelings until you were a proper age unless he wanted to be beaten to death." Naruto flushed at his stupidity. "But Itachi's also a gentle, passive indiviual, if he loves someone, he loves them whole heartedly, with his very soul. If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick as to dismiss his feelings, although he was wrong to kiss you in the heat of the moment like that. Think about how that kiss made you feel...and if, if you returned the kiss...would you have liked it?"

With that parting knowledge, Kara rose from the bed, and fixed Naruto's door with a wandless, wordless _Reparo_.

Naruto touched his lips, a blush working up to his cheeks as he remembered how Itachi's lips felt on his, and how his necklace was pressed against the base of his throat. 'Itachi...'

(That morning, Konoha gates)

"We came to see you off, Naruto. You didn't really think you were just gonna sneak out of the village without saying goodbye, eh, chucklehead?" Sasuke teased the blonde, hopping on his back, giving Naruto a noogie.

"Itai, itai! Stop, Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded while secretly enjoying the feel of Sasuke's brotherly love for him. Sasuke snickered, punching him in the shoulder, Naruto grinned and punched him back, it became a small punching fest.

"Will you both cut it out!" Ino shoved them apart. "I swear, boys are so immature." she grumbled. "But anyway, take care of yourself and become stronger, okay, cousin?"

Naruto blanked for a minute, but then grinned. "Ehehehe, you do the same, too, Ino. I want to see you majorly improve."

"Its troublesome and everything, but my kaa-san, tou-san, and...me, sort of, when you get back, want to get to know you better, cousin. Til then, take care, alright?" Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"Yeah, sure, Shikamaru. You can go far if you put more effort into what you do!"

The goodbyes were mostly the same, and Naruto responded to them accordingly, though he was more emotional when he hugged his father and mother.

"Although this is sort of like a mission, its more..." Minato trailed off, hugging Naruto tighter to his chest, Kara ran his fingers through his hair, comfortingly. "Be good, okay? Brush your teeth and comb your hair every night, and please, PLEASE don't let Jiraiya-sensei turn you into a pervert."

"No way thats gonna happen, it'll be fine, tou-san." Naruto smiled waterly, gently tugging free. "I love you."

Minato had to hug Naruto just once more. "I love you, too." Before he could break down, he shunshin'd away with Kara at his side.

Naruto was left with Itachi, who was on Anbu duty. "Um...C-Can I see your face?"

Although it violated all rules and protocol, slowly, Itachi removed his mask, his expression was one of indifference, a bandage was on his pale cheek, and with a twinge, Naruto realized he'd made the Uchiha revert to his stoic self, and had likely bruised his face. "Is there something you want, Namikaze-sama?"

Ignoring his cold tone, Naruto slowly reached out and cupped his face, making him look at him straight in the eye. "Yes, there's something I want..." Although he was forced to lean up on his toes, Naruto managed to kiss Itachi chastely on the lips, at first, Itachi stiffened and tried to pull away as he had yesterday, but Naruto tightened his grip by placing his arms around his shoulders. Itachi gave up on trying to refuse and kissed him harder, prying his mouth open and tilted him back slightly, holding him up from falling, and kissed him thoroughly, adding his tongue. "Mmph...!"

"You shouldn't instigate such a reaction." Itachi whispered, placing little kisses under his chin and neck. "Cold, then hot. Don't want me, then want me..."

"Right now, I'm a boy, give me some time, and I'll come back to you, I promise, and to make you believe me..." Naruto took off suddenly, leaving Itachi bereft. "I'll keep your necklace as a token of my devotion." He yelled.

Itachi touched his throat, surprised not feel the cold steel at his fingertips, and slowly, a smile stretched across his face. "What a fox..."

* * *

I'm SO, SO sorry I haven't updated in a week? I can't rememeber. Math homework is given out every other day or two, and I'm not a genius, I can't just do it and, oops, its right. I go to my cousin and have her help me out. There's also my English homework, there's thick packets to read, and fill in, every day, so I'm a bit swamped. I hope this satifies everyone, because I'm not sure when I'll update next, though I'll try this weekend. Please tell me what you think in a review. Ciao!


	31. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, but Shikamaru is my second favorite character after Iruka. Why Iruka's my favorite character? Well, because he was the first person to be shown wearing his heart on his sleeve, well, besides Hinata...

Interlude

"Its been about two and a half years..." Pushing wayward, raven black bangs out of his face, revealing emerald green eyes, the effiminate male looked at the sky, his wedding ring shined in the sunlight. "Oomph! Hey!" The man turned around, startled. Looking down, he noticed that two little boys were hugging his legs. Smiling softly, he ruffled their blonde, with natural black streaks, hair. "Abunai(this is the Japanese word for-dangerous), Anzen(this is the Japanese word for-safe or safety), what are my two babies doing now?"

"Shh, shh, Kara-_mama_, we're hiding from Minato-_daddy_." One of the boys lifted his head, his eyes were more like Kara's, a sea green color with a slit in the pupil, the other boy's eyes were the exact same blue shade as Minato and Naruto's, both boys were dressed in matching navy blue shorts and a white shirt with the Leaf village symbol.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Kara smiled mischeviously, making both boys wary. "Minato, they're in here, they're in here!" He yelled, holding both boys tightly to him, laughing as they struggled, trying to get away.

"Kara-_mama_ switched sides, he's surrendering to the enemy!" "I can't believe this, I never saw this coming."

"Oh, so you've found them, and you're holding them for me. _Excellent_." Minato grinned evilly, a bottle of liquid soap in one hand, a rag and rubber ducky in the other hand, he advanced on the petrified boys. "Honestly, I never had so much trouble out of Naruto when it was time for his bath time, why must you two be so difficult!"

"Noooooo, we don't want bath time yet, you'll make us take a nap next, we want to stay up!"

"Yeah, well, too bad! Bath time, then nap time, _march_ little warriors!" Minato pointed to the door, his 'serious' face on. The twins cringed, grumbled a little, but complied, dragging their feet down the hallway. Kara let out a snicker, Minato's shoulders sagged and he pouted. "Its not funny, saiai. Honestly, I never had this problem out of Naruto until he was like six and played in dirt and mud with Sasuke. They're only two and a half."

"You were Naruto's hero, and since we've raised them on nothing but Naruto's exploits as a child and shinobi, he's become _their_ hero, if Naruto were here..." Kara trailed off, his jewel like eyes saddening.

Minato hated to see his wife with such an expression, the only times he got like that was when he missed Naruto, or when he remembered being kidnapped from the village, stuffed into a box, cut open crudely, and having their sons being dragged out of him to be killed; Kara still had nightmares about it, and he, personally, slept with a kunai at all times now. 'To think that these damn civilians almost robbed me of my wife and sons...'

"Saiai, don't make such a somber expression, we don't want the boys to worry." Kara reminded the blonde legend gently, smiling, kissing him lightly on the lips, trying to cheer him up. "We have to be strong for them."

"I know, I just..." Minato trailed off, scrubbing at his eyes. "I just love you so much, and I hate the fact that they even got so close to you, close enough to hurt you."

"I'm still here, they didn't get to take our sons from us, so they didn't win. I love you." Kara kissed Minato again, reassuringly, Minato returned the kiss this time, hungrily devouring his mouth, his hand trailing up his thigh, parting his kimono. "After the boys are tucked in. Its your turn, so I suggest you prepare a really good story to knock them out."

Minato groaned and kissed him one last time. "You're such a tease."

(Meanwhile, in the civilian part of Konoha)

"Hehehehe, so they've added Tsunade's face to the mountain, eh? Somehow that seems like a bad joke..." Naruto snickered. He was dressed in all black khaki capris, a net shirt that showed off his tanned, subtly muscled stomach, black steel toed boots, a black trench coat that had the design of the Kyuubi on the back of it, its nine tails spread out, protecting the gates of the Leaf, fingerless gloves, and he'd replaced his blue headband for a black one, he wore both Tsunade's and Itachi's necklaces proudly.

"Looks like you've grown stronger, Naruto." An amused, if slightly bored, male voice, familiar to Naruto's ears, drawled. "Yo." He raised a hand in a two-finger salute.

"Hahaha, Kakashi-sensei, you haven't changed at all. Before I forget, I got you a little something, a coming home present, if you will." Naruto dug in his weapons' pouch for the item. "Here it is!"

"...Naruto, I don't know whether to be happy that you gave me such a popular book written by the latest author, pen name Sixth Path Kitsune, or offended that you think I need to read about gay sex. Obito and I have a pretty intense sexual relationship." Kakashi drawled, showing Naruto the cover of the book he'd given him; on it was two men, both of them naked, one had his head suspiciously low...

"Aagh, that's the wrong one! My bad, Sensei, my bad. This one. This is what I wanted to give you." Naruto pulled out another book. "I made Pervy Sage sign it, too."

"N-Naruto, is that...what I think it is?" Kakashi breathed, looking at the book in the blonde's hands. "And its _signed_? You're a godsend, Naruto!"

"I don't see why guys get so worked up about that, its very boring."

"Ahem, by the way, Naruto, since you just came home and everything, I think you should go see your parents first..." Before Kakashi could finish speaking, Naruto was already scaling across the rooftops. "You **did** tell him about what happened with Kara and the twins, right, Jiraiya-sama? We don't want Kara or Sensei to take his head off when he steps through the door."

"...Um..." Jiraiya laughed awkwardly.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"He's just heading for disaster, and you just threw him to the crows. Well, I think I'll make myself scarce in case something happens and Itachi comes hunting for blood. Later!" Kakashi gave a lazy wave and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

(Nearing Ichiraku's)

"Man, I need some serious ramen..." Naruto complained, unbenkownst to Kakashi and Jiraiya, he hadn't been listening when Kakashi was talking to him, his stomach had pretty much drowned out all thought. "Chicken or beef ramen with an egg on top, with cheese, mmmm..." Bump! "Hey, watch where you're..."

"So...rry? Naruto? Heh, well if isn't Naruto..." Shikamaru drawled, a smile on his face. He had gotten taller, but to Naruto's eyes he hadn't significantly changed, or anything.

"Shikamaru, Temari-san, whats up!" Naruto grinned. "Say, say, are you two on a **date**, eh, cousin?" He playfully nudged the lazily genius, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Its nothing like that. The Chuunin Exams is coming up soon and I'm being forced to be an Examiner, so..."

"As if I'd date a guy like...Look, I'm just a liasion between Suna and Konoha, okay?" Temari snapped, annoyed.

"Chuunin Exams, huh? That brings back memories..." Naruto commented wistfully.

"Now that I think about it, what are you going to do, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, worried.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Naruto scratched behind his ear and yawned, bored of the topic.

"You're the only one in our gradutating class that isn't a Chuunin." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

"Pfft! Trust me, the situation has already been taken care of, and I know you wanna ask, but for now, its a secret. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Who else became Chuunin?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Well, other than the Rookie Nine all qualifying to become Chuunin, there's also TenTen and Lee who are Chuunin, and Neji, who graduated before us, is a Jounin, oh, well, Sasuke isn't a Chuunin actually, he's become a Special Jounin."

"Cool. Ah! Before I forget, what about Haku and Gaara?" Naruto asked, confused when Shikamaru and Temari shared identical looks. 'Was it something I said?'

(Suna)

"Gaara, welcome home. How did the meeting go?" With long black hair that was pulled in a ponytail that fell to the crevice of his back, warm brown eyes, flawless pale skin, and a gentle smile, a diamond ring shining beautifully on his finger, the effiminate man cooking dinner was the eptiome of home wives, except he wasn't a female. There was once a time that Gaara dreaded going home, just knowing he'd be ignored and pushed away by his relatives, and over the years, the rift between them grew even larger, but now it wasn't so hard to come home, it was actually the high point of his day, and it was all because of this gentle man in front of him... "Gaara, whats wrong? You're quiet tonight. Is it Shukaku, does he whisper to you again?"

"No, its nothing. I just wondered how I got so lucky for a sweet person like you to fall in love and marry a monster such as myself." Gaara admitted. Haku slapped him, it wasn't too hard a hit, but it still stung. Shukaku had become infatuated with Haku and allowed only the ice user to touch him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You were acting like a fool again. Of course I would fall in love with you, you may be a little cold, but you're very easy to love, Gaara-koibito." Haku touched his cheek, an apology in his eyes, his hand chilled just slightly, easing the slight burn in his cheek. Gaara captured his hand and pulled it to his mouth for a kiss, gently guiding him backwards until he bumped into the counter. "You're acting strange, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I've had a stressful day, and I'd like to calm down." Gaara buried his face in his neck, pressing light kisses and licks into his neck. Haku gasped, his hands tangling in his blood red hair. "May I make love to you?" he whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Y-You are my husband, it is your right." Haku mumbled, blushing. "It feels like everything I do to you is a privilege, a gift, and I intend to treat you that way, every time." Slowly the men leaned towards each other, and water and sand met in a feather-light kiss. A warmth spread through their bodies that turned into fire. Haku's face was flushed once again and desire burned in his eyes. He reached over and caressed Gaara's cheek before kissing him just a little harder than the first time. Gaara's arms snaked around the former Mist shinobi's waist, pulling him closer. Meanwhile Haku was kissing him again and again, running his fingers through the dark red hair. All of the little chaste kisses were driving Gaara wild! Suddenly Gaara flicked his tongue out and gently ran it over those soft, full lips asking for entrance. Haku opened his mouth, allowing Gaara's tongue to slip in. Gaara explored Haku's mouth, gaining a moan from the beautiful man. Carefully, Haku pushed his tongue against Gaara's and the kiss became a fierce battle for dominance. As they kissed, Gaara trailed his fingers down Haku's sides sending a shudder through the pale body. Haku pulled back, leaving Gaara confused. Haku was panting. "W-we can't do this in h-here," he said, "lets go to our bedroom." Gaara nodded and captured him in a kiss once again.

Once they entered the room, Gaara immediately shut the door and locked it. He then ushered Haku towards the large queen-size bed. He gently, but firmly pushed Haku onto his back on the bed. Quickly, he climbed on top of Haku and straddled his hips. He bent down, kissed him and Haku wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a soft sigh. Gaara's lips left Haku's and he started to trail kisses along his jaw line and slowly made his way down to his neck. Haku's sighs got a little louder as Gaara started to lick as well as kiss. Suddenly he nipped right where Haku's neck and shoulder meet. Haku let out a sweet sounding moan that made Gaara hard. He suckled at that spot for a moment causing Haku to lean his head back to provide him with better access. Haku could feel Gaara smirk against his skin, then felt a tug at his flimsy obi. He sat up a little, untied his obi and pulled open his yukata, leaving himself exposed and looking at Gaara with come-hither eyes. Gaara licked his lips as his member began to throb within the confines of his pants. Unhappy with Gaara's delay, Haku leaned forward and nibbled at the sand nin's ear. Slowly and sensually Haku whispered into Gaara's ear, "Come on, show me what you've got." That was all that it took to make Gaara snap.

He roughly pushed Haku back onto his back. He kissed down Haku's chest before licking at one of Haku's nipples. The latter let out a loud moan and his nipples hardened. Gaara let his free hands run down Haku's sides; he felt the body beneath him tremble. As he caressed Haku's thighs, the ebony haired boy arched his back causing Haku's unclothed member to rub against Gaara's groin. Gaara groaned at the sensation and Haku put his arms around him, pulling himself closer. He slid his hands under Gaara's shirt, pulling it off. A delicious looking six pack came into his view. Haku ran his hands slowly down Gaara's chest and abdomen and felt the muscles tense up beneath them. He then trailed his fingertips around the red head's waistband. Gaara grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head and kissed him fiercely while fumbling with his own pants, sliding them off. He pulled back from Haku and stared down at him.

His long onyx hair fanned out around his head on the pillow behind him. His kind, chocolate brown eyes were glazed over with lust. A beautiful blush stained his geisha face and his pale chest heaved. His legs were spread and his pulsing cock was begging for release. The said man let out a small whimper and rolled his hips against Gaara's. Suddenly Gaara wrapped his hand around Haku's rigid member. Haku whimpered once again and Gaara started pumping his dick. Haku moaned anew at the ecstasy that ran through his veins. He began to thrust back against Gaara's searing hot hand. "A-ah! Faster!" Haku whimpered. Gaara complied for a few moments before he let go of Haku's cock only to lift the fair boys slender legs up a bit to insert a finger into his ass. He could feel the muscles tense up around his finger, "You need to relax" he said gruffly. Haku nodded and let out a small breath. "There we go..." he whispered as he began to move his finger inside of Haku's ass. Haku began to pant, "A-ah! Yes!" he moaned. Slowly Gaara worked two, then three fingers in as well. Haku had begun to buck against his fingers, letting out moans and making little mwling sounds in the back of his throat. "Oh ye~s!, m-more, please!" the usually calm boy called out. Gaara was more than happy to oblige. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Haku's entrance.

"Gaara…" Haku whispered. "please." Gaara smiled and eased his leaking length into the male below him. "Oh, god, you're tight!" Gaara moaned while Haku clutched the sheets, trying to relax. Gaara waited a moment, letting Haku adjust to his size before he slowly started to thrust in and out of his entrance. "G-Gaara..oh!" moaned Haku. Gaara picked up the pace, pounding that lithe body beneath him.

Haku's wavering screams echoed throughout the room as he tossed his head from side to side, overcome by the onslaught of pleasure. Gaara felt himself close to release and he thrusted harder and deeper, hitting the black haired shinobi's prostrate. Haku's eyes flew open and he screamed, feeling more pleasure than he ever knew was possible. Gaara continued to hit that spot over and over again. He then reached over and grabbed Haku's cock once again, thrusting and pumping at the same time. "Oh, Kami-sama!" Haku gasped. Soon he felt heat build in the pit of his stomach. Gaara, sensing that Haku was close, leaned over and whispered "Cum for me". With that Haku reached his climax screaming Gaara's name, his back arching so much that his entire body almost lifted from the bed. Haku's contracting muscles sent Gaara over the edge as well causing him to release his warm seed inside Haku's tight ass. Gently, Gaara pulled out of Haku and rolled over to the side. Both lovers lay there panting for a minute, giving light kisses here and there. "I love you, its been far too long." Haku whispered once he caught his breath.

"Yes it has, and I love you, too." Gaara kissed his forhead. "Sleep, koibito, we'll go for the rest of the night later, it would seem I've been summoned by the Council again."

"Old bastards are grateful to have you." Haku grumbled, annoyed he wouldn't have his husband at his side, as he fell asleep, he was sure he heard Gaara laugh and whisper, "You are a miracle, I am glad to have met you", to him, it was almost as if his husband was saying his final goodbyes to him, but he was too tired to think hard about it.

He would regret that when he found out exactly why Gaara had been summoned...

(Back in Konoha, Namikaze Estate)

'Finally, after two and a half years, I'm home.' Using his old key, he turned it in the door, but it was yanked open and cold steel was pressed to his throat.

"Who do you think you civilians...Naruto?" The light on the porch was turned on and Naruto saw his mentor, teacher, and mother all rolled in one standing there, looking at him as if he couldn't believe it. "Naruto!"

"Kaa-san..." Naruto whispered and returned Kara's hug, hugging his mother tightly.

"Whats going on out here? Naruto..." Minato breathed, his blue eyes taking in the scene and he smiled at his son, about to speak.

"Minato-_daddy_, why is Kara-_mama _crying over that guy? Did he hurt him?" A tiny, unfamiliar voice reached Naruto's sharp ears, he looked down to see two identical boys with blonde, black streak, hair, one of them had sea green eyes with a slit in the pupil, while the other boy looked just like he did at that age, minus the whisker marks and streaked hair.

"You mean you _worship _this person and you don't even know what he looks like? Tsk, tsk." Minato quickly diverted the two unknown boys.

"No way, you mean he's..." "Really, thats so awesome!"

Kara chuckled. "Naruto, these are your younger twin brothers, Abunai..." The one with blue eyes puffed his chest out and stood up straight. "And, Anzen..." The boy with sea green eyes and the slitted pupil smiled. "Boys, this is your elder brother, aka Namikaze Naruto. Give him a big welcome home hug."

Before Naruto knew what was going on, he was barreled into by the excitable twins who were chattering a mile a minute, not letting him talk at all, but he felt warm, and overwhelmed, too. 'This is what its like to have siblings...'

* * *

And thats a wrap. To my confused reviewers, yes Minato stepped down as Hokage, after all, how else would Tsunade become the Fifth. Yes, his Genjutsu dropped when he summoned a dragon for the first time, after all, black hair and green eyes isn't how he really looks, refer to ch. 8 if confused, still. As for the birth of the twins, I will be doing a seperate story with their first two years before Naruto came back. Itachi and Sasuke will be in next ch, and yes, Haku is married to Gaara, *shrug* I thought it was cute. Tell me what you think in a review, please. Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, of all the bad guys, I think Pein is my favorite, closely followed by Hidan, though I may just like Hidan because he swears a lot…

This is My Home, and I Will Protect It 

"_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(He can't change his ways!)_

_(You know these Outsider types!)_

_He was trouble the moment he was born_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_Born in greed  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

_He is not one of us_"—Lamentation of Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara's life

(Suna)

"That's it; I'm going to destroy this town, yeah. To be stopped from below would put me in a bad mood, and I'm tired of seeing your expressionless face."

As Deidra dropped the clay bird and it began its descent into Suna, Gaara watched in panic, his mind going at 100 miles an hour, mainly reminding him of the fact that his wife lived in Suna, Haku was in bed, sleeping.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is bad. Spread out and run!" Baki ordered the shinobi and kunoichi who were just stupidly watching as the clay bird descended.

"You're too late, yeah!" 'Release.'

The decision taken out of his hands, Gaara concentrated, forcing his sand to stretch and span across Suna as a whole, and sensing that he wasn't quite out of danger yet, he fingered the pouch hidden beneath his shirt.

"You're in shooting range, yeah."

"!" Gaara turned his head just in time to notice the clay bird right next to his face. 'Shi…'

B-BANG! The bird exploded, sending sand flying everywhere, and when it cleared, more sand had created a temporary shield around Gaara, but this wasn't his normal sand, no, this sand was…

"Black sand, yeah? Interesting….." Deidra chuckled. "But sand is just sand in the end, yeah!"

Gaara made some quick hand motions, the sand split into two sections, one becoming a strike force, the other held Deidra's explosive clay, the black sand that had Deidra's clay was rushing toward the blonde, and he tried to blow up the clay animals, thinking the sand surrounding Gaara had the explosives, but… BANG! BANG! B~ANG! "Whoever said that what I was carrying was sand, guess I'm not as typical as you think."

"...Rrrrrrrgh, this is getting annoying, yeah! There's no way I can be defeated by the weakest jinchuuriki, a monster like you. YOU'RE DEAD, YEAH!"

"You have to kill me first." Gaara wound his arm up and the black 'sand' took on the form of a tornado, he clenched both of his fists closed and spread them out on either side of his body. The 'sand' rushed Deidra who cursed explicitly, the bird did a nose dive toward the village, but the sand wrapped around Deidra's neck, yanking him off his means of transportation and his bird was covered in black sand. 'Just a little more...'

"This isn't possible. You're supposed to be weak, yeah. How'd you get strong in such a short span of time?"

"Even if I am killed in battle or fall into the pits of Hell for the constant sins I've committed, I would never…**ever**…wish for the pain I've suffered to befall someone else. You ask why I fight, even when I am at my limit. You ask why I stand, even when I'm bleeding and covered in cuts, on the verge of death….well, let me ask you why you became a nukenin. If you abandon your home before it gets better, you'll never see the beauty of it when things do get better. Perhaps I'm kidding myself, thinking this village could accept me when I am just what you call a 'jinchuuriki', a 'monster'. But even if I'm hated or scorned, with just one person standing beside me, I am able to endure it, and I will not let you do what you please anymore. I am Sabaku no Gaara, I am Godaime Kazekage. This is my home and I will protect it!" Gaara declared, his hands doing a few short handseals. "Its over. **Sand Burial**!" Throughout the once again silent sky, the Suna nin were clearly able to make out the 'CRUNCH' of bones being smashed and wet sound of blood as Gaara used his oldest and most notorious jutsu. The sand barrier that was protecting the village slowly retreated until it fell in the sands outside the gate. 'I protected them, I'm...glad...' With those last thoughts, Gaara lost most of his consciousness and freefalled through the air.

"GAARA!"

(Konoha, Namikaze Estate)

"Okay, boys, its time for bed. Come on, say goodnight to your mother and big brother." Minato instructed the twins who were beginning to rub at their eyes, but were still trying to stay awake.

"But, D~ad." Abunai whined, and right after that, he yawned. Minato rose an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Goodnight, mama, goodnight big brother Naruto." He slid off the couch, his hand grabbing Anzen's, who was pretty much asleep. "Come on, slowpoke, its time for bed."

"Nn, okay, goodnight Mama, big brother..."

Naruto watched his father pick up the twins, smiling as they lay their heads on his shoulders, his blue eyes showing love, his posture subtly tensed and alert, as if expecting an attack. That sent off alarm bells in his mind, he waited til he saw Minato round the corner before he turned to his mother. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"Heh. I'm surprised no one told you, its been the latest horror story told to younger generation for the last two years." Kara smiled sadly. "I was in the last month of my pregnancy, huge and everything, I could pop at any moment, as Tsunade Sensei kept reminding me, and Minato listened to her warnings, so I was strictly bed-ridden, you can imagine my frustration." Naruto chuckled softly. "Itachi and Sasuke were assigned to watch me in case I went into labor, I'd sent them to get me green tea cake with ketchup and rice balls filled with wasabi." Naruto grimaced and Kara snickered. "I got bored of waiting for them to return, so I went outside, I forget why. Anyway, I kept feeling antsy, like something was wrong, but I just blew it off as impending childbirth jitters, no one would willingly enter the Namikaze property without Minato's permission, right?"

Naruto could see his mother breaking down and gently clasped his hand. "Thats enough. I don't want to hear anymore, its okay, Mom."

"I-It just happened so fast, Naruto. One minute I'm outside, the next, I'm stuffed in a wheel barrel for straw. My defenses are pretty low when I'm pregnant, as my Nundu half warned me, so they cut me off guard, and..." Kara sniffled. "It was a third baby. I was supposed to be having triplets, Tsunade missed it because the baby was already very weak, feeding off the energy of Abunai and Anzen, it was so _small_, so _precious_. And it _died_ inside of me due to all the rough handling, the twins could've died too if those brutes hadn't cut them out. I transformed to my Nundu self to further protect them, and one of them stabbed me in the chest. I remember thinking, 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, but I need to get them to _safety_ and out of _danger_.' I just kept chanting those two words in my mind and out loud, dragging my tired body across the terrain. God, it was so hard, but I knew I didn't want them to die out in the jungle, so I pushed myself to my limit, I was found by Kotetsu and Izumo-san. The entire village was in an uproar looking for me, and they thought I was gonna die, so I handed them by babies and told them to take them to Minato, take them to safety, out of danger. They took them, and I laid down...I was sure I was dying, and then Minato came, he begged me to hold on, to stay with him just a little longer. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I, I held on for a little longer, no matter how much my body felt like I was on fire. Tsunade Sensei strapped me down and operated on me, I remember going to sleep a few times, but my mother kept pushing me back, saying I was needed...I understand what she meant now. We can't...we can't be apart from each other for long periods of times, he needs me, I need him."

"You two have always been that way." Naruto commented with a soft smile as he recalled how Kara and his father seemed to flit around each other, how they seemed to literally read each other's minds.

"The Nundu created a stronger bond out of desperation, he bound Minato's life force to mine, when one moves, the other moves, when one is hurt, the other feels it, etc. You get the picture, its _unnatural_, but your father just smiled like a stupid monkey and said it was fine. Sheesh, what a baka..." Kara sighed.

"Mm, but I'm your stupid monkey, ne?" Minato grinned, kissing Kara soundly on the lips. Kara moaned sweetly.

"Ugh, oh Kami-sama, you two are doing disgusting parent things." Naruto whined, trying to shield his eyes and turn away, a book fell out of his weapon's pouch, Minato picked it up. 'Uh-oh...'

"You must know all about those 'parent things', eh, son?" Naruto laughed nervously, a vein twitched in Minato's eyebrow. "Pervert Sensei told me all about your little, ahem, _habits_ of writing homosexual smut, hm, Sixth Paths Kitsune?"

"Ehehehehe, thats not mine. Really, tou-san, its, AGH, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI!"

Kara giggled as Minato twisted Naruto's ear, lecturing him. 'My family is now complete again...'

(Hyuuga Estate, Branch Family Members' Rooms)

Knock-knock! "Enter." Fresh from a shower, a towel was wrapped around a slim, subtly muscled, pale waist. Pushing long, wet brown hair out of his lavendar Byakugan eyes, the man instantly noticed when the youngest Uchiha entered the room, quietly closing and locking the door. "You're back from your mission." _Are you injured?_

"Hn." _I just got back today, don't worry, its nothing life endangering._

"You need to take better care when you get injured, its insulting for a Hyuuga to look after an Uchiha." _Strip, I want to see all your wounds_.

With a sigh, Sasuke unzipped his Jounin vest, unclasping the strap that held his two katanas on each leg, and removed the katana that was strapped to his back. Pulling his netshirt over his head, he tensed briefly as Neji touched one of his still, slightly bleeding wounds, courtesy of a kunai across the chest. He watched through lowered eyelashes as Neji's Byakugan seemed to flash, and he sucked in a harsh breath as the Hyuuga swiped his tongue across his wound, swirling it around as if he was licking an ice cream cone. "Neji..."

"Are you bleeding anywhere else?" Neji asked quietly, practiced politness in his speech, but Sasuke was able to sense the hidden amusement and underlying arousal. "Down here, for example?" He lightly brushed Sasuke's hip, purposely making sure to skim his hands across the Uchiha's straining erection. Sasuke muttered something. "I can't hear you."

"I said my hip, my hip...the bitch was trying to cut my dick off." Sasuke said bluntly, Neji blushed in embarrassment and excitement at his choice of words. Chuckling softly, Sasuke leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. "My proper Hyuuga, so refined and classy, yet so hard for the disgraced and improper Uchiha..." Yanking the towel away and boldly caressing Neji's erection, earning a gasp of shocked and delighted surprise. "This is like something out of a cheap romance novel, but I like it." Pushing his lover back on the bed, he straddled his legs, grinding their erections teasingly together.

"Nngh, please, Sasuke, don't tease. Put it in, please put it in..." Neji pleaded. Decorum did not exist in their bedroom, positions and control did not exist in their bedroom. Want and primal need existed, though.

"Its going to hurt, water is hardly a lubricant." Sasuke warned, but he was already pulling off his army fatigue cargo pants. "Or would you prefer it that way?"

"Sometimes, I need it that way." Sasuke's Sharingan blazed to life at those words and Neji knew right then and there that he wasn't going to be leaving this place without a very sore ass. And he loved it. "Please, Sasuke." That was all he got out before his hips were grabbed and he felt the head of his lover's dick at his opening before it was slammed through is unprepared opening. Neji let out a horse cry as he felt himself torn in two. Sasuke didn't let up. He watched as his dick entered the tight hot hole roughly as he swung Neji to meet his unforgiving thrusts. He could feel the blood start to make things go smoother and he felt some guilt at the pain he was causing. Sasuke had never taken Neji so harshly as to make him bleed. He was all for pain, occasionally, but not to this extent.

"Please! Sasuke! Harder!" Neji begged as he felt his Sasuke slow down the thrusts. Even though it had hurt at first, Sasuke seemed to hit his prostate dead center each thrust to make the pain insignificant.

Sasuke was startled to actually hear the plea from Neji because he knew he was abusing the poor man's ass something awful. But he heeded the pleas and started to pound into him harder and faster. When his orgasm rushed up, he didn't slow down. The tingling feeling right before he came made him rear up and latch onto Neji's shoulder and bite down, muffling his scream.

Neji yelled out in pain and pleasure. He knew he wasn't supposed to orgasm, but he had a dry one. He hoped Sasuke didn't notice. But his hopes were dashed the next moment.

"You naughty, naughty boy. You had a dry orgasm." Sasuke murmured before turning Neji's head to give him a deep kiss.

"I…love you…Sasuke." Neji gasped out. "That's good." Sasuke murmured softly even though he wanted to shout for joy. "Because I love you too."

(Uchiha Estate, midnight)

"Mikoto-obasan, is Itachi here?" Naruto asked, anxious. He had practically seen everyone in Konoha, but he wanted to see Itachi last, so he could work up his nerve.

"He's upstairs, asleep. It was a pretty bloody mission." Mikoto replied, trying not to stare as she realized he was wearing her son's favorite necklace, she had wondered where it had gone, but didn't want to pry into his business. "Do you want to...come in?"

"Um, yes, please." Naruto agreed, a little awkward. It had been almost three years since they'd seen each other and he had no idea what to say.

"You can go upstairs, at your own risk, naturally, but I think he'll react well to your presence." Mikoto said after pouring herself a mug of coffee.

'Well, that was a not so subtle hint...' Naruto thought dryly, but he nodded respectfully and climbed the stairs to Itachi's room, opening the door, he found Itachi still in Anbu gear, asleep.

Naruto softly sat Itachi down on his bed and went to find some sleepwear, rummaging through the little dresser and pulled out a pair of loose, blue sweat-pants and a simple, white t-shirt. Itachi just sat on the edge with slumped shoulders, head hanging and hands dangling between his lightly spread legs. Naruto kneeled down and mused that it would be too much trouble to try with boxers too so he just went with the pants. The Uchiha wouldn't die sleeping without underwear one night, Naruto figured.

Itachi still didn't show any sign of activity when Naruto lifted his feet and pulled the pants up to the older man's knees and then rose to tug the shirt over that damp mass of raven hair – which was surprisingly soft to the touch – completing the task as quickly as possible. He quietly coaxed Itachi to stand so he could pull the pants up and remove the covers from the bed and then placed the exhausted nin in the warm nest, as a sigh of contentment escaped those luscious lips. Naruto tucked the older man in but when he was about to leave a hand shot out and grabbed his right wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't… go… I… don't want to be… alone", Itachi whispered with his eyes closed. Naruto stared down on him but couldn't ignore that heartbreaking plea, brimming with loneliness so he shrugged and made room for himself behind Itachi's back. The ANBU mumbled something Naruto didn't catch but it sounded very satisfied so Naruto only wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and drifted to sleep, lulled by the older man's breaths and warmth. Itachi slowly woke up to the sound of small snores in his right ear and couldn't for his life remember who the person in his bed was.

Suddenly he remembered a flash of emotions in Naruto's eyes when they had parted, and it was those emotions that had held him up during his hellish missions; urging him to survive in order to go back to Konoha and explore whatever it was that Naruto felt. Slowly, without waking the blond, he turned around and an affectionate smile curved his lips at the sight.

Naruto was snoring ever so lightly with his mouth semi-open, his arm still rested around the Uchiha and he looked so… innocent and at the same time beautiful it was almost heartbreaking. The half-long, blond hair so bright it almost hurt his eyes, flowed in an unruly nest of locks over the pillow and those luscious lips looked moist and… damn tempting.

Itachi couldn't resist the urge so he reached up – ignoring his aching muscles – and gently stroked the scarred cheek before his eye; savoring the pleasure of feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. The reaction however was as instant as unexpected. In the blink of an eye Itachi found himself pinned down on his back with a very fierce looking youngster on top of him and a kunai pressed against his throat.

Naruto glared at him without recognition and Itachi cursed himself that he had forgotten about the blond's hardships, with being a jinchuuriki. Surely it must have been more than one time that the boy had awakened in a violent manner, with S-rank criminals after him, so the older man slowly reached to grab the hand that held the knife in a tense grip against his skin. Inwardly, he was proud that Naruto's hand didn't tremble the slightest however misplaced that pride may have been right now.

"Naruto", he said and the blond blinked as the memories gave way and awareness returned to his blue eyes. He stared down on the older man but didn't move, a blush slowly tainting his cheeks. Itachii cocked one eyebrow when Naruto dropped the kunai but still didn't make a motion to move.

"Would you mind getting off me, Naruto? You're kind of heavy", Itachi smiled but it faded when Naruto only continued to gaze at him with a serious look on his face.

"No", he answered after a few minutes and relaxed, dropping his head down on Itachi's chest. Surprised by this the Uchiha didn't really know how to react but figured that he could go along, and wrapped his arms around the younger man's slender waist. They lay in silence and Naruto listened at Itachi's heartbeats, the thumping sound oddly soothing. He was so relieved that the older man was awake and seemed to be fine, if only a little tired. He regretted that he had reacted in such a way when Itachi touched him but old habits die hard; he wasn't even aware of what he did before he had found himself staring down at that handsome face.

Itachi also regretted for not remembering but was beginning to feel a little embarrassed as a new problem occurred when he felt the nearness and warmth radiating from the blond caused his lower regions to stir. He prayed that Naruto didn't notice when it looked like the blond wasn't going to move from his position on top of him any time soon. Simultaneously, with the prayers he also cursed his vivid imagination when images of Naruto and all the things he wanted to do drifted in his already heated mind, but he did his best to restrain them but unfortunately failing miserable. Meanwhile Itachi agonized Naruto did notice what was going on; he wasn't dead for crying out loud and had a hard time comprehending too. He had though a lot about his newly discovered feelings in this two and a half years and come to terms with himself. It wasn't that he liked girls or boys in particular; he saw himself as ambivalent and the reason he hadn't gotten together with someone before was just because he hadn't met a person yet to be attracted to. That is… until Itachi.

He raised his head and met Itachi's black eyes; almost faltering in his decision before he mentally straightened up, dipped down and caught those tempting lips in a clumsy kiss.

Itachi's whole body jerked at this and his eyes – both wide opened – bulged at Naruto's actions. He almost couldn't believe what was happening and desperately tried to understand what had made Naruto kiss him. He didn't complain though as his body decided that his brain wasn't necessary for this and he took control of the kiss. One of his hands found its way into that mess of golden hair while the other crept up the blond's slender, naked back; trailing the spine with his fingertips on the way up to that delicate neck.

Naruto gave a small sound of approval and opened his mouth, allowing Itachi to slide his tongue in that sweet tasting cave, enticing Naruto's own to join his in an arousing dance of wills. When the need for air grew bigger than their desire they parted and panted as they locked gaze with each other; both looking quite stunned.

"Not that I'm complaining but… why?" Itachi felt forced to ask, not wanting any mistakes between them and also it gave Naruto a chance to back out. When Naruto only gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen – it made him hard as a rock too – he gave a relieved sigh and tightened the grip he had on blond hair.

"Well… it might come as a surprise but… I've felt an attraction for you… for some time know. It's just that I haven't been aware of it… does that make sense?" Naruto asked a little demurely and turned his face away, only to be forced back to meet Itachi's eyes when his hand shifted and took a firm hold of his chin.

"No, that does make sense", Itachi whispered and leaned up to catch those intoxicating lips again, this time in a more feverish kiss. Naruto closed his eyes in sheer bliss when heated emotions welled up inside him and settled in his stomach and groin with a steadily increasing ache.

"From here on out I'm not going to stop, Naruto", he huskily growled and the blond shuddered when the Anbu's hot breath almost scalded his skin.

"I'm not saying that… you should either", Naruto whimpered when skilled hands roamed and caressed all over his muscular torso and abdominal; making him shiver in anticipation under Itachi's soft touch.

"It's decided then", Itachi breathed and stopped thinking and let his instincts take control instead. He literally devoured Naruto's swollen lips and felt a sting of guilt as he wondered if he was going to fast but that thought was quickly flung out through the window when the body beneath him was all so willing. He quickly pulled his t-shirt and pants off, thanking Naruto in his mind for leaving the underwear out. He almost tore Naruto's pajama pants off, leaving the aroused teen completely naked in front of his eyes and his Sharingan swirled, not wanting to forget this for the rest of his life.

As the well-lubricated finger slipped in, Naruto couldn't help but wonder: _'Where the hell did he get lube from?'_ but soon forgot everything but the immense feelings that mouth and finger induced when said digit pressed against a certain spot inside of his hot tunnel. The yell Naruto gave almost sent Itachi over the edge and he quickened his ministrations by adding a second and soon a third finger, stretching that tight ring of muscles. He could hear the blond whimper and felt Naruto's hands grasp his hair, holding tight and by the way the younger man was panting and thrashing his head Itachi could tell that the Kyuubi vessel was close. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away and smiled when Naruto almost sobbed in protest.

"Shh, Naruto, just relax", he whispered as he positioned himself between those long, lean legs spread only for him. Naruto opened his eyes and met Itachi's gaze,;his eyes clouded by desire but he must have heard Itachi somewhere in his heated mind because he nodded and tried to relax. Itachi held his breath when he slowly penetrated the jinchuuriki but couldn't hold back a deep growl of pleasure when that hot, slick channel clamped down on his painfully hard manhood and he threw his head back; closing his eyes in sheer bliss as he did.

Once fully inside he remained still, trembling from restraining himself as the urge to pound for all he was worth into Naruto's hot body ripped at him. But he held himself motionless until Naruto nodded a little with drops of sweat trickling down his beautiful face and his brows furrowed in agonized pleasure. Itachi reveled in the sight of Naruto's body beneath him; a thin layer of sweat coating the soft skin and highlighting the defined lines of his muscles.

He started to push and pull in and out; Naruto's hands reaching up and grasping Itachi's shoulders, his fingernails digging in and leaving marks in the pale skin. Blue eyes cracked open and Naruto too reveled in the sight offered above him. Itachi's muscles flexed with every thrust and a slight blush tainted the pale cheeks, the lips were pressed together in a thin line and the eyes didn't avert from his form even for a second.

A thin film of sweat covered him but it only made that lithe, muscular body glimmer in the morning light. Naruto thought he looked like and angel surrounded by the sunlight as he was; a halo forming around his entire figure. He moaned when Itachi's erection hit that spot inside of him again and again and he couldn't stand it. The pleasure was too great, he didn't believe that the human body was designed to be able to take this much sensations in one go. But he held on; even when it felt like his skin was burning from the Uchiha's touch or his manhood felt like it was about to burst or he was about to cry… he still held on.

Tears of unreleased pleasure spilled from his eyes, making them sparkle like sapphires and that alone almost did it for Itachi. He gritted his teeth and took a firm hold of Naruto's throbbing flesh and rubbed it. Naruto arched his back and screamed as he was driven over the edge and he fell down into a black abyss of ecstasy as he released his white fluid over Itachi's hand and his stomach; leaving him trembling and softly moaning in the aftermaths. Itachi wasn't soon to follow and came hard inside of Naruto and deep growl tore from his throat and he collapsed on top of the blond. Their ragged breaths were the only thing heard for the next few minutes until they had regained enough strength to pull away.

Once he could breathe, Itachi kissed Naruto deeply. "I will never let you go, now, Naruto. I hope you know that. I am possessive and easily jealous, are you sure you can put up with me?"

"Yes. I only want you. I love you, Itachi."

That was all Itachi had waited those two and a half years for, and his heart pounded in joy, he pulled the surprised blonde in for a hug and another deep kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope that clear up some questions. My computer's jacked up again, and my mother will be in the hospital for three days, so I'll have to look after my younger sister. Tell me what you think in a review. Ciao


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do get the pleasure of mixing and twisting the events in the plot as I see fit—to a degree, and as long as it makes sense for you and me…

I Would Cross the Land and the Sea for You

"I always thought that, in my heart, there could be no one but the love of my life, and my family, my pack, before I knew what was going on, that love grew until it encompassed the village as a whole."—words spoken by Watarigarasu Kaze

(Hokage's Tower)

"You intend to take such a huge gamble on my son by sending him to Suna, where the enemy is waiting for him." The words were spoken with such iciness, Tsunade had to use every bit of her kunoichi training not to show the fear that she felt on her face. "You will not."

"I am the Hokage, my word is law. I will not let you dissuade me." Tsunade said calmly.

The person in front of her leaned forward so their noses were almost touching, not even flinching when he felt cold steel pressed against his jugular. "'Your word is law'. Such arrogance exceeds you, Tsunade."

"Please step away from Lady Fifth…Sensei."

"This village betrayed my every belief, my every hope, with what they did to Kara. I placed my wife's life in your hands when he was with child. I _lost_ that child." Tsunade didn't blink as the man's voice lowered to a deadly hiss, although inwardly, she was cringing away from him. "Never have I been more disappointed…more ashamed to have led this village and been apart of it until that night, that night, my love for this village disappeared. It can burn to the ground and I would be phlegmatic as long as my family lives."

"What you're saying is considered treason." Tsunade pointed out, but the man shrugged. "I could have you tried for that."

"But you won't. You fear of Kara's Nundu exceeds your love of him, and if I die, I doubt the Shinigami-sama will have much mercy on this thrice cursed village. Think carefully, Tsunade. If you send my son with no back up….will Konoha survive the destruction I will bestow upon it if he returns to me dead?" At last, the man leaned back from Tsunade, and with an unseen, graceful movement, knocked the Anbu's hand away, his kunai hit the ground with a clatter. "Please have a nice day, Tsunade, Konoha's Lady Fifth." With a mocking bow, the man left the office in a flash of yellow.

"So, that was the Blonde Demon of Vengeance that would have killed all the civilians had Kara not survived." Tsunade exhaled shakily, hiding her shaking hands underneath her desk. "Kami help us all if something ever happens to Naruto on a mission."

"Aa." The Anbu leaned down and retrieved his kunai, slipping it back into his weapon's pouch. "I only saw it once that day, and now, again. Forgive me, Lady Hokage, but…it was like I was staring at Shinigami-sama himself at that moment."

"It's excused. Disregard what he said just a moment ago. If a kunoichi or shinobi had the courage to face him, it would only be a slaughter."

"If that is what the Lady wills." The Anbu bowed and did a one handed shunshin, returning to his post.

'Minato…this village has pushed its limitations with you, they've turned you from a good, stern, kind natured man, to a brutal killer with a handsome face, the only thing that ties you here is your family, otherwise, I've no doubt we'd all be dead.'

(Namikaze Estate, gardens)

"I'm back." Minato stated unnecessarily, already knowing that Kara was aware of him the moment he returned.

Kara took a deep breath, leaning his head back, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun on his skin and he could hear the life whispering to him throughout the forest surrounding the estate; after his near death, Bill had updated Minato's wards so advanced, that anyone with an ill intention, or simply not programmed into the wards, were immediately caught in a barrier, and judging by their actions, contained until found, or killed by a poison. "Something made you angry. Did you talk to the Hokage?"

"Yes." Minato answered bluntly, knowing it was futile to lie.

"I'm assuming you threatened her about Naruto." Kara stated, his eyes opening slightly to see Minato seemed hesitant. Kara held out his hand and Minato immediately knelt next to him, letting him running his fingers soothingly through his hair. "I'm not angry."

"I know you consider her a surrogate mother, but my temper…"

"…Is more volatile due to the Nundu's influence." Kara finished his unspoken statement. "Like I said, saiai, I'm not angry. I have something I want to ask you, but I fear you will say no."

"As long as it is within reason, I won't say no." Minato gently nuzzled Kara's cheek. Kara mewled and leaned into his touch, he wrapped his hands around his wife's tiny waist, licking the shell of his ear. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"I…I want another child." At that declaration, Minato tensed and moved away from him. Kara panicked as he felt his husband withdrawing. "Minato…!"

"Forgive me." Minato's voice was barely audible, his arms reaching out to hold Kara again, and hesitantly, Kara returned to his embrace. "I don't think it's wise to try for another child." He tightened his hold as Kara pushed at his shoulders. "Kara, please, let's think about this realistically."

"I should've defended myself better, I should never have left the house, I should have listened to my instincts. I know these things, I repeat these things to myself everyday, and I know you're ashamed of my weakness, but I want a child, Minato. I'm not saying today, or tomorrow, next month, or next year. I want Abunai and Anzen to grow older before that, but one day, I want another child, fathered by you. Is it wrong that I want these things, saiai, do I ask too much?"

Kara's heartbroken tone nearly undid Minato, he blinked away tears. "Don't ever think I am ashamed of you, Kara. If you want another child, I will gladly participate in making our baby, but I don't want a child in such an uneasy time. Lets wait a few years before we try again." He felt Kara nod against his shoulder, he kissed his cheek, and his hands slid down Kara's kimono, caressing the hairless thigh underneath before his skilled fingers lightly ran over his puckered hole. "Ungh…" Kara gasped, his head falling back, exposing his neck, and Minato ruthlessly exploited it, sucking on the pale skin. "Only to you, Minato, only ever to you will I submit willingly."

Minato's blue eyes darkened with lust and love at his confession, he pulled off his jounin vest, and it fell to the floor with a soft thump of sound, he quickly leaned his body over Kara's, his shadow engulfing his lithe, petite form. "You honor me with such sweet words; let me repay you in kind."

"_Minato_…" Kara's helpless half moan, half plea was heard before silence again.

(Suna)

"My husband is kidnapped and my brother-in-law has been fatally poisoned by Akasuna no Sasori, and you choose now to tell me anything." Gone was gentle, housewife Haku, in his place stood pissed off wife/brother-in-law/medic. "I can't believe you have the gall to ask for my help at such a critical stage. Fool, idiot."

"Please, Haku-sama, Kankuro is…" Baki trailed off, silenced by Haku's murderous look, so similar to Gaara's.

"Stop relying on other people! If you were smarter, you would have roused me immediately when all of this occurred. If something happens to Gaara, not even the Shinigami will interfere with what I have planned for you." The room temperature dropped dangerously, and Baki quickly nodded. Soon, Haku got to work on Kankuro, ridding his body of the poison, and making it look so effortless, the Konoha nin who'd come to help watched on in awe, Chiyo and her brother were silent. "There. Now, there's no immediate danger to his life, but we can't relax yet, gather all I say so I can make an antidote for the remaining poison."

'Wow, I never knew Haku was so amazing. I missed so much of everyone's lives. I definitely never saw Haku and Gaara getting married.'

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't think too hard on it, Naruto. I'm sure Gaara and Haku will tell you about their odd courtship later, when Gaara is safe in the Sand, again. Right now, he's on the warpath…so I'd get out of the way, if I were you."

"Once Kankuro is exceptionally healed, I will accompany Kakashi-san, Naruto, and Sasuke-san outside the village." Haku stated as the additional medics ran to get the herbs he'd listed. "Before Gaara proposed to me, he instructed me in a manner of tracking nukenins and bandits. I will find these Akatsuki bastards."

"There's no…need, there are two enemies, one abducted Gaara, somehow managing to survive his Sand Burial technique, if they split up, the other caught a bit of his clothing in Karasu's hand."

"Kankuro-san, you need to rest. I have extracted the poison, but you're still too weak to be up and moving." Haku said with a gentleness usually reserved for Gaara, he gently pushed Kankuro down. "Tend to him." He instructed a nurse who nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haku…please save my brother." Kankuro whispered, looking at his trembling hand, wondering how he could be so weak.

"On my word as a jinchuuriki and next Hokage, I will." Naruto promised seriously.

"Hn. On my honor as a shinobi of Konoha and the Uchiha name, I also make this pledge: My blade will be stained with the blood of the ones who abducted your brother." Sasuke said stoically, though Kankuro could somehow hear his sincerity.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. I'm being selfish." Haku waved his plea off, but at the same time, acknowledged it.

(Back in Konoha)

"You all are going on the same mission as Kakashi's team. Your mission is to head for Suna and support Kakashi's team, understood?" Tsunade briefed the squad in front of her seriously.

"Right!" Gai said with a thumbs up and wink. The older Team Gai members was all assembled. "A-Achoo!"

"Have you a cold?" Tsunade inquired.

"Nah, don't worry about me, I've had hay fever for awhile. Right, everyone, lets get to Suna in one day."

"No, Gai Sensei, lets get there in half a day!" Lee protested.

"What are they talking about? To get to Suna takes three days." Neji sighed at their stupidity.

"Would you two please stop talking such nonsense?" TenTen rolled her eyes.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Sorry for the delay, but I didn't want to push the old computer too much in case it crashed, taking all my stories with it. Well, tell me what you think in a review. It'll have to tide you over til the next update. Ciao!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do own the invented moves I created for Haku to use in this chapter, and thus the chapters after, and the plot idea, but I digress

I Would Cross the Land and the Sea for You, pt.2

"Pride is just an illusion of an overly stroked ego. Pride gets men killed thinking they're stronger than everyone else. Attack your opponent's pride first, then go in for the kill—they fall like bird shit every time."—words spoken by Watarigarasu Gin

(In a hidden cave)

"You're late. Prepare it immediately." The illusion of a man in an Akatsuki robe with unusual eyes, violet in color with rings around it, ordered the S-rank criminals.

"The jinchuuriki was stronger than I thought, yeah. He even almost succeeded in killing me. I was lucky to create an authentic bunshin at the time." The blonde Akatsuki member stated, they tossed Gaara's body on the ground and went through several handsigns. From the ground rose what could only be described as a severely deformed mountain of a man, a scroll in its mouth, and its multiple eyes were closed, chains held its hands still, and he seemed to be lamenting to God.

"Assemble." The shadow of the man ordered. More figures appeared and both the blonde and his red-haired partner leapt upon the man's stone fingers. "Now, let us begin…" The stone man's mouth opened and the shadow of the man with strange eyes spoke again. "From this point on, it will take three days and three nights to complete. Everyone, be mindful of your real bodies. Zetsu, you use your body as a lookout, use your largest range."

"I know."

"Three days, eh, with Orochimaru gone, shouldn't we expect it to take longer?"

"If you really think so, let's get started."

"Fuuin Jutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin! (Seal Jutsu: Complete 9 Illusionary Dragon Seal)" From the stone man's opened mouth appeared nine ghastly apparitions in the form of dragons, going to attack Gaara, but…

"What…what is that, yeah? This hasn't happened before!"

The Akatsuki members could see the apparition of a small child, about 8 or 9, with green eyes and messy black hair, with one hand…he was stopping the attacks of the dragon apparitions, and it seemed to be amusing him. "Naughty, naughty, this boy's very important to Suna. I can't allow you to kill him."

"_Potter_, no, it can't be…"

"Hehehe, hi, Professor! Right now, you're not talking to the _Harry Potter_ you remember; I'm simply the imprint of his memory from childhood, the…lock and key to Gaara's soul."

"You created a Horcrux." Snape breathed.

"Nothing as crude as MoldyWarts. I got my ring back, see?" The child showed off the plain metal band on his finger. "It gives me all kinds of superpowers and stuff. I'm a superhero like Batman and Superman!" the child quickly grew serious. "You're being bad, so I suppose I should punish you."

"Break the connection. NOW!" Snape ordered shrilly, winking out of existence.

"_**Give me your souls**_." The child's voice had taken on a demonic turn; his green eyes had become white, he opened his mouth and they could see the fires of Hell there, with tortured victims screaming agony. "_**I'm hungry**_." The Akatsuki members winked out of existence, leaving only the ones who'd captured Gaara. "_**Such a delicacy, I can't wait to strip the skin from your body, drain you of blood, and eat your soul whole**_."

"Wh-What the hell is that, Sasori-danna, a demonic child in dire need of a spanking?" Deidra asked hysterically. Chains of fire wrapped around his ankles, dragging him toward the child. "Sasori-danna, HELP ME!" He dug his nails into the ground, futilely trying to save himself, but the chains were too strong. "SASORI-DANNA! AHHHHHHH! AHHHH!"

Sasori wanted to look away, but he couldn't, his eyes were glued to the child as it opened its mouth wider, and bit down on Deidra's legs. Blood sprayed everywhere, Deidra's screams of agony echoed in his ears.

"Sasori-danna…**Sasori-danna**!" Deidra's frantic voice penetrated Sasori's mind. "Are you okay? We need to start the ceremony to extract the Ichibi."

'A premonition...' "...Fine. Lets begin." 'Or it was just my mind playing tricks on me.'

(When the stealing of Shukaku was almost complete)

"Almost finished."

As Gaara hovered in mid-air, his soul being sucked out of him, he thought about his life. 'Whose hand...is this? My hand? Was my existence ever needed by anyone? Why...did I ever want that? Who was I...originally? Was everything up to this point...just...meaningless?' Tinkling laughter reached his ears, turning around, he noticed it was...

"Welcome home, Gaara. I love you."

"Was your day well?"

"No matter how big a monster Shukaku is, he is still apart of you, thus he needs you. You mustn't be afraid of him."

"I'm sorry to say it, koibito, but your people are idiots, prejudiced in their fear of you."

"One day, I truly believe your dream to be accepted as Kazekage will come true, so until further notice, I've given my resignation as a Leaf ninja to be apart of your village. Tsunade-san understands."

"Your hand is warm. Please...never let go."

"Gaara."

"Gaara."

"Gaara."

"Gaara."

"I love you."

"AAAAAAAAAGH! STOP, PLEASE!" **Whelp, no matter how much life seems easy to let go of, there is always atleast one person to stick around for...For Haku, we must hold on.** 'Shukaku, wha...t, you almost sound sane.' **Hehe, you may disagree with what I have in mind, lets show these Akatsuki bastards just what a monster they've captured... one last time. **For once, Gaara felt that his bijuu was in harmony with him, not trying to take over his body and create mass mayhem, it, he, just existed, offering a helping hand. '...Yes.'

"Whats happening? He was just passively letting us kill him, now he's fighting it, yeah!" Deidra cried out in shock as Gaara's soul, with Shukaku's began to...return to his body?

"I am **the sa**nd, untame**d** b**y **mort**al **hand**s.** I am the wi**nd,** wild and fre**e**. I am dan**ger **and fre**edom** wrapped** in one**. I am **Saba**ku no Gaara, host of the Ic**hib**i, Sh**ukaku**..." Chakra began pouring off his body in large bursts, violent waves, creating cracks in the creature that was stealing his life, whipping around him in a gale of sudden wind. "I'm your worst **nightmare come to life**." Gaara opened his eyes and they had a calculated insanity swirling in the depths, a golden brown aura surrounded him.

"He's successfully merged with his bijuu, and...there's no struggle for dominance. How...interesting."

Gaara smiled, it was a small smile, but it promised pain. He raised his hands high. The cave became a quicksand. "Become **one wi**th me, let **me dra**g you **into th**e sorching** depths **of **Hel**l." His voice was so sweet, so promising, Deidra found his foot moving subconsciously to the edge, but Sasori's metal tail blocked him. "It'll be like **coming home, or **parad**ise**."

"Don't listen to his lies, his voice is playing tricks on our mind. Sasori, Deidra, deal with the disturbances outside, I'll be waiting to hear from you."

The boulder blocking the grotto was blown open and Chiyo, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku entered the cave. "Tch! Another jinchuuriki, hmm?"

"Gaara..." Relief washed through Haku to realize that Gaara was unharmed and seemed very much the same, but, there was something different. "Gaara, whats happened?"

"The complete merging of a bijuu and the jinchuuriki. The only jinchuuriki I'm aware of who has that power is the Nibi, or Nekomata, the Two-Tailed Cat, who is housed in Nii Yugito of Kumo, but not even she would tell me the secret of how she could do such a thing. So, to see Gaara, completely merged with Shukaku, he must've been pushed to the edge of death, and his bijuu responded out of desperation." Naruto said quietly, though his words echoed throughout the cave. He clenched his hands into fists, his whisker marks deepened in his rage, and his canines sharpened. "In layman's terms, we are still too late."

"But, but, Gaara's standing...!" Haku protested. At that moment, Gaara chose to collapse, the power winking out of him. The breath rushed out of him and he inched forward, but Sasuke's sword blocked him. "He's okay, you have to let me tend to him!"

"Perhaps you heard Naruto, but you weren't listening. The Kazekage...he was already half dead when he merged with Shukaku, this was his last act of defiance, he knew we were coming to rescue him, he wanted to stall them until we arrived. You must understand by now." Sasuke said with a stoic expression, but to those who knew him, they heard regret.

"..." Haku's expression shattered.

"Yup, the stoic brat gets it, right? This one's real dead, hmmm?" Deidra smirked and used his foot to nudge Gaara's unresponsive body.

"Pride, hehe. Such pride I hear in your voice, Akatsuki scum. Hehehehe, I suppose I should...help you remove such a thing...by removing your vocal chords?" Haku lifted his head, a smile was on his face. With a flick of his fingers, he threw several senbon needles directly at Deidra, the blonde used a kunai to deflect them, but Haku's hands were a blur as he went through handsigns. "_Be silent_."

For a moment, Deidra remained cocky, thinking nothing was wrong, until he grabbed his throat. Hacking, he spat out what should have been blood, but it was actually ice crystals...dyed the color red. "!"

"So, this is the infamous technique of Suna's, Koori Isha(Ice Doctor/Healer). The technique that kills an opponent from the inside by freezing his body into a solid block of ice. May I inquire the name of this art?"

"Not all techniques require the use of a name." Haku said coolly to Sasori. "You have under five minutes before my jutsu spreads from your lungs to your organs, less than ten minutes before it freezes your heart altogether, and I don't intend to bargain and tell you how to stop it from killing you." He pulled out a handful of senbon in each hand. "Akasuna no Sasori will be fought by Chiyo-baa-sama and myself. Everyone else will handle the blonde."

"...Don't take any unnecessary risks, Haku-san, until Team Gai gets her." Kakashi sighed.

"Understood." At that moment, Haku seemed as cold as the element he weilded.

* * *

And thats a wrap. Man oh, man, am I tired. I finished up some Algebra II homework, though I still have a thick packet to complete, so I couldn't update on Friday. Saturday, I was babysitting my twelve year old cousin, and I met my sister's friend, Will, who she was trying to set up with me, undoubtedly, this freaked me out. Today, she was supposed to take us bowling, however, she was too cheap and had low patience, so we left early, I got to know Will better, he's a good boy; safe...and two and a half years older than me. Whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Please tell me what you think in this chapter. Ciao!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, but I do own the original moves Haku, Kara, and Naruto occasionally exhibit, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter Thirty-Five—I Would Cross the Land and the Sea for You, pt.3: "Love. I would like to say that love is universal and everyone is loved either by their parents, grandparents, friends, etc, but if I said that, I'd be telling a lie. Many people are not loved, and sometimes, because they lack this love in their life, they seek other ways to fill the void. Some ways peaceful, and soul-searching, many of the alternate ways aren't. I, too, am just one person who didn't recieve the love I should have recieved since birth, but with my husband beside me everyday, I've learned that love doesn't have to always come from a parent."-Words spoken by Sabaku no Koori Tenshi, Haku

Haku sat kneeled beside Gaara's unresponsive body, his usually warm brown eyes dull, healing energy seeping into the redhead's skin, trying in vain to bring the dead Kazekage back to life. He looked so haggard after his battle with the puppet Sasori, cuts lined his body, and it was like with a tiny gust of wind, he'd fall over.

"Haku-chan?" Naruto asked quietly, his eyes anxious.

Haku lifted his hands off Gaara's chest and shook his head, not speaking a word. He stood up from his kneeling position and moved aside so Naruto could have his moment with Gaara. "...!" Naruto tried so hard not to cry, he hadn't cried in so long, he'd almost forgotten how, but seeing his friend lying there so still... "Why? Why did Gaara have to die like this? He's the Kazekage, damn it. He just became the Kazekage..."

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto." Chiyo said warningly, a slight scolding in her weary tone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto screamed, his tears spilling in the wind and shining like jewels. Chiyo started. "Its your fault! If you damned Suna shinobi hadn't put that monster in him, this would never have happened!" He accused the old woman. "Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried? Damn the jinchuuriki. You have no right to act like you're better, to label and judge us and use us..." Unashamedly, tears poured down his face, reflecting his inner pain.

"Naruto..." Haku whispered.

"I couldn't save Sandaime, I couldn't protect kaa-chan, I couldn't protect Gaara. I trained so hard for three years, and its like nothing's changed."

Hearing this confession, something in Chiyo's old, worn heart was moved. Standing up, she passed the weeping Naruto and the solemn Haku, and kneeled, placing her hands on Gaara's chest, and then exhaled, her eyes snapping open, a blue glow surrounded Gaara's body.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, that technique will...!" Chiyo turned her head and smiled at him and Haku stopped, understanding her intent. "Chiyo-baa-sama..." Nodding to himself, he took a seat in front of Gaara's corpse once again, his resolve strengthened. "Then lets do it together. Take some of my chakra. Naruto, you too."

"Eh? Uh, I mean, alright." Naruto took his place beside Haku and they all began to pour chakra into Gaara's body.

"Everything I've ever done up to this point has been a mistake, but at the end, it seems I'm finally able to do the right thing. Suna and Konoha...Their future will be much different than they were back in my day. That strange power the Kakashi and Uchiha mentioned...one day, that power will have a great influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you..."

'Will I ever achieve the power you recieved, baa-sama? Will I be worthy of it one day? Chiyo-baa-sama intends to exchange her life for Gaara's. I finally...understand.'

Neji activated her Byakugan. "I thought such a useful jutsu didn't exist. It would seem the outcome ends with an extremely high price."

"Why do the good, reliable shinobi and kunoichi always die? It hardly seems fair." Sasuke said in monotone as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Aa. Thats true, but then, things in life rarely are." Kakashi agreed, pulling his forehead protector over his Sharingan eye.

(Suna)

"Thank you Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke." Kankuro, in facepaint and gear, said solemnly to the blonde and brunette.

"Don't thank us. If you must thank someone, thank the old woman, she used this amazing ninjutsu to bring Gaara back to life, she's passed out now, but when she wakes up..." Naruto faltered, Kankuro was already shaking his head.

"No, you're wrong. Elder Chiyo used that jutsu. Its a life transferring technique, Elder Chiyo...is dead." Kankuro said with finality, but Naruto wouldn't let it lie like that.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Years ago, the Puppets Brigade thought up ways on bringing a puppet to life, in charge of that project was Elder Chiyo, but in the middle of their research, they concluded that it was too risky. They made it illegal to practice on another human, and forbade anyone from trying it on a puppet." Kankuro explained.

"Naruto, you have a strange power. You have the power to change people. Elder Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village, she wasn't the type of person to do this for Gaara." Temari confided in the blonde.

"No way!" TenTen said in disbelief.

"I thought as such." Neji sighed, closing his eyes, intertwining his fingers with Sasuke's.

"The future has been thrust into you and young Gaara's hands. A befitting end to a true shinobi." Kakashi sighed.

"Like the Third." Naruto said, trying not to let his voice waver, his back to the others.

"Yeah. Like the Third."

"Now, I really understand how she felt."

There was a small uproar from Haku as he tried to make Gaara sit down, as he was still too weak, but Gaara ignored that, using his knees to stand up shakily, and nearly fell again, had not Haku caught him barely in time, and Naruto steadied them both with a firm, warm hand. "Everyone, bow your head and pray for Elder Chiyo." Gaara commanded quietly, but recieved instant results.

(During the death march for Chiyo, sunset)

Chiyo's body was placed in a body bag, her brother stood on the left as Suna shinobi solemnly carted her toward the graveyard, Gaara was on the right, walking alongside his people, his hand intertwined with Haku's. "May I, Gaara?" Haku asked quietly, though he knew Chiyo's brother also heard him.

"The last words are usually spoken by the family, alone, saiai." Gaara reminded the ice weilder. "Its alright, I find myself interested in what he may say."

Gaara sighed and nodded, squeezing Haku's hand briefly as he made a hand signal for the people following him to stop. "I know its beyond custom for me to do this, but I read a poem once, in an old book my Sensei gave me. I think she would like it." Haku said in a calm, clear voice. This statement was met with some whispers, but they stopped when they heard him speak.

The kunoichi stood and faced her God,  
Which must always come to pass.  
She hoped her sandals were shining,  
Just as brightly as her outfitt.

"Step forward now, young kunoichi,  
How shall I deal with you?  
Have you always turned the other cheek?  
To my church have you been true?"

The kunoichi squared her shoulders and said,  
"No, Lord, I guess I ain't.  
Because those of us who carry kunai and shuriken,  
Can't always act like saints.

I've had to work most Sundays,  
And at times my talk was tough.  
And sometimes I've been violent,  
Because the world is awfully rough.

But, I never took a penny,  
That wasn't mine to keep...  
Though I worked a lot of overtime,  
When the bills got just too steep.

But I never passed a cry for help,  
Though at times I shook with fear.  
And sometimes, God, forgive me,  
I've wept unsightly tears.

I know I don't deserve a place,  
Among the people here.  
They never wanted me around,  
Except to calm their fears.

If you've a place for me here, Lord,  
It needn't be so grand.  
I never expected or had too much,  
So if you don't, I'll understand.

There was a silence all around the throne,  
Where the saints had often trod.  
As the kunoichi waited so humbly,  
For the judgment of her God.

"Step forward now, young kunoichi,  
You've borne your burdens well.  
Walk peacefully on Heaven's streets,  
You've done your time in Hell."

As soon as night began to fall, Chiyo's body was lowered into the ground, and a tear fell down Haku's face, he was going to turn away, but Gaara gently shook his head, his green eyes, with a splash of brown, were oddly gentle and understanding. "Honor her by **watching until the end**." His voice was double layered, but Haku was too tired to be frightened or surprised, he simply nodded.

'Rest Elder Chiyo, you've done your time in Hell...'

Resting on top of her grave, was a blue, liquid flower, frozen, and would lay on her grave forever.

* * *

And, thats a wrap. I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE THIS CH! My personal favorite site, Naruto Central is down and Our Manga makes my computer glitchy, so I was forced to use YouTube's version of this to get the chapter out. Is it good, bad, interesting? Let me know in a review. Also, the poem isn't mine, it was only slightly modified to fit this story.

As for Haku's name: Sabaku no Koori Tenshi, translated roughly, I suppose it means, Ice Angel of the Sand Village, which is his alias in the Bingo books. I apologize once again for the lack of fighting.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do own the plot bunny that gave birth to this story I never thought I'd get started on

Chapter Thirty-Six—Growing Up and Moving On: "Maturing isn't meant to be something harmful. Sometimes, you re-meet people you've met your entire life, and its like they've taken on this totally different personality, you can scarcely recognize them. Not all maturing is automatic, and sometimes, it takes people a little longer to grow up, but when you're in a relationship, it takes maturity and communication, and lots of effort, to make things work."—Words spoken by Namikaze Kara

(Konoha, in a medium sized complex, early morning)

As the sun's rays barely peeked through the blinds of the master bedroom, furnished in soothing reds and blacks, the short red haired man stirred, his hand twitching and subconsciously, he moved his hand in front of his face, stretching slightly and yawning. The man sat up, revealing a tanned, muscular chest, and thick, ugly criss-crossing scars lined his back and disappeared beneath the covers surrounding his waist. Silently, he pulled back the sheets slightly, looking at his partner, bundled up in blankets, still sound asleep, and placed one foot silently out the bed, then the other, and carefully lifted himself out of the bed, quietly padding his way to the bathroom just to the left of him, closing the door with a quiet 'click' of sound. He peeled his clothes off and deposited them on the clothes rack, pushing open the glass door of the shower, and turned the hot water and cold water nozzle on. Stepping in, he closed the glass door and raised his face to the spray, letting the warm water do its job. After a ten minute shower, he exited the bathroom, only to find his partner, half asleep, waiting for him.

"What are you doing up?" The red head asked although he already knew the answer. "It's cold." The man said simply, flopping back on the bed, his back to the redhead. "Are you going out?"

"I need a run." The redhead stated as if that explained it all. "Whatever, Gin."

Gin sighed and wondered why his partner was being so bristly this morning. "Fine, I'll stay in, but you have no one but yourself to blame when I become an old, fat lard." He attempted a joke, smiling falsely bright.

"You can do what you want, like always."

The tiger in him howled at the subtle accusation his partner was insinuating, but he just shrugged, pretending he didn't hear it clearly as he pulled his worn running shoes off and slipped back into bed, he wrapped his arms around his partner, burying his chin against the stubble lining the man's chin. "Love you, Asuma." He heard Asuma breathing deeply, so he figured he was asleep again. 'It is pretty early. I guess that can wait.' The glint of his plain wedding band sparkled in the early morning sun, but he was soothed to sleep listening to Asuma's breathing.

(Later on that morning)

"How are you today, aniki?" Kara greeted Gin warmly, reaching up to fold the ginger haired male into a hug. Gin returned it with a small smile. "I'm fine, I see the rugrats aren't around, screaming their heads off."

"They aren't rugrats." Ignoring Gin's snort, Kara leaned against the railing. "...I see Asuma-san is notably absent. Why is that?" Kara asked casually.

Gin shrugged. "He mumbled something about meeting Kakashi and left a little while ago, I don't know. I think he thinks I'm still some unfaithful jerk."

"Well, sometimes it takes a bit more time for people to recover after their partner does something like that to them, especially with someone they thought they could trust." Gin didn't say anything, but Kara felt he had to press the issue. "Have you talked to him about it at all since the night it happened? I mean, you are trying to discuss it, right?"

"He doesn't let me discuss it, Kara, alright!" Gin snapped. "Whenever I bring it up, when I say how sorry I am, he just looks at me, but its like he's looking through me, and you know how much I hate when people do that, then he walks away! I'm lucky to even get to touch him, I have to wait until he's really exhausted before I can get a hug or a kiss, and it..." He blinked rapidly, trying to turn away, but Kara gently grabbed his hand and hot tears fell down the ginger head's face. "Fuck, its like I'm practically raping him when I do come on to him, its like he's resigned himself to let me do whatever I want to him..."

"Do you want to fix it?" Kara asked quietly.

"I don't think it can be fixed, its been too long ignoring it." Gin bemoaned.

"Sometimes, the things we covet aren't always the things we need."

(Asuma and Gin's apartment)

Pulling his fingers through his black hair, his hands shook as he thought about how to leave. How to stand up, gather his things, and walk out the door without looking back.

The silence had been ongoing for three years. Asuma couldn't even remember how he'd gotten into this relationship. Had it been attraction? It definitely could have been a major part of the decision. Watarigarasu Gin was one of the finest looking men around.

But all that aside, physical appearance, and one-sided love weren't enough. Asuma, for some reason, loved him, but the feeling was not returned. The man was a block of ice. He was freezing in temperature and Asuma was a complete opposite.

His heart felt as though spikes were puncturing it. It ached and squirmed. He was felt so deprived.

As more tears began to glide down his cheeks, he did nothing to wipe them away. No one could see his tears; no one could catch his pain. He was safe where he was to brood and think about everything.

Asuma didn't exist to Gin. The wedding band on his left finger slipped off with ease and spun around on the shiny table surface. He watched it finally stop. It glittered and twinkled in the chandelier light.

Kami-sama! He hated this feeling and begged to whatever God was out there to end it. But he knew that his prayers wouldn't be heard, he'd begged for years and had received nothing.

Asuma bowed his head. He hiccupped at random, as the sobs wracked his thin body. He was having a breakdown, a serious case of, _'I give in.'_

It was this scene, which Watarigarasu Gin walked in on for the first time in his life.

Asuma pointed to the ring. "That belongs to you."

Asuma felt the lump in his throat. He'd actually gotten an expression from the man! He stared in shock. How amazing. He tried to keep an aloof attitude, but it was hard. "I'll be gone soon."

Gin continued to stare at the ring. "Why?"

"I can't do this anymore," Asuma said sincerely.

"Is there something you want?" Gin queried. "Just name it."

Asuma rolled his now really glossy eyes. He was trying not to break down and crossed his arms, looking away. His heart was beating fast and he felt hot all over. "Gin, what I want—you can't give me," Asuma said through gritted teeth.

"Name it."

"I tried!" Asuma said turning and facing him fully. A tear ran down his cheek and Gin inwardly cringed. "What I want…" He trailed off and shook his head. "What I want Gin, is to not be lonely. I'm not talking about being overly chatty. But you know a simple smile or conversation could really fix a lot of things, Watarigarasu Gin!" His jaw quivered; he rubbed his forehead and breathed deeply before rushing out of the room. He was about to lose it and he had to leave the man's presence lest he embarrass himself thoroughly.

All demeanour was lost on Gin's part as he sagged in the armchair. The ring was warm in the palm of his hand. He clenched it as well as his teeth.

He closed his eyes. The shock was still wracking his entire body until the reaction became agonizing pain in the form of something so deep he couldn't describe it.

His eyes shot open. He'd broken Asuma's heart. He had promised never to do that when they got married. But he had taken that promise and shattered it into sharp careless pieces.

He went straight upstairs to their bedroom and cringed inwardly when he saw Asuma tossing things into a black suitcase. Gray eyes held pain and tears, effectively slicing and dicing right into his emotions, which were becoming a flood.

Gin had never realized how big of a mess he had gotten himself into. He'd never noticed how he abused Asuma day after day. He didn't mean abuse in the physical or verbal way, but abuse in the way of his emotions, taking him for granted.

He'd been doing everything in this world to please everyone but the one person he should have been pleasing. The one person he should have always put first in his life, even before his family.

All the perfection Gin had once felt dissolved in those few moments.

Asuma had never felt so awful. Everything inside of him screamed in agony. He didn't think he'd ever felt this bad before in his life. How could it ever have been this bad? Asuma would have remembered.

He wasn't going to take much, just enough to get by. He'd go to Obito and Kakashi. Obito wouldn't mind to have him, having never approved of Gin's ways in the first place. He'd probably be delighted.

He went to put a set of shirts in the suitcase when a hand came out and swiped them away, while another curled around his waist causing the deprived man to gasp and flinch violently.

"Stop," Gin commanded softly, moving closer.

His heart shot into his throat and he could have sworn he was choking on it. "P-please don't, Gin!" Asuma said when Gin dropped the clothes and used both hands to hold onto him. "_Please, please, please!_ Don't do this to me, Gin," he begged. "N-no!" His heart couldn't take it. "Please…"

"Shh," Gin whispered pulling Asuma close against his chest.

Asuma was about to pass out. Gin brought his hand up to wipe away the tears but when he went to kiss Asuma's cheek, the jounin turned away. "N-no. Stop," he pleaded desperately.

"Why?"

"Y-you're destroying what is left of my heart," Asuma confessed, the flow of tears coming down to the point of a waterfall.

If Gin hadn't been a strong man, he'd have broken down at the sight. Angels weren't supposed to cry. "Can I mend it?" Asuma sniffled and closed his eyes without speaking. Gin pulled his shaking body closer. "Saru-chan?" He pressed a kiss to Asuma's cheek, getting a whimper in return.

Gin hadn't called him Saru-chan since they first met. It had been his indifferent way of teasing until it became a common name for him.

"Why now, Gin? Surely, you should have noticed…" Asuma asked roughly. He brought his hands up to wipe the tears away.

Gin squeezed him tightly and lowered his face into Asuma's neck, getting a shuddering gasp. "I am a foolish man, who was too arrogant and conceited," he confessed brushing his nose up Asuma's sweet skin. The scent of ivory consumed him. "_I am sorry_," Gin said truly.

Asuma was so very scared. He whimpered piteously as Gin's strong hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him close until their lips were touching. For a moment, Asuma's reaction was non-existent before slowly kissing back for the first time in what felt like ages.

How could he have denied this to not only Asuma, but to himself? Gin took control, pouring all his feelings into a kiss since words would never do. Gin hated to talk and explain himself, and so he decided that the best way to express himself was through his actions. He pulled Asuma's body closer until they were together. Deeper and deeper Gin fell into him, holding him close; he was aware of how much of a lifeline Asuma truly was in those few moments. The thought of Asuma leaving his grasp… disappearing… was like an acidic sort of rain. It was corrosive and dangerous.

Taking for granted something that is so precious—how could Gin have fallen into that trap?

Asuma whined when he realized Gin had him on the bed. Before he knew what was happening, he was being kissed and touched with so much feeling and loving emotion that he could actually feel the chakra pooling out of his husband.

He wanted to say no, but the kisses to his neck were so sweet, the brush to his skin was so hot and his body arched into it compulsively. He wanted to push Gin back, tell him it was too late, but all Asuma could do was moan as he was devoured, feeling every inch of Gin kissing, licking, and sliding deeply into him in the way he had always enjoyed it, causing him to come up off the bed, arms and legs around Gin. Flush beads of sweat lingering on his neck and chest until kisses wiped them away.

Every pleasurable thrust to that bundle of nerves was followed by one whispered word: '_Sorry,' u_ntil Asuma was curled and panting on the bed.

Then Gin was lying on top of him, burying his face into Asuma's neck. Asuma's arms tightened around Gin's neck and he almost gasped when he felt the man shaking on top of him.

"Never again," Gin whispered into his ear after a moment. Asuma pretended not to notice the wet sensation on his neck or the barely even tone. "I will never just brush your feelings aside like that."

Asuma moaned. He knew what he was going to do now. _Gin, Gin, Gin_ his mind chanted.

The man in question lifted his left hand. They were still under the covers and naked; Asuma's legs were wrapped around his figure. Asuma opened his eyes to see Gin slipping his wedding ring back on. He then kissed Asuma's hand and squeezed it. "I am sorry."

"I know," Asuma said sighing. "I think I remember why I never left…" Gin looked at him. The answer was so clearly written on the man's face, but even he, a master spy of the Godaime didn't know. He too had always been alone. They were two lonely people together. Asuma, however, never answered and instead reached back and pulled the tie out of his hair and flung the band across the room. Gin's shoulder length red hair fluttered around him.

Gin kissed him in response.

(Hyuuga Estate, Hinata's room)

"Naruto's on his way back. Are you going to see him?" Running strong fingers through the blue-raven hair of the woman who was draped across his legs, Charlie, or 'Chikara' (In Japanese, Chikara means 'strength'), as he was called here in the Hyuuga Estate, watched her carefully for signs of interest.

"Why would I go see him? Its hardly appropriate for me to do so when I'm married to you, Chikara-san."

"Hmm." Chikara made a hum of agreement. "I only asked because I thought my nephew was a friend of yours. You did graduate at the same time, it wasn't an accusation."

"We spoke only once, during the Chuunin Exams and that was a favor for Shino." The woman said crisply. Her lavendar Byakugan eyes caught the movement of the redhead as his calloused fingers ran feather light up her creamy pale back, she bit her lip to stop a sigh of pleasure. "What are you doing?"

"Hinata-hime, sometimes you are far too suspicious. I am giving you a backrub, what did you think I was doing?" Chikara asked with an innocent smile.

With a move that surprised the redhead, the quiet but refined and beautiful lady rolled from under him and pinned him to the bed, her tiny hands splayed across the man's tanned, muscle chest. "I think you're subtly seducing me, husband." Hinata arched backward, rubbing her core against his hardening erection, he moaned and she smiled as she looked down at him sexily. "But, the position of power has changed, is that a problem?"

Chikara ground his hips against her womanhood and smiled lazily as she gasped. "Power is mutual as it is beneficial, wife. You can have your wicked way with me, you won't hear me protest."

"Kami-sama, you're too good with words..." Hinata murmured, breathless as his fingers unclasped her bra.

(Konoha Hospital)

"Shirunai-sama, there's a man waiting for you in the lobby. He says its urgent." A female nurse spoke to the woman with politeness and just enough deference, Rin nodded, pulling her glasses off her face and handed her the clipboard. "M'am, what shall I do with this?"

"Make sure it gets to Ino-san so she can go over the details."

"Yes, m'am."

Once Rin got to the lobby, making sure to let her co-workers know she was leaving and to give any work to Ino, she noticed that the man in question who'd demanded her presence was none other than...

"Surprise?" The man was handsome, even with the faint scarring added to his face, he was tall and broad shouldered with a head full of bright, beautiful red hair, his blue eyes lighting up with nervous anxiety, he held out a white rose, her favorite flower. "Happy anniversary. I know I shouldn't bother you at work, but..." He shrugged.

Rin clasped his hand and smiled when he blushed. "Its a nice surprise, _Bill_. I'm not mad that you came to see me, I'm...touched, honestly." Leaning up, she just barely managed to kiss the corner of his chin. He chuckled, bending down slightly and caught her lips in a proper kiss. "I hid my present at our house, I trust you can wait that long? Just a few more hours? Its a two-in-one present, I'm sure you'll like it."

As he kissed each of her finger, there was a feral heat in his eyes that made Rin feel a bit hot. "I think I'll like it, but then again, I like anything that comes from you. I'll be waiting."

'What a charmer...' Rin thought, ignoring the heat in her cheeks and glaring at any woman stupid enough to look at her man as he cockily strode away.

(Yamanaka Estate)

"Ino, are you going out on a mission? If you aren't busy, I'd like to talk to you." Lavendar knocked politely on her step daughter, Yamanaka Ino, door, but no one answered after a few knocks so she figured Ino was gone.

"_Mommy_, onee-chan had to go, but she told me to give you a kiss on the cheek." The young child, a boy about three years old, with reddish-light brown hair, gray-blue eyes swimming with light, love, and innocence, smiled at her widely and reached up for her. Lavendar smiled and leaned down, letting him slap a wet one on her cheek. "I love you so much, _Mommy_, can I visit _Father_ at his shop?"

Lavendar sighed, they'd had this conversation alot about his biological father. "No, honey, we can't visit your _Father_." The boy wilted before her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, _Ramone_. But, your _father_...he's done alot of bad things that weren't necessarily his fault, however, I cannot forgive him for that, no matter how much you pout and beg. Did you say good morning to your tou-san, hmm?"

"Yes, I did. He, um, ruffled my hair, sort of like _Father_ does, but I don't like it." Ramone whispered, looking at his feet. "Are you, um, mad that I don't act like his son?"

"Inoichi cares a great deal about the both of us, he loves us. I...I love him, does that upset you? Am I not paying you enough attention?" Lavendar did not want to choose between Inoichi and her son, but if he was unhappy...

"Inoichi is a great tou-san to onee-chan, and he tries to do stuff with me, but that feels like stuff only _Father_ should do." Ramone admitted.

Lavendar wanted to yell that Ron was a raping, lying sonouvabitch, but she did not have the stomach to do such a thing, not to a three year old, so she just smiled and shook her head. "Please, just give him a chance."

"...Okay. Can I go play in my room now?"

"Yes, you may be excused." Lavendar kissed the crown of his head and then released him. Ramone ran off, slamming his door shut. Without even turning around, she could sense his presence. "You'll give him time."

"He'll have to come around, eventually, I know this, _Lavendar_." Inoichi said solemnly, having heard every word of their conversation. "Even if he never accepts me, I'll still love you both, and Ino will spoil him to death like a big sister should."

"You're too good to us." Lavendar chuckled waterly, accepting Inoichi's kiss with a smile. "I'll go clean the kitchen and then I have an appointment to keep with Yoshino-chan."

Inoichi exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "Don't let her brainwash you against me with all her nagging."

Lavendar full out laughed. "Not a chance."

* * *

And thats a wrap. I'm sorry this is so late. This ch must be frustrating you all as it didn't have any Naruto in it, but I wanted to show you some interaction with the other characters and their relationhsips, too. I have some of the side story with the three years Naruto was gone in the works, and as soon as I finish the third ch, I'll post it because I know you must be confused and wondering how these couplese have(and will) show up together whether married or in a relationship. Hell, I'm frustrating myself, but thats because I've been distracted lately...


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto characters mentioned in the story, though I do own the original moves Kara, Naruto, and Haku occasionally exhibit

Chapter Thirty-Seven—I'll Always Be Beside You: "Before we were born, we were just one embryo. When we fight together, its like we're one person. And when we die together, I want to become one with you, just as it was meant to be."-words spoken to Watarigarasu Gin from Kaze

(Fire Temple, after Hidan and Kakazu killed the retired shinobi/monk)

"Okay, so where is Chiriku?" Asuma asked the monks who were left alive after the massacre.

"Unfortunately, his body is the only one we haven't been able to locate." The younger monk admitted reluctantly.

"Uhh, Asuma-taichou..." Izumo spoke up hesitantly. "What is it, Izumo?" Asuma asked, preparing himself for the worst, Izumo swallowed and opened his mouth. "I'm not sure how to put this, but...an underground orginization put a 30 million ryo bounty on Chiriku-san's head. Akatsuki must be trying to claim it."

"Probably..." Asuma ascented grudgingly, clenching his fists tight for a moment before he forced himself to relax.

"They're taking his body and heading for the exchange point then." Shikamaru spoke quietly.

"Where's that?" Kotetsu asked Izumo who was already flipping through a small clipboard that had valuable information. "Including the closest one to us, there are five in the area." He tore off five pieces of paper and attached them to the feet of five birds, watching them take off. "The four teams closest to those points should get there soon."

"Good. Lets go." Asuma commanded briskly.

"Hold on for just a moment, Watarigarasu Asuma-dono." The old monk requested. "If you are headed into battle, allow us to say a brief prayer for you."

"Thank you."

"...That waistband. Like Chiriku, you are a former member of the Twelve Shinobi Guardsmen, you must also have a bounty on your head. Please take care." The old monk cautioned Asuma.

"Haha! Please don't worry about me. My head's gotta be atleast 5 million more ryo than Chiriku's and they won't get it without helluva fight." Asuma promised.

'Regardless of that fact, Gin wouldn't want you to take unnecessary risk.'

(Just before Hidan performed his ritual)

"Whoa, that is one ugly motherfucker, eh, brother dearest?"

"I do believe you're right, brother. He is one ugly sonouvabitch. However, if he managed to rough Asuma up like this..."

"Then one of us definitely isn't going home tonight."

'Rat, horse, dog, snake.' "Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu(Earth Release:Rock Pillar Prison)!" Hidan barely had time to dodge before his scythe was snatched out of his hand by a blur, and he was contained in a prison of rock. "'Ello! I'm Watarigarasu Gin. Nice to meet you, Akatsuki dude."

"Oi! Liar! I'm Watarigarasu Gin!"

"Shh! Shh, the aliens are watching, _the aliens are watching_!" C-Crack! "Eh?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I KNOW! INSTEAD OF THAT OTHER KONOHA BASTARD, I'LL SACRIFICE **YOU** TO JASHIN-SAMA, INSTEAD!"

"Oh, dear, I think you upset him." Gin chuckled as Kaze leapt away from the rabid Hidan. "Still wanna be me?"

"Hell no!" Kaze said firmly. At the same time, the twins began to do handsigns for a jutsu. 'Ram, horse, dragon.' "Doton: Doryūdan(Earth Release:Earth Dragon Bullet)!" Simultaeously, the dragons created from the earth launched themselves at Hidan who cursed before he was hit and then vanished in a poof of smoke. "Shit!" The real Hidan slipped past Kaze's defenses and slammed his fists over his head, using his momentary pain to force him to slice himself with the scythe.

"Gehahaha! The preparations are set! Be prepared because you'll be in so much pain."

(After Hidan tortured Kaze and Kazuku distracted the others so he could stab himself)

Kaze's eyes widened, blood spilled down his chin. Gin felt tears gather in his eyes and he grasped his chest as the phantom pain from Kaze's real wound was felt in him as well, as if he'd been injured.

"Oh, yeah. Thats the stuff." Hidan groaned in pleasure, eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"_F-FRED_!" Gin screamed. As fast as he could, he began to hobble toward his fallen twin, his heart beating unnaturally slow, and intuitively, he already knew it was Kaze, _Fred's_, heart that was beginning to fail. "Hold on, big brother! Just hold on!" As Kakuzu's hand came shooting at him, his magic reacted so strongly, the Akatsuki member was thrown back several feet, loosening his hold on Izumo and Kotetsu. "I'm coming. _I'm coming_! Please God, keep breathing!"

"Rrrrgh! Damn it...!" Asuma, whose cheek had been burned, and he'd suffered a kunai that had deeply pierced his chest, his leg broken, couldn't move to help his husband and brother-in-law. "Shikamaru..."

"I'm out of chakra, Asuma." Shikamaru clenched his hands in the dirty path, tears filling his own dark brown orbs, like little brown gems as the tears fell down his face. "!" Crows began to appear in the field.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan demanded, annoyed he'd been interrupted.

"A sight barrier." Kakuzu remarked.

(After reinforcements showed up)

"Looks like...this is the last time, eh, _George_?" Kaze grinned weakly.

"Don't talk like that! There's still a faint heartbeat. You guys get them to the Konoha Hospital immediately, and Ino, use medical jutsu on Gin to keep his heart pumping. Hurry!"

"Alright!" "Got it"

"I'm not giving you my bounty." Kakuzu said as he leapt in front of them. Gin stood firm, his eyes flat and cold, he held his palm outward and said simply, "_Locomotor Mortis_". The money greedy man blinked in surprise as he felt his legs lock upon themselves.

"Take the opening and run, you morons!"

"No matter what you do, you're all nothing but pigs to the slaughter." Hidan taunted.

"Thats where you're wrong, barbarian. Let me show you why stick wavers are superior to you."

"Its alright...*cough*" Kaze coughed up blood. "This is more than enough. I'm too far gone, even I know that much. I'm of no use to you as a shinobi anymore, little brother. I can't...protect you."

"Just shut up!"

"Many times...you were sick when you were younger, and I was always stronger. My dream, my ambition has always been to protect your ideals...even if it means I get the shorter end of the stick because of it. Kara...he is like that, and I admired him for standing tall when weaker men would have fallen. I finally understand what I must do." Kaze tried to sit up, but he hissed in pain. Shikamaru helped him, he tried to smile, but the action caused too much pain. "I'm tired of being only half, please, let me give back what I stole from you as an embryo."

'...Fred...' A tear slid down Gin's cheek, his limbs automatically moved until he was kneeling in front of his twin. "I'm tired, too."

Weakly, Kaze's hand sought Gin's, and Gin clasped it gently. "Before we were born, we were just one embryo. When we fight together, its like we're one person. And if we'd died together, I wanted to become one with you, just as it was meant to be. But, since you aren't with me, I want to be selfish and stay with you. Is that okay?"

"Yes...Lets be selfish..." Wiping his face clear of tears, Gin leaned in, close to Kaze's bared throat, and opening his mouth...

"!" The shinobi were startled when Kaze began to emit a golden light and that light flowed into Gin's opened mouth. Kaze grew older and older until his body withered away and disenegrated, leaving behind only his uniform. Gin closed his mouth with a 'click' of sound. His magic doubled in proportions and he stood, a crater smashed into the ground from the backlash.

"Gin?" Asuma asked quietly, his eyes taking in everthing, ignoring his anxious students.

"...Half and half make the whole. Even when we were apart, I was never lonely because I was always reaching for him. Now that I'm whole and no longer half...even though he's inside me, I'm happy...and unbearably sad..." The rain masked his tears, but Asuma knew they were there. "Is that strange?"

"No. You're whole now, but you'll never get to see your other half in his own body."


	38. Chapter 38

Dear Readers: By the time you finish reading this, you will either be cursing me out or calling me reckless, or do both at the same time. I certainly am angry at myself. This past holiday, Thanksgiving, I intended update and finish A Hero Isn't Always Praised, but my extremely annoying, distant aunt, who is "wholly Christian" (her words not mine), was snooping through the family computer and accidentally found atleast 3 ½ pages worth of chapters. Needless to say, with two men having sex and death, fighting, etc. she found this unacceptable and told my mother. My mom, while not such a fanatic about such things, does not find it amusing or entertaining that I am writing "literary, devil worshipping garbage" (again, their words, not mine). I had a screaming match that lasted for a half hour, but the ultimatum was this: Get rid of the story or they'd trash the computer and forget about my laptop I'm supposed to be getting this Christmas. Now, the way I see it, it was either get rid of one story, with no specifics of how, and continue writing the others that, thank goodness, they know nothing about, or lose all my hard work. Decisions, decisions. *Shrug* I made the best one I could, and promised I'd get rid of it, but thirty+ chapters would be a waste to just delete. So, I'm leaving the suggestion up to you readers. Whoever wants to adopt it and make it their own is perfectly welcome to it, all I'd like is a small mention that it was my original plot bunny in the disclaimer, no biggie. But the time is quickly running out, my mother is routinely checking the computer now, and I have the deadline of this weekend before she tosses the computer for "playing around with my emotions" (last time, her words, not mine).

Please tell me what you think and if you want it, otherwise I'll lose it all.

With shame and sadness,

Freeprincess, signing off…


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Readers: The sheer number of reviews encouraging me, asking me not to delete this and giving advice, well, to be honest, almost made me cry. Don't get me wrong by any means, I'm not a crybaby. I was just really touched that you all took the time to keep me optimistic, and I thought, really, really hard about what I could do in order to keep this story, and I went with the suggestion to set up a Gmail account and save the ch's on there and post them in the near future. However, Ryutana is adopting it and I've given her express permission to do so as I'm curious as to what she intends to do with it. So, please, go check her version of A Hero Isn't Always Praised, I know I will, and later on, likely some time in May, after I graduate, if I pass the math OGT, I'll be finishing the story, just at the local library.

Thanks for the encouragement and hope to see you soon,

Freeprincess

P.S. The story will remain on this site, I don't think I could bare to delete it after reading your reviews. Mama Bear will just have to deal, and I'll have to lock it up with a new password. :)


End file.
